


Red Light Special

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Ass Play, Beach Sex, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Loud Sex, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Open Relationships, Public Sex, Pupcake - Freeform, Quiet Sex, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Study Date, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 115,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: A collection of smutty pupcake one-shots based on requests I've received on tumblr.





	1. Cake by The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Some people have started requesting smutty pupcake one-shots from me (so honored!) so I figured I would create a thing and just post them here. I'll go ahead and post more tags as the fic requests keep coming. This first chapter is from someone who requested public sex/sex on the beach. This story may or may not have also been influenced about a conversation I've had in real life with my friends concerning a certain song mentioned here in the chapter. This chapter in particular is set in modrn-era. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Patsy lay stretched out like a cat in a sunbeam. Her exposed arms and legs sprawled out slightly on her towel as she positioned herself to get more comfortable, interlocking her fingers behind her head, bending her knees, digging her toes into the sand. There was a sheen layer of sweat that she could feel all over her body when the gentle ocean breeze decided to roll through, and Patsy thought there was no doubt it was because of the sun beating down on her. She pushed her sunglasses up her nose and smacked her lips a little sleepily. A tune on her little portable radio softly played some pop tunes she could barely hear over the roar of the waves. 

She would roll over soon, just a few more minutes, she thought, just a few more minutes of getting this pale belly of hers sunkissed and listening to the waves crash against the beach. 

Her time relaxing on her back was cut short when she heard a loud pat and a spray of sand over the left side of her face. She grimaced angrily as she heard someone shout, ‘Sorry!’ 

Sitting up and removing her sunglasses, Patsy looked over to see none other than her girlfriend Delia trot over to her apologetically. She sighed. Here she was ready to give the offender an earful about minding other people trying to relax and in an instant she felt her anger evaporate at the sight of Delia in a bikini, her hair swaying freely down her back. It was embarrassing how much of an affect the woman had on Patsy. 

‘I’m sorry, honey, are you alright?’ Delia asked, barely concealing her amused smile. 

Patsy rolled her eyes and tried to look angry as she wiped the sand from her face, ‘I’d be better off if you went and played farther away,’ she scooped up the football and tossed it in Delia’s direction. 

‘I’m really am sorry,’ Delia said kneeling down next to Patsy in the sand. She reached over and tried to help Patsy brush off some sand on her arm, ‘I’m trying to teach Barbara a bit of control when she kicks the ball… though it seems the woman has never kicked a football in her life.’ 

Barbara and Trixie ran over, appearing next to the two women on the ground. 

‘I’m really sorry, Patsy,’ Barbara said, looking genuinely apologetic. 

Patsy sighed and moved to tie her hair back. She was sweating enough that it was sticking to her face now. 

‘It’s alright,’ she said, ‘I needed to get up anyway and roll over.’ 

‘Ooh, that’s a good idea,’ Trixie said, ‘I’m knackered,’ she remarked, turning to Barbara, ‘Babs, will you be a dear and put some lotion on my back?’ she asked as she removed her wrap dress, revealing a red polkadot bikini that made Barbara forget words. 

‘Ohm erm, uh, mmhmm, yup,’ Barbara stuttered like a typical endearing English person. 

‘You too,’ Delia said, twirling her finger as a command for Patsy to turn around, ‘all the freckles on your arms and shoulders have popped. If you get much more sun you’re going to turn into one giant freckle,’ 

‘What’s wrong with being a freckle,’ Patsy harrumphed, but followed orders, settling on her stomach propped on her elbows while Delia pulled the cream out of the little cooler that also carried some cold waters and snacks. Patsy jumped a bit when the cold cream hit her lower back, and relaxed when Delia worked her skillful hands working it into her skin. 

Patsy sighed and lay down with her head in her arms, enjoying the feeling of Delia’s hands on her body as she spread the lotion over her hips and sides, her fingers just tickling under the elastic waistband of her bikini bottom. 

She felt Delia apply two dollops of lotion on her shoulders and began firmly working it in there, Patsy sighing, relaxing into her touch, feeling slightly turned on right about now if she were honest. She yelped a bit when she felt the tie of her bikini string come undone and she turned her head to look at Delia.

‘Hey,’ she pleaded, feeling a blush feather across her cheeks. 

Delia gave a cheeky smile, ‘I want to make sure I get everything,’ she leaned down and sweetly kissed Patsy’s shoulder, ‘Don’t worry, I’ll tie you back up.’

Patsy huffed and lay back down with her head in her arms, taking a peek at their friends Barbara and Trixie who were in a similar predicament, but Trixie was not bashful at all with showing off any skin. Barbara was to engrossed anyway with giving Trixie a good rub down for her to even notice Patsy’s state of undress. 

Patsy sighed again and felt herself relax at her girlfriends touch once more, enjoying the feeling of Delia applying just the right amount of pressure to her back as she rubbed in the cream. Patsy thought she really did have the most talented hands. 

She felt Delia tie her back up, and sealed it with a light kiss on her lower back. 

Patsy zoned in on the tune playing on the radio as the women around her idly chatted, a lyric catching her attention. 

_Ah ya ya ya ya_  
_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

‘Cake by the ocean?’ Patsy repeated. 

‘Hmm?’ Delia asked, looking from Patsy to the radio. She smiled and turned up the tune, ‘What, Pats, you’ve never heard this song before?’ 

‘No, I haven’t,’ she mumbled, ‘but I was just wondering why cake?’ 

‘How do you mean?’ Barbara asked. 

‘Who wants to eat cake on the beach?’ 

Delia smacked her forehead and laughed at her girlfriend, ‘Pats, no,’ she giggled, ‘Cake is a euphemism for sex. Or, pussy, rather.’ 

‘It is?!’

‘Yes!’ she laughed again, ‘Pats, how old are you again?’ 

‘Is that what the kids are calling it these days?’ Patsy mumbled, ignoring her girlfriends comment. 

‘So the song is about sex on the beach then?’ Trixie clarified. 

‘Guys come on,’ Delia said exasperated, ‘No one knew that ‘cake’ ment ‘pussy’? Am I really the only one who has heard this song before?’ she asked as she sang along, waving her fists in time to the beat. 

_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
_Ah ya ya ya ya_  
_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

‘I suppose you are,’ Patsy remarked, her face laden with amusement as she watched her girlfriend sway along to the music. 

The group of them were silent for a beat while the song ended and another tune kicked over. 

‘Both still sound like rather unpleasant activities to do on the beach,’ Patsy quipped quietly. 

‘What? Why?’ Delia asked, leaning on her elbow to look at Patsy. 

‘Sand, that’s why,’ Patsy remarked plainly, ‘I don’t want any sand in my cake. The confection or otherwise.’

‘Here, here,’ Trixie remarked as she spread lotion on Barbara’s back. 

‘Oh, come now Pats,’ Delia winked, her voice lowering, ‘you haven't really lived until you’ve tried a little sex on the beach.’ 

‘Are you saying you have?’ 

Delia merely grinned, ‘I feel like going for a swim,’ she said, ignoring Patsy’s comment, ‘want to join me?’ 

Patsy looked curiously at her girlfriend, mulling over her sudden request. It _was_ rasther hot and a dip in the ocean right now felt like a particularly good idea. 

‘Oh, alright,’ she said sitting up, ‘just let me put some lotion on you, too.’ 

The two women situated themselves so that Patsy could smear the sun cream on Delias shoulders and back, Delia holding up her hair for Patsy to get at her neck. Patsy was drawn to the smooth skin, gentle wisps of brunette hair falling from her hand, and she couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her there sweetly before she spread the cream over her neck. Delia looked back at her and smiled slyly. 

‘Would you two like to join us?’ Delia asked innocently of Trixie and Barbara, who had both by now situated themselves on their own towels, lying lazily in the sun with their sunglasses pushed up their noses. 

Trixie waived her hand dismissively, ‘You two go on ahead. I need a nap.’ 

‘I’ll come in a little later after I’ve warmed up,’ Barbara said, though Patsy knew she probably didn’t want to leave Trixie’s side. 

Delia stood and helped Patsy to her feet, the taller woman throwing her sunglasses down before Delia led her by the hand to the crashing waves. Other groups of friends and families with children playing in the sand and the waves flitted about, their laughter and playful screaming carrying through the air by the ocean breeze. 

The two women fought off the oncoming waves and made it in waist deep into the water before Delia felt playful and jumped on Patsy, pulling the two under the water. Patsy emerged with a shout and dunked her right back, Delia laughed gleefully as she resurfaced, kicking and splashing around while Patsy did her best to chase after her in the water. 

Their giggling subsided and Delia finally let Patsy catch her, they bobbed in the water as Delia grabbed hold of Patsy's legs and wrapped them around her waist, the buoyancy of the water allowing for the taller woman to be held by her like this with no issue. Patsy wrapped her arms round Delia’s shoulders, giggling as she felt the brunette grab a tight hold of her bum 

‘Deels,’ she asked, ‘have you seriously had sex on the beach before?’ 

Delia’s smiled as she lovingly brushed Patsy's matted fringe out of her eyes, ‘Nah, but I think it would be rather fun, don’t you?’ 

‘I refer to my earlier comment about the sand,’ Patsy remarked, turning up her nose. 

‘Oh, you’re no fun. Besides, it doesn’t have to be on the sand,’ she said as a stealthy hand reached between Patsy's legs, a firm finger grazing her pussy over her bikini bottom. 

Patsy yelped, ‘Deels!’ 

Delia merely chuckled at her girlfriends wide eyed expression, giving a dimple inducing smile, ‘Oh, what’s the matter?’

‘Well we’re in public for one…’ Patsy said looking around, feeling as if the cool waters of the Atlantic were suddenly boiling around her. 

‘So? We’re far out enough. There’s no one around. No one can see what we’re doing…’ she said softly, her finger stroking Patsy again over her suit. 

Patsy clenched her teeth, trying not to let on how much she was actually enjoying being held and touched like this. The added excitement of fooling around in the ocean basically in front of their friends and a bunch of strangers was turning her on, too. 

Delia twirled them around to that Patsy was facing the beach. 

‘You can keep a look out for me,’ she whispered, kissing Patsy sweetly on the lips, ‘tell me if someone is coming,’ she gave a cheeky grin as she pushed Patsy’s suit aside, ‘especially if it’s you.’ 

Patsy narrowed her eyes at her girlfriends dumb joke before her lips parted in a silent cry when she felt Delia’s fingers gently part and stroke the length of her.

‘Not inside,’ Patsy breathed, biting her lip, ‘ocean water and vaginas don’t go well together,’ she finished when seeing Delia’s questioning gaze. 

‘Fair enough,’ Delia whispered, kissing Patsy sweetly as she rolled her finger over her clit. 

Patsy gasped again, pulling Delia close to her. The feeling of the cold water with the wonderful pressure of Delia’s finger against her made her tingle all over. Patsy was overcome with the urge to touch Delia back in some fashion. The skin of her back felt slick from the lotion and the water, Patsy’s hands pressing into the skin of her shoulders, rubbing her muscles, making Delia sigh in her ear as her fingers continued their stroking. 

‘That feels good,’ she breathed. 

Patsy licked her lips, and a mischievous smile crossed her features as her finger played with the string of Delia’s bikini top around her neck. Patsy’s eyes followed the string down Delia’s chest so see two full breasts bobbing in the water, her hard niples protruding teasingly aganst the thin layer of spandex. 

Delia gasped and gave Patsy a fake look of incredulity when she felt the tug of string loosen from around her neck, and watched as Patsy slowly pulled away the top. 

‘Why Patience Mount, you cheeky girl,’ Delia chastised, though she had a cheeky smile that matched Patsy’s. 

‘I want to see them,’ Patsy said looking down as she unwrapped Delia’s breasts like a present. She sighed as she took in the sight of Delia’s wonderfully full, round breasts, firm from the cold water. Patsy ran her hands over the soft mounds while still keeping an eye on the crowd behind them. So far the coast was clear, so to speak. 

Patsy happily cupped Delia’s breasts in her hands, pushing them together, playfully rolling her thumbs over Delia’s nipples and then lightly tugging, extracting a moan from the smaller woman. In return, Delia’s stroking grew more firm, she picked up her pace and the result was Patsy letting out a strangled breath, her knees clamping down hard on Delia’s hips. 

‘You like that?’ Delia asked, her voice low as her fingers continued at their new pace. 

‘Yes,’ Patsy choked out, ‘just like that.’ 

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes gazing back down on Delia’s beautiful breasts once more before Delia's fingers became too much. They were making her tense up, making her feel that delightful wonderful buildup she knew would throw her over that edge if she just kept going. 

‘Don’t stop,’ she pleaded with Delia as she wrapped her arms around her, her mouth sucking urgently at her earlobe, sighing, moaning sweet ‘ooh’s’ as her girlfriends fingers kept their pace, bringing her closer and closer to that edge. 

Delia rolled her eyes to the heavens before closing her eyes, loving the way Patsy sounded in her ear, ‘Oh yes, baby, come on. That’s it,’ she coaxed gently. 

Patsy pulled away slightly, pressing her forehead against Delia’s as her eyes screwed shut, her mouth gaped open as she let out one last strangled cry before she came, her hips thrusting into Delia’s hand, grinding against her as she rode out her orgasm. Patsy gasped in Delia’s ear, using as much self control as she could muster to let out little moans and whimpers as she came down, not wanting to be too loud, too obvious. 

‘Mmm, baby,’ Delia sighed as she felt Patsy finally collapse against her, ‘you make the sweetest little noises.’ 

Patsy had her arms wrapped around Delia’s shoulders, her head tucked into the crook of her neck as she smiled against her girlfriends shoulder at her words. 

‘You make me have the sweetest little orgasms,’ she replied with a small laugh.

‘I would hardly call that _little_...’ Delia mumbled, and Patsy collected the energy to sit up in her arms and smile back at her. 

They kissed sweetly and Patsy helped Delia situate her bikini top back together before she dinentangled herself from Delia’s grasp. 

‘Hey you,’ Delia said, swimming after Patsy, ‘what about me?’ 

‘What about you?’ Patsy asked, feigning innocence as she treaded the water. 

Delia splashed at her girlfriend, ‘You very well know _what_!’ 

Patsy giggled as Delia wrapped her arms around her neck from behind, ‘Oh, I certainly do, but maybe next time someone should think about where they’re kicking their football around me.’ 

‘Oh, you’re still on about that! I said I was sorry!’ Delia nearly cried in Patsy’s ear. 

‘Yeah, maybe you can say your sorry again later tonight back in the hotel,’ Patsy grinned, looking back at Delia who was playfully glaring right back at her. 

The two separated once more and splashed around, bobbing over waves and riding them back to shore to join their friends again on the beach and rest and sun bathe some more. It wasn’t until later that evening after dinner did the foursome part to their separate hotel rooms, Patsy making some excuse about being completely knackered and Delia kindly reminding her that she was not to fall asleep before having some _cake_ first, otherwise there would be dire consequences. Not being one to ever turn down cake, Patsy happily obliged, having several servings in fact, much to Delia’s delight.

* * *


	2. When it rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the mid-60's, Patsy and Delia overcome the challenges of discovering something new about patsy that thoroughly embarrasses her, but Delia finds it to be quite the turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr request with the theme of female ejaculation, much embarrassment, and working together to research it. Enjoy!

It was well past midnight. 

Delia stood in her dressing gown with her hands on both sides of the bathroom door, her head down and pressed gently against the hard wood with her long hair draping over her shoulders like a brunette curtain. 

She took a deep breath and thought of the woman on the other side of the door, the woman who she had been in love with for well over ten years since they met in nursing school. The woman who fell in love with her all those years ago, too. Her lover. Her partner. The woman who, after years of trials and tribulations, she was finally able to share a home with. At least here, behind these closed doors, they could be themselves. They could be as open and honest with each other as they wanted to be. As they needed to be. Without the judgement of others or society. 

But now, in the middle of the night after, what Delia thought, was a particularly spectacular round of lovemaking, Delia suffered through one more barrier to their relationship. 

This bloody bathroom door. 

‘I’m going to the gynecologist in the morning,’ Delia heard Patsy mumble. 

‘Pats,’ Delia pleaded. 

‘There’s something wrong with me,’ Patsy continued. 

‘Patsy,’ Delia said more firm, ‘there is nothing wrong with you.’ 

‘How do you know that?’ Patsy asked incredulously from the other side of the door, ‘Nothing like that has ever happened before! Something could be terribly wrong! What if something inside of me has prolapsed and I’ll never have control of my bladder ever again!?’ 

Delia sighed, her thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of her nose. 

‘Pats, for the last time, I’m positive it was not urine.’ 

‘Again, how do you know that?!’

‘Well I would think we have enough nursing experience between the two of us to tell what’s urine and what’s not…’ Delia remarked a bit terse, ‘and from my perspective, it certainly did not seem like urine.’ 

Delia could hear Patsy groan, presumably into her hands. She still seemed rather mortified about all this even with it going on nearly an hour after she had run off to lock herself away in the bathroom after it happened. After she… Delia didn’t want to phrase it this way for fear of Patsy never leaving the bathroom ever again, but... wet herself? 

Wet. Maybe that was it. Delia knew enough about female anatomy and sexuality to know that their bodies produced natural lubrication when aroused, so maybe… Maybe Patsy’s body just went into overdrive? 

‘Pats… maybe… maybe you were just really turned on? Maybe that’s what it was?’ 

Delia heard Patsy sigh, and Delia turned around, leaning against the door and crossing her arms. 

‘I mean,’ Delia gave a cheeky smile, ‘I know I can get you wet, but I never imagined…’ 

‘Deels,’ Patsy pleaded from the other side of the door, sounding thoroughly embarrassed. 

Delia tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, thinking back on the moment it happened. She had been fingering her girl for a bit, and it was taking some time for Patsy to finish, so she thought adding her mouth and tongue to the equation would do the trick. 

And it did… and then some. 

Delia was rather taken back when she felt a hot rush of fluid gush out, down her chin and over her hand. When she pulled away to see what happened, the bedsheets were wet, a massive puddle forming under Patsy, who looked as if she had just had the most intense orgasm of her life. It wasn’t until Delia removed her fingers and Patsy shifted, feeling the wetness on her thighs and bum did she start to panic, nearly knocking Delia off the bed as she scrambled red faced to the bathroom. 

In the time Patsy had sequestered herself, Delia had thrown on her dressing gown and changed the bed sheets, placing a towel down on the spot Patsy had… wet. Delia had gingerly smelled the spot, affirming her hunch that it was not, in fact, urine, even if she didn’t know just what it was exactly. However, remembering the way Patsy sounded and felt as it happened, Delia wouldn’t be surprised if this particular wetness had something to do with orgasms, and if that was the case, she wanted to find out as much as she could about it. 

‘Cariad,’ Delia coaxed gently, turning to the door again, ‘we can figure this all out in the morning… please come back to bed, at least.’ 

She was met with a stubborn silence. 

‘I miss you,’ she said quietly, hoping her gentle pleading would do the trick. 

And it did. She heard Patsy walk to the door and it clicked open softly. Patsy appeared in the crack of the door, wearing her simple, floral printed nightie and looking ashamed. 

Delia gave her a reassuring smile and gently pushed the door open, reaching for her hand.  
‘Come here,’ she said softly, and Patsy slowly grasped her hand, ‘I want to hold you in my arms until we fall asleep,’ she said, and Patsy finally emerged from the bathroom, letting Delia guide her back to bed, where she did what she said she would.

* * *

Much to Delia’s dismay, Patsy still seemed quite embarrassed with herself the next morning. She even woke early and rushed off for her shift, barely taking time for tea and a sweet kiss to Delia before disappearing out the door. 

The subject remained on Delia’s mind for the entirety of her shift that day. Several times while she waited by the phone for the next emergency to ring, her mind thought back to what happened the night before, and she found it rather distracting, not only because it was something new, but she found herself quite fascinated with it. She found it exciting. It turned her on, mainly because she suspected what happened was somehow tied into Patsy’s orgasms. Was it just Patsy, though? Did this happen to other women? Was it supposed to? It had never happened to Delia, as far as she knew. What if women were _supposed_ to gush liquid like that to have a _real_ orgasm. Has she been having sex wrong all this time?!

...Well, she thought, most people would think the sex she and her love had was _wrong_ , but Delia didn’t particularly quite care for _their_ opinion. 

Delia crossed her arms and legs in her chair, her sensible slip-on shoe dangling from her toes as her fingers taped against her arm. This whole situation left her quite perplexed and she was thinking she would need to do some digging around to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

The phone ringing next to her abruptly brought her back to the real world from her thoughts, and she sat up straight in her chair with both feet on the ground as she answered, 

‘Nonnatus House. Midwife speaking!’

* * *

That evening, Delia tried to tentatively broach the subject when she and her love had returned home from their shifts. Patsy again turned completely red in the face and made some excuse about being much too exhausted to talk of such things, and she went to bed early, leaving Delia reading her book alone by the lamp in their lounge to occupy herself. 

The same thing happened again the night after. And the night after that. In conjunction with her refusal to even broach the subject, Patsy was much too terrified to even let Delia touch her, less the incident happen again. Delia went almost a fortnight falling sleep frustrated in more ways than one before one evening she had had enough and decided to put her foot down and confront Patsy on the subject. 

‘I’ve really had just about enough of this,’ she said as she towered over Patsy in their bed, the redhead facing the other way on her side, clutching at her pillow and pointedly avoiding Delia’s gaze. 

‘Deels, please…’ 

‘No, we have to talk about this!’

‘I really think it was just a fluke,’ Patsy said quickly. Delia could feel her tense under her gaze, ‘A one time thing,’ she continued, ‘No reason to bring it up or discuss it… ever.’

‘If that’s so, then why won’t you let me touch you?’ 

‘I… I don’t know.’ Patsy finally said, ‘I suppose I think you find me repulsive…’

‘Patsy… cariad,’ Delia said, rolling over to embrace her sweetheart from behind, ‘how could you think I find you repulsive when I’m practically clawing at you?’ 

Delia’s hands gently stroked Patsy's naked arms while her eyes wandered over her, the curve of her hips and thighs, the nightie she was wearing fell loosely over her, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Her hands traveled down Patsy’s body, her fingernails softly grazing over the skin of her naked thigh as she leaned in close to Patsy’s ear.

‘Don’t you miss my touches?’ she asked quietly. 

Still shy, Patsy remained on her side, but sighed, closing her eyes. 

Delia kissed her naked shoulder, ‘Don’t you miss my kisses?’ 

Patsy’s grip on her pillow tightened, and she nodded. Delia noted to herself in annoyance that she had still not convinced her love to turn and face her. Fine then. 

Delia’s hand teased at the hem of Patsy’s nightie, slowly pulling it up over her hip. The feel of the light fabric rising on her skin caused Patsy to gasp, but she made no move to stop Delia. 

Delia’s hand grazed over Patsy’s naked bum and pushed her hips forward to give her better access. 

‘Don’t you miss my fingers?’ Delia asked as she feathered a finger over Patsy’s inner thigh, the woman pressed against her letting out a soft whimper. 

Delia leaned in close, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of Patsy's lavender shampoo as her fingers found her loves most intimate spot, gently stroking her, parting her lips, smiling as she listened to Patsy let out an aching moan. 

‘It certainly feels like you miss my fingers,’ she whispered as the stroked her, coating her fingers with Patsy’s natural wetness, her own breath hitching in anticipation as she teased Patsy’s clit before pulling her fingers away. 

Patsy gasped, ‘No, no’, she said, pushing her bum against Delia’s hand, ‘please don’t stop.’ 

Delia playfully bit own on Patsy’s shoulder before kissing her there. She couldn’t resist Patsy when she was eager like this, asking for her so nicely. She obliged, trailing her wet fingers over Patsy’s clit once more before she slowly pushed them inside of her. 

Delia sighed as she felt Patsy squirm against her, the redhead crying out as she filled her, placing a delightful pressure on that rough spot within her that she knew made her sing. 

‘Oh, cariad,’ Delia sighed in Patsy’s ear, ‘did you miss this?’ she asked, placing fat kisses on Patsy’s shoulder as she fucked her, ‘did you miss me touching you like this?’ 

‘Oh,’ Patsy moaned into her pillow, ‘yes,’ she breathed, her hips rolling to meet with Delia’s thrusting fingers, ‘Oh, yes darling, I’ve missed you…’ 

Delia felt her own hips thrusting into Patsy in time with her hand, the desire to be touched by her love overwhelming, but she was determined to make her come first, to make her come undone, to make her feel confident again. 

‘Ooh, oh god, oh my god, Delia... Oh, Jesus, fuck…’ Patsy rambled, and Delia couldn’t help but grin. Her love was not a religious person at all, but Delia knew she was close when she turned downright evangelical. 

‘That’s it, my sweet girl,’ Delia whispered against Patsy’s shoulder as she felt the woman against her tense, her hands gripping onto her pillow for dear life as she clamped down around Delia’s fingers, her hips rolling into the mattress as she let out a strangled cry that made Delia’s pussy throb with desire, with her own aching need to be touched. 

Delia pulled out of Patsy planning to push her fingers inside of her one last time so her love could ride out her orgams, but with her fingers came that warm gush of liquid that felt like a sweet release, until Patsy realized what had happened, again, and leapt off the bed.

‘Wait, Patsy!’ Delia cried out feebly, only to hear the bathroom door slam in reply. 

She furrowed her brow and beat her fist against the mattress one time, having been left frustrated in the most unpleasant of ways yet again. She looked down at the place Patsy had just occupied, the remaining wet spot she left in her wake taunting Delia. With a silent cry to the heavens, Delia took a deep breath and rose from her place, pulling the sheets from the bed and resolving to coax Patsy out of the bathroom and spend her day off tomorrow getting to the bottom of this… whatever it was.

* * *

Delia spent the next day scanning through the university library. With it being a Saturday, and a hot, sunny July morning, the pace was deserted. She felt no reservations going right to the science and health section, scanning the rows for anything concerning woman's anatomy. There was a small tag on one of the shelves entitled, ‘Human Sexuality,’ and there is where she stopped, after having a look around to make sure the coast was clear. 

Delia scanned through books authored by Freud, with whom she didn’t care for much and he provided no information she actually needed in his literature. The same for Kinsey and  
Masters and Johnson, while the two having vastly studied the sexual behaviours of both men and women, she could find nothing about her and her partners current situation. She thumbed through a book of essays authored by someone named by Gräfenberg, and there she found precisely what she was looking for. Validation. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Delia checked the book out from the library before heading to the department store for some much needed bedroom accoutrements.

* * *

Shopping bags rustling in her hand, Delia jangled her keys noisily while she unlocked the door to her and Patsy’s cozy flat, kicking off her pumps and making a beeline to the bedroom to set up, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Patsy in the lounge wearing a simple blouse and trousers, and not her uniform. She was sitting on the sofa working on her needlework, two cups of steaming tea on the end table. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy said, putting her work aside and standing. She was acting rather formal, which, Delia thought, was out of character for her in their home. Out in public was another matter, but here? Here, where she could let her guard down and relax? Something was definitely wrong. 

Delia slowly placed her bags at her feet, wondering why her sweetheart was even here at home and not at work. 

‘Everything alright?’ she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Patsy clasped her hands in front of her, her smile reassuring, ‘Yes, my darling. I…’ she took a few steps closer to Delia, taking one of Delia’s hands and grasping it gently between hers, ‘when I left for work this morning, I realized that I… well, you’ve been rather patient with me recently and I… I really haven’t been giving you the,’ she looked down, blushing, ‘the _proper_ sort of attention that I know you really need, so I…’ she finally had the gumption to look Deia in the eye again, ‘I thought I would take the afternoon and evening off so we could… spend some time together,’ the last part of her sentence was rather loaded, Delia noted, and she was 100% sure she knew what she meant by it. 

Delia smiled, her gaze alluring as she pulled Patsy down for a sweet kiss, ‘That was rather thoughtful of you, cariad. Thank you,’ she breathed, her fingers lingering on a button on Patsy’s shirt. 

‘Would…’ Patsy started nervously, ‘would you like some tea? I’ve made it just how you like it.’ 

Delia smiled and kissed her loves hand, hoping her calm demeanor would help placate Patsy’s nerves, ‘I would love some tea. I’m very happy you’re here, actually. In fact, there is something I want to share with you.’ 

‘Oh?’ Patsy asked curiously as she watched Delia bend down and rustle through her bags, extracting the small library book. 

Delia held up the book in her hand triumphantly, giving Patsy a satisfied smile, ‘I think this might answer a few questions.’ 

‘Oh?’ Patsy asked again, blinking rapidly, and Delia watched as a blush crawled up from her chest to the tips of her ears. 

Delia calmly took Patsy by the hand and sat them both down on the sofa, taking a sip of her warm tea before she held up the book. 

‘This is a collection of essays by a physicist named Gräfenberg.’ 

‘Yes, Delia, I can see that by the title,’ Patsy quipped smartly from behind her teacup. Delia sensed she was going to have to drag Patsy through this conversation against her will. 

‘Bare with me,’ Delia said, flipping through the book, ‘he specializes in women's health and sexuality-’ 

‘Oh dear,’ Patsy said, looking away as her teacup scraped against the tiny matching saucer. 

‘Pats,’ Delia said lovingly, but with a hint of warning. 

Patsy sighed and resolved to give Delia her undivided attention. 

‘There’s proof here,’ Delia began, her finger turning to the page she had read in the library, ‘actual scientific research that proves what’s been happening with you happens to other women, _and_ ,’ she emphasized, ‘it’s completely normal.’

Patsy crossed her arms and looked away, her cheeks tinged a deep shade of red. She remained silent as Delia read. 

‘He states here, “An erotic zone always could be demonstrated on the anterior wall of the vagina along the course of the urethra...analogous to the male urethra, the female urethra also seems to be surrounded by erectile tissues...In the course of sexual stimulation, the female urethra begins to enlarge and can be felt easily. It swells out greatly at the end of orgasm...Occasionally the production of fluids is profuse”.’

Delia looked back up at Patsy hopefully. She studied the taller woman's features and could tell that she was mulling over these words. 

‘May I see?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia handed her the book wordlessly and patsy skimmed through it. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy said disappointedly, ‘this was published in 1950… 15 years ago.’ 

‘So?’ Delia said, sitting up straight.

‘It’s rather outdated don't you think?’

Delia fought the urge to roll her eyes, ‘Pats, what does it matter when it was published? It says here the amount of women he studied this on, _hundreds_ , who experienced similar results. It’s that what the scientific theory is based on? Being able to do something and have it repeated with the same results?’ 

Patsy sighed through her nose, still skeptical, but Delia could tell she was mulling over her words. Patsy gingerly flipped through the book before setting it down on the table in front of them. 

‘I suppose I could read it over…’ she mumbled before picking up her tea again and having a sip. 

‘That’s all I ask,’ Delia said, taking a sip of tea from her own cup. 

Patsy gave a bashful smile as she looked to Delia, placing her tea down once more, ‘You really…’ she trailed off, and Delia also put her cup down, looking at Patsy expectantly, ‘it really doesn’t bother you, or… put you off in any way?’ 

Delia shook her head from side to side with a small smile, ‘No, it doesn’t put me off at all,’ she said, biting her lip, ‘On the contrary,’ she continued, sliding over on the sofa to be side to side with Patsy, ‘I quite like it.’ 

‘You do?’ Patsy asked with a tone of disbelief, eyebrow raised. 

Delia nodded, gingerly caressing Patsy’s thigh over her dark trousers, ‘I do. In fact,’ she said, leaning in to kiss Patsy sweetly, ‘I’m finding I quite enjoy it when you finish so… enthusiastically.’ 

Patsy turned red in the face and let out a breath of air, and Delia could have sworn she saw steam come out from beneath her blouse. 

‘Is that so?’ Patsy choked out, and Delia couldn’t help but bite her lip, knowing she was getting the woman next to her worked up.

‘Mmmhmm,’ Delia hummed, the back of her fingers coming to gently graze along the skin of Patsy’s exposed arm, and Delia could feel the bumps rise under her fingers, ‘Yes, I quite like making you come, you know,’ she said quietly, giggling slightly as she heard Patsy audibly gulp, ‘but actually _seeing_ the results of our lovemaking, well,’ she sighed, ‘that just makes the experience all the more pleasurable, doesn’t it?’ 

Patsy sighed, biting her lip, still looking rather bashful as she replied, ‘I… I suppose, but…’ she shook her head shyly, ‘I suppose I just feel bad because,’ she paused for a moment, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red as she closed her eyes, forcing herself to speak but unable to look at Delia, ‘because I make such a mess of things. You having to change the sheets the last few times… I feel so bad because of it.’ 

Delia placed a reassuring hand over Patsys, ‘Cariad,’ she said, ‘I’ve taken care of all that.’ 

Patsy watched befuddled as Delia rose from her spot on the sofa and rustled through her shopping bags, smiling as she pulled out a few wrapped packages. 

‘Plastic sheets for our bed!’ she said excitedly, ‘These go under the linen to protect the mattress underneath, and,’ she held up the other bag, ‘new towels with their own special hand basket we can keep next to the bed and lay out before we have a bit of lovemaking,’ Delia finished with a wiggle of her eyebrow, ‘No one will ever know their true purpose.’ 

Patsy blinked, a bashful smile on her face, ‘You… you did all this for me?’ 

Delia placed the things back on the floor and put her hands on her hips, ‘Of course I did. I love you, you fool.’ 

Patsy let out a relieved laugh and reached out for Delia, ‘Come here,’ she said, finally looking rather relaxed, Delia noted. 

Delia practically skipped back over to Patsy and bounced on the sofa next to her, the woman pulling her in for a sweet kiss, ‘I love you too, my darling,’ she sighed as she kissed Delia, the smaller woman enthusiastically wrapping her arms around Patsy’s shoulders and pushing her so that they lay back on the sofa. 

Delia happily peppered Patsy’s face with kisses as she settled on top of her, straddling her hips, running her hands through her soft red hair. Their mouths connected and Delia felt their kissing slow, her heartbeat quickening as she felt Patsy’s hand trail ever so slowly up her thigh, the light fabric of her summer dress tickling her skin and Patsy slowly hitched it up her naked thigh. Delia’s body pressed against Patsy’s, the woman beneath her squirming, rolling her hips against Delia’s so they settled comfortable into the sofa, the friction driving Delia a little crazy, honestly. Mouths opened and tongues clashed against one another as their kissing grew deeper. Delia sought the skin of Patsy’s neck, sucking on an earlobe, biting down at a protruding collarbone while she felt the woman beneath her reach up and unpin her hair. Delia sighed as she felt Patsy’s long fingers intertwined in her hair, grasping a fistful at the base, pulling her head up firmly so that she could graze her teeth and tongue along Delia’s neck, a move that she knew drove Delia crazy. Delia closed her eyes and moaned, rather enjoying the assault that moved from her neck to her chest. 

‘I can’t believe you left the house showing off all this cleavage,’ Patsy mumbled as she placed fat kisses along the exposed skin of Delia’s breasts above her dress. 

‘You’re complaining?’ she breathed, letting out a strained groan when she felt Patsy pull down her dress with her bra and suck on a tender nipple. Delia grasped onto the armrest of the sofa as Patsy kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin there, knowing for sure she was going to leave marks, not caring if she did. 

Delia leaned back, needing more of Patsy. She began frantically unbuttoning the taller woman's blouse, managing three and getting a delicious peek of the lacy white bra underneath before her hands were pulled away. Delia looked at Patsy confused. 

‘No, you first,’ Patsy said, grasping onto both of Delia’s wrists and holding them away from her. She let go and grasped onto Delia’s hips, ‘You’ve been so patient with me. So good to me,’ she sighed, ‘I want to be good to you, too. I want to make it up to you,’ she pleaded, her voice urgent as she rolled her hips, Delia moaning as she ground herself on top of Patsy, needing that friction, craving that sweet release. 

‘Shall we move to the bedroom?’ Patsy asked.

‘No,’ Delia breathed, ‘No, no, no,’ she pleaded, grasping Patsy’s hand, ‘I need you now, cariad, please,’ she begged, hitching up her skirt even more and thrusting Patsy’s hand between her legs. 

Patsy didn’t need any further direction, reaching down with her left hand to push Delia’s knickers aside while she quickly coated the two fingers of her right with spit, reaching between Delia’s legs and stroking her, mixing spit with Delia’s natural need, pushing herself into her. Delia rose on her knees, slowly lowering herself down on Patsy’s fingers, growing accustomed to this new sensation of being filled from this particular angle. Before, she had always been on her back or side when Patsy fingered her. Getting lost in the moment, overcome with the extraordinary need to be touched by her lover, being on top like this… it was all an entirely new experience for her, and she loved it. She had never been filled like this before, stretched so tight. She had never felt Patsy’s fingers so deep inside of her before and it left her feeling so satisfied. However… 

‘More,’ Delia breathed, grasping at Patsy’s hand and pulling it to her mouth, ‘I need more of you,’ she exhaled as she sucked on Patsy’s thumb, her tongue swirling over the digit, coating it in a thick layer of her spit. 

Delia could hear Patsy gasp at the sight, and feel her hips thrust into her as her fingers fucked her harder, deeper. Patsy’s thumb left Delia’s mouth with a soft ‘pop’ before it quickly found its way between Delia’s legs, stroking her clit while the fingers of Patsy’s other hand fucked her and Delia practically came undone at her sweet touches. She grabbed two fistfuls of Patsy’s blouse to keep her steady as she ground her hips against the taller woman hands, her brows furrowing, her eyes closing tight as her mouth hung open, filling their small flat with passionate cries. Delia could feel the muscles of her abdomen tighten, that familiar pressure building up and up within her as Patsy’s skillful thumb firmly rolled over and over her clit while her fingers filled her, fucked her so wonderfully. 

Delia lifted herself once more on her knees, Patsy’s fingers leaving her for just a moment before thrusting back into her, filling her again, and this time Delia felt a slight change, a new pressure against the front wall of her. Her fingers pressed against something that made all the blood in Delia’s body thump noisily in her ears, pulse hard throughout her body, her voice cry out as Patsy’s finger hit it again and again and again and again and then. 

Delia came undone. That pressure that had built up within her had finally burst, coursing waves of pleasure throughout her body over and over again that caused her body to quake, that made her cry out, screw her eyes shut so tight she saw stars. Delia ground her hips against Patsy’s fingers as she rode out her orgasm until she couldn’t take it anymore and lifted herself on her knees, the skin of her inner thighs feeling quite cold all of a sudden. 

‘Um, Deels,’ Patsy breathed, her hands out and her gaze down in her lap. 

Delia, still a bit fuzzy from having the best orgasm of her life, lifted her skirt and looked down to see Patsy’s trousers were complety soaked, the fabric darkened from where she had been sitting. 

‘What the…?’ Delia asked rather breathless, still trying to focus. 

‘I think you just… did the thing…’ Patsy said, rather amused. 

‘I… I did…’ Delia gulped, feeling her face grow hot, ‘I did the thing?’ 

Patsy couldn’t help but smirk, her gaze empathetic, ‘See? It’s a little embarrassing, isn’t it?’ 

Delia lowered her skirt and couldn’t help but nod, smiling a little, ‘I suppose. Though,’ she eyed Patsy coyly, the woman looking rather satisfied with herself, ‘you have to admit that you liked it.’

Patsy merely blushed. 

Delia tilted her head, ‘You did, didn’t you? You liked me coming all over you…’ she breathed, raking her fingers through her hair. 

Patsy finally relented and nodded, her face turning the color of a tomato. 

Delia leaned down and kissed her, ‘That was the best orgasm I have ever had,’ she whispered against her lips, ‘Though I am a bit sorry it happened all over your nice trousers.’ 

Patsy shrugged, ‘It’s alright, they needed a wash anyway. I could use a wash in the shower, too.’ 

Delia disentangled herself from her lover, leaning back on the sofa lazily as she smirked, a thought occurring to her. 

‘The shower,’ she said, turning to Patsy who looked at her curiously, ‘the shower is a wonderful idea.’ 

‘Is it?’ 

‘Yes, darling,’ Delia said, leaning over and unbuckling Patsy’s belt, her fingers working the button and zipper of her trousers as she spoke, ‘if we’re going to be like this when we make love, then the shower is the perfect place for an easy cleanup, don’t you think?’ 

Patsy grinned and disentangled herself from Delia’s grasp, leaping off the sofa toward the bathroom with Delia quickly following with a laugh, her hands grasping after Patsy’s trousers as she followed after her to their small bathroom, the door slamming behind them. The shower started and they undressed completely, ready for another round of lovemaking, the plastic sheets and new towels left in the lounge to be put to use good later that evening.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW doodle](https://www.deviantart.com/nowseehere/art/When-it-rains-754586032?ga_submit_new=10%3A1531631188) to accompany the fic :)


	3. Turns Out We Do Like Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy is running late to Delia's birthday, but makes it just in time for a bit of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for some birthday sex - hope you had a good one, Anon!

Patsy checked her phone anxiously, looking at the time as she squished herself into the tube along with the dozens of other evening commuters that Wednesday evening, fervently trying to protect the bouquet of flowers cradled in her arms. She needed to get home soon to her girlfriend, Delia, as it was her birthday and she was specifically told not to be late today of all days. While Patsy was normally a punctual person, her transition into midwifery had left her schedule most days up in the air, as babies tended to want to be born on their own time. Several weeks of breaking engagements or showing up late have added up, and Patsy was on thin ice. 

She sighed anxiously and checked the time on her phone again as the tube took off. She reasoned she would make it just in time if the bloody thing didn’t break down. And if she ran. 

Patsy tried to breathe, tried to relax and take a moment to… smell the flowers that were so conveniently in her arms. She tried to think happy thoughts as she rocked and swayed along with the motion of the tube. Just two more stops and she could rush out of there. She tried to think of how happy Delia would be to see her when she showed up on time and with her favorite flowers. Patsy was looking forward to seeing her too, the Welsh woman having taken the day off to relax and enjoy a day to herself while she prepared her flat for a small party with all their friends. 

The tube finally came to her stop, and Patsy rushed out, leaping up the steps two at a time until she was above ground again and rushed to the highrise where she knew her love was waiting for her. She took deep breaths as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for Delia’s floor. She caught her reflection in the door and quickly worked to fix her hair, knowing that she would need to strip off her scrubs and change when she arrived. She had stayed over Delia’s flat so much that she knew she had something or other she could throw on for the party. 

Patsy reached the door and gave two knocks before entering the flat, announcing her arrival with a loud, ‘Hello darling!’ 

‘In the kitchen, Pats!’ 

Patsy kicked off her shoes in the foyer and rounded the corner to see Delia, looking rather adorable in her tea length dress and cardigan with her hair tied back. She was laying out a spread of food on the table for the guests when they arrived. 

‘Oh, you haven’t changed?’ Delia asked when she got a good look at Patsy. 

‘I’m sorry, dear, I left right from work,’ Patsy said, looking bashful. 

‘That’s alright, cariad,’ Delia smiled, drying her hands off with a flannel, ‘I’m just happy you’re here.’ 

Patsy smiled and rushed over to give Delia a sweet kiss on the lips, ‘Happy birthday, darling,’ 

Delia smiled wide and looked down at the flowers in Patsy’s hands, ‘Are those for me?’ she asked, batting her eyelashes. 

Patsy returned her wide smile, ‘Of course,’ she moved around Delia, the smaller woman’s gaze following her as Patsy went to the sink to place the flowers in a vase. She cut the flowers and filled the vase with water, sorting the flowers before she made her way to the table to place it as a centerpiece amongst all the food Delia had set out. 

A chime on Delia’s phone startled Patsy, and her hand slipped, grazing the chocolate cake Delia had prepared and set on the table. 

‘Damn!’ Patsy swore as she went back to the sink. 

Delia looked up from her phone, ‘What happened?’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ Patsy said as she scrubbed her hands with soap and water, ‘I jumped and my hand grazed your cake. I messed up the icing, I think,’ 

‘Oh,’ Delia said, walking over and inspecting the cake, ‘Pats, it’s fine, no one will notice anyway,’ she looked back at Patsy who was drying her hands thoroughly. 

‘Yes, but it’s your birthday cake. It’s special,’ Patsy said sadly. 

‘Pats,’ Delia smiled and shook her head, ‘I think I’m more offended that you didn’t even taste it, you just washed that icing right off.’

Delia took her finger and scooped off a dollop of chocolate icing, ‘Here,’ she said, her smirk alluring and mischievous, ‘come and have a taste.’ 

Patsy smiled and walked the short length of the kitchen to her girlfriend, her hands finding Delia’s waist while her mouth opened and she wrapped her lips around her finger, firmly pulling the icing off in one go.

‘Mmm,’ Patsy said, her eyes widening as the sweet treat hit her senses, ‘Delia, that’s actually really good!’ 

Delia’s breath hitched in her throat slightly, her tongue escaping just slightly to lick her lips and Patsy couldn’t tear her eyes away from that gorgeous mouth. 

‘I want to give you more,’ Delia said, her two fingers finding the cake again and scooping off another dollop of icing. She once again brought her fingers to Patsy’s mouth, and Patsy moaned as Delia forced the entire length of her fingers in her mouth, and she sucked off the chocolate once again, his time closing her eyes and wrapping her tongue and lips around Delias two fingers, the action shooting a bolt of desire through her body. She knew the sight was turning on her girlfriend, too, hearing the shallow breaths coming from Delia, the smaller woman pushing her body against Patsy’s, aching for contact. 

‘Mmm,’ Patsy said again, her hands reaching down to hitch up Delia’s skirt. She released Delia’s fingers from her mouth and kissed her, ‘I want more,’ she whispered against her lips, her right hand coming between her legs to tease Delia through her knickers, ‘I want this sweetness right here,’ she breathed. 

Wide eyed and unable to contain her delight, Delia leaned back against the edge of the table, her hand holding herself steady as Patsy kneeled in front of her, pushing her skirt up and pulling her knickers down. 

‘Oh, sweetie,’ Delia said, glancing anxiously to the door, ‘people will be here any moment…’ 

Patsy placed a teasing kiss between the Welsh woman's legs, enticing a gasp from her, ‘Better come quick, then.’ 

Patsy’s head disappeared under Delia’s skirt as she hitched a thigh over her shoulder, her hands firmly grasping onto the brunettes hips as she smelled that sweet scent that only Delia could make, that scent that made her mouth water. Patsy could hear Delia gasp as she placed slow, fat kisses along her innger thigh, her tongue coming to give a teasing lick along the length of her. Delia let out a sigh of relief as she felt Patsy pull on her pussy lips with her mouth, lightly tugging and teasing, until finally Patsy’s hot tongue parted her lips and touched her where she really needed to be touched. Patsy moaned her pleasure against Delia as she lapped at the woman, loving the way she tasted. 

Delia hitched up her skirt around Patsy’s head, her hand grasping firmly onto her red hair, pushing her face even more between her legs as the taller woman worked wonders with her mouth and tongue. Patsy’s grasp with her hands on Delia’s hips tightened as her tongue focused on rolling over Delia’s clit, over and over again, tasting that sweetness that was better than any icing on any cake, in her opinion. 

Delia was stuttering, gasping for air, and Patsy could feel her girlfriend tense around her, her thighs squeezing against Patsy’s head so tight Patsy lost the ability to hear anything, but it didn’t matter, she knew her girl was close and she wanted to take her there. 

‘Oh god, Delia breathed, her eyes squeezing shut tight, ‘Pats… oh baby, I’m…’ Delia licked her lips, her grasp on Patsy’s hair tightened, her hips pushing against her face hard as she was about to be pushed over that edge, ‘I’m…’ Delia gasped again, seemingly struggling to take in enough air. 

‘I’m-’

The buzzer to her door cut her off, and Delia's eyes burst open as she shouted, ‘ _coming_!’ 

She bit her lip to prevent any further noises as she came, her hips rolling against Patsy’s face as she rode out her orgasm, Patsy holding onto her tight, her tongue continuing to please her until Delia couldn’t take it any longer and pushed her head away. 

The two stood in the kitchen, Delia quickly pulling up her knickers and fluffing out her dress while Patsy worked to fix her hair again. Delia shooed her away to the bedroom so she would change out of her scrubs. 

As Patsy scurried off with a kick in her step, Delia walked to the door, checking herself over quickly in the mirror before she opened the door and let her friends in, a round of cheers for her birthday could be jubilantly heard and carried through the flat as Trixie, Valerie, and Barbara walked in. 

Drinks were passed around and music played from the stereo as the friends stood around and chatted, waiting for more people to arrive. Patsy finally reemerged looking smart in a blouse and nice jeans, her hair finally back in its proper place. 

‘So Patsy,’ Barbara started conversationally, turning to the redhead as she approached to join the small group, ‘what have you gotten for Delia’s birthday then.’ 

‘Gotten?’ Patsy asked, her eyes growing wide,. 

‘Yes, you got her a present, didn’t you?’ Trixie asked, swirling her drink in her glass. 

Delia eyed her girlfriend suspiciously, ‘Yeah, Pats,’ she said, crossing her arms, ‘you didn’t forget, did you?’ 

‘No!’ Patsy said, clearly lying, ‘Of course I got you a gift!’ she exclaimed, looking around the flat for inspiration, ‘I got you, um… I got you…’ her eyes landed on an Amelie poster hanging in the lounge, one of Delia’s favorite movies. 

Patsy wrapped her arm around Delia and pulled her in tight with a smile, ‘I got you a weekend trip to Paris!’ 

‘Oh, that’s lovely,’ Barbara swooned. 

‘You did, did you?’ Delia tilted her head, not believing Patsy in the slightest. 

‘Yup!’ Patsy said. 

The redhead could suddenly feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat under Delia’s intense stare. 

‘Who wants cake?’ Patsy said, desperately trying to take the attention in the room off her. 

‘I’ll deal with you later,’ Delia whispered, giving Patsy a light spank on her hip. 

‘Looks like somebody already had some,’ said Valerie, her hands on her hips, looking down at the cake with a hint of disappointment in her tone. 

Patsy and Delia exchanged a guilty look and moved to the kitchen to join their friends.


	4. Best Valentines Day Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines day in the brand new decade following women lib and the sexual revolution! No one cares if women go into these types of shops anymore, Pats! Broaden your horizons! Try something new! You might find you actually like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request for sex toys and dildos! Hope a strap-on scene is alright because this chapters Patsy comes to find so.

Patsy was upset with her partner. 

It was Valentines day. Since they couldn’t be legally married, this day acted as their anniversary, and it started out just like any other Valentines day they had celebrated in the past. Taking the day off work, having breakfast together in the parlor of their shared flat with French toast and mimosas and other delicatessens, followed by a shared bath and a day full of lovemaking. They were at the end of their evening where they left their flat in their best garments to make their annual reservation at their favorite French restaurant, the best in London that always reminded them of the trip they took to Paris after Patsy put her foot down and demanded that her partners mother give her love her passport so they could go away together. It was a day neither of them would forget. It was the day Delia was given her freedom, away from her mothers loving, yet overprotective eye, and from then on she and Patsy were able to be together as they had always wanted to be. 

But now, the 37 year old Patsy stormed away in the opposite direction of where her partner wanted to take her. They had just finished their dinner and all Patsy wanted to do was go home and snuggle on the sofa with her love with a glass of wine and slow dancing in the lounge to their favorite records, but her younger, more spitfire of a partner had other ideas and Patsy wanted none of it. 

‘I absolutely refuse to be seen on _that_ side of town,’ Patsy seethed, tucking her scarf into her coat as she looked around suspiciously, blatantly ignoring the puppy dog eyes her love was giving her. 

‘Patsy, will you lighten up? It’s the 70’s now! A new decade, for goodness sake. No one bats an eye anymore at women who go into these shops!’ Delia pleaded, her hand gently grasping Patsy’s arm to stop her from walking. 

‘Will you please keep your voice down?’ Patsy whispered through clenched teeth, ‘I said _no_ , and that’s final.’ 

Delia huffed, releasing her partner and standing up straight, puffing out her chest, ‘Well fine. I’ll go by myself then!’ she said, turning on her heel at once and began walking away.

Patsy looked at Delia’s retreating form stunned. She couldn’t believe Delia would just up and leave her like this! On Valentine's day, of all the days! 

‘Deels!’ she stage whispered in the middle of the street, looking around to make sure no one noticed. ‘Delia!’ she said again, louder when her partner did not acknowledge her. Patsy gave a frustrated sigh and began quickly following her love through the back alleys of Poplar, heading towards the shops of ill repute. 

As she walked, Patsy continued looking around suspiciously to ensure no one was lurking around that they might know. She and her partner had delivered quite a few babies over the years and looked after many of the sick and elderly in the area, and they couldn’t throw a cat around here without ever bumping into someone they knew in the streets. To take better precautions, Patsy dug through her purse and retrieved a pair of reading glasses she otherwise would _never_ wear in public and only wore in the privacy of their own home, and a purple scarf that she wrapped around her head to cover her hair, tying it off in a neat little knot under her chin. 

Delia turned around as she approached the store that Patsy wanted to avoid like the plague, and she nearly balked at Patsy’s appearance. 

‘My god, Patsy, what on earth…?’ 

‘I don’t want to take the chance of anyone seeing us,’ Patsy said, her eyes scanning the streets as she pulled up the collar of her coat around her face. 

‘You look absolutely ridiculous,’ Delia seethed, balling her fists at her sides in frustration. 

‘ _This whole idea of yours is ridiculous_ ’ Patsy whispered as she pushed her glasses up her nose, ‘and I absolutely do not want to take any chances. What if we bump into someone we know? I’ll be absolutely mortified if anyone sees us here!’ 

‘Oh, will you get a grip! Just for once,’ Delia purses her lips, flailing her hands at her sides as she searched for the words, ‘just for once would you at least try to broaden your horizons?’ 

Patsy gasped dramatically, offended, ‘Delia you very well know I’m open to trying new things,’ she said in a hushed tone, looking around, ‘I’m just wondering if this is your subtle way of telling me you’re not happy… with me,’ she looked to Delia pleadingly, ‘that I’m not enough…’

Delia sighed and collected herself, finding it within herself to be patient and think of a way to explain to Patsy that this wasn’t the case. 

‘A carpenter isn’t any less of a carpenter because they use tools to build a house, right?’ Delia managed to say. 

Patsy raised an eyebrow. 

‘How is this any different? I’m perfectly happy with our lovemaking as it is,’ she paused it a moment as Patsy shushed her and looked around suspiciously again, the smaller woman rolling her eyes at her partners behavior, ‘but something like this could _enhance_ it, or I don’t know, just be fun to try? Humor me, Patsy!’ Delia finished, turning in her heel and rushing into the store before Patsy could reply. 

Patsy remained where she stood, looking around and thankful the streets were particularly bare this chilly valentines evening. She didn’t want to make Delia any more upset than she was, but she still refused to set foot in that shop. Patsy paced back and forth slightly, hugging her scarf close to her chest as she fought off the cold. She decided to stop her pacing and have herself a cigarette. She had just lit the thing when the bell on the door of the shop chimed and Delia emerged with a discrete brown bag in her hand and a small smile on her cheeks. 

Delia walked over to Patsy with a kick in her step, linking arms with her partner as she pulled her back to the main roads of Poplar where they were to catch the bus back home. 

‘Well you seem rather pleased with yourself,’ Patsy said as she puffed her cigarette. 

‘I had to lie and tell the woman behind the counter that I was in need of a marital aid.’ 

‘A woman?!’ Patsy exclaimed, shocked. 

‘Yes, Patsy, I told you, no one cares anymore. She was actually very informative!’ 

‘Well what did you say to her?’ Patsy asked curiously as they rounded a corner.

‘I told her that my husband lost his prick when he crossed the wrong angry dyke! Delia grinned. 

‘Deels!’ Patsy shushed her, puffing away at her cigarette as she eyed the bag in her hands warily.

* * *

Patsy poured herself a healthy serving of red wine when the two returned to their flat, Delia rushing away to the bathroom to prepare their new ‘marital aide’. She recalled Delia using the term, which made Patsy roll her eyes. 

She sighed and made her way to their bedroom, having a sip of wine and eyeing the bathroom door. She was rather curious to see what Delia had purchased. 

Patsy took a seat on the edge of their bed and waited for her love to emerge. 

‘Alright, Patsy. I’m coming out,’ Delia finally said through the door. 

‘Oh darling, I thought you did that ages ago,’ Patsy said with a smirk. 

‘Pats!’

‘Alright, alright. I can’t wait to see you darling. Come on out,’ Patsy said supportively, taking a sip of wine. 

Delia slowly opened the bathroom door, she was completely naked, which Patsy always appreciated the sight, except her two hands clasped over something in front of her. 

Patsy tilted her head. Was she wearing knickers? 

‘Sweetheart, what are those straps around your hips?’ Patsy asked. 

‘It’s a harness.’ 

Patsy looked surprised, ‘A harness? For what?’ 

‘Promise not to laugh,’ Delia said feebly. 

‘I’ll do no such thing,’ Patsy said stubbornly, swirling her wine. 

‘Patsy!’ Delia eyes her pleadingly. 

The redhead sighed and relented, ‘Oh, alright. Go on then. Let’s see.’

Delia took a deep breath and removed her hands, a bright pink rubber dildo springing forth between her legs, held firmly in place by said harness. 

Patsy slapped her hand over her mouth, unable to contain her grin, ‘My!’ she said from behind her hand, ‘Happy to see me?’

Delia placed her hands on her hips, giving Patsy a warning glare, ‘You said you wouldn’t laugh!’

‘I’m not laughing! I’m merely… giddy,’ she said lamely, baring her teeth in a huge smile. 

‘Lord,’ Delia said, looking down with a blush and covering herself back up, ‘now I know why men have such fragile egos.’ 

‘Oh, darling,’ Patsy put her wine down on the end table and walked over to her love, ‘I’m sorry. I’m being such a prat when all you want is to try something new,’ she hooked her finger under Delia’s chin and brought her up for a sweet kiss, ‘I promise I’ll be good.’ 

Patsy took a step back and the two women looked down at the ‘marital aid’. 

‘Alright. So how does it work?’ Patsy asked. 

‘What do you mean, how does it work, Patsy? I have sex with you with it.’

Patsy blushed, ‘You what? With that?’

Delia placed her hands on her hips and grimaced at her partner. 

‘You mean like a man?’ Patsy took another step back, looking down at the apparatus suspiciously.

‘Patsy!’ Delia cried, ‘Surely you didn’t think I was wearing this for my own amusement.’ 

‘Well you did say earlier for me to humor you.’ 

‘You’re being intolerable,’ Delia seethed. 

Patsy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ‘Alright,’ she opened her eyes looked Delia in the eye, ‘Alright,’ she said once more, calming herself. 

‘No more jokes,’ she said softly, running her fingers through Delia’s long brunette hair, gazing lovingly into her blue eyes. Patsys fingers and gaze trailed down to Delia’s naked chest, over her gorgeous and perfect breasts.

‘Well this is hardly fair,’ Delia said, her hand coming up to lightly push Patsy backwards towards the bed, ‘me standing here in almost nothing and you still fully dressed.’ 

Patsy smiled as she allowed for the smaller woman to walk her back, moving to sit on the bed as the back of her knees came into contact with it. 

Delia grinned mischievously as she crawled over her love, straddling her waist. She sighed happily as she felt Patsy’s hands run along her naked thighs as her own worked to unbutton Patsy’s blouse. 

Patsy gasped when she felt Delia’s new apparatus press against her in a delightful way, but it was so new and different that she couldn’t help but want to laugh. She bit her lip, and Delia could tell she was so desperately trying to contain her laughter. 

Delia sighed, relenting, ‘Alright you. Go ahead and get your giggles out now-’ 

‘I’m sorry!’ Patsy cried out through her laughter. 

‘-because once I start using this thing I don’t think you’ll be laughing,’ she finished as she threw open Patsy’s blouse, hungrily eyeing the redheads cleavage, her hands running over the supple breasts nearly pouring over the edges of her lacy peach colored bra. 

‘How do you know?’ Patsy asked, her laughter subsiding as Delia’s hands worked their magic, trailing down her body and making quick work of the belt on Patsy’s trousers. 

‘This one in particular received marvelous reviews from the girls down at Gateways,’ Delia said, scooting off the bed and tugging Patsy’s trousers down, pulling her stockings off along with them. They were discarded carelessly on the floor. 

‘Who have you been talking to at Gateways?’ Patsy asked, seemingly too distracted to notice that Delia had stripped her half naked. 

Delia continued on, ignoring Patsy’s question, ‘and the woman in the shop validated their praise by suggesting it right away when I asked.’ 

‘Oh well, I suppose that's…’ Patsy trailed off, letting out a satisfied sigh, her eyes closing as she felt her love bring her head between her legs and placed a teasing kiss on her most intimate spot over her knickers. 

‘I hope you haven’t tired of my mouth yet today,’ Delia said softly, placing lazy kisses along the inside of Patsy’s thighs. 

‘Oh, never darling,’ Patsy sighed, feeling herself relax at Delia’s touch. The smaller woman’s hands lovingly caressed the naked skin of her thighs and torso as her tongue gave long and teasing licks along her center over her knickers. Patsy’s hips rolled with Delia’s tongue, desiring more contact. 

Delia gave one last kiss, beathing in deeply and sighing at her lovers scent before she gently hooked her fingers under the elastic waistband of Patsy’s knickers and pulled them down, her mouth immediately finding the patch of curls between her lovers legs again and placing teasing kisses there. 

Eyes still closed, concentrating on the way Delia was touching her, Patsy gave several satisfied sighs and moaned happily when she felt Delia’s soft lips between her legs, placing light kisses over her most sensitive area, her tongue parting her, giving her an achingly slow, teasing lick. 

‘Oh, darling you’re awful,’ Patsy sighed. 

‘The night is still young,’ Delia said softly, smiling as her hands spread Patsy’s legs further apart, ‘no need to rush.’

Her hands roamed back up Patsy’s body, her nails grazing down over her tummy and hips as her mouth came back down between her legs to taste her again. Delia continued her teasingly slow licks, her playful kissing, the achingly wonderful way her mouth tugged on Patsy’s lips, gently sucking and pulling on them to make the redhead gasp and shake. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy moaned, ‘please…’ 

Delia closed her eyes and opened her mouth, her tongue instinctually finding its way to roll over Patsy’s clit, and the woman on the bed arched her hips into Delia, her fingers finding their way through her own hair as she whimpered, her moans and sighs filling the room. Delia loved the sounds, and her own moans began to accompany Patsys as she tasted her. 

Patsy had always loved the way Delia pleasured her with her mouth. The Welsh woman seemed to really use her whole mouth, her lips, her teeth, gently of course, and that marvelous tongue that provided just the right amount of pressure and friction against that little bud of nerves that made Patsy moan. Despite already having several orgasms that day, Patsy was well on her way for another, and Delia could sense it. The smaller woman had other plans for her love, however, and listened closely to all of Patsy’s signals that she was close. She wanted to bring her just to that edge and leave her wanting, to make her desire more when Delia did pull away, which she did just then with a mischievous smile across her face. 

‘Deels!’ Patsy cried, looking down at Delia in time to see the brunette smugly wipe her mouth with the back of her wrist. 

Patsy sat up on her elbows, watching as Delia crawled back up her body, kissing her along the way. Patsy sighed and leaned back against the bed, loving the feeling of Delia's naked body moving against hers, her mouth on her, her hands. It was almost enough for Patsy to forgive Delia for pulling away so suddenly, for teasing her. 

Delia kissed Patsy sweetly on the lips and pulled away, sitting back on her heels between Patsy’s legs, her hands roaming over Patsy’s body as she gazed down curiously at her love. 

‘I’m going to use it now…’ Delia said, licking her lips and gauging Patsy’s expression. 

Patsy leaned back again, her body and thoughts too muddled with desire to be fucked to care anymore, to think this was a funny or awkward experience. 

‘It’s alright, darling,’ Patsy said softly, closing her eyes, ‘I just want you to touch me…’ 

Delia discreetly spit in her hand, providing the rubber phallus between her legs with the needed lubrication that she knew would make the experience more relaxing for Patsy. 

The redhead gasped when Delia pressed against her, not ever quite feeling something as bulbous as that before. Delia’s tongue was comparable, but this was different. This was certainly more firm, longer. Delia pausd at Patsy’s response. 

‘Everything alright?’ she asked. 

Patsy nodded. 

‘Do tell me if you’re uncomfortable or if anything hurst, alright,’ Delia said as she reached between her legs and slowly guided it in, the two women holding their breath until Delia reached the hilt. She paused, and the two let out the breath they were holding in as Patsy grew accustomed to how their new toy stretched her, how it filled her. 

‘How does it feel?’

‘I…’ Patsy paused, taking in another breath, ‘It’s different. Different than your fingers.’ 

‘Good different?’ 

Patsy gave a small smirk, ‘I haven’t decided.’ 

Delia shifted her hips, slowly pulling out of Patsy, then pushing back in, Patsy’s eyes closing once more as her mouth opened, letting out a low moan. 

‘Good?’ Delia asked. 

‘Yes,’ Patsy breathed, ‘keep going.’ 

Delia did as instructed, her hips slowly pulling back, pulling the toy out and back in again. She marveled at Patsy’s expression, the woman's eyes screwed shut with her mouth open slightly, filling the room with her musical moans as Delia slowly thrusted out and into her over and over again. Delia hadn’t recalled a time when she saw Patsy so lost to her own senses. She slowly picked up a steady rhythm, her hand coming to grasp on Patsy’s hips to hold her steady as Patsy had started rolling her hips to meet Delia’s thrusts. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy breathed, and Delia’s slowed her thrusting, ‘darling I don’t think… I think I need something…’ 

Delia pulled out completely from Patsy, ‘Let’s change positions,’ she said, knowing that her love quite liked being pleasured with her fingers while she lay on her belly. Delia wondered if trying their new toy this way would also feel good to her. 

Patsy sat up and Delia kissed her. The two smiling as they worked together to remove the rest of Patsy’s clothing, her brouse and bra, both discarded carelessly to the floor as Delia climbed over Patsy, using her surprising strength to turn the woman over with a shout. Patsy giggled shyly as Delia gave her a playful spank on the bum, her hands caressing over her hips and back and down again. 

‘Hmm,’ Delia said, noticing the angle was a bit difficult for what she intended to do, ‘I think we may need some leverage here…’ she trailed off, looking around and grabbing some pillows that were above Patsy’s head. Delia playfully patted Patsy’s bum once more, ‘Lift your bum,’ she said with a small smile, loving how the redhead shyly blushed but followed instructions. Delia maneuvered two pillows under Patsy so her bum was raised just enough for Delia to fuck her how she wanted without it being too uncomfortable for either of them. 

Delia reached between herself and slowly guided the toy back into Patsy, the redhead sighing once again at the feeling of being filled. Delia grasped onto Patsy’s hips, pulling out and thrusting back in with more force than she intended. She was about to apologize until she heard Patsy give a pleasant gasp. 

‘Ooh!’ Patsy exclaimed, her hands and fingers finding their way through her hair again, ‘Oh, yes, Deels,’ she gasped, licking her lips. 

Delia grinned, and she repeated the motion several more times, her grin growing wider at each sensual cry Patsy gave. Delia loved making Patsy moan like this, she loved pleasing her, making her come. She loved that she was having such a good reaction to this new toy, she loved that she could fuck her like this, her hands free for once to wander over her body to touch and caress her beautiful freckled skin. 

‘Oh, my…’ Patsy trailed off, her voice giving way to moans as Delia’s hips found a steady rhythm, thrusting into her love at a steady pace. Delia couldn’t help but join her, finding herself moaning as the absolutely gorgeous and sexy sight beneath her. It was almost enough to make Delia come, too. 

Delia could tell her love was close once more as she watched her body tense, the redheads hands gripping frantically at the bedsheets while her cries became more urgent. Delia’s hands wandered over her hips and back once more, her body falling forward to press against Patsy’s back as she kissed her between her shoulders. Her thrusting continued as she pressed her cheek against Patsy’s back, her right hand teasingly tugging at a hard nipple, caressing her breast before trailing down her body, over her hips, reaching between her legs. Delia’s nimble fingers situated themselves between Patsy’s legs and found her hard clit, her finger rolling over the sensitive area as she continued thrusting. She was rewarded by her love giving her pleading demands, begging her not to stop, to please keep going, she was so close, so close. 

Patsy’s words gave way to moans and cries as she lost the ability to speak coherently, her whole body tensing as she felt herself not just being pushed over that edge, but being picked up and tossed, her body succumbing to the most intense and pleasurable orgasm she had ever had. He eyes squeezed shut and she saw stars behind them as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, her whole body shaking. Patsy was vaguely aware that Delila had stopped her thrusting, remaining still inside her as the smaller woman held on tight as she shook, her cries filling the room, turning to whimpers as she came down, her whole body pleasantly pulsing from having such an intense orgasm. 

Patsy took several deep breaths as Delia remained on top of her, lovingly kissing her between her shoulders and on the back of her neck. 

‘Oh, my…’ Patsy finally managed to say, burying her face shyly into the covers to wipe the sweat off her brow. 

‘Shall I report back to the girls at Gateways with another glowing review?’ Delia teased softly as she slowly pulled the toy out of Patsy. 

Patsy managed a giggle, her eyes closed as her body shook once more. She was able to find the energy within herself to roll over and pull Delia down to her for a kiss. 

‘Alright,’ she said, ‘I’m sorry I made such a fuss about all this earlier in the evening. I should trust you when you want to try new things.’ 

‘Thank you, Cariad,’ Delia said, kissing Patsy sweetly once more, ‘I’m so happy you liked it.’ Her hands grazed lovingly over Patsy’s body, and the taller woman sighed sensually, enjoying the sweet touches. 

Patsy took a deep breath and finally opened her yes, looking up at Delia lovingly, then mischievously. 

‘Do you think you would like it, too?’ she asked. 

Delia smiled and nodded. 

Patsy suddenly sat up in bed, pushing Delia onto her back with a surprised yelp. Patsy’s hands were all over the woman in an instant, tugging frantically at the harness. 

‘Show me how to put on this contraption so I can fuck you with it!’ 

Delia grinned and happily obliged.


	5. The Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the modern era, AU, Patsy begrudgingly helps Delia prepare their home for a party that Delia wanted to host 'just because'. Delia promises her an extra special treat for being such a big help that day. Patsy has her own idea's in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling an anon request for Delia teasing Patsy, going out and about in public without any knickers, driving her crazy. 
> 
> I also figured the strap-on scene from last week was such a hit, I thought, why not another?

Patsy sighed as she stretched, her hands on her hips as she pushed them forward, having spent most of the afternoon on her hands and knees plucking weeds from the vegetable patch and clearing up the garden for the party Delia had insisted on throwing on this late summer evening. Patsy was not at all happy about this as it was her one day off from her nursing position at the London and all she wanted to do was spend time with her girlfriend of five years, two of them having lived together, in the privacy of their own home. Maybe kick back on the sofa and read a book, drink some wine, preferably be given a foot rub by her darling girl, but no. She was put to work the moment she woke up that morning, instructed to deep clean the bathroom and living areas, and then kicked outside to do all the yard work! Meanwhile Delia, having watched much too much Bake Off, toiled away in the kitchen most the day, having been inspired to try her hand at the multitudes of recipes featured in the show. This was the reason for the party, a reason for Delia to show off her new skills. 

Patsy grumbled to herself as she dressed for the evening, black jeans and a buttoned down top, not looking forward to having to _socialize_ after having spent the day cleaning and gardening. She was exhausted, but did her best to put on a smile for Delia, who, admittedly made the entire house smell wonderful with all her baked goods. 

When Patsy emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, she made her way out to the garden in the back of their home, a string of lights gave a soft glow around the perimeter of their garden, the picnic table set up for all the things Delia had made that day. She had laid out freshly baked breads, cakes, puddings, and dozens of little mince pies that fit in the palm of your hand. There were additional finger foods of crisps, meats, cheeses, and vegetables with dips and hummus. There was also a wonderful spread of wines and spirits for mixed drinks for their friends to help themselves to. Everything was set up for people to just grab what they wanted so they could eat and mingle.

Patsy heard some shuffling in the lounge of their home, and she went back inside to find Delia in a blue and yellow wrap dress, sorting one last thing or two before guests arrived. She had her hair up and makeup freshly done, and it made Patsy swoon. 

‘You look absolutely wonderful,’ she said, sticking her hands in her pockets and leaning against the frame of the door. She knew she had a goofy smile on her face, but she couldn’t help but admire the beautiful woman in front of her that she loved so dearly. 

Delia looked to her with a big smile, showing off those dimples that Patsy had fallen in love with many years ago. 

‘Thank you, cariad,’ Delia said, approaching Patsy and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. The brunette wrapped her arms around the taller woman and smiled up at her, ‘Thank you for doing all this work today. I know it’s your only day off this week, but it really means a lot to me.’ 

Patsy sighed, putting on a supportive face for her girlfriend, ‘I’d rather spend the evening alone with you, but I know how much you wanted to do this. I’m happy to help if it means making you happy.’ 

‘Hmm,’ Delia hummed to herself, her eyelids growing heavy as she looked Patsy up and down for a moment, ‘I want to make you happy too, Pats,’ she sighed, her hands trailing up the length of Patsy's arm as her eyes hungrily gazed upon the exposed skin of Patsy's neck under her collar, ‘I feel like you deserve a special treat this evening for doing all this hard work for me today…’ 

Patsy perked up immediately. She knew talk like that led to sexy things and she was all about it. 

The doorbell chimed and the two women blinked, whatever spell they might have been under broken as the first guest arrived for the evening. Patsy sighed with an air of disappointment as Delia walked to the door, pausing for a moment to look back at Patsy. 

‘I need you to do one last thing for me, cariad,’ Delia said with a glint in her eye. 

Patsy merely looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

With a mischievous smile, Delia hitched up her skirt, reaching under to pull down her lacy blue knickers and elegantly step out of them. 

Patsy stood on the other side of the room, her jaw slack as Delia bunched up her knickers and tossed them to her, the redhead barely registering what was happening as she caught them. 

‘Hold onto those for me, will you?’ Delia said with a wink. 

‘Did you… you’re really going to go without for the party?’ Patsy asked, her hand delicately clutching the knickers that were now in her possession. 

Delia playfully lifted her skirt, winking as she flashed Patsy her milky white bum, ‘For the whole night if you’re good.’ 

Patsy could only blink as she watched Delia fluff her wrap dress back down around her knees. She quickly found her bearings as Delia opened the door, a loud fuss of greetings and friends settling in filling the lounge area as Patsy quickly pocketed the knickers, her face hot knowing that Delia was wearing nothing underneath.

* * *

Patsy soon became distracted as more and more guests arrived, filling their small home with the chaotic goodness of jovial chatter and music, it made Patsy forget all about the special trinket she had balled up in her back pocket. 

Delia played perfect host, drinking and mingling with their friends while Patsy fell into her most natural position of caretaker, and flitted between the kitchen and the garden, making sure everyone had enough to eat and drink and that the dishes didn’t pile too high in the sink. 

Another hour passed and Patsy knew all the guests that were going to show were already there, many of them fussing for her to relax and come join them outside. Patsy poured herself a healthy glass of chilled white wine before joining everyone out in the garden. 

Patsy spotted Delia chatting with a group of friends, sharing a joke that had the group laughing. Delia turned just in time to see Patsy looking at her, and the brunette winked, keeping her eyes on Patsy as she smiled, taking a seat on a bench next to some potted basil and Patsy watched with wide eyes as Delia hitched her skirt up _just_ enough as she crossed her legs to remind her of what she had to look forward to later that evening when everyone left. 

Patsy almost didn’t hear when the loving and adorable couple, Tom and Barbara, called her over, and she had to focus hard to engage in conversation, listening as they discussed whatever charity they were raising money for as Patsy swirled and sipped her wine. Her eyes kept darting over to where Delia was sitting, wanting her to uncross and cross her legs again, to tease her. 

The knickers she had in her pocket suddenly weighed heavy against her and she so wished she could pull them out in that moment and smell them. Press them against her face and mouth and do everything to them she wished Delia would let her do to her later. 

Fuck, she just wanted Delia to sit on her face already. 

Patsy downed her wine as the couple in front of her chatted on, and she made an excuse to go back into the kitchen for a refill. Little did she know she was being followed by none other than the woman she so desired. Patsy refilled her glass and turned to see Delia, the shorter woman looking around to make sure they were alone in the house before she lightly pushed Patsy against the wall. Patsy did not protest as she knew better than to come between herself and that mischievous look in her girlfriends eye. 

‘I’m finding you being so far away from me much too intolerable,’ Delia said softly, her hand against Patsy's chest as her eyes wandered over her lips, her neck, her collarbone. 

Patsy didn’t respond with words. She couldn’t. 

Her desires guided her hands, and for just a split second she was able to push up the flimsy material of Delia’s well suited, albeit at the moment in the way skirt, and feel that aching heat between her legs, that slick want that made Patsy's own hips thrust into her with need. 

Delia pushed Patsy away with a smile, flattening out her skirt as she narrowed her eyes, those dimples appearing on her cheeks that made Patsy's heart flutter. 

‘You cheeky girl,’ Delia whispered, glancing at the door to make sure they remained unseen by their guests, ‘I told you to be good.’ 

‘I think you’ll forgive me,’ Patsy said as she brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted the bit of Delia’s sweetness she captured with her fingers. 

‘That’s cheating,’ Delia said softly as she took Patsy's hand away from her mouth, pressing up against her, pushing Patsy against the wall with the length of her body. 

‘Giving me your pretty knickers to burn a hole in my pocket all night is cheating,’ Patsy whispered back, her tongue coming out to lick her parched lips. She so ached to kiss Delia but didn’t want to give the woman the satisfaction of giving in so easily. 

Patsy's hands reached around to cup Delia’s bum through her dress, her fingers grasping the silky material of her skirt and smacking an arsecheek before firmly grasping it in her hand, pulling Dellia closer to her. 

Delia gasped and pushed herself away with a warning look, her finger coming up to wiggle in Patsy's face like a child being caught doing something naughty. 

‘I told you - be good,’ she whispered as she flattened out her skirt, moving towards the door and winking to Patsy before she headed out to the garden again, leaving Patsy alone in the kitchen. 

Patsy let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall, her clenched fist pounding against the wall in frustration as she licked her lips, the taste of Delia’s pussy still faintly tangible. 

She absolutely did not think this was fair. Why did Delia get to have all the control? Why did she get to be such a tease? Patsy knew there was only one way to rectify this, and that was to tease the woman right back. She needed to do it discreetly, though. She couldn’t very well just stick her hand up her dress with so many people here. 

Patsy slowly felt herself through her jeans, her hands palming her groin, thinking what she had in mind might just be discrete enough so that only Delia knew. She could tease her right back, drive her wild with want while all their friends were around. Patsy grinned, thinking this evening was going to be much more fun now.

* * *

Patsy reemerged from the house a little while later, glass of wine in hand as she approached a group of people Delia was talking to, again working her charm and having them laugh as Patsy approached. 

She stood next to Delia, sweetly kissing the woman on the temple before the brunette smiled to her, instinctually taking Patsy's free arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. Patsy took the opportunity to kiss Delia sweetly on the neck while she hugged her from behind, surreptitiously pressing into Delias backside, waiting for the woman in her arms to react. 

Patsy's patience paid of as Delia felt her, and gasped, turning to look at her with wide eyes. 

‘Shh,’ Patsy whispered, holding Delia closer as she turned her head away from Patsy, ‘I just needed you to know what you do to me,’ Patsy whispered in her ear, ‘How much you turn me on,’ she said, ‘how badly I want to fuck you.’ 

Delia slowly untangled herself from Patsy's grasp and pulled the redhead down slightly so she could whisper in her ear, all this thankfully going unnoticed by the group of friends Delia had been chatting with. 

‘Be good,’ she whispered, her tongue teasingly poking out to graze across Patsy's sensitive ear, ‘and I’ll do anything you want.’ 

Patsy couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

Patsy sat on a bench on the other side of the garden, chatting with another friend as she sipped her wine, her mind vering to the woman across the way entertaining her own guests as she sipped her wine. Patsy managed to catch Delia’s eye, and she subtly spread her legs, exposing the bulge in her trousers that only Delia knew to be there, waiting for her when they were finally alone for the evening. She watched as Delia blushed and turned away, though her eyes lingered between Patsy's legs. 

The redhead eyed her girlfriend hungrily, knowing she still had her knickers in her pocket. Her mouth watered thinking of the sweetness between the brunettes legs, hoping that the evening was soon winding down, that people would soon be leaving so she could throw her down and ravish her like she had thought about all night. 

Patsy turned back to the woman sitting next to her, so desperately trying to pay attention to whatever it was they were discussing, but all Patsy could do was sip her wine and nod politely, her mind on much more pleasant things.

* * *

With a hearty ‘goodbye’ to the very last guest, both Patsy and Delia breathed a sigh of relief when Delia finally shut the door and clicked the bolt shut, locking everyone and everything out of their house so they could finally get to what had been on both their minds all evening. 

Delia rounded on Patsy, pressing herself against the door as she eyed the redhead hungrily, Patsy merely freezing in place and gulping in response as she thought Delia looked just about ready to devour her. 

In an instant, Delia was chasing after Patsy, the redhead instinctually running away in response, the house filled with laughter as Delia chased Patsy through the lounge, the dining room, around the kitchen and back again, Patsy finally letting the brunette catch her as the two of them fell to the floor in a fit of squeals and giggles as they finally wrapped their arms and legs around each other, pressing their bodies against one another, finally feeling each other unabashed and without reservation. 

Delia pinned Patsy's wrists to the floor above her head as she kissed the redhead. Patsy didn’t mind this at all as she thrusted her hips in between Delias legs, the smaller woman above her groaning in response and only kissing her with more vigor, more hunger. 

‘You are such a tease,’ Delia breathed as she raked her fingers through Patsy's hair, nipping at her earlobe. 

‘Me?!’ Patsy spat exasperated, groaning as Delia pulled her hair and bit down on her neck, ‘You’re the… ah!’ she gasped as Delia licked the shell of her ear, ‘You’re the one who’s knickers have been in my pocket all night,’ she sighed when Delia kissed her again, ‘having the taste of you on my fingers,’ she sighed, ‘I’ve been wanting my head between your thighs all night.’ 

‘I noticed you didn’t eat any of my food,’ Delia said as she sat up, her hands firmly pressed against Patsy's chest, holding her down as she ground her hips against the firm bulge in Patsy's jeans. 

‘Didn’t want to spoil my appetite,’ Patsy breathed as she pushed up Delia’s skirt around her strong thighs. 

‘Oh, I’m sorry sweetie,’ Delia leaned forward, pressing her body against Patsy as she kissed her once more, ‘are you hungry?’ 

Patsy nodded happily, her heartbeat thumping in anticipation as Delia scooted forward, lifting her skirt as she lowered herself onto Patsy's watering mouth. 

Patsy and Delia moaned in tandem as Patsy's tongue reached out and hungrily laped at Delia, parting her and greedily licking, pulling at her with her lips as the brunette leaned forward and pinned Patsy's wandering hands to the floor. Delia cried out at Patsy's skilful mouth as she ground herself against Patsy's face, her thighs gripping against Patsy's head so hard the woman under her couldn’t hear her aching moans. 

The taste of Delia shot pulses of desire through Patsy like an electric current, Delia rocking on her face, her wetness coating her mouth and chin, almost dribbling down her neck. Patsy's own urge to thrust her hips was too great to contain, being pinned to the floor only left her able to squirm, raise her hips, her feet pushing frantically against the floor for leverage. She wanted to fuck Delia. She wanted to make the woman come with her mouth and then she was going to pin her down and fuck her like she had been thinking about all night. 

Patsy finally focused on Delia’s clit, her mouth pulling on it slightly, sucking, before she opened her mouth wide and firmly rolled her tongue over it. She could feel the woman above her sit up straight, her fingers intertwining though Patsy's hair and gripping hard, holding Patsy even closer to her as she rode her face. Even though Delia’s thighs were clamped tight against her ears, Patsy could feel the vibrations through her body as Delia moaned and cried out with each firm roll of Patsy's tongue over her clit. 

Patsy moaned as Delia rocked herself against her face, growing more frantic, more urgent. Patsy continued her pace with her tongue, knowing these were the signals Delia gave when she was close. The redhead could feel her girlfriends spine straighten, her pussy pulse against her mouth, feel her whole body quake above her as Delia rode out her orgasm. Patsy's mouth continued sucking on her hard clit until Delia couldn’t take it anymore and sat up on her knees, pulling away from Patsy, one hand still grasping her red hair firmly at the scalp. 

‘Oh… baby,’ Delia breathed, looking down at Patsy, the taller woman smugly licking her juices off her lips. 

‘I want to give you more,’ Patsy said softly, her hips wiggling again thinking about the hard cock in her jeans. 

‘Mmm,’ Delia smiled mischievously, ‘yes, you do,’ she breathed and she scooted down Patsy's body, settling between her legs as she eagerly unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper to Patsy's trousers, fishing out the hot pink dildo that Patsy knew was her favorite. Delia licked her lips and eyed Patsy as she wrapped her lips around it, taking the full length of it into her mouth, and Patsy watched it disappear with a gasp. 

The sight of Delia sucking her cock always made Patsy groan. She had to fight against the urge to thrust her hips into her as she coated the apendage with a thick layer of spit, preparing it for her, though judging by the way she just came, Patsy thought she didn’t need it.  
When Delia finally released her, Patsy sat up and switched positions with Delia, pinning the brunette on her back as she pulled down her dress and bra, exposing her breasts, kissing them, her lips wrapping around those hard pink nipped and firmly tugging, causing Delia to arch into her and groan approvingly. Patsy's hands held Delia down firm as she kissed all over Delia’s perfectly supple breasts, sucking and pulling her skin taught, leaving little red marks that she knew would be there for days and she didn’t care.

‘Are you ready for me, baby?’ Patsy asked as she crawled back up Delia’s body, kissing her sweetly as she teasingly pressed against her. 

Delia nodded, ‘Yes, please,’ she pleaded, wrapping her arms around Patsy's shoulders, pulling her close as Patsy guided herself in, the brunette whimpering and sighing in Patsy's ear as she was deliciously filled. 

Patsy sighed with relief, too, finally pleasuring her girlfriend how she had wanted to all night. Pressed delightful together, Patsy started slow, keeping a steady rhythm with her hips, each gentle thrust pushing her cock just a bit deeper inside until she reached the hilt. 

Patsy could only smile at the sight of Delia, the woman had her arms over her head, her eyes closed and mouth open, a low moan rolling out of her mouth with each thrust of Patsy's hips. The taller woman loved the way she could make Delia come undone by fucking her like this, make her forget how to think or speak coherently. 

Patsy teasingly pulled out and slowly pushed herself back in, the woman beneath her groaning in frustration. 

Delia whimpered, wiggling her hips as she clutched Patsy's shirt, ‘No, more, more,’ she breathed. 

‘You want more of my cock, baby?’ 

‘Hmf, yes, Pats, god please, harder, I need more of you,’ she breathed, ‘please fuck me, please…’ 

Patsy gave into her pleading and quickly pushed herself up, hooking her arms under Delia’s knees as she thrusted into her hard, the brunette crying out, bringing her hands over her head and pressing them against the floor for leverage. Patsy continued fucking Delia at this pace, so happy that she could hear her cries and moans now, the wanton sounds filling the room and only making Patsy thrust into her faster. Delia only encouraged her with strained cries of _more, yes, please don’t stop_. 

Delia’s whimpering became more urgent, and Patsy watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, seemingly concentrating. Patsy had been with Delia long enough to know that she was close, but wasn’t there quite yet. She needed to move. She wanted Delia to come, and come hard, and she knew that the best way to do that was to change positions. 

‘Darling, come here,’ Patsy said softly, placing Delia’s legs back on the floor as she grasped her arms and pulled Delia forward. Patsy lay back so Delia could settle on top of her. 

Patsy sighed as she watched Delia’s long brunette hair fall over her shoulders, having come undone from it’s neat ponytail ages ago. Fuck, did she love her long hair. Delia raked her hands through her hair as she placed her other hand against Patsy's chest, pressing down on her as she ground her hips against Patsy, growing accustomed to their new position, one of her favorites. 

Delia tucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she looked down at Patsy hungrily, her dexterous fingers coming to unbutton Patsy's shirt, her braless, naked chest coming exposed bit by bit as she worked her way down, button by button. Delia could hardly finish as she rocked on top of Patsy, her hands pushing her shirt aside to expose her gorgeous breasts. Her hands cupped Patsy's breasts and pressed firmly against them, fondling them, her fingers coming to gently pull on her nipples, causing the redhead to throw her head back and moan, her hips pushing into Delia and hitting that spot that made her cry out. 

‘Fuck, that feels so good,’ Delia breathed, both hands pushing against Patsy's chest for leverage, and Patsy groaned as she felt Delia’s fingernails run along her breasts and down her stomach. Patsy's hands grasped Delia’s hips and guided her, rocking her on her cock as Delia’s eyes shut, her cries became more frantic, louder. Patsy continued pulling on Delia’s hips, back and forth over her, her hands wandering over her strong thighs, up her body and over her breasts. Delia captured on of her hands in her own and brought it to her mouth, Patsy's thumbs disappearing between her pink lips as she felt a hot tongue swirl around it. Patsy's whimpering matched Delia’s as she watched this, feeling the brunette suck urgently as her grinding quickened, Patsy feeling her press harder into her, pushing her to the floor. 

Delia finally let go of Patsy's thumb as a strained cry rolled out of her mouth, her eyes screwing shut as her hands clenched Patsy's shirt in her fists. 

Patsy watched with half lidded eyes Delia’s whole body seemed to straighten, her thighs clamping down on Patsy's hips as her orgasm rocked her whole body, the brunette swearing in Welsh as she shook. 

Delia’s aching cries eventually turned to whimpers as her orgasm subsided, and she nearly collapsed on top of Patsy's chest, the taller woman gently grazing her hands over Delia’s thighs and hips, over her back and through her long hair as Delia gently kissed Patsy's chest, her breath coming out in pants. 

‘Fuck,’ Delia breathed, ‘ _fuck_ … I’ve been wanting to do that all night,’ she sighed. 

‘Likewise,’ Patsy giggled, sighing along with Delia as the smaller woman gently kissed breasts, her long hair tickling her skin. 

Delia lifted herself slowly, gasping slightly as the dildo was slowly pulled out of her, and she gave a resounding sigh, her mouth finding Patsy’s chest once more and peppering her with kisses. 

‘I just need a few minutes, baby,’ she said softly, making Patsy hum happily as she swirled a hot tongue over one of her nipples. 

‘That’s alright baby,’ Patsy sighed, ‘why don’t we move upstairs?’ she suggested. 

Delia nodded in agreement, and with Patsy’s help she was able to stand on her own two feet again, if a little wobbly at first. When they reached the bedroom, Delia pulled Patsy down to her for a kiss. 

‘I just need a moment to wash up, cariad. Won’t be long,’ she said, and Patsy nodded, watching as Delia disappeared into the bathroom. 

Patsy had just enough energy to kick off her shoes and extract the dildo from the specially made boy shorts and put it away, resolving to clean it later as she was much too tired to care at the moment. She sprawled out on the bed still fully dressed, sighing contently as she felt her muscles start to relax, her mind letting go as she listened to the rhythmic sounds of the shower stream hitting against the tile while Delia rinsed off. 

Several minutes passed and Delia finally emerged from the bathroom to find Patsy sprawled out, her long limbs dangling off the bed, passed out and snoring lightly. The redhead was still practically completely dressed, her shirt still open and jeans undone, and Delia could only look at the sight endearingly, thinking her girlfriend looked like a toddler that had fallen asleep in their carseat after a long day. 

Delia simply dressed for bed and tucked in her girlfriend snug, kissing her on the forehead, resolving that she must have tuckered the poor woman out and promised herself to make it up to her later. Delia crawled into bed and fell asleep with a small smile on her face, her mind racing with a myriad of idea of what she wanted to do to the unsuspecting woman snoozing soundly next to her.


	6. Lickety Split (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia sighed, bringing her finger chin in thought, ‘Well, I don’t know how to phrase it delicately, so I’m just going to come right out and say it.’
> 
> ‘What is it, baby?’ Patsy sighed sleepily.
> 
> ‘Pats, I want to eat your ass.’
> 
> (Modern/AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right folks. Tumblr prompt for some ass eating. Enjoy!

It was Thursday evening.

Thursday was a special day of sorts for Patience Mount-Busby and her wife Delia Mount-Busby because it was really the one night of the week the two of them had all to themselves. You see, the two were nurses. Midwives, specifically, and worked separate shifts in conjunction with babies adhering to their own schedule, so the two women were on call even on their days off. It was special moments like Thursday nights where they were actually home at the same time instead of feeling like two ships passing in the night, one coming home just as the other was leaving. It wasn’t so bad, albeit a little lonely at times. The two women found it easy to spend the time apart. Usually they would come home so tired after their shifts that they would fall asleep almost as soon as their head hit the pillow, so most of their time apart was spent getting a good nights (or in Delia’s case - days) sleep. They made the household duties work to their advantage too, so no one ever came home to an overwhelming mess. They separated household duties, Patsy cleaning and making sure the laundry made it into the wash, Delia would then fold the laundry and prepare dinner so that Patsy always came home to a proper goodbye kiss and a hot meal as Delia was leaving for the night. They had settled into a perfectly suitable routine that worked for the both of them.

And thus this was why Thursday evenings were important. Sure, they had Friday evenings and Saturday with some time to themselves, but so did everyone else! And everyone else always wanted to drag Patsy and Delia out of their flat to spend time with them! Those days were always booked with outings, baby showers, weddings, barbecues, and spontaneous visits from the in-laws, among other things. Not to mention the necessities of squeezing in errands like groceries and heaven knows why else they would need to run out for. Before they knew it, their weekend was over and they were back in scrubs and on shift! This night though, Thursday, this night was the one they had all to themselves, and the two women had spent it doing exactly as they had planned.

Now, one would think doing something like planning sex was not romantic. Not exciting. Or at least, that’s what Patsy and Delias friend Trixie Franklin thought of it when she found out about it.

‘So you just pencil it in then like a dentist appointment,’ Trixie said nonplussed. She raised her eyebrow at Patsy curiously as the two stood outside the hospital in one of the few smoking areas during their break.

‘No!’ Patsy whispered, blushing profusely and looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. Even though she was a nurse who was very well versed in many matters concerning women’s health and human sexuality, she was still terribly shy then it came to discussing her own sex life.

‘Well it doesn’t sound very exciting at all,’ Trixie commented with a shrug. She brought a cigarette to her mouth and flicked her lighter, pausing to take a drag, ‘You mean to tell me you _never_ get carried away? Caught up in the moment?’ she asked, her cigarette bobbing up and down between her lips as she spoke.

Patsy sighed through her nose before looking away and taking a drag of her own cigarette, ‘Suppose not, but it’s not like we have the time for any of that, do we.’

Trixie sighed, ‘Ah well, I suppose that’s what happens when you get married.’

‘Oi,’ a third voice chimed in.

Patsy and Trixie looked over to see their friend Valerie Dyer looking at Trixie a little offended, her own cigarette placed precariously between her lips.

‘Trix, what are you talking about, you plan for sex all the time,’ she said as she flicked her lighter and took a drag.

Trixie's mouth made an exaggerated ‘O’ and she narrowed her eyes at her friend, ‘I do not! I’ve never _been_ in a long term relationship!’ she took a drag of her cigarette, ‘I’ve always been able to keep things fresh and exciting,’ she said with a hint of snobbery before exhaling a line of smoke.

‘Oh come off it,’ Valerie said, rolling her eyes, ‘what do you think you’re doing when you go out on a date then, eh?’ she asked, exhaling a line of smoke, ‘you probably think about it for a few days, right? Something to look forward to? The thought of it possibly exciting you because you _might_ have sex? And then what, the day of, you, what, get your hair done? Your nails and eyebrows? You probably take a nice hot shower and shave _everything_ , right? Spend ages doing your makeup and picking out something to wear for the _slight_ chance that you get laid that night?’

Trixie merely glared at her friend while she silently puffed on her cigarette.

‘Only difference with Pats here is that she _knows_ she’s getting some sex after putting in all that effort,’ Valerie looked to Patsy for validation, ‘Right?’

Patsy smiled smug at Trixie, ‘Yes, thank you Val, for so wonderfully articulating what I could not.’

Trixie huffed, feeling thoroughly ganged up on as she puffed her cigarette like a chimney.

Back to Thursday nights, well, they were Patsy's favorite. Delia would have the day off and would spend her time relaxing, enjoying her hobbies to wind down after a stressful week, and she would make sure Patsy started her shift finding a sweet love note in her pocket that would have Patsy swooning during her morning commute. As the day progressed, Patsy would check her phone between patients, finding sweet text messages of what Delia was thinking, and they usually became more naughty as the day progressed. By lunchtime Delia was sending her messages of what she wanted Patsy to do to her when she came home, and what she wanted to do to Patsy, the messages usually had Patsy blushing, her mind and imagination on sex and what she had to look forward to when she got home. Before her shift was over, Patsy would need to slip to some empty back room so she could admire, without the threat of someone looking over her shoulder, all the selfies Delia would send her wearing her favorite lingerie that Patsy couldn’t help but smile thinking about. She knew sexy knickers like that always made Delia feel confident, and she particularly enjoyed the days when she would wear them out and about under her regular clothes, like some secret that only the two knew about that would have Delia jumping her as soon as they were behind closed doors again.

Patsy couldn’t wait to get home and run her hands all over her wife’s body, kiss her everywhere. Preferably pull those knickers off with her teeth.

Patsy shook her head remembering she needed to clock out and catch the tube home.

She scoffed as she placed her phone back in her pocket. Trixie was wrong. Who needed the spur of the moment sex when the buildup and anticipation of planning a sexy evening was so, so much better?

* * *

Later that evening as the happily married couple lay in post coital bliss, those knickers Patsy eventually did take off with her teeth precariously strewn across her face, Patsy and Delia both sighed contently, catching their breath after a rather aggressive round of lovemaking.

‘I’m thinking I ought to just cancel my gym membership if you’re going to fuck me like that, Pats,’ Delia breathed, blinking her eyes back open as she untangled her limbs from her wife’s.

Patsy merely smiled, ‘You got me really worked up today.’

Delia giggled as she crawled over and lay on her belly next to her wife, kissing her sweetly as she plucked the lingerie off her head and tossed them to the floor.

‘Well I got myself really worked up today, too.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Patsy sighed, closing her eyes.

‘Yeah,’ Delia replied, brushing Patsy's fringe out of her eyes, the red hairs having been matted to her forehead with sweat, ‘when I wasn’t texting you I was watching porn.’

‘Oh is that how you’re spending your time off?’ Patsy giggled.

‘When I’m eagerly awaiting for you to come home and have your way with me, yes,’

Patsy merely smiled and kissed Delia’s forehead when the woman leaned down to playfully kiss her shoulder.

‘Pats,’ Delia continued, ‘I want to ask you something.’

‘Oh no,’ Patsy said teasingly, ‘You’ve tuckered me all out and now you want to ask me for a favor, I see how it is.’

Delia playfully swatted her wife on the arm, ‘Pats, I’m not asking a favor… but I am asking if you’d be willing to do something for me.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Try something new…’

‘What’s that?

Delia sighed, bringing her finger chin in thought, ‘Well, I don’t know how to phrase it delicately, so I’m just going to come right out and say it.’

‘What is it, baby?’ Patsy sighed sleepily.

‘Pats, I want to eat your ass.’

Patsy was awake now. 

Her eyes burst open and she looked at her blushing wife who was smiling shyly.

‘I beg your _pardon_?’ she asked, almost indignantly.

Delia shrugged, ‘Patsy I…,’ Delia closed we eyes and sighed, her shoulders slumping, ‘I just want to eat your ass.’

Patsy had worked up a sweat before but now she found herself perspiring for a completely different reason.

‘You’re serious?!’ Patsy couldn’t help but exclaim, laughing hysterically at the suggestion, ‘you really want to do that?!’

‘Why not!’ Delia cried, looking a mixture of amused and hurt.

‘Deels we’ve never… You’ve never expressed interest in _that_ before… nor have I, for the matter!’

‘Well I’m expressing interest now, aren’t I?’

Patsy looked at her as serious as she could, given the subject matter, ‘Delia, that particular part of my body is exit only!’

Delia rolled her eyes, ‘Pats! I didn’t say I would be sticking anything _in_!’

Patsy was blushing profusely, ‘Where on earth is this coming from all of a sudden? Is this from all the porn you’ve been watching today?’

‘Might be' Delia shrugged, 'Pats, I don’t know! I’ve just seen it in some videos… read about it on some blogs… people seem to really enjoy it when it’s done right and I was just… it’s just something I want to try, alright?’

‘Well why don’t you have _your_ ass eaten?’

‘Pats!’ Delia raised an eyebrow, ‘what, are _you_ volunteering?’

Patsy face-faulted and Delia smirked knowingly.

‘That’s what thought.’

‘Deels,’ Patsy glared, her tone stern.

‘Pats, really. Don’t just give it a hard ‘no’. I think you would actually enjoy it!’

Patsy's eyes widened, ‘Why in the _bloody_ hell would you think that?!’

‘Well, I mean…,’ Delia shrugged, blushing slightly, ‘when we’re having sex, you know, hands wonder places and I may have, you know, I might of touched you there sometimes…’

Patsy's eyes narrowed, ‘You’ve done it on purpose?’

‘Merely dipping a toe in the water, so to speak, to see if you’d like it.’

‘Well I don’t!’

‘Not true!' Delia retorted, 'I’ve done it on accident plenty of times and you’ve never said anything. It’s only been recently that I’ve started doing it on purpose to gauge your reaction.’

Patsy felt as if her jaw were going to hit the floor, ‘You were testing me!?’

‘And you passed!’

 _Deels_!’

‘Patsy!’ Delia shouted over her, ‘You’ve had nothing but positive reactions when I’ve touched you there! You like it so much you never even noticed I was doing it!’

‘I-I,’ Patsy stuttered, ‘I did _too_ notice! I just didn’t say anything because I figured it was an accident!’

‘Could have fooled me with the way you had been crying out!’

Patsy crossed her arms and frowned, exhaling through her nose.

‘Pats, look,’ Delia sighed, placing a comforting hand on Patsy's arm, ‘you know I would never force you to do anything you absolutely did not want to do. I’m merely suggesting it because,’ Delia shrugged, searching for words, ‘because I want to try it, I think you’ll like it and, most of all, it just looks really really hot…’

Delia trailed off, her eyes gazing upwards in thought.

‘I should show you some of the videos I was watching today,’ she said. 

‘I’ll pass, thanks,’ Patsy grumped.

‘Pats, baby,’ Delia cooed, ‘just… think about it, alright? For me?’

Patsy glared at her wife but couldn’t stay upset with her for long with her giving her those puppy dog eyes.

Patsy eked out a ‘Fine,’ before taking a deep breath, feeling her nervous jitters subside.

‘So,’ Delia started, sitting up, ‘Are you ready for some dinner?’

‘You mean second dinner?’ Patsy quipped, wiggling her eyebrows and gazing hungrily at Delia’s naked figure as the brunette pulled her messy hair back in a ponytail.

Delia merely swatted at her wife as the two dressed in comfortable pyjamas, moving to the lounge where they got cozy on the sofa, turned on their favorite show, and cuddled together as they dug into some Chinese takeaway with a glass of wine.

* * *

The weekend flew by in a flash for the two and Patsy once again found herself back on shift at the hospital that Sunday. For the first time that day she was able to catch a break and decided to go out and have a fag or two before she met with the next round of afternoon patients. 

Patsy sat on the little bench by herself, lighting her cigarette and pulling her phone from her pocket as she smoked. She casually flipped through the naughty photos that Delia had sent her the Thursday prior, her mind going back to that wonderfully sexy evening of lovemaking and she was suddenly reminded of their rather awkward conversation.

Patsy blushed remembering the details, staring out into the distance, blinking.

Delia wanted to put her mouth… _there_?

Patsy shook her head at the thought. There was no way. _No way_! That’s… how…? Why would anyone… not that she would judge others preferences, but it had been something she had never considered before for herself.

Patsy scratched her head, wondering what it was that other people liked about it so much. She recalled that Delia said she had touched her there before and she liked it. Did she really? She reckoned if she didn’t she would have said something. It would have felt wrong and she would have asked Delia to stop. But Patsy couldn’t recall, couldn’t remember ever feeling like Delia was doing something uncomfortable or wrong, even if she did just accidentally graze her fingers over that area. 

Patsy took a long drag of her cigarette, tapping her foot against the sidewalk.

Still, even if there were a chance she would like it, wasn’t cleanliness an issue? Sure, they had a bidet in their flat and Patsy was sure she scrubbed thoroughly enough when she showered but still. Still! Anything less than removing her arsehole altogether and throwing it in boiling water for ten minutes, she would deem it not clean enough to have someone put their mouth on!

Patsy ashed her cigarette and sighed. She opened her phone again and opened her internet browser.

How did one even search how to _do_ this? How to clean themselves properly and perform this kind of thing on another person safely?

Patsy began to type on her phone.

Anal sex? No. How does one do anal properly? Fuck, gah! No! Why was this so hard? What information was she even looking for? Anal was _not_ the right word. She wasn’t going to allow Delia to actually _stick_ anything in her!

If she agreed to this at all. Which she would not. Probably.

This was just research. _Purely_ research to see what the fuss was all about.

Patsy looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes, thinking given the UK’s internet restrictions she was probably going to be put on some kind of list now.

She tried typing again. What was the phrase Delia used? _Eating ass_? Ugh, how uncouth.

Patsy shrugged and begrudgingly typed _How to eat ass_.  

This time a myriad of porn sites did not show up. Instead she scrolled through her search engine to find several health sites, magazine articles, and personal sex blogs that went through a litany of, well, much of the same thing. That eating ass was called analingus, or rimming, that people enjoyed it because there were nerve endings down there that made stimulation pleasurable, and a list of how ones partner can do it properly, how one can properly clean themselves, and hazards to avoid.

Patsy was particularly engaged in the cleanliness parts. An article in the Metro caught her eye and she pulled another drag of her cigarette as she read.

_“...just make sure you shower. Really lather up the rim around your bum and make sure it’s as clean and fresh-smelling as possible. This is as much for your own comfort as the other person’s – there’s no way you’re going to enjoy a rim job if you’re worried your partner can taste your faeces.”_

Patsy nearly dropped her phone, looking away from the thing with a disgusted grimace. That certainly was _not_ the image she needed to have in her head about all this!

‘You look as if you’re finally ready to give up smoking!’

Patsy jumped, gasping so hard she nearly lodged her cigarette into the back of her throat. She turned around in her seat in the direction of the voice and saw Valerie approaching, the woman beating a pack of cigarettes against her palm.

‘Oh, Val!’ Patsy closed her eyes as her heartbeat calmed down, ‘you certainly gave me a fright,’ she finished as she quickly turned off her phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

‘Sorry,’ Valerie said as she sat next to Patsy, cigarette in mouth. She lit it and took a drag before addressing Patsy again, ‘You alright?’

‘I’m fine,’ Patsy quipped as she stubbed out her cigarette and threw it into the receptacle.

‘You just seemed pretty upset about something,’ Valerie continued as she lit her cigarette.

Patsy rolled her eyes, ‘I’m not upset… I’m just,’ Patsy shrugged, ‘I’m having a hard time wrapping my mind around something.’

Valerie hummed in acknowledgement as she took that long first drag of her cigarette.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ she asked.

Patsy sighed, ‘Not particularly, no…’ Patsy trailed off, pulling another cigarette from her pack and lighting it.

The two women sat in silence for a moment as they smoked, the only noises being the two of them exhaling long lines of white smoke around their heads.

‘Everything alright with Delia?’ Valerie finally asked.

Patsy sighed again, ‘Yes, Delia’s fine. It’s just…’ Patsy bit her lip nervously as she flicked the ash off her cigarette, ‘she wants to _try_ something that I’m not too particularly thrilled about.’

‘Try something? Like what?’

‘I’m not at liberty to discuss,’ Patsy said with a tone that did not leave any room for debate.

Naturally, Valerie ignored her.  

‘Ah,’ Valerie said, taking a drag of her cigarette, ‘So it’s a sex thing then?’

‘Val!’

‘What!’ Valerie exclaimed, ‘Well, you won’t say what it is so I can only assume...’ she trailed off, shrugging.  

Patsy puffed on her cigarette, ‘Yes, well, fine! But I absolutely am not discussing it any further.’

Valerie regarded Patsy for a moment, her cigarette perched between her two fingers, watching as Patsy’s face turned more red than her hair. She narrowed her eyes knowingly.

‘Is it butt stuff?’ Valerie asked.

Patsy sputtered, ‘Wh-! What on earth makes you say that!?’

Valerie shrugged, ‘Well I don’t know,’ she said, taking a drag of her cigarette, ‘She didn’t ask for a threesome or something like that, did she?’

Patsy pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at Valerie, ‘No.’

Valerie nodded and hummed, ‘Didn’t think so. Both of you are way too monogamous.’

‘ _Too monogamous?’_ Patsy repeated slowly, finding the prasing absurd.

‘She doesn’t want to tie you up and smack you around a bit, does she?’ Valerie asked.   

Patsy tisked, rolling her eyes as she brought her cigarette back to her mouth, ‘No.’

Valerie nodded in agreement, ‘Yeah, she’s too sweet looking to be into the whole bondage and S and M thing,’ Valerie stared off into space for a moment as she flicked the ash off her cigarette, ‘then again, I’ve been deceived before…’ she mumbled to herself.

Patsy raised an inquiring eyebrow at Valerie, who suddenly blinked herself back to the moment and smiled innocently.

‘So,’ Valerie started with a happy sigh, ‘logic and reason can only lead me back to my initial assumption that she wants to try butt stuff.’

‘Stop saying butt stuff,’ Patsy seethed, her shoulders hunched as her eyes darted back and forth to make sure they were alone.  

‘So I’m right then?’

Patsy grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

‘Thought so,’ Valerie said smartly as she took a smug drag from her cigarette, ‘So you’re not into anal I take it?’

‘I…,’ Patsy gave a frustrated sigh, thinking she may as well come clean, ‘it’s not _anal_ she suggested… it was… _similar_ … rimming,’ Patsy said her voice getting progressively lower with each word, her face feeling uncomfortably hot, ‘and no, I am not into it, thank you very much.’ 

‘Well… have you tried it?’ Valerie asked nonplussed.

‘No!’

‘Why not?’

‘Why no-’ Patsy sputtered again, ‘Val, it is a very... _personal_ area!’

‘So?’ Valerie shrugged, ‘She’s your wife.’

‘And?’

‘Well what do you think she’s going to do? You have one bad experience in bed and it’s divorce immediately? Doesn’t even let you get dressed before she kicks you out? Throws all your clothes out the window like some passionate Italian couple in a movie because you didn’t like her licking your bum?’

‘Well, no…’

‘Chances are if it doesn’t work out you laugh it off and never speak of it again.’

‘I suppose…’

‘And you don’t even know if it’s going to be bad!’

‘Val, I-’

‘You might actually like it!’

‘Valerie!’ Patsy exclaimed, hoping her volume would shut Val up.

Patsy’s fingers twitched nervously before she threw her cigarette into the receptacle next to the bench.

‘Have…’ Patsy started shyly, looking to Valerie, ‘have _you_ tried it?’

‘Anal?’

Patsy nodded shyly.

Valerie laughed, ‘I’m not telling _you_! That’s personal!’

Patsy shoved Valerie off the tiny bench and stormed back into the hospital to get back to her patients, leaving Valerie on the ground cackling like a lunatic.  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to emphasize how much I like sexy anticipation than to make you lot wait for the second part, hmm? Part 2 to come soon.


	7. Lickety Split (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the booty-boo.

Patsy spent the next few days with her mind on other things. Work kept her brain occupied and busy. When we came home she and Delia would exchange their normal greetings of a sweet hug and kiss before one of them left their flat for their shift. Whomever came home would go with to bed and sleep while their sore muscles and feet recovered from being used for their long shifts. 

On Wednesday evening, Patsy lay in bed alone, Delia having long ago left for her shift. She had eaten the dinner Delia had lovingly prepared, had done some general tidying up and other chores so Delia would come home to a clean flat, and was now surprisingly restless, unable to sleep. She gave a tired sigh and picked up her phone, scrolling once more through the photos Delia had sent her the week prior, her thoughts once again turning to their awkward conversation, and the conversation she had with Valerie earlier that week. 

Patsy put her phone back down, narrowing her eyes spitefully. Fucking Valerie, that jerk. She blushed, silently praying that Val had enough sense to keep her mouth shut after Patsy had shared such personal information. And yet… Patsy thought back to something Valerie had said that made a lot of sense to her. 

_‘She’s your wife.’_

Patsy reasoned, she had a point. She and Delia had tried things in the past. Sometimes they liked it, sometimes they didn’t, and for what didn’t work they just never did it again. This was Delia’s idea in the first place! It wasn’t as if she was going to shame Patsy if it turned out she would prefer to not eat her ass. Or if Patsy didn’t like it and wanted to stop. They would stop and move on just like they had done in the past. 

Right, well, that still leaves the little conundrum of Patsy getting over her nervous jitters at being so exposed and vulnerable to Delia. Yes, she felt safe with Delia, but this would still be something very new for the both of them and Patsy didn’t think there would be any way she would be able to relax enough and enjoy herself if they did try this. 

Patsy gave a frustrated sigh and opened her phone again. She opened up the web browser and scrolled through the article she had read during her break on Sunday. She once again perused through the details, her eyes lingering over the parts about hygiene and cleanliness, reviewing that a simple bath or shower with a good scrub was all that was needed to really clean back there. 

‘Is that really all it takes?’ Patsy mused to herself out loud.

She scrolled down the article and looked through some of the comments left by anonymous users. 

_‘This is my absolute most favorite thing!’_

_‘I love eating my wife’s ass!’_

_‘I tried it and am and never going back.’_

‘Hmm…’ Patsy thought to herself, ‘seems rather popular.’ 

Her mind thought back on Delia’s hopeful face as she suggested it last week. The thought was so absurd to Patsy in that moment that she didn’t think it would be up for negotiation, but now…

She was still not convinced that it would be something she would enjoy as enthusiastically as these anonymous people on the internet seemed to. Patsy threw her phone down and rolled over, covering her face with a pillow and closing her eyes, willing herself to try and sleep. 

Patay tossed and turned for several minutes, her mind unable to get off the subject, unable to forget Delia’s enthusiasm when she suggested it. And why would she suggest something like that if she hadn’t researched it herself? This was certainly not something one would just ask out of the blue. Maybe she had taken the time to research this like Patsy had, maybe moreso. Maybe she would have some idea of what she was doing and Patsy should have some faith in her wife that she would handle something as sensitive as this with the utmost care. 

Patsy threw the pillow off her face and looked at their blank white ceiling, giving another frustrated sigh and a defeated grunt. 

‘Alright,’ she said to no one in particular, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, finally able to will herself to sleep.

* * *

Dressed for work and feeling resolved in her decision, yet still a little shy, Patsy left a hot, hearty breakfast of oatmeal with bananas on the kitchen counter for Delia to enjoy, as she was due home any second. 

Patsy grabbed her own bag with her lunch and other necessities and slipped on her trainers just as the front door opened and a tired Delia walked through. 

‘Morning, love,’ Delia said, smiling tiredly at Patsy. 

‘Morning darling,’ Patsy smiled and walked over to embrace her sleepy wife, hugging her tight as she gave her a deep kiss on the lips. Delia pulled away moaning. 

‘Oh, I don’t want you to go now,’ she said sleepily. 

‘Sorry sweetheart,’ Patsy said as she placed a few more sweet kisses on Delia’s closed eyelids and cheeks, ‘I’ve left your favorite breakfast for you on the counter before you tuck in for the day.’ 

‘Thank you, cariad,’ she yawned, giving Patsy one last squeeze before pulling away and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a little yellow sticky note and placed in it Patsy's hand before closing her fingers around it and sweetly kissing her knuckles. Patsy didn’t need to read whatever was in her note because she was already swooning at the intimacy of the gesture. 

Patsy pocketed her love note and opened the door to leave their flat, but she paused, turning halfway and shyly leaned against the frame of the door, her face half covered by the frame. 

‘Um, Deels…’ she said loud enough for Delia to hear and she smaller woman turned back to look at inquiringly. 

‘Yes sweetie?’ 

Patsy ontinued to look shy, her hand raising slightly to pick at a bit of splintered wood on the frame, ‘I was just wondering if you um… that thing you mentioned last week.’ 

Delia perked up immediately, ‘Yes cariad, what about it?’ 

‘Well you know…’ Patsy trailed off, feeling her face grow hot as she looked anywhere but at Delia, ‘I was thinking maybe we could… I would be open to…’ 

‘You want to give it a try?’ Delia asked with hope in her eyes. 

Patsy slumped her shoulders and sighed, feeling her face turn the color of a tomato but it was hard for her to feel embarrassed about it seeing her wife so happy. 

Patsy nodded and her heart fluttered a little as she watched Delia bounce happily on her feet and clap her hands. 

‘Oh Pats! Thank you!’ She hopped over and peppered Patsy's face with kisses that had the taller woman giggling, a sense of relief washing over her. 

‘Alright, alright!’ She said as she playfully batted her wife away, ‘I have a tube to catch and your breakfast is getting cold!’ 

‘Can’t wait to see you tonight, cariad,’ Delia said with one last kiss. 

Patsy left their flat exclaiming a surprised ‘oh!’ as she felt Delia give her bum a pinch before closing the door behind her. Despite feeling a little nervous about what was to come later that evening, Patsy couldn’t help but walk towards the underground with a bit of a kick in her step.

* * *

The day went on as usual. Patsy was so preoccupied with work that it was early afternoon before she had a moment to quickly have a cigarette and eat her lunch. It was also around this time she began receiving text messages from Delia, the woman obviously rejuvenated after having a fulfilling breakfast and a long sleep. Her messages were certainly playful, growing more and more salacious as the day drew on. Patsy had to resist the urge to check her phone each time it buzzed in her pocket. It wasn’t until her shift was over and she was walking toward the tube did she have the chance to check her phone, and she was pleasantly pleased to see more illicit photos of her wife in various states of undress, exposing lacy knickers that made Patsy's heart flutter with anticipation and her mouth water, thinking about removing those knickers with her teeth again. She subtly tucked her phone in her pocket and headed back to their flat. 

When Patsy arrived home, she was pleasantly greeted at the door with a happy and refreshed Delia, her long hair down over her shoulders over her simple top and jeans that Patsy thought fit over her hips and bum rather well. 

‘Hi sweetie,’ Delia smiled as she gave Patsy a sweet kiss and took her bag from her, placing it on the floor, ‘I’ve got a bath waiting for you when you settle in.’ 

‘Really?’ Patsy asked surprised, wondering what she had done to deserve such a special treat. 

‘Yup,’ Delia said happily as she sauntered back to the kitchen, ‘I’ve lit your favorite scented candles and dropped a lavender bath bomb in there for you,’ she continued from the kitchen. 

Patsy heard the pop of a cork. 

‘Have I seemed stressed out lately?’ Patsy mused to herself as Delia returned from the kitchen with a healthy glass of red wine. 

‘Not at all cariad,’ Delia smiled and interlocked her free hand with Patsy's, gently leading her to the bathroom, ‘I just want you as relaxed as possible this evening.’ 

Delia halted in front of the bathroom and turned on her heel to face Patsy. She smiled as she handed Patsy the glass of wine and gently patted her bum, the action causing Patsy's to gasp out an ‘oh!’ and hunch her shoulders as she scooted into the bathroom. 

‘Enjoy your bath darling,’ Delia said in a singsong voice as shut the bathroom door behind Patsy and walked away lightly humming to herself, while Patsy remained frozen stiff. Delia’s little love pat had Patsy's anxiety flailing up again about their planned event. 

Relax my foot, Patsy thought. 

Though, she reminded herself with a deep breath, she told Delia she was willing to try. So, with another resounding sigh, the wine in Patsy's hand was gulped down in record time before she stripped and settled in for a relaxing bath.

* * *

Patsy took her time with her bath, letting the warm water and gentle scent of lavender calm her body and her nerves. She shaved and gave herself a more thorough scrubbing than usual, only emerging from the bath once she felt she absolutely couldn’t get any cleaner. 

Patsy emerged from the bathroom and into their bedroom wrapped only in a fluffy towel, her nervous jitters returning at the sight of Delia waiting patiently for her on their bed, the brunette having stripped down to a pair of lacy boy shorts and nothing else. 

Patsy remained frozen in her tracks as she took a moment to appreciate the view. 

‘Sweetie,’ Delia said, patting the empty space beside her, ‘why don’t you come here and lay down.

Patsy raised er eyebrows, ‘Lay down?’ She squeaked. Delia wanted to start this already??

‘On your back, cariad,’ Delia said, smiling knowingly. 

‘Oh…’ Patsy said, feeling herself relax slightly. 

Still wrapped in her towel, Patsy crawled into bed and lay down on her back as instructed, taking a deep breath as she felt her body begin to melt into the bed. 

Delia stood from her spot and walked to their chest of drawers as she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. She returned to the bed with a little bottle of lotion and sat beside Patsy as she placed a dollop in her hand, rubbing her hands together before she started firmly rubbing Patsy's feet. 

Patsy moaned appreciatively, ‘Oh, Darling, you spoil me.’ 

‘I like spoiling you, cariad,’ Delia smiled as she pulled on a toe and heard it click, ‘besides, I’m unfortunately on my period, so it’s the Patsy show this evening.’ 

‘Well the Patsy show is off to a great start,’ Patsy said as she closed her eyes and sighed, her head falling back onto the pillows. 

Delia hummed in agreement and the two remained silent for several moments, save for the delighted sighs from Patsy as Delia’s talented hands worked their magic on the rest of Patsy's foot, moving up her calf to her knee, then moving to the other leg and working her way down to her other foot. 

Patsy smiled as she felt Delia crawl up along the bed to hover over her and unclip her towel from around her body. Patsy felt the bumps on her skin rise when the cool air hit her. She felt the skin around her breasts grow taught when Delia teasingly brushed her fingertips along the curve of her breasts and over her nipples. 

‘Mmm,’ Delia hummed, leaning down to kiss her breast, ‘Cariad I’d very much like to eat you out right now.’ 

‘I would very much like that, Darling,’ Patsy replied with a sigh. 

Delia smiled as she kissed her way down Patsy's body, Patsy already writhing under her touches. Her skin was feeling rather sensitive after her bath and that lovely foot rub, and she was getting rather worked up with Delia taking her time. 

Delia’s lips feathered over Patsy's taught stomach, lightly kissing her, her tongue coming out to teasingly press against those sensitive spots that had Patsy hissing in a breath of air through clenched teeth. 

Patsy sighed with relief as she felt Delia finally part her legs to settle in between them, the smaller woman continuing her teasing, which was bordering on insufferable in Patsy's opinion, as Patsy felt Delia continue to kiss her inner thighs and nuzzle her nose playfully against her. 

‘Deels, please…’ Patsy pleaded softly.

Patsy sighed and closed her eyes, her head seemingly sinking further into the pillow as she felt Delia’s tongue finally part her, playfully pulling her lips into her mouth before she lapped at her folds with the tip of her tongue. 

The taller woman could tell this orgasm was going to be a slow roll, given the way Delia was teasing her. She could feel Delia’s hands grasp onto her hips and bum, gently caressing her, holding her in place as Delia continued to taste her. She smiled as she heard Delia sigh, moan her pleasure as she rolled her tongue over her clit and then pull away to start all over again. Patsy wiggled her hips, wanting more contact, but the smaller woman merely grasped on tighter. She wished Delia wouldn’t pull away, but her wife seemed adamant to drag this out for as long as possible. 

Finally, after several moments of this teasing, Patsy felt Delia’s tongue place more pressure over her clit, rolling over it again and again, building a steady rhythm that had Patsy's hips rising from the bed, her legs kicking, pushing off sheets. Her chest rose and fell as she began to take in deep breaths of air. 

‘Mm, yes,’ she breathed, almost sounding desperate as she felt she was getting closer and closer to that edge, ‘oh please keep going Delia. Please don’t stop…’ 

To her great relief the woman between her legs didn’t change her tempo and made no sign of pulling away or stopping. Patsys eyes closed tight as she felt her muscles pull taught in her body, tha familiar pleasurable coil deep within her being pulled tighter and tighter and tighter with every lap of Delia’s tongue, with every roll of it over her sensitive clit until finally Patsy felt her body let go. 

Patsy cried out as her hands instinctively latched onto Delia’s head to hold her in place as she felt her body convulse, her hips rolling, practically riding Delia’s face as her body shook. Her moans turned into sensual sighs and whimpers as her body continued to quake, coming down from her orgasm. 

Suddenly too sensitive for contact, Patsy released her grip on Delia’s head, feeling herself fall back once more on to the pillows as she took a moment to catch her breath. She felt Delia’s hands lovingly stroke her thighs as she kissed her tummy, and Patsy arched her back into her touches, feeling much like a housecat stretching in a sunbeam, and she couldn’t help but hum appreciatively at the contact. 

‘Roll over please, cariad,’ Delia said softly, and Patsy was in such a lust filled haze that she followed her request without hesitation. 

Patsy crossed her arms in front of her and tucked her head into her elbow, sighing once more, feeling herself relax as Delia brought her freshly lotioned hands to rub firm circles over her back, the smaller woman leaning over and sweetly kissing her between the shoulders as she work on on Patsy’s back. 

‘Oh, thank you Darling,’ Patsy sighed as Delia’s hands moved to her lower back, ‘that feels so good,’ 

‘I’m glad to hear it, sweetie,’ Delia said softly as she worked her hands up Patsy’s back, the woman under her groaning appreciatively. 

Delia continued working her strong hands over Patsy’s back for several moments, and Patsy felt rather loved by all this special attention. If she were honest with herself, Delia’s touches were getting her worked up again, and she was still feeling rather turned on after that incredible orgasm Delia gave her with her very talented mouth. 

‘How do you feel, cariad?’ Delia asked gently as she rubbed her hands over Patsy’s lower back and bum. 

‘I absolutely wouldn’t mind your fingers if you want to keep going,’ Patsy sighed with a smile. 

‘Mmm,’ Delia hummed as she gently raked her fingernails down the back of Patsy’s thigh, ‘I was hoping you would say something like that.’ 

Patsy felt Delia shift and leave the bed only briefly as she collected a few pillows from her side of the bed. 

‘Lift please.’ 

Patsy giggled and shyly pressed her face into her own pillow as she lifted her hips for Delia to tuck the pillows under her for leverage. 

She sighed as she felt Delia sette in between her legs again, her hands coming to caress her thighs, trailing up to rub her bum and lower back again. 

Delia’s hands were soon replaced with her soft lips, and she placed gently and sweet on Patsy’s hips and bum and the taller women took in a deep breath of air, anticipating what Delia was going to do next. 

‘You still alright with this, cariad?’ Delia asked tentatively. 

Without turning around, Patsy raised her hand and gave the OK symbol, ‘Go for it,’ she mumbled into her pillow. Quite frankly, she felt so relaxed and cared for that she was in a state to let Delia do pretty much anything to her that she wanted, so long as she fucked her with those talented fingers. 

Delia let out a relieved sigh, ‘Thank you, cariad.’ 

Patsy felt her breathing hitch, letting out little surprised gasps and giggles as she began to feel Delia kiss her in sensitive areas that weren’t used to such a delicate touch, that were typically ignored or forgotten when they fooled around and had sex. 

Patsy crossed her eyes before she closed them tight, letting out a deep breath of air. She pressed her head into her pillow as she felt Delia’s tongue _there_ , an oddly pleasant sensation as she had never been touched there like this before. It was foreign, but not bad. Patsy let out a groan as she felt Delia’s tongue swirl, and as she kept going, she still couldn’t quite decide if she liked this or not. She let out a breath as she felt Delia pull away. 

‘How do you feel?’ Delia asked. 

Patsy fought off a laugh, ‘Very strange,’ she said. 

‘Not bad, though?’ 

‘No, not bad…,’ Patsy trailed of, her heart fluttering slightly as she felt Delia return to what she was doing, a little relieved that Delia wanted to keep going, that she wasn’t turned off by this, and that she wouldn’t use a bad experience with bum eating as grounds for divorce like Valerie had said. 

Patsy gasped as she felt Delia teasingly bring her hand to her pussy to part her again, her fingers running down and up her slit, rubbing her sensative clit again. The light touches had Patsy wiggling her hips slightly for more contact. Patsy found herself whimpering when she felt Delia pull away again. 

‘What’s the matter cariad?’ Delia asked, and Patsy could hear the cheek in her tone. 

‘You know what’s the matter,’ she whined. 

‘Tell me what you want,’ Delia commanded softly.

Patsy groaned in frustration, ‘I want you to fuck me with your fingers, Deels,’ and she emphasized her desire by raising her hips off the bed slightly, wiggling her bum, seeking Delia’s hand for contact. 

Her enthusiasm was rewarded as she felt Delia plunge her middle and ring fingers into her, hooking onto her g-spot and tugging hard. 

‘ _Ohmygod_ ’ Patsy gasped suddenly, her hands clutching at her pillow, ‘Oh _fuck_!’ she exclaimed as she felt Delia firmly tug on her again and again, ‘Oh, Jesus, _fuck_ , Deels!’ each thrust of the smaller woman's fingers causing Patsy to cry out some expletive or diety’s first name. 

As Delia’s fingers so pleasantly fucked her, her mouth returned to Patsy’s bum to taste her, and Patsy couldn’t handle it. The feeling of Delia’s tongue _there_ with her fingers fucking her so wonderfully was the most absolutely pleasurable sensory overload and she could barely handle it. The articles were right. So many nerve endings down there being stimulated for the first time in Patsy’s life, she had no idea it would actually feel this good. Either that or Delia just really knew what she was doing. Her wonderful wife must have done her research. 

A long, slow moan rolled out of Patsy’s mouth, Delia’s fingers not letting up their pressure or tugging. It only took for Delia’s thumb to graze against Patsy’s clit or her to get to that edge again. 

‘Oh, please do that again,’ she gasped, feeling her body grow tense as Delia did as she asked. She was so close, her eyes closed as her mouth opened to take in short breaths, let out little cries of pleasure as her wife fuckd her. 

Patsy’s spine arched, and she pressed her chest into the bed, stuck her bum out more for Delia, felt her hands clutch her pillow hard as everything in her tensed. She clenched her teeth and curled her toes as her body finally let her have that sweet release, and she suddenly felt herself let go and hold on all at the same time. 

She collapsed onto her pillow as she writhed, her body contracting tight around Dellia’s fingers. Patsy’s aching moans filled the room as she came, her body shaking as waves of pleasure washed over her, her cries turning to whimpers, and then satisfied sighs. 

Patsy smiled slightly into her pillow as she felt Delia slowly remove her fingers and give her bum one last kiss and affectionate pat before she slowly kissed her way up Patsy’s body, only stopping to collapse into bed next to the redhead, who was quite frankly depleted of any energy. 

Patsy remained on her tummy with her eyes closed as Delia rolled over on her side to face Patsy, her hand reaching out to run her fingers through the hair of the sleepy redhead. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy breathed tiredly, ‘Just… oh my god…’ 

‘Oh, did you like that?’ Delia asked with a cheeky tone. 

Patsy shushed her, a small smile crawling across her face as she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her beautiful wife. 

‘Alright,’ Patsy conceded tiredly, ‘that was a good idea.’ 

Delia grinned, ‘Yeah? You liked it?’ 

‘I’m surprised, too, honestly. Though I think all the prep work you did to get me all relaxed really helped.’ 

Delia laughed, ‘Maybe next time you can do it to me,’ she said enthusiastically. 

‘Yeah, let me think on that for a bit,’ Patsy mumbled tiredly, and Delia giggled. 

‘I’d kiss you, but I have a feeling you’d want me to brush my teeth first,’ Delia sighed. 

Patsy giggled this time, ‘Deels, you know I love you right?’ 

Delia laughed, ‘Alright, Mount-Busby, I see how it is,’ she playfully smacked Patsy’s thigh, and the taller woman felt herself sitting up slightly. 

‘Seriously though,’ she said, sitting up on her elbows, ‘that was pretty great, and…’ Patsy raked her fingers through her hair and smiled shyly, ‘if you wanted to do that again, I don’t think I would say no.’ 

‘Good, because I want to do it again…’ Delia said as she looked up at her wife lovingly, and as she started to ean in for a kiss, Patsy took her hand and placed it gently on her forehead, halting the smaller woman. 

‘So about that toothbrushing…’ 

‘Oh for-,’ Delia tisked, ‘fine,’ she said as she moved to get out of bed, ‘but I get to choose what we order in this evening.’ 

Patsy shrugged, ‘Hey, you earned it.’ 

Patsy could only laugh as she felt Delia give her one hearty smack on the bum before she walked over to their bathroom to take care of her mouth.

* * *

The next evening, Patsy and Delia were invited out to the pub to meet up with Valerie and Trixie, boh women having already arrived at the pub and settled in at a table with their drinks. 

‘I’ll go and get this round for us, cariad,’ Delia said as she tugged on the sleeve of Patsy’s top, ‘you’ll have your usual old fashioned?’ she asked. 

‘Yes, I’d like that. Thank you, sweetie,’ Patsy replied with a smile as she leaned down to kiss her wife before the woman wandered off to fight her way to the front of the bar. 

Patsy moved through the crowd of noisy patrons to reach her friends, and took a seat across from Valerie, Trixie next to her swirling some virgin cocktail while Valerie was happily sipping her pint, looking to Patsy expectantly. 

‘You’re looking well,’ Trixie said as she sipped her drink, ‘I take it you two got up to your usual last night.’

Patsy blushed and rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. 

‘Yeah, Patsy,’ Valerie said with a hint of cheek in her tone, firmly placing her elbow on the table as she rested her chin in her hand, ‘ _was_ it _the usual_?’ 

Patsy narrowed her eyes at Valerie, the other woman stupidly grinning at her. 

‘Or was there a bit more extra flair last night, hmm?’ Valerie continued, taking a sip of her pint as she batted her eyelashes innocently. 

Trixie looked from Patsy to Valerie to Patsy again, her eyebrow raised, curious, ‘What’s she on about?’ 

Patsy crossed her arms and glared warning, ‘Nothing.’ 

‘Oh, I don’t know about that,’ Valerie said, leaning back in her chair, ‘from what I heard you two did a little dancing.’ 

‘Dancing?’ Trixie asked. 

‘Yeah, you know,’ Valerie grinned, ‘Cheeks to cheeks.’ 

Patsy gasped, horrified, ‘Val!’ 

Trixie looked confused, ‘What’s so bad about dancing?’ 

‘Alright, maybe it wasn’t dancing,’ Valerie shrugged, ‘maybe it was more kissin’ the south mouth?’ 

‘Valerie!’ Patsy exclaimed, her eyes wide and face growing more and more red. 

Trixie just looked even more confused. 

‘Sorry, would you prefer to call it snogging on the back porch?’ Valerie added. 

‘I didn’t know you had a porch,’ Trixie quipped. 

‘It’s not an actual porch, Trixie, you see,’ Valerie took a deep breath to start pointificating, but Patsy shouted over her. 

‘Valerie! Will you shut up!’ Patsy pleaded, absolutely sure she was red as a tomato now. 

Valerie took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in her chair to take another sip of her pint. 

‘I am curious to know what Delia thought of it,’ she mused. 

‘Thought of what?’ 

The three women at the table looked up to see Delia as she set down two drinks for her and Patsy. She sat in the unoccupied chair before Valerie answered. 

‘I was just wondering if you enjoyed your snack in the box last night,’ Valerie said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Delia sat up straight as her ears turned red, ‘How do you know about that?’ 

She turned to her wife, who looked guilty. 

‘Pats!’ Delia exclaimed. 

Patsy looked to Valerie angrily, ‘Val!’ 

‘I still have no idea what’s going on,’ Trixie mumbled miserably from behind her glass. 

‘Nothing you need to concern yourself with!’ Patsy shouted before Valerie could respond. 

The whole table was silent for a beat as everyone tentatively sipped their drinks.

Valerie placed her now empty glass down and looked over to Trixie. 

‘Fanny feasting,’ she deadpanned.

Patsy slammed her hands on the table and rose from her seat, ‘God damn it, Val!’ 

‘Ohhh,’ Trixie said, finally understanding. 

‘Pats, sit down, for christs sake!’ Delia shouted as she tugged on Patsy’s arm. 

Patsy sat back in her seat, glaring at Valerie who still wore an obnoxious grin across her features.

‘Why did you tell her?!’ Delia exclaimed. 

‘I didn’t tell her, she guessed!’ 

‘And you’re still married!’ Valerie chimed in, ‘so I’m assuming all went down well, eh?’ 

Valerie spent the next several moments batting away all the paper coasters Patsy chucked at her like ninja stars as she cackled gleefully at her blushing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun.
> 
> Life has been pretty hectic lately, and with my main story Break taking up most of my free time, this series has been on the back burner. I am still absolutely taking requests if you can be patient and don't mind me sending them out at a snails pace. 
> 
> That said, I really love and appreciate all the requests and kind comments I've received about this series. If I could give 'kudos' to readers, I would.


	8. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia is excited to spend her Friday night with her girlfriend of a whole month! Lots of fluff, sweet kisses, cuddles, a little whiskey, and letting things take their natural course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Here's a lovey, fluffy, sweet first time prompt for our cannon era Pats and Deels as they giggle and awkwardly spend a Friday evening drinking and listening to music and letting one thing lead to another. Happy reading!

Another stressful week of classes and observation has flown by for nurse in training, Delia Busby, who sat on her twin bed in the dorm she shared with another student. She kicked off her modest shoes and rubbed her aching feet, thinking a hot bath ought to do the trick to relax her sore muscles. She had spent the better part of the day observing over the other nurses shoulders in theater, but for a woman of her stature, that requires a bit of standing on her toes for several minutes at a time. Her calf muscles never looked better, but goodness was she happy to finally be off her feet. 

Delia sighed and lay back on her bed, her mind suddenly on her plans for that evening. With it being Friday, most of the other girls had caught the train home for the weekend. Delia never joined them as her family lived much too far away in Pembrokeshire, so visits home for her were reserved for special occasions and holidays only while she studied in London. Delia smiled, slyly knowing that despite this, she never spent here weekends alone. 

She hopped out of bed and quickly undressed, knowing full well that the shared bathrooms were unoccupied at the moment and she could take a quick bath before she met up with her girlfriend, Patience Mount. 

Delia smiled. _Girlfriend_. Patsy was her girlfriend now for almost a whole month! Finally. Finally! After almost a year of friendship, the uncertain back-and-forth of wondering if she was flirting or being friendly and finally having enough courage to say her feelings out loud and learning that Patsy felt the same? Delia was in heaven. She had been in heaven for the last few weeks and couldn’t wait to spend another fun weekend with her _girlfriend_. 

Delia adorned her dressing gown and collected her bath things, happily humming to herself and looking forward to the evening that was to come.

* * *

Delia waited until the coast was clear to leave her room, stealthily avoiding her dorm mates curious gaze and questions, asking why she was bothering dressing in anything other than comfy pajamas if she wasn’t going out out with the other girls like she was. Delia merely mentioned that she had her reasons. 

It was around 7pm when she tiptoed down the hall to Patsy's room. They always had their weekend rendezvous in her room because she had a vast amount of records to play over the sounds of their sometimes rambunctious giggling and fooling around. Also, Patsy’s dorm mate always caught the train home to York on Fridays when exams weren’t looming, which meant very little chance for any interruptions. 

With a quick knock, Delia was almost taken back when the door swung open and Patsy appeared with a happy smile, looking absolutely adorable and playful with her red hair pulled back in cute pigtails and her white and blue striped top and trousers ensemble. It made Delia feel a little overdressed in her navy dress and yellow cardigan. 

Delia gave a giggle when she was practically yanked into the room and Patsy shut the door behind her. She placed her hands in the redheads shoulders as she gave her outfit another once over. 

‘You look cute!’ she whispered. 

Patsy grinned, ‘So do you,’ she said, taking a step back to admire Delia, ‘you look stunning.’ 

Delia blushed at the compliment but couldn’t help her wide smile. She had had boys fancy her back home, and some suitors here in London came calling every once in a while, who she merely humored only to keep any suspicions at bay, but there wasn't a better feeling than being desired by a girl like Patsy. Someone who was so charming and smart, and so incredibly beautiful. 

Delia pulled Patsy down for a kiss, sighing as she felt the taller woman wrap her arms around her. 

‘I’ve been thinking about having you in my arms like this all week,’ Patsy sighed as she kissed Delia again. 

The brunette swooned, thankful that Patsy was holding her as she felt her knees go weak. 

Delia giggled as she felt Patsy spin her around, kissing her as she walked her backward towards her bed. The two collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles, Patsy leaning down to place more sweet kisses on Delia’s cheeks and neck. Delia was absolutely enjoying the attention, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s shoulders and pulling her close, sighing as Patsy began kissing down her neck and along the exposed skin of her chest. 

‘Let me set up?’ Patsy remarked suddenly. 

‘Hmm?’ Delia hummed as she blinked her fit of desire away, and realized that Patsy was talking about prepping the room. 

Delia smiled and sat up on Patsy's bed as the taller woman rose to shove a book under the door to keep it shut. 

‘I’ve managed to sneak in a bottle of Jameson if you’re interested,’ Patsy smiled as she walked over to her record player. 

‘Whiskey! How scandalous, Nurse Mount, you know alcohol is not allowed in the dorms,’ Delia teased, knowing full well that everyone snuck in booze, ‘I thought you were supposed to be setting a good example for us younger students,’ she finished, batting her eyelashes innocently as she casually removed her cardigan.

‘Not a nurse yet,’ Patsy pointed out, placing the needle in the record and the room was filled with the sounds of soft, musical doo-wop, albeit a little loud to cover any noises they might make, ‘Besides’ she continued, ‘who are we to live by the rules, eh?’ she said with a wink. 

Patsy pulled out the small bottle of the Irish whiskey and poured them both a few ounces, sitting down on the bed next to Delia with a clink of their glasses before the two women had a sip. 

The two fell into their usual habit of sitting shoulder to shoulder, hands intertwined as they talked about their week, what made them happy, what stressed them out, what they felt like they couldn’t share with anyone else but each other. 

The whiskey was slowly sipped as the two gossiped over the other students and giggled at the antics of a particular professor they both shared. Patsy moved once to change the record and immediately came back to sit on the bed, finishing off her whiskey with Delia as the two talked of sweet nothings. The record played on and on as Patsy leaned down to kiss an exposed shoulder, and Delia giggled, the combination of the booze and affection having her feeling rather giddy. 

Delia placed her glass down on the end table so she could wrap her arms around the shoulders of a smiling Patsy, the sight leaving her rather breathless, as the redhead took the opportunity to kiss her more, to kiss her neck and move to the exposed skin of her chest. Delia gasped when she felt Patsy open her mouth and rest her tongue on the dip of her neck. Her body acted involuntarily, Delia found herself pulling Patsy closer, arching her body into her girlfriend as the taller woman continued to shyly kiss her neck, and Delia couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped from her throat when Patsy gently sucked at a pulsepoint on her neck. 

‘Ah, sorry!’ Patsy exclaimed as she pulled away slightly. The taller woman removed herself entirely and sat up straight on the bed, grasping onto her knee with one hand while she tucked back a loose strand of hair behind her ear with the other. 

Delia sat up too, and noticed Patsy’s face turning just as red as her hair. 

‘Pats…’ Delia said, suddenly realizing her skirt was pushed up much too much around her thighs. She pushed the fabric back down to her knees feeling slightly embarrassed, ‘Pats, you didn’t… I mean… I liked what you were doing,’ Delia said, dlistered, not quite understanding what was happening, only knowing that she liked it. 

Patsy shook her head, forcing a smile, ‘It’s alright, Deels,’ she said, looking just as nervous as Delia felt. 

The redhead got up once more to change the record. 

‘Sorry,’ she started once more, ‘I shouldn’t have… I don't know, I shouldn’t have done that,’ she finally spit out. 

‘Pats, don’t apologize,’ Delia said, looking to her girlfriend across the room pleadingly, ‘Really, I… I liked it. I liked how it felt.’ 

‘You did?’ Patsy looked surprised, but Delia saw her shoulders relax just a little. 

Delia nodded, ‘Yes, I did.’ 

Patsy licked her lips, blinking slightly as she focused on changing the record. She laid the needle down on the vinyl record and a slow doo-wop melody started to play. It sounded rather romantic, Delia thought, and she watched with bated breath as Patsy slowly made her way back over to her on the bed. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy said, guiding Delia’s arms to rest around her shoulders, ‘I feel like… I just feel like…’ Patsy sighed, looking at Delia pleadingly. 

The brunette smiled and guided the taller woman to lay down on top of her, to press her weight against her and make her sigh in her ear like she was earlier. The move had an apparent effect on Patsy as the redhead began to breathe heavily and lose herself in kissing Delia once more. 

‘Deels, I can’t explain it…’ Patsy trailed off, her eyes darting back and forth on Delia’s face, trying to read her expression, ‘I just… I just want to taste you. All of you.’ she said, her eyes growing dark as she gazed down at Delia, ‘I can’t keep my mouth off you,’ she breathed again, kissing Delia’s neck, ‘I just want to have my mouth on you…’ she trailed off with a sigh, her tongue reaching out again to kiss the exposed skin along Delia’s neck and chest. 

Delia couldn't help the sigh that escaped her mouth at Patsy's touch. The redhead pressed into Delia even more, and Delia's sigh turned into a moan when she felt Patsy place a strong thigh between her legs. 

Patsy pulled away again, looking worried, 'Is this normal? Is this what this is supposed to feel like?’

Delia was too much in a daze to answer, so she merely looked on as Patsy fretted. 

'I've never wanted to do this with anyone else. I've never been drawn to someone quite like this before,’ Patsy breathed, her nose sweetly nuzzling Delia’s ear. 

'Is this your subtle way of telling me you're attracted to me, Pats?’ Delia teased with a small smile.

'All the kissing wasn't obvious enough?’ Patsy replied, returning Delia's small smile. 

‘It’s alright, cariad,’ Delia said, ‘just keep kissing me like you do. I love how you feel…’ she trailed off, thinking to herself that she also loved how the redhead smelled, too. 

‘You do?’ Patsy asked, her eyelids heavy as she leaned forward and continued trailing kisses down Delia’s neck. 

‘Mmhmm,’ Delia hummed, closing her eyes, her hands tenderly funding the small of Patsy's back and drawing slow circles there, ‘yes,’ she breathed, ‘and I don’t want you to stop again, alright?’ 

‘Alright.’ Patsy breathed, 'I won't stop.’

Patsy's mouth found the pulsepoint of Delia's neck that had her moaning softly in the redheads ear again, and Delia was happy that the sensual sound seemed to encourage Patsy to keep going, to keep kissing her there, to move her lips along the sensitive skin of Delia's ears and neck.

Patsy shifted above Delia and the brunette gasped when she felt Patsy lay a strong thigh between her legs, a flash of arousal shooting through her body, making her heart race. 

Patsy pulled away looking worried, 'Are you alright? Have I hurt you?’ 

Delia shook her head frantically, not wanting Patsy to move one inch, 'No, cariad, not at all,’ she breathed, feeling a hot blush rise from her chest to the tips of her ears, ‘you feel really good right there, actually.’

Patsy raised a quizzical eyebrow, 'That feels good… _there_?’ she asked. 

Delia nodded, her face red as a tomato by now she was sure, 'Yes, there,’ she said, 'it feels… well,’ she breathed, smiling rather mischievously as she raised her own right thigh between Patsy's legs and watched as the redhead gasped at the contact. 

'Oh,’ Patsy said as she made a somewhat pained expression, her cheeks flushed a fierce red as Delia heard her gulp own a lump in her throat. 

'Mmhmm,’ Delia hummed in understanding as she pressed herself against Patsy's leg once more, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy's neck as the redhead pressed her whole body flush against her, tucking her head into the crook of Delia's neck as she rocked against her thigh. 

'Oh, Deels,’ Patsy managed to gasped out, her breath hot against Delia's neck as she managed to wrap her arms around Delia and pull her even closer. 

Delia pressed herself even harder against Patsy's leg, the familiar sensation leaving her incapable of forming words. She couldn't help but smile, the sensation reminding her of a few pleasant mornings where she woke up with her pillow between her legs. This was very similar… no, this was better because it was Patsy who was making her feel good and she was doing so in turn to her girlfriend. 

Both women were vaguely aware that the record Patsy had put on earlier had ended, the needle on the spinning vinyl only emanating little cracks and hisses as the two women continued to rock against one another, their motions growing frantic. 

'Mmm,’ Delia whined, feeling her skirt hitch up against her thighs and around her hips as she continued grinding herself against Patsy's thigh.

'Shh,’ Patsy gently said, pressing her mouth against Delia's to contain any sounds from anyone who might just be passing by in the hallway. 

The two kissed hungrily, kissing one another with such passion that neither had experienced before, neither had thought capable as they opened their mouths, their teeth pulling on lips, their tongues reaching out to taste in another. It was unlike anything Delia had ever experienced and all she knew was that she needed more. She craved it, yet didn't know what to do, only that she wanted to keep doing what they had stumbled into. 

She pulled away slightly and rolled the two of them over so that Patsy was on her back. She was unashamed that her skirt was now pushed up around her hips as she straddled the redheads thigh, not caring that her hair looked a tangled mess as she looked down at Patsy, the taller woman seemingly in a similar disheveled state. 

'Pats,’ she said as she positioned herself to press hard against Patsy's thigh, 'I want to keep going,’ she whispered. 

'I do too,’ Patsy breathed. 

'I have no idea what I'm doing,’ Delia admitted with a shy smile as she kept grinding against Patsy. 

'Me neither,’ Patsy choked out as she threw her head back against the pillows. 

Their inexperience didn't seem to deter either of them from letting their natural instincts take over and just let their bodies continue to do what felt good to the both of them. 

Delia lay down on top of Patsy, wrapping her arms around her head and she was delighted to feel Patsy's hands in her rear end, holding her firmly with her wonderfully large hands as she guided Delia to grind against her leg. The feeling had Delia gasping, her mouth seeking soft skin to bite down on to suppress the moan she so badly wanted to let out. She was rewarded when Patsy did the same, her breath leaving her in heavy pants in Delia's ear that drove her crazy. Delia could feel herself moving against Patsy with more urgency now, her knickers becoming a sopping mess between her legs and she knew she was getting her girlfriends trousers wet with her own need but she was beyond caring, she just wanted to keep going. 

Delia had only felt this way by herself a handful of times, if she recalled correctly, and she had always been alone and never with another person when this happened. When she felt her body get wound up, felt the muscles in her abdomen and between her legs tense and hold and that pressure that just build up and up until she came undone. 

'Pats,’ Delia whispered, feeling herself hold on tight to Patsy, 'Pats, baby, I’m…’ Delia trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. She had no idea what to call this thing that happened sometimes, all she knew was that it felt wonderful and Patsy was taking her there. 

'Me too,’ Patsy gasped out, 'Deels, sweetheart, keep going,’ she pleaded, and Delia could feel her pull her even closer, their bodies pressed together impossibly tight as they ground their hips against their intertwined legs. 

'Oh Pats, oh Pats, oh Pats…’ Delia whispered, suddenly gritting her teeth as she pressed herself against Patsy's leg one last time before she felt that pressure burst within her, her whole body rocking as she felt the spasms take over. She was so lost to her passion that she didn't even notice Patsy's fingers in her mouth, no doubt lovingly shoved there in an attempt to keep her from moaning as loud as she really wanted to. Delia pulled those fingers into her mouth with her tongue, her natural instinct needing them, needing her lips to wrap around something as she experienced such pleasure from the woman underneath her. 

Patsy in turn watched as Delia did this, in conjunction with the smaller woman's thigh between her legs, having her fingers sucked on was all it took for Patsy to come undone herself. The taller woman let the smallest whimper escape her mouth before she bit her lip to suppress any more sounds as her own body shook, convulsing pleasantly under Delia. 

Delia practically collapsed on top of Patsy afterwards, releasing her fingers from her mouth, and the taller woman held her lovingly as she caught her breath, running her fingers through her long brunette hair as the two caught their breath. Delia found herself nuzzling her nose and mouth sweetly against Patsy's neck. 

Patsy was soon returning the kisses and Delia curled slightly on top of her, moaning happily as Patsy rolled her over onto her back once more, her arms lazily coming to rest above her head on the pillows as Patsy continued to pepper her neck and the exposed skin on her chest with sweet kisses. 

'Oh, cariad,’ Delia breathed, finally finding the energy to speak. 

'Hmm?’ Patsy hummed lazily as she leaned forward to kiss Delia's eyebrows.

'I’ve never done anything like that with someone else.’

'Me neither,’ Patsy said softly, still kissing along any exposed skin her lips could reach. 

'You do it too? By yourself?’ Delia asked curiously. 

Patsy pulled away and she leaned on her side, her cheeks flushed as she looked rather bashful, 'Its happened a few times… on accident. Sometimes in my sleep…,’ she trailed of shyly. 

'Me too,’ Delia said, a hitch of excitement in her voice, 'do you think we… was that…’

‘What?’ Patsy asked curiously. 

'Do you think that's how two women… you know,’ she looked at Patsy suggestively. 

Patsy's voice dropped several octaves as she whispered, 'Have sex?’

Delia merely blushed and nodded.

Patsy merely shrugged, 'I honestly haven't the foggiest. I thought it only counted when, you know,’ Patsy sneered looking rather repulsed, 'when there was a man involved under the pretense of procreation.’

Delia rolled her eyes, 'Oh, you don't think married women have sex for fun with their husbands at all?’ 

'Well if I was married I certainly wouldn't have any fun with it,’ Patsy blanched. 

'But you're not married,’ Delia grinned. 

Patsy smiled shyly, 'No, and you're not either.’ 

'So what did you think?’ Delia asked rolling over on her side and resting her head in her hand as she faced Patsy. 

Patsy couldn't help the shy laugh that escaped from her mouth, 'Well honestly if that's what it's like with our clothes on…’ she trailed off and Delia smiled, feeling her ears turn red. 

'Well, we do have the whole weekend to ourselves practically,’ Delia grinned, ‘maybe we can try and see what it’s like with our clothes off?’ 

Patsy also smiled as she nodded, her eyes following a trail down Delia's body and they landed on her exposed thighs. 

Delia blushed and quickly moved to yank her skirt back down around her legs and Patsy pouted. 

'No peeking!’ Delia ordered with a wide smile in her face, 'I think I might need a little more whiskey before I feel brave enough to be starkers in front if you!’ 

Without another word, Patsy rose from the bed and retrieved the bottle, and the two happily sipped their drinks while they listened to their music and talked well into the night, continuing on whispering their sweet nothings as they slowly undressed one another and explored their bodies and fell even more in love with one another that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, can you imagine how excited they're going to be when they find out about oral sex?


	9. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night with the gang, and Barbara helps Trixie relieve some pent up tension, even though the blonde has some trouble keeping quiet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. Modern. 
> 
> Anon requested a smutty BarbaraxTrixie one shot, so here it is!

‘Popcorns ready!’ Valerie called from the kitchen of her flat.

 

She grabbed the steaming bowl and walked back out to her lounge where the rest of her friends were, Patsy, Delia, Barbara, Trixie, and Lucille.

 

She placed the bowl in the middle of the floor with the rest of the food; a box of pizza, an open bag of party sized crisps and pretzels, and cans of soda. Several hands appeared immediately and scooped up handfuls of popcorn, diminishing the bowl drastically as the women in the room shouted their thanks and munched on the snacks happily.

 

‘So what are you having us watch this time?’ Patsy asked Valerie as she folded a large slice of pizza in half and took a bite.

 

‘Ooh, I hope it’s another broadway movie,’ Barbara sighed as she nibbled on a pretzel, leaning against Trixie on the sofa, ‘I rather enjoyed Hairspray.’

 

‘I want to watch another Disney movie,’ Delia mumbled with a mouthful of popcorn.

 

‘Oh, not that again,’ Trixie griped as she sipped her soda, ‘Delia we’ve done that two movie nights in a row,’ she also gave a pointed look to Barbara, ‘and there’s no way I’m sitting thorough another musical. Broadway, Disney… just no!’

 

‘Guys, it’s almost Halloween,’ Valerie said as she sifted through her DVD collection, ‘we’re watching a scary movie!’

 

‘Oh, not something too horrid, I hope,’ Barbara looked around nervously, pulling a throw blanket up to her chin.

 

Valerie found what she was looking for and pulled the carton out, dramatically holding it up with a toothy grin.

 

‘Rocky Horror!’

 

‘What did I just say about musicals!’ Trixie shouted.

 

‘Valerie!’ Lucille shouted from her spot on the floor, looking displeased, ‘That’s distasteful,’ she moped, crossing her arms and looking away, ‘we may as well watch pornography.’

 

‘Alright, alright,’ Valerie pouted and put the DVD back, not wanting to offend her friend. She tried again looking through her collection and pulled out another, holding it up for all to see.

 

‘The Witches?’

 

Delia gasped and suddenly all eyes were on her as she started coughing, her eyes tearing up and her face turning beet red.

 

‘Oh my god is she choking?!’ Lucille exclaimed, sitting up on her knees.

 

Valerie dropped the DVD and ran over to her friend.

 

‘Oh, god, what do we do?!’

 

‘What do you mean what do we do!?’ Barbara exclaimed, rising from her seat in a panic and joining them, hovering over Delia, ‘Someone do CPR! Do CPR!’

 

Valerie whipped around to Patsy, her eyes wide.

 

‘Patsy why are you just sitting there! Do CPR!’ she shouted.

 

Patsy and Trixie, being the two most experienced nurses in the room, shared a look.

 

‘I’m not doing CPR, Val,’ Patsy said stubbornly.

 

‘What?! Why?! She’s your girlfriend, Patsy, don’t you love her?!’

 

‘Of course I love her!’ Patsy shouted, her hands on her hips.

 

‘Patsy how can you just sit there!? Delia is dying!’ Lucile explained, ‘Just look at her!’

 

Everyone looked to Delia again, who was still coughing and wheezing, tears streaming down her face.

 

‘She’s not choking you numpties,’ Trixie rolled her eyes.

 

‘How can you say that Trix!’ Barbara said exasperated at her girlfriend, somewhat appalled at her inaction.

 

‘Barbara,’ Patsy interjected calmly, ‘If she’s coughing that means she’s breathing, not choking… and the three of you ought to know the difference by now!’ she glared at the other two panicking nurses who looked bashful.

 

Patsy handed Delia a glass of water and patted her back.

 

‘Here, darling, have a sip of this,’ Patsy said as Delia’s caughing abated and she gulped down the glass of water.

 

Delia gasped again, closing her eyes as she shouted passionalely, ‘I’m just so excited we’re watching The Witches!’

 

‘Oh, that’s what you got all worked up about?’ Valerie said exasperated.

 

‘I didn’t mean to!’ Delia said, ‘I just got excited and then a piece of popcorn got lodged in my throat.’

 

‘Hmm, yes and we all know how that turned out,’ Patsy worked hard to resist an eye roll as she rubbed Delia’s back.

 

Valerie walked back to the DVD and held it up.

 

‘So… The Witches?’

 

‘We may as well!’ Trixie said, throwing her hands in the air, ‘Wouldn’t have wanted Delia to go through all that trouble for nothing.’

 

‘I’m so excited,’ Delia said softly but with a lot of feeling, clasping her hands together and leaning her head against Patsy’s shoulder. The redhead smiled endearingly at her girlfriend.

 

‘Why are you so grumpy?’ Barbara whispered to Trixie as she sat back down on the sofa next to her.

 

Trixie huffed and crossed her arms, her voice low as Valerie popped in the DVD and Lucille dimmed the lights.

 

‘I haven’t had a cigarette in three days,’ she said through grit teeth, ‘so I’m a little wound up is all.’

 

‘Aw, come here, sweetie’ Barbara said as she scooped Trixie up in her arms.

 

Barbara leaned back against the arm of the sofa, grabbing the throw blanket and wrapping the two of them in it. When they were all snuggled up, Barbara hugged Trixie close to her and kissed her ear as the blonde settled in between Barbara’s legs.

 

‘I’m proud of you for quitting,’ she whispered as the movie started.

 

‘It’s shit,’ Trixie quipped with a grunt.

 

Though a little on edge, Trixie took a few deep breaths and felt herself relaxing in Barbara's arms. Barbara's soft breathing was tickling her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her neck. She could feel Barbara’s slim fingers delicately graze down and up her arm, the gentle touches causing her to sigh and feel as if she were melting into Barbara. Trixie closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into Barbara's touches, the brunettes hands working wonders in that moment, making her feel calm and relaxed as they grazed over Trixies body, down and up her thighs, over her hips and tummy, over her breasts.

 

Trixie gasped rather audibly and Barbara whipped her hands away.

 

Trixie opened her eyes just in time to see Valerie looking back at the two of them with an eyebrow raised.

 

‘You alright?’

 

‘Yes,’ Trixie said, narrowing her eyes, ‘Now shush and watch the movie,’ she scolded.

 

Valerie rolled her eyes at her friend as she turned back to the movie, and Trixie leaned back to glare warningly at her girlfriend, who was smiling, looking rather pleased with herself.

 

The movie continued, sounds of the other women in the room munching on their snacks and making witty remarks during the movie filled the room as Trixie settled back into Barbara’s arms.

 

Trixie pulled the blanket back up around her as Barbara’s hands were back on her, but this time respectfully on her thighs and remaining there for a little bit while the two watched the movie. Trixies own hands wandered under the blanket, her fingers lazily grazing over Barbara's thighs, and she could feel her girlfriend take in deep breaths of air and sigh in her ear at her touches.

 

Soon, Barbara’s hands were wandering again and this time Trixie had the mind to stay silent, her teeth keeping a firm hold on her bottom lip to prevent any noise from escaping this time. Barbara’s deft fingers were lightly grazing over a particularly favorite spot of Trixie's around her hip bone and above the hem of her jeans, and she didn’t want to do anything to interrupt her this time. This proved to be rather difficult as Trixie was rather ticklish there, and she was relieved when she felt Barbara’s fingers daringly dip under the hem of her jeans and knickers. Trixie closed her eyes and allowed for herself to let out a shaky breath when she felt Barbara’s finger stealthy sink between her legs. She grip her teeth, so badly needing to let out a moan, a gasp, anything, as she felt Barbara softly roll her finger over her clit. She needed some kind of release so bad that all the energy in Trixie’s body manifested itself into a clenched fist that had a mind of it’s own, and unknowingly, Trixie raised her fist and brought it back down hard on Barbara’s thigh.

 

‘Ouch!’ Barbara gasped and pulled her hands away.

 

Trixie gasped and sat up, immediately regretting what she just did.

 

‘Are you two fighting?’ Lucille asked.

 

The two on the sofa looked to see all eyes on them, and they both turned red.

 

‘N-no!’ Barbara said, looking visibly flustered.

 

Trixies eyes darted around nervously. She needed to get Barbara away so she could apologize.

 

‘Um, actually, we _are_ fighting and need to go and have a talk real quick,’ she said, standing and pulling Barbara along with her. She ignored the odd looks from her friends and led Barbara down the hallway to Valerie's room where she locked the door behind them.

 

‘Sweetie, I am _so_ sorry,’ she said, her hands coming together in front of her face as she looked at Barbara remorsefully, ‘I didn’t mean to hit you.’

 

‘Trix, it’s alright,’ Barbara smiled, ‘I suppose I did get a little carried away…’

 

‘No! No I liked it,’ Trixie said quietly, feeling her body thrum pleasingly from Barbara’s sweet touches, ‘I didn’t want you to stop honestly, it’s just… I think because I was trying to keep quiet my body needed to express itself in another way and,’ Trixie shrugged, searching for words, ‘and it just kind of happened.’

 

‘Oh, is that all?’ Barbara said with a laugh, ‘Well that would explain it. You’re usually so loud it’s no wonder you needed some other sort of outlet while we were in front of our friends.’

 

Trixie looked aghast, ‘I am not loud!’ she whisper shouted, ‘I’m… passionate!’

 

‘You kidding?’ Barbara teased, ‘Babe, I usually go deaf for about 10 minutes after you have an orgasm. 15 if it’s a really good one.’

 

‘I don’t believe you. I’m not that bad,’ Trixie crossed her arms stubbornly.

 

‘Do you remember the weekend at the beach house?’ Barbara asked, placing a hand on her hip and raising a knowing eyebrow, ‘Remember how we had sex all night and you lost your voice the day after?’

 

Trixie blinked, feeling herself blush profusely and she was glad Barbara wasn’t able to properly see her in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

 

‘I can be quiet,’ she insisted.

 

‘Yeah right,’ Barbara challenged, smiling slyly.

 

‘Yes I can!’ Trixie said, placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

 

‘No you can’t,’ Barbara teased in a sing-song voice, stepping forward and pushing Trixie back gently until she was pressed up against the wall.

 

‘Can too,’ Trixie whispered, her palms pressed against the wall as she felt Barbara make quick work of the button on her jeans and pull down the zipper. Her breath hitched in her throat when Barbara’s long fingers dipped under her knickers once more and found that spot that made her throw her head back and let out a silent cry through her parted lips.

 

‘Oh,’ Trixie groaned, and Barbara quickly covered Trixie’s mouth with her own, knowing that Trixie was bound to cry out no matter how much she said she wouldn’t.

 

Trixie rocked her hips against Barbara’s hand as the brunettes fingers quickly rolled over her clit. There was a sense of urgency in her motions, both of them knowing they didn’t want to take too long less their friends get suspicious, but at the same time the contact was driving Trixie crazy. All the pent up tension that had been building for the last three days after she had smoked her last cigarette needed a release, but this orgasm wasn’t coming fast enough.

 

Trixie’s hands balled into fists and she hit the wall with a loud bang.

 

‘Shh!’ Barbara said, pulling Trixie away from the wall and walking her backwards until they fell on Valerie’s bed in a heap of limbs.

 

‘On her bed? Really?’ Trixie whispered incredulously.

 

‘We were just doing it on her sofa, what’s the difference?’ Barbara retorted.

 

‘She’ll kill us,’ Trixie sighed, her head falling back against the soft duvet as Barbara continued her stroking.

 

‘She won’t find out if you keep quiet,’ Barbara breathed, groaning slightly as Trixie lifted her knee and pressed her thigh pleasantly between her legs.

 

Trixie decided she needed to prove she could be quiet in all manners, so she kept her hands occupied by grasping onto the belt loops of Barbara’s jeans and rocking her against her thigh, feeling rather smug as she enticed a strangled moan from the woman above her .

 

‘See? Not so easy, is it,’ she whispered.

 

‘Hush,’ Barbara whispered as she brought her mouth back down to Trixie’s once more.

 

The two shared several heated kisses as Barbara rocked against Trixies thigh and continued rolling her fingers over her clit.

 

Trixie focused on undoing the button and fly on Barbara’s jeans, using whatever strength she could muster to roll the two of them onto their sides so she could use the angle to slip her hand under the waistband of Barbaras trousers and knickers, her fingers finding her clit rather quick as she was already quite familiar with her body.

 

‘Ah!’ Barbara breathed, and immediately bit down on her lip to prevent any further noise from escaping her mouth.

 

Trixies breaths came out in hot pants against Barbara’s neck as her free hand came up and grasped a fistful of Barbara’s hair, holding the woman close against her as she could feel her body tense from her wonderful stroking.

 

‘Oh,’ Trixie sighed, ‘Oh, sweetie,’ she said as she eyes screwed shut, her mouth opening to let out a loud cry that she couldn’t control.

 

‘Shh!’ Barbara pleaded as she brought her free hand up over Trixies mouth, muffling her cry as she came. The sound and feel of Trixie coming undone by her hands had Barbara quickly approaching her own orgasm as Trixies fingers only increased their stroking on her clit.

 

Trixie breathed heavily through her nose as she desperately tried to control her volume, her body convulsing and writhing under Barbara’s sweet touches, rolling her hips into the brunettes hand.

 

‘Oh,’ Barbara breathed, Trixies motions bringing her over that edge, pushing her to have her own orgasm. Her eyes squeezed shut and she quickly moved to bite down hard on her own wrist as she came, her body quivering under Trixies skilful fingers.

 

Once her breathing was under control, Barbara slowly opened her eyes and watched Trixies face closely. She slowed her stroking as Trixie’s breathing slowed, the blonde fluttering her eyes open as her body ceased her quivering. When she deemed it safe, she removed her right hand from Trixies trousers and lifted her left from her mouth.

 

‘Ok,’ Trixie said quietly with a resounding sigh, ‘you were right.’

 

She pulled Barbara down and kissed her, running her fingers through her hair.

 

‘Believe me,’ Barbara said softly, smiling as she pulled away, ‘Any other time I want you to be as loud as possible.’

 

‘Just not when I need an orgasm the most, hmm?’

 

‘Not when there’s a whole group of people right down the hall, no. Especially not our friends. They would never let us live it down.’

 

Trixie closed her eyes and nodded, sighing slightly as she felt her energy come back.

 

‘We should get back to the movie,’ Trixie said, removing her hand from Barbara’s trousers and placing a quick kiss on her eyebrow.

 

‘Yeah,’ Barbara breathed, ‘and Valerie will never find out about this, right?’

 

‘Never,’ Trixie affirmed.

 

The two rose quickly from the bed and straighten themselves out, both reaching for the other to fix their hair, pull down their tops, button their jeans. Barbara quickly straightened out Valerie's duvet and pillows and followed Trixie to the door, the blonde turning quickly to give Barbara a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

‘I love you,’ she said.

 

‘I love you too,’ Barbara smiled.

 

‘I’m sorry I hit you,’ Trixie said as she opened the door.

 

Barbara waived her off as they walked back down the hall to the lounge, ‘Trix, I told you it’s alright.’

 

‘Did you two make up?’ Patsy said as they entered the lounge.

 

‘Did we what?’ Trixie asked, and Barbara swatted her on the arm, ‘Oh! Yeah, we’re fine.’

 

‘No longer fighting,’ Barbara added awkwardly as she brought the sleeve of her jumper back down over her wrist to cover her self inflicted bite mark.

 

‘Well I hope you made up in a completely G rated way in my bedroom,’ Valerie said half teasing, crossing her arms.

 

‘Uh, sure we did,’ Trixie said as she resumed her prior position on the sofa, settling into Barbara’s arms once more.

 

‘What do you mean _sure_?!’ Valerie exclaimed.

 

‘Will everyone shut the hell up!’ Delia cried out angrily to the room, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

 

Trixie settled in between Barbara's legs again and pulled the throw blanket over them as they settled in and got comfortable. She grasped Barbara's hands with both of hers, interlocking their fingers, and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her mouth, knowing what they had just gotten away with even as Valerie sat across the room from them, glaring at them skeptically.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. I know there isn't a lot of BarbaraxTrixie romance/smut out there (if at all) so I'm happy someone reached out and requested this. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Smutty Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy lends Delia a hand with some revision lesson in preparation for her big midwifery exam the following day, and her good study habits are rewarded quite handsomely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had several requests (see pic at the end of the chapter) for something like this, and I apologize it took me so long to get around to it! For those of who who have been waiting for this one - I hope you like it! Thanks for requesting this!

Patsy stretched slightly as she stepped from the showers, feeling rather refreshed after her shift caring for the children and mothers of Poplar that day. Her legs were slightly sore from riding her bicycle around from appointment to appointment, and she worked to squelch down that feeling of jealousy of Nurse Crane having her very own car. 

 

But it was no matter now, Patsy thought as she toweled off her hair. The other nurses were out and she knew that Delia was very much alone in her bedroom this evening reviewing for her exams. She was looking forward to seeing her love after such a long day.

 

Patsy dressed in her cozy plaid nightgown that came just to her knees and tiptoed down the hallway to gently knock on the door to the room Delia shared with Valerie. 

 

'Deels?’ Patsy whispered and listened. 

 

She raised an eyebrow as she heard no movement in the room, but she was sure someone was inside. 

 

Patsy slowly opened the door with a creek and peeked in, relieved to find Delia inside.  She couldn't help but shake her head slightly at the sight of her, a smile playing on her lips, thinking Delia looked rather adorable right then. She was fast asleep on her bed, head buried in one of the many text books that lay open, sprawled out across the small twin bed, several notebooks with hand written notes and papers scattered about. 

 

Patsy glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only half past eight. She felt no guilt in waking Delia right then seeing as it was still so early in the evening. Patsy walked over and gently tucked a long strand of brunette hair behind her loves ear as she whispered, 'Delia?’

 

Delia suddenly gasped, sitting up with a shout, 'Endometriosis!’

 

'Ah!’ Patsy exclaimed, falling backwards onto Valerie's bed as she felt her heart leap into her throat. 

 

Several papers flew in the air and settles back down around the two, Delia blinking with wide eyes and looking around, taking in where she was. 

 

'Oh… oh, my, Pats,’ Delia crawled on her hands and knees around the bed, collecting her papers that were about to slide to the floor, 'I'm so sorry cariad.’

 

'Deels are you alright?’ Patsy asked,observing her girlfriends shaky hands. 

 

Delia groaned, 'Not exactly,’ she sat back on the bed with a sigh, 'I'm sorry for startling you, sweetie, I'm just so stressed out about this bloody exam I have tomorrow. I feel like I've retained nothing from all this studying.’

 

Patsy rolled her eyes playfully, 'Darling this wouldn't have been so painful if you didn't procrastinate and try to cram last minute,’ Patsy smirked, ‘You haven't changed one bit since school.’

 

'Oh, but Pats, how often do we get a chance to go out alone to the movies?’ Delia said, referring to when they went and saw the wizard of Oz that previous Saturday. 

 

Patsy sighed, 'You’re right, I suppose.’

 

'I wish the wizard had a brain in that big black bag for me,’ Delia whined. 

 

'Oh Deels,’ Patsy rose from her seat and walked around the bed behind Delia, running her fingers through her hair and kissing the top of her head, 'why don't you go and get ready for bed, hmm?’ she suggested as her hands moved down to Delia's shoulders and squeezed the tension out of them. The motion had Delia closing her eyes and falling back against her, 'I’ll tidy up in here and make a cup of tea for the two of us and we can review together. How does that sound?’

 

Delia sighed, sounding relieved as she placed a hand over Patsy's, 'Oh, sweetheart that would be lovely. Thank you,’ 

 

Delia looked back at Patsy with a grateful smile, and the redhead smiled back at her endearingly, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her lips before she let the smaller woman go and perform her nightly routine. 

 

Patsy followed Delia out of the bedroom, the two parting in different directions as Delia headed for the bathrooms and Patsy went down to the kitchen to make each of them a cup of tea, returning soon to the bedroom with two steaming mugs of their favorite Sleepy-time tea. While Delia was still occupied, Patsy made herself busy collecting all the papers Delia had scattered about, shuffled them in some semblance of order and laying them neatly on the bed. She did the same with the textbooks and other notebooks that Delia had laying about. 

 

Patsy personally marveled slightly at all the handwritten notes, thinking Delia could have written her very own textbook by now. Then again, she couldn't blame the younger woman. Ever since her accident her memory just hadn't been the same, and she had taken to writing down nearly everything that was deemed marginally important to her. 

 

Patsy sighed sadly thinking of Delia right after her accident, but recovered rather quick knowing that the woman she loved has since made a full recovery and was just down the hall from her. 

 

Everything tidied up, Patsy sat on Delia's bed and sipped her tea, waiting for Delia to return. Her eyes scanned the room and she couldn't help but notice a pair of reading glasses on the small table between Delia and Valerie's bed. Did Valerie wear glasses? 

 

Patsy picked them up and tried them on, looking around. Everything went fuzzy until she focused on Delia's notes and realized these were reading glasses. She mused to herself that the Welshwomans handwriting did come in a bit clearer with these glasses on.

 

'Well you look sharp,’

 

Patsy looked up to see Delia entering the room with her hair down long, freshly combed. She was wearing her usual blue pyjama set of a short sleeve top and long trousers that was Patsy's personal favorite to see her in. In fact she may have borrowed the set from time to time but thankfully no one ever seemed to notice. 

 

Patsy smiled as she blinked her lashes demurely looking at Delia through the glasses perched on the tip of her nose. 

 

'Don't you mean smart?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Delia giggled as she shut the door behind her, grabbing a book and shoving it under the door to keep away any unexpected visitors. 

 

'Very smart. Especially sitting amongst all those notes and textbooks,’ she said with a smile as she walked over and sat next to Patsy on the bed, eyeing her more closely with a sly smile, 'you look rather much like a professor, actually.’

 

'Is that so?’ Patsy asked, finding the idea rather playful. She assumed the role and found herself crossing her legs and sitting up straight. 

 

'Mmhmm,’ Delia hummed, leaning in, 'a very sexy professor…’ she trailed off leaning forward to place a sultry kiss on Patsy's lips, but was sorely disappointed when she kissed the cold hard cover of one of her textbooks instead. She grunted her frustration as Patsy tisked. 

 

'Now, now,’ Patsy quipped as she held the text between them, 'Ms. Busby you would do well to review for your exam before participating in any… recreational activities,’ Patsy said, rising to her feet and opening the text in her hand, 'Goodness knows you'll have a very disappointed girlfriend if you return back to Nonnatus with poor marks.’ 

 

'Pats…’ Delia whined, a half smile on her features at Patsy's antics. 

 

'That's  _ Professor _ Pats, to you, Ms Busby,’ Patsy said with her nose in the air, licking her finger as she flipped through the pages of the midwifery text. 

 

'My apologies, Professor Pats,’ Delia smiled with an exaggerated eye roll, making herself comfortable on her bed with her legs tucked under her bum. She sipped her tea as she watched Patsy, no,  _ Professor Pats _ , pace back and forth slightly as she noisily flipped through the pages of her text on maternity and pediatric nursing. 

 

'Now, Ms. Busby, what chapters will be in the exam this week?’ Professor Pats asked. 

 

‘Um,’ Delia paused, rifling through the stack of papers next to her with one hand while she held her tea in the other. 

 

She pulled a notebook from the bottom of the stack that caused all the papers to fall in a heap on the floor that had Patsy rolling her eyes slightly, but this went unnoticed by Delia who read from her notes and smiled up at her. 

 

‘15 through 20!’ she exclaimed, looking rather proud if herself, 'Knew I had written it down somewhere.’

 

Patsy merely hummed as she flipped to the review questions after chapter 15, the chapter looking as if it primarily focused on what to do when a baby was breech. 

 

'Well Ms. Busby, are you ready for your review?’ Patsy asked, standing tall at the foot of Delia’s bed, trying to remain serious. 

 

'Oh, yes professor,’ Delia sat up straight looking nervous, clasping her tea in both hands

 

Patsy cleared her throat, trying not to smile at being called  _ professor _ , and prattled off the first question from the chapter review. 

 

'What is one way to turn a baby that is breech?’ 

 

'Um, perform ECV on the patient,’ Delia said timidly. 

 

'Which stands for…’ Professor Pats trailed off, peering down at Delia through her glasses. 

 

‘External…’ Delia eyebrows furrowed as she thought hard for the middle word, ‘cephalic version!’ she finished happily. 

 

'Very good, Ms Busby,’ Professor Pats said with an affirmative nod. 

 

'Thank you professor,’ Delia said proudly, taking a sip of her tea. 

 

'When should you  _ not _ perform EVC on a patient?’ Patsy asked, raising an eyebrow and looking to Delia over her glasses. 

 

Delia closed her eyes and thought back to her notes, listing out loud what she remembered, ‘When the patient is… experiencing vaginal bleeding, has twins or other multiples… um a placenta that is near or covering the opening of the uterus, there is an abnormal fetal heart…’ 

  
  
'That will do Ms. Busby,’ Professor Pats nodded happily as she flipped to the next chapter. 

 

Delia smiled and sipped on her tea, feeling more confident. 

 

The next several minutes were spent with Patsy prattling off questions from the end of the chapters Delia was to be examined on, and the brunette answered them all correctly without much prodding from Patsy. 

 

When Patsy was satisfied that Delia knew her stuff, she moved to sit down across from her on Valerie's bed, tucking her foot under her knee.  

 

'Well Ms Busby, all your studying hadn't been for naught,’ Professor Pats said as she exaggerated pushing the reading glasses up her nose, 'in my professional opinion, I believe you're going to pass this exam with flying colors.’ 

 

Patsy opened her eyes to see Delia mildly distracted as her gaze was lingering downwards. Patsy looked in her lap and saw her nightgown had hitched up slightly around her thighs, and she was sure she was giving Delia a rather distracting view of her inner thighs, and certainly what was between them.

 

Patsy snapped the textbook shut in her hands rather abruptly and the noise pulled Delia's focus back to Patsy's face. 

 

'Hmm? What was that?’ Delia asked, blinking rapidly. 

 

'What was that  _ Professor _ , and I asked if you were prepared for the physical examination part of your review.’

 

'You did?’ Delia blinked, looking rather confused as she put her empty mug down and shuffled through her papers once more, 'Er, Pats… I mean Professor Pats, that's not part of this week's exam… I don't think, is it?’ Delia frantically looked through her notes, throwing papers everywhere as she began to panic. 

 

'Ms. Busby,’ Professor Pats started calmly, causing Delia to stop her fussing and look up at her, 'it might not be part of this week's exam, but nonetheless, you will be tested on it eventually, and it would behoove you to practice as much as possible, wouldn't you say?’ she finished, with a wink, tossing the book aside and hitching up her nightgown just a bit higher. 

 

Delia let out a little laugh with a goofy lopsided smile that made Patsy's heart flutter happily. 

 

'Now tell me,’ Professor Pats started, bringing a finger to her chin as she turned her gaze upwards, 'what have you learned about breast exams?’ 

 

'Buh…,’ Delia blinked and cleared her throat, 'Breast exams? Uh, well you,-’

 

Professor Pats tisked again, 'No, Ms Busby. For me to know that you fully understand, I need for you to perform an exam on me while you explain.’ 

 

Delia tucked her bottom lip into her  mouth to prevent a huge grin from breaking out and hopped off her bed so quickly that all the remaining papers and books fell to the floor, unnoticed by her as she rounded Valerie's bed and kneeled behind Patsy. Patsy tried not to be bothered by the untidiness and simply closed her eyes. Out of sight out of mind. 

 

'Well, Professor Pats, I would be happy to show you what I've learned,’ Delia said softly as she grasped Patsy's arm and guided for her to place her hand behind her head, ‘I believe I've had plenty of practice where this is concerned…’

 

She trailed off, and Patsy bit her lip, unable to contain her smile as she felt Delia's soft hand guide itself underneath the collar of her nightgown, coming to gently caress and palm her breast. 

 

Patsy let out a sigh as Delia breathed in her ear, kissing her there and sending shivers down her spine while she lovingly fondled her. The sensation made Patsy squirm where she was sitting slightly. 

 

'It's very important to examine yourself like this at least once a month, Professor. It's very simple, something you can do in the shower or bath… or with a friend,’ Delia added with a cheeky smile, ‘All you need to do is check for any abnormal lumps. But right now I'm only interested in two little lumps in particular.’

 

' _ Little _ ?’ Professor Pats looked up a little incredulously, her eyebrow raised. 

 

Delia giggled as she placed a gentle kiss on Patsy's neck. She teasingly pulled on a hard nipple and Patsy gasped. 

 

'These little lumps, silly,’ Delia said with a dimple inducing smile that always made Patsy swoon. 

 

'And why are you so interested in them?’ Professor Pats asked softly. 

 

'Because they need lots of attention, I think,’ Delia replied as she removed her hand from under Patsy’s collar, and moved to straddle Patsy's lap. 

 

The two finally gave into their desires and connected with a searing kiss, their breathing heavy as Delia gently pushed Patsy to lay down on her back. Delia moved to kiss Patsy along her neck, her hand gently cupping Patsy’s face as her thumb tilted her head back slightly to allow for more access. Delia closed her eyes along with Patsy, her nose nuzzling the sensitive skin of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair before placing fat kisses under her ear and down her neck. Her tongue reached out to teasingly lick the dip in Patsy's neck, the sensation causing Patsy to arch her whole body into Delia and let out a shaky sigh, the smaller woman greedily palming Patsy breasts over her nightgown. 

 

'Wait a moment,’ Patsy whispered, a gentle hand on Delia's shoulders to still her. 

 

Delia pulled away slightly, looking down at Patsy concerned, 'What's the matter?’ 

 

'We should probably continue this exam on your bed,’ Patsy said, breathless. 

 

'Why? Valerie won't know,’ Delia smirked with a shrug. 

 

'Ms. Busby…’ Professor Pats said warningly, reaching up to push the glasses back up her nose.  

 

'Besides,’ Delia continued, ignoring her tone, 'we won't technically be doing anything raunchy on her bed if I continue like I would a regular gynecological exam.’

 

'How do you plan on - Oh!’ Professor Pats exclaimed rather surprised as Delia slid down her body suddenly and grasped her under the knees, pulling her towards her in one swift motion. 

 

'Come now, Professor, you know how this works. Bum unnecessarily far off the bed, knees apart,’ Delia grinned as she kneeled between Patsy's legs.

 

Patsy clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent any other exclamations from escaping, feeling her face turn hot. She certainly wasn't embarrassed to be in a position like this alone with Delia, but doing something like this halfway on someone else's bed felt particularly naughty and exciting. 

 

Delia hitched both of Patsy's knees over her shoulder and Patsy was a little relieved that her feet reached far enough to rest on Delia's bed.

 

'I see you came prepared for your exam, Professor’ Delia said as she kissed an inner thigh. 

 

Patsy bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing, knowing Delia was referring to her lack of knickers. 

 

'Well, Professor, from here everything appears to be in healthy working order,’ Delia said as she lovingly caressed Patsy's thighs with her hands, ‘Healthy pink colors, delightful scents, and, if I may,’ Delia trailed off as she brought her head between Patsy's legs and gave slow, long, teasing lick that had Patsy squirming. 

 

Delia pulled away slightly and closed her eyes, licking her lips as if she were tasting something rather delectable. 

 

'Ah, and the taste is absolutely divine as well. I daresay Professor you're the healthiest woman I've ever had the pleasure of examining. 

 

'Don't tell me you're finished the exam…’ Patsy trailed off, sitting up on her elbows with a pleading look to Delia. 

 

'Oh, of course not, Professor,’ Delia said innocently, ‘You see, I'm a bit of an overachiever and do intend to get full marks on this course.’

 

Patsy’s eyes narrowed and her smile grew wide as she watched Delia disappear between her legs again. The sensual feeling of Delia’s tongue and mouth on her again had her falling back onto the bed, one hand once more covering her mouth while the other lovingly raked through Delia’s long, soft hair, keeping it out of her face while she pleased Patsy with her mouth. 

 

Delia made no reservations about softly moaning her pleasure against Patsy, who was using all her strength and reserve to remain as quiet as possible in case any nuns or nurses were lurking about in the house. She didn’t remain completely quiet, however. 

 

Patsy’s chest heaved at the feeling of Delia’s hands roaming her body, gently pushing up her nightgown around her thighs and hips, the fabric tickling Patsy’s skin slightly, making her squirm. Delia's fingers caressed her torso and breasts before coming back down to firmly grasp onto her hips as she teasingly ran her tongue along the length of Patsy’s sex, enjoying the reaction she was getting out of the taller woman by going slow. 

 

After what seemed like ages, Patsy tightened her grasp on Delia’s hair, pushing the woman's face more firm between her legs and Delia took the hint. She opened her mouth wide and swirled her tongue around Patsy’s clit, the sensation sending pleasing shocks through the taller woman's body. 

 

Patsy clutched her hand over her mouth as Delia repeated the motions, trying so desperately not to make any noise as her whole body tensed from the task. Her eyes squeezed tight, her fingers gripped firmly in Delia’s hair, and suddenly she found her hips arching higher and higher off the bed, all the muscles in her body pulled taught until Delia gave one last firm lick and she came undone. 

 

Patsy suddenly let go of Delia’s head, both hands now desperately clasped over her mouth and nose to prevent any noise escaping her as her hips came crashing back down on the bed. Her whole body shook and convulsed from such a strong orgasm, only drawn out more when Delia kept a tight hold on Patsy’s hips and continued her licking as Patsy rolled her hips into her face over and over again. 

 

When Patsy couldn’t take any more contact, she grasped onto Delia’s hair again and pulled her away, taking both hands away from her mouth and letting out long, low sighs, knowing it thankfully wouldn’t be enough noise for anyone to get suspicious if they heard. 

 

Delia’s hands wandered over Patsy’s body again, lovingly trailing over her belly and hips and thighs as she kissed her inner thighs. She couldn’t help but smile as she felt Patsy’s breathing calm, her body cease it’s quivering, and she watched as Patsy rested her arm over her eyes for a moment as she collected herself. 

 

Patsy sat up when she had come to, raking her hands through her hair and finally removing Valerie’s reading glasses. She placed them back on the bedside table and looked back at Delia with a sultry, but playful authority. 

 

'Ms. Busby,’ she started, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Delia’s top. She pulled the smaller woman to her feet and they were both standing between the small, twin sized beds, ‘you forgot a very important part of the physical exam,’ Patsy finished softly with a coy smile. 

 

She pushed Delia slightly, walking her backward the two paces needed for the back of her knees to hit her bed. Delia sat and allowed for Patsy to crawl over top of her. 

 

'What's that Professor?’ Delia asked, her hands idly reaching around Patsy to feel the back of her thighs and naked bum under her nightgown. 

 

'The pelvic exam, of course,’ Patsy said smartly, unable to contain her smirk as Delia smiled, 'now do turn over and allow me to show you the  _ improvised _ version, if you please.’

 

Delia excitedly followed instructions and the two shuffled slightly to allow her to roll over. She placed her head in her pillow with her bum in the air, allowing for Patsy to pull down her trousers and feel her from behind. 

 

Patsy raised Delia’s top with one hand while the other tugged down on her pyjama bottoms, pulling them until they were about mid thigh. She kissed along Delia’s exposed lower back while her right hand gently caressed her inner thighs, and she smiled as she heard Delia whimpering into her pillow from her touches. 

 

Patsy heard Delia give a long, aching sigh of relief as she finally ran her long fingers along Delia’s most sensitive area, coating her fingers in Delia’s natural wetness. 

 

'A fair amount of wetness from you, Ms Busby,’ Patsy said as she continued to lightly massage Delia between her legs, 'a very good sign of a healthy sex drive, if I do say so.’ 

 

Delia merely moaned into her pillow, wiggling her hips as Patsy continued to tease her. 

 

Patsy leaned down to kiss Delia’s lower back once more before slowly pushing her fingers inside of Delia, the smaller woman clutching her pillow and moaning into it as she pushed her bum back, meeting Patsy’s slow thrust. Patsy made sure to bury her fingers up to her knuckles before slowly pulling back out again and repeating the motion. 

 

The two relaxed their posture so that Delia was laying on the bed and Patsy was nearly laying on top of Delia, her body resting slightly on the side of the smaller woman so she wouldn’t crush her. 

 

Patsy's mouth sought skin, and she eventually found an exposed neck and shoulder she could latch onto, placing fat, wet kisses in the crook of Delia’s neck while the smaller woman clutched at her pillow, sucked at her thumb, whimpering and willing herself to stay as quiet as possible while Patsy fucked her achingly slow. 

 

Delia gasped and whined, pressing her hips down against Patsy's hand when the redhead adjusted so that her two fingers were pressed firmly against a rough patch within Delia that made her toes curl. 

 

‘I see you’re having a bit of a reaction to being touched there,’ Patsy breathed, still trying to remain in character as the Professor, ‘you wouldn’t mind if I spent a bit more time examining you there, would you?’ 

 

‘Oh,’ Delia breathed, clutching her teeth slightly as her eyes screwed shut, ‘yes, please do, Professor.’ 

 

Patsy let out a hot breath of air against Delia’s neck, her fingers continuing to thrust into Delia faster, feeling wet and slick with Delia's need. The woman beneath her felt so good, so tight, that Patsy couldn’t help but bite down onto Delia’s naked shoulder as she fucked her, loving the reaction she was getting out of the smaller woman. 

 

Delia clutched at her pillow and buried her face into it as her body continued to tense, her hips rising off the bed slightly to meet with Patsy’s fingers, the redhead thrusting into her over and over again, hitting that spot that was driving Delia crazy. 

 

Patsy could feel all of Delia’s muscles tense under her, a good sign that she was close. She listened closely to Delia’s breathing, listening to it hitch and quicken, her hips rising slightly to feel Patsy’s fingers thrust further inside of her. Patsy kept her steady rhythm, finally curling her fingers slightly and hooking on that spot that had Delia gasping, her hands reaching up to clutch fistfuls of her own hair as she finally came undone. Patsy could feel her while body tense, coming so hard and clenching around her fingers so tight that Patsy felt herself incapable of moving for several moments while Delia sighed and quivered under her. 

 

When Delia’s body finally subsided, Patsy felt her relax enough so she could remove her fingers, and she gently caressed Delia's bum and thighs with her hand while placing sweet kisses along the subtle bite mark she had left on her shoulder. 

 

‘So how did I do, Professor?’ Delia asked with a sigh into her pillow. 

 

‘Full marks, Ms. Busby,’ Patsy said with a smile, her forehead pressing tenderly against Delia’s shoulder. 

 

Patsy pulled away slightly as Delia rolled over to face her, the brunette reaching up at once to pull Patsy down on top of her for a passionate kiss. Delia opened her mouth and licked Patsy’s bottom lip, Patsy opening her mouth in return to press her tongue against Delia's, to suck her bottom lip into her mouth and gently bite down on it. Before they knew it, the two soon became a tangled mess of arms and legs and bed sheets. 

 

Patsy and Delia lazily kissed for several moments, hands finding their way through one another's hair or under their tops to caress sensitive skin. The two were lost in one anothers touches and gentle whispers of sweet nothings for quite some time, whispering their ‘I love you’s’ and ‘you’re so sweet,’ and ‘you’re so beautiful,’ before they both heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming up the staircase towards Delia’s room. 

 

The two shared a wide eyed look, though neither panicking as they had encountered this several times before. 

 

Patsy pushed herself off Delia in an instant, the smaller and more agile of the two rolled over and lept off her bed, bounding over Valerie's bed to the door to unhinge the book from the wedge while Patsy pulled her nightgown back around her knees and collected Delia’s papers and books, spreading them out on the bed again. 

 

When Valerie opened the door, the two women were perched on Delia’s bed sitting on opposite sides, hair looking tidied and clothing all buttoned up and smoothed out. Both women had their teacups in their hands, neither giving the faintest hint that their tea had grown cold long ago, as they looked up innocently at Valerie, who looked tired after a long day. 

 

‘Hey you two,’ Valerie said wearily as she threw down her kit and began to remove her cloak. 

 

‘Hi Val,’ Delia said, ‘Long day?’ 

 

‘Wasn’t it just?’ the Poplar native sighed, ‘I’ll be happy to have a lie down once you two are finished up.’ 

 

‘Oh, not to worry,’ Patsy said, neatly piling Delia’s papers back on her bed as she rose, ‘I was helping Delia review for her exam tomorrow, but I think she’ll be alright.’ 

 

‘Thanks for helping me study Pats,’ Delia said with a wink, being careful so it went unnoticed by Valerie, who was already undressing by her wardrobe. 

 

‘Anytime,’ Patsy said with a slight wiggle of her eyebrows a sh headed towards the door, ‘Goodnight, you two,’ 

 

Both Delia and Valerie bid Patsy a goodnight as the redhead shut the door behind her, and Delia finally placed all her books and papers aside before she crawled into bed, turning on her side to allow Valerie some privacy while she undressed and put on her pyjamas. 

 

Delia was just feeling like she would doze off when she heard Valerie tisk slightly 

 

‘What the?... Thought I made this bed this morning,’ she mused, scratching her head.  

 

Delia’s eyes popped open as she listened, staying perfectly still so Valerie wouldn't notice she was awake. 

 

‘Suppose I plum forgot before I left. Ah well,’ Valerie said with a yawn, and Delia could hear her crawling into bed, seemingly too tired to investigate as to why her blankets had been ruffled. 

  
Once again, Delia had to being a hand over her mouth, this time to stifle a giggle, feeling rather giddy knowing that she and Patsy had gotten away with their particularly special study evening that night, Valerie none the wiser.   
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I have people fucking around in Valerie's bed a going trend or what? Tempting, as I personally find it rather hilarious. I think next chapter we may see Val getting a little action in her own bed, who knows.


	11. Ladies Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. 
> 
> Patsy comes to Valerie with a rather inviting offer. 
> 
> Open relationships and friends with benefits prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pupcake purists turn back now! This is a ValxPatsy friends with benefits fic! 
> 
> All others, have fun and enjoy the fic!

Valerie had always been an independent person.

 

She was someone who had spent her youth very much on her own as her mother worked and there was no father in the picture. She was unperturbed by this as she learned to take care of herself and not really depend on others for fulfilment. This was probably why as an adult, she remained quite a happy and fulfilled individual in her own right without needing to be attached to anyone. That isn’t to say that she was opposed to being in relationships, never anything long term, mind. But short term was good. Casual was good. No strings attached was good. She didn’t really mind so long as everyone was happy and having fun and getting what they needed out of the arrangement.

 

Given this, Valerie couldn’t help but choke on her sip of beer.

 

She blinked back tears, bringing the back of her hand to wipe her mouth as she looked over at her good friend Patsy, the redhead looking back at her bashfully, a slight twinge of pink on her cheeks.

 

Patsy was a tall, pouty lipped Londoner with cheekbones that could cut glass. She was a great nurse alongside Valerie and a fiercely committed friend, and a loving companion and wife to one Delia Busby, erm, well Busby-Mount now, for the better part of a decade.

 

Which is why now in this moment Valerie couldn’t believe her ears when she heard Patsy ask what she just asked. She must have misheard, that must have been it. It was rather noisy in the pub that Saturday evening anyway and Valerie reasonsed Patsy didn’t ask what she had thought she had asked… had she?

 

‘Sorry, say that again?’ she choked out.

 

Patsy’s shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes, looking away slightly as Valerie watched her cheeks turn a deep red now.

 

‘No, never mind, it was… I shouldn’t have…’ Patsy looked away, her cheeks turning red.

 

‘No, no, it’s…’ Valerie reached out in a comforting gesture towards her friend to keep her from retreating.

 

‘Val, really,’ Patsy pleaded, ‘just pretend I didn’t say anything.’

 

‘Patsy, seriously, I just want to make sure I heard you correctly because… well because…’

 

Patsy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, ‘Yes, Val,’ she sighed exasperated, ‘what you think you heard me say is what I said.’

 

Valerie took a deep breath and looked at her friend who continued to grow more and more red with each passing moment.

 

Both of them turned towards the noise of a pint glass breaking against the floor nearby a rambunctious group of boys around the bar. They continued to laugh and carry on as the two women turned back to one another.

 

‘Why don’t we go for a walk?’ Valerie suggested, looking to Patsy encouragingly.

 

Patsy shrugged, nodding in agreement and the two finished off their drinks before heading out into the late summer evening.

 

They walked along the sleepy Poplar street side by side, both women remaining silent with their hands in their pockets, waiting for the other to speak.

 

Valerie gathered up her courage and spoke first, gently nudging against Patsy’s shoulder with her own to get the redheads attention.

 

‘So, a date, huh?’ she asked, the two women slowing their walking to a stop.

 

Patsy smiled, sighing slightly as she looked away, ‘Yeah, I mean… is that a terrible idea?’ she asked, her hand coming to rub against her other arm nervously.

 

Valerie let out a laugh to help relieve her nervous jitters.

 

‘No, I’m just wondering, I mean, an offer like this… there has to be some kind of explanation behind it, right?’ Valerie asked, looking to Patsy expectantly.

 

She tried to keep her expression lighthearted as she looked to the redhead for an answer, but inside she was overwhelmed with curiosity.

 

‘I mean,’ she continued, ‘things are going alright with you and Delia, yeah?’

 

‘Yeah!’ Patsy said overenthusiastically, as if trying to reassure Valerie, ‘Yeah, things are going wonderfully, it’s just, well...’

 

Valerie remained silent and watched rather amused as Patsy swallowed a lump in her throat, not really ever recalling a time she had ever seen the woman so bashful and nervous.

 

‘Deels and I are actually stronger in our relationship then ever before, I think, and… it was actually her idea I ask you out on a date because… well,’ Patsy paused and scratched the back of her head nervously.

 

Valerie was intrigued, leaning back and crossing her arms as she smirked at Patsy.

 

‘Like, we’ve been talking about this for like a year now, you know…’ Patsy derailed nervously.

 

‘Patsy,’ Valerie said, and the redhead looked over at her, ‘you two wouldn’t be, uh… experimenting with an open relationship now, would you?’

 

Patsy cringed, ‘Yeah…’ she sighed, ‘is that weird? I mean, like, I know a lot of people out in the world do it but no one we know in our friend circle seems to… to, um… you know.’

 

Valerie shook her head and let out a little laugh, ‘Yeah, I get it,’ she said, thinking back on some of the conversations she had with the others over the years about all the women who flitted in and out of her life. Most of the time their friends, Lucille and Barbara especially as the more conservative of their friend group, just couldn’t understand her unwillingness to be in anything long term. She simply couldn’t explain it any more plainly that she just wasn’t wired that way. That it just wasn’t her thing.

 

‘Anyway… gosh, this is so… I should have opened with that, shouldn’t I? Instead of just asking you on a date right out,’ Patsy said, her fingers raking through her hair.

 

‘I mean, yeah, an explanation would have helped, but I think we’re getting there,’ Valerie couldn't help but smile at how flustered Patsy was being, the woman usually so calm and composed.

 

Patsy let out a sigh of relief, ‘I’m sorry, I just figured… I mean, you and I have been mates for ages and I just thought out of everyone we know you would be the most open to…’

 

‘Being your side piece?’ Valerie quipped with a teasing grin.

 

‘No!’ Patsy exclaimed with a laugh, ‘I mean… does it count when my wife knows about it? When she’s actively been pushing me to ask you out for weeks now?’

 

‘Seriously?’ Valerie asked with a tone of surprise, raising an eyebrow.

 

‘Yeah… well, I mean…’ Patsy awkwardly trailed off, shuffling from one foot to the other, ‘sorry, is this something you would… I don’t know, feel free to tell me to shut up if you hands down don’t want to. I get it if this is something you absolutely wouldn’t be interested in.’

 

Valerie laughed again, feeling quite giddy that this whole conversation was even taking place, ‘I’m absolutely interested in hearing you out, and I’m into what I’m hearing so far.’

 

‘You are? Really?’ Patsy looked at Valerie hopefully, seemingly a little relieved.

 

‘Sure,’ Valerie said, her hands finding their way back into their pockets, ‘I mean like… I do have some questions, but I’m not entirely opposed to the idea.’

 

‘Oh,’ Patsy simply said, shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked back to Valerie, ‘well, certainly you would have questions, I suppose. Um… what do you want to know?’

 

‘Well, you say things are going well with you and Delia, right? And you’ve been together since I’ve known you and you’ve never… I mean, to my knowledge you’ve never seemed like you two would be the kind of people to, uh... to do something like this,’ Valerie finished awkwardly, not wanting to offend her friend by making assumptions. Though, in her defense, the two had seemed extremely monogamous in all the years she had known the couple. She wondered what had changed.

 

‘Ah,’ Patsy said.

 

‘And also,’ Valerie continued, ‘is Delia out there with other people too? How did you two even decide to try and do something like this? Was there a reason, or…?’ Valerie trailed off, waiting for Patsy to fill in the gaps.

 

‘So…’ Patsy brought her finger to her chin, her eyes turning upwards in thought, ‘well, no. Delia isn’t interested in dating other people, so it’s just me out here trying to… uh, gosh, how do I say this without sounding like a cad? I mean, I don’t really want a _girlfriend_ , you know? I have a wife I love and she fulfils all the wonderful romantic things I need and want, and I do the same for her, it’s just…,’

 

Patsy took a breath and rubbed the back of her neck nervously once more, ‘well, truth be told, a few years ago we went through a rough patch slightly… Delia seemed… less interested in sex than I was and it made me really depressed. She assured me she loved me and didn’t want to leave me or anything, and… well we saw a counselor who got us talking and…’ Patsy paused slightly, fidgeting with her hands as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, ‘and it came out that our sex drives are a bit mismatched.’

 

‘Ohhh,’ Valerie said slowly in understanding.

 

‘So, after a lot of long talks, we kind of decided that we would give, um, you know, something like this a try. Opening up our relationship,’ Patsy continued shyly, ‘and like I said, I love my wife and don’t really want some kind of polyamorous relationship because I have all the romance and emotional fulfilment I need with Delia, but on the other hand I don’t want to just have a bunch of hookups and one night stands with strangers or anything like that to get the… er, the other kind of fulfilment I need,’ Patsy scratched the back of her head shyly, ‘It would be nice to have some kind of arrangement with someone who is like a friend… but we just have sex sometimes,’ Patsy finished unable to look Valerie in the eye, the tips of her ears turning red.

 

Valerie brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

 

‘Patsy, you realize that’s called ‘friends with benefits’, right?’

 

‘What the… Oh, is that what that is?’ Patsy asked rather incredulously, as if she had never heard the phrase before.

 

Valerie couldn’t help but laugh, running her fingers through her hair, ‘Uh, yeah, Pats, that’s exactly what it sounds like you’re asking for.’

 

‘Oh… um, well, yes, I suppose that, um…’

 

‘And that’s why you asked me on a date?’ Valerie asked with a large grin, ‘you want to be friends with benefits with me?’

 

Patsy nodded, ‘I mean… well, yes. Only if you do too… with, um… with me,’ Patsy said meekly, and Valerie found her shyness rather endearing.

 

Valerie blinked, stunned into silence with a goofy smirk on her face as she merely stared back at Patsy. Never in her life did she think this was how her evening was going to turn out, but here she was.

 

She came to as Patsy started to fidget the longer she let the silence drag on. She didn’t want the woman to think she wasn’t into this at all.

 

‘I mean, yeah!’ Valerie said enthusiastically, ‘Sure! Patsy, like… I’m totally willing to give this a try if you are!’

 

‘Really?’ Patsy asked with wide eyes, ‘You are?’

 

‘Yeah, I mean…,’ Valerie looked away, feeling herself blush slightly, but she figured it was best to be honest in this moment about how she felt, ‘I always thought you were well fit, you know? Like, I never said anything since you’ve been with Delia this whole time but… um, yeah.’

 

Valerie was relieved that her little compliment finally got a flirty smile out of the redhead, ‘Oh, you think I’m well fit, yeah?’

 

‘Oh, come off it,’ Valerie waved her off, blushing profusely, ‘you know you’re a good looking woman.’

 

Patsy merely laughed, raking her hand through her hair again while the other settled on her hip.

 

‘Val, I mean like, yeah, I think you’re rather stunning, you know. Always have.’

 

‘Alright, alright,’ Valerie said, almost unable to take the flattery and delightful awkwardness of the situation any longer.

 

‘Um, so…’ Patsy started, bringing her hand to rub her arm again, ‘do you want to? Go on a date, I mean. With me.’

 

Valerie looked at Patsy, her nerves calming slightly at the genuine look in her eyes, her shyness, the way her blush feathered across her cheeks.

 

‘Patsy… do you really think we need to?’ Valerie shrugged, ‘Go on a date?’

 

Valerie licked her lips as she regarded Patsy’s confused expression.

 

‘Like, we’ve known each other for years. We know pretty much everything there is to know about one another already.’

 

‘Suppose so,’ Patsy mumbled.

 

‘Well? Isn’t that what a date is? Getting to know someone? Feel like we’re way beyond that point, yeah?’

 

‘Then what do you suggest?’

 

Valerie could feel her heart leap into her throat as her eyes lingered on Patsy’s face, focusing on those red pouty lips that she had scarcely ever thought of kissing before they started their evening together in what Valerie thought would just be drinks with her good friend. Now they were on the verge of being just a bit more than that and all Valerie wanted to do in this moment was lean over and kiss Patsy, something she had no idea how badly she wanted to do until now.

 

Valerie took a slow step forward, her confidence growing when Patsy didn’t step away, the redhead merely looking like a deer in headlights and Valerie knew she would need to take the lead on this for now.

 

With a deep breath to steady herself, Valerie raised her hand to gently cup Patsy's face before she leaned forward and tentatively placed a kiss on her lips.

 

Valerie and Patsy pulled away slightly, looking over one anothers features and gauging their reactions; Patsy kissing someone new for the first time in years and Valerie kissing someone she had known for years. It was slightly odd for the both of them, but exciting. Valerie thought it felt like kissing any other woman, Patsy’s lips being warm and soft with a hint of her perfume, only this time she found it rather thrilling because… well, because it was Patsy.

 

The two women met again for another kiss, becoming familiar with how the other felt, how they moved. Valerie was delighted to feel Patsy’s hands on her waist, noting with a hint of amusement that Patsy seemed too shy to do anything but hook her fingers through her belt loops to pull her just a little bit closer.

 

They broke apart and met again, this time each a bit more confident. Valerie inhaled deeply as she pressed against Patsy, the other woman's mouth opening slightly to pull on her bottom lip. Valerie’s eyes rolled back behind her lids slightly as she felt a hot tongue lick the underside of her upper lip, her knees feeling weak as she broke away. Valerie leaned her head back as Patsy grazed her lips along her jawline, feeling her tongue against the sensitive skin under her ear before she kissed her there. She felt Patsy place fat kisses along her neck, finding her way back to Valerie's mouth to capture her lips in a heated open mouthed kiss, their tongues reaching out to touch one another for the first time.

 

Valerie was the first to try and pull away. Not that she wasn't enjoying this immensely, but if they were going to continue this, she was going to need to move the two of them off the street and into her flat, at least.

 

Patsy seemed a force to be reckoned with, her mouth on Valerie like a suction pulling her in for more and more. This seemed to be something Patsy had been thinking of, craving, and she couldn't quite get her fill.

 

Valerie had to grasp two fistfulls fo Patsys top and push her away slightly until they broke apart, both women breathless, blinking themselves back to their senses.

 

‘Hey…’ Valerie was finally able to eek out.

 

‘Hi,’ Patsy breathed, giving her signature fishhook smirk, her cheeks feathering a slight blush.

 

Valerie couldn’t help but swoon at the redhead in that instant. She collected herself quickly though.

 

‘Um, alright?’ she asked.

 

‘Uh… yeah. Yeah, this is…,’ Patsy closed her eyes and licked her lips, ‘this is nice.’

 

She laughed slightly, smirking.

 

‘It’s kind of nice to kiss someone who is the same height as me for a change.’

 

‘Mmhmm,’ Valerie hummed with a small giggle, not able to help herself as she kissed along Patsy's strong jawline, pulling a soft earlobe into her mouth with her lips.

 

The sigh she heard in her ear that sent a painful twinge of arousal between her legs brought Valerie back to the reality that they were still on the street, and she pulled away again coming to her senses.

 

‘Do you want to go back to mine?’ she blurted out, opening her eyes and seeing Patsy stare back at her uncertainly.

 

‘Are you… I…’ Patsy faltered.

 

‘It’s alright!’ Valerie said quickly, ‘I mean, we can… we don’t have to do anything, like… we can just talk more about this or, I don’t know, just hang out and watch a movie or something.’

 

Valerie realized she was still tightly clutching Patsy’s top with her fists, and let go, slowly stepping back from the redhead as she seemed to process what Valerie had offered and began to nod her head.

 

‘Uh, yeah. That’s… that would be nice, yeah.’

 

Valerie shyly smiled and stepped back, extending her hand for Patsy, who smiled and tentatively took it, interlocking her fingers with Valerie's before the brunette led them down the street towards her flat.

 

* * *

 

Valerie's flat was a small one bedroom. She had a little kitchen with a two person table, a lounge with a small sofa and television on the wall, and a rather lovely balcony with potted herbs and fold out chairs that she and Patsy had sat on together many times before that evening, chatting and smoking cigarettes while they looked up at the stars.

 

Tonight was rather different, even though they were doing nothing they wouldn’t usually do together as they leaned over the balcony railing side by side, their arms touching slightly as they shared between them the last measly cigarette Patsy had left in her pack. There was a bit of spark in the air between the two women, the good friends deciding to embark on something new and unknown between them, and they both found it rather exciting.

 

There was still a nervous energy between the two of them, neither commenting on it but knowing it was there. How far did the other want to go that night? Valerie had never really thought about Patsy in this way before, feeling like she didn’t have permission to fantasize about having sex with the redhead as she had always belonged to someone else in all the time she had known her, and she wanted to be respectful of both her and Delia in that regard. Valerie had always thought Patsy was beautiful and attractive. If she hadn’t of been with Delia she would have been sweet on her, but as it was up until that moment, Patsy has never been an option. Now though, it was Patsy reaching out to her, with the given consent of not only her, but of her wife. This was something the two of them must have spent ages talking about, Valerie reasoned. Sex between her and Patsy was probably something Patsy had thought of for weeks now, if not months. Valerie suddenly didn’t feel bad that sex with Patsy had been the only thing on her mind since they kissed, feeling as if she’d been given that permission to think about her in that way without having to feel guilty. It was as if the floodgates had opened in her brain and all the fantasies she didn’t know she had for the redhead were all playing in an instant behind her eyes.

 

The kisses they had shared earlier out on the street had only amplified her thoughts and desire for the woman next to her. Valerie's eyes closed as she rested her chin in her hand, thinking back on those kisses and how they made her feel. If Patsy could kiss her on the mouth like that, she wondered what it would feel like if she kissed her other places, too.

 

‘Penny for them?’

 

Valerie opened her eyes to see Patsy looking back at her expectantly, ashing the last of their cigarette over the balcony railing and she pursed her lips and blew out a long, thin line of smoke into the air.

 

Valerie blinked back to the present and smiled shyly, standing up straight.

 

‘Oh, just… thinking it would be nice to have a few more of those kisses.’

 

Patsy tucked her bottom lip into her mouth shyly, though to Valerie's relief she seemed to be unable to contain her smile.

 

‘Why don’t we go in and have a drink?’ Valerie suggested, nodding her head towards the door.

 

She wanted Patsy to be the one to set the pace as she seemed much more nervous than Valerie was, but she didn’t think it would hurt to drop little flirty hints like that to let Patsy know she was still interested and agreeable with this whole arrangement.

 

Patsy nodded and tucked the cigarette butt into the empty coke can that was outside just for that reason. The two headed back into the flat and Valerie casually strolled into her little kitchen, Patsy following close behind, leaning against the sink.

 

‘Let’s see,’ Valerie started as she opened her refrigerator and took inventory, ‘I have a bit of beer and white wine… Chardonnay, I think,’ she mused, reaching in and pulling out the bottle.

 

She shut the door and gave a slight smirk and wink as she pulled the cork out with a definitive pop.

 

‘Sorry,’ she said as she handed Patsy the bottle, ‘I wasn’t expecting company tonight so I don’t think I have any clean glasses.’

 

‘It’s fine,’ Patsy said, ‘I don’t mind drinking from the bottle.’

 

Valerie shrugged and nodded to Patsy, ‘Tell me if you like that.’

 

Patsy took a swig of wine and handed it back to Valerie, nodding approvingly.

 

Valerie took a swig herself, licking her lips, ‘Ah, good stuff,’ she smiled, noticing Patsy was eyeing her. It seemed being reminded of their kiss earlier had reminded of what drove Patsy to be there with her that evening. With a little wiggle of her eyebrow, Valerie nodded towards the lounge, ‘Shall we?’

 

The two walked back to the sofa and settled in, Valerie purposefully grabbing Patsy's hand and throwing it around her shoulders, figuring the redhead would be far too nervous to do it herself. She was relieved that the motion seemed to ease a bit of the tension in Patsy’s body, and Valerie could feel her relax a bit as they passed the bottle of wine back and forth. Valerie found the remote and turned on the television, finding some late night variety show to have on in the background.

 

She had the volume down low with the captions on, figuring it would give them a chance to talk if either of them felt like talking.

 

However, two women remained silent for some time, watching the show as they passed the bottle back and forth. Valerie could feel the bubbles from the wine tickle her throat on the way down, the alcohol relaxing her a bit, and she was pleased to feel that Patsy seemed to be relaxing too.

 

They emptied the bottle of wine and placed it aside, and Valerie absentmindedly reached up and held Patsy's hand, pulling it closer to her mouth for a sweet kiss while her thumb gently grazed over her wrist.

 

Valerie heard Patsy’s breath catch in her throat slightly at the motion, and she was very much delighted to feel Patsy lean closer to her, achingly slow, until she finally felt the tip of Patsy’s nose graze along the exposed skin of her neck.

 

Valerie closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, the feeling of Patsy’s lips practically ghosting along the sensitive skin of her neck was maddening. She wanted more contact with the woman, damn it, but Patsy seemed too shy and respectful to press forward. Valerie figured she would need to be the one to take the lead this evening, or at least get them started.

 

‘More,’ she simply said.

 

‘More?’ Patsy breathed, her other hand resting gently on Valerie's thigh as she finally placed a firm kiss on Valerie's neck.

 

Valerie sighed at the contact, closing her eyes and leaning into Patsy as she rolled her head to the side, allowing for more access.

 

‘Yes, more,’ she whispered, her hand now trailing up Patsy’s thigh.

 

Patsy continued to do wonderful things to Valerie's neck and earlobe with her lips and tongue as she raised her hand to cup Valerie's head, holding her steady.

 

‘How much more?’ she asked softly in Valeres ear, sending a shiver down the brunettes neck.

 

Valerie couldn’t help wiggling slightly where she sat, her eyes rolling to the back of her head behind her lids as she felt Patsy slowly roll the ball of her tongue over the shell of her ear. She decided she most definitely now wanted to feel that tongue between her legs.

 

‘All of it,’ she said.

 

Unable to take any more teasing, Valerie swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to just go for it. She turned her whole body and pressed her lips against Patsy’s, closing her eyes once they connected. She could feel Patsy sigh in relief against her and Valerie was assured she and Patsy could go on. The two women heatedly kissed for several moments, their breathing heavy and mingled as mouths opened and tongues pressed against one another. Valerie slowed ther kissing slightly only so she could focus on unbuttoning Patsy’s shirt with her one hand, revealing a very alluring amount of freckled skin and cleavage, much to Valerie's delight.

 

Her hand moved and cupped Patsy’s head again, her thumb under the redheads chin, pushing her back slightly to gain more access to her neck. Valerie's mouth kissed its way along Patsy’s jawline, enjoying listening to and feeling the reaction she was getting out of her. Patsy’s breathing grew heavy as Valerie moved down her neck, bending down slightly to kiss along her collarbone and along the exposed skin of her chest. Valerie felt encouraged to keep going as she felt Patsy’s hand on the back of her head, her fingers entangling in her hair as she held her close.

 

Valerie shifted, kissing Patsy once more and pushing against her slightly so that the redhead would lay down. She leaned down and placed more kisses along Patsy's chest while her hand reached down to grab Patsy under her knee, pulling her leg up to wrap around her and settle around her hips. When Valerie found herself happily between Patsy’s legs, she sat up and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on Patsy’s shirt, taking in the sight of her smooth skin and just how well she filled in that lacy purple bra.

 

When Valerie had undone all the buttons, she pushed the fabric aside and took in the sight of the newly exposed skin, loving how Patsy arched into her touch as she palmed over her torso and breasts through her bra, the fabric smooth against her skin. She trailed her hands lower and bit her lip, daring to undo the button and zipper of Patsy’s trousers just then, her eyes watching Patsy's face for any sign of resistance, but she was net with none.

 

Valerie couldn’t help but smirk with a hint of amusement as she looked down at Patsy’s knickers. The little noise she made broken Patsy of her dazer and the redhead looked back up at her with a smirk of her own.

 

‘What?’ she asked.

 

‘Your knickers match your bra.’ Valerie stated plainly.

 

‘So?’

 

‘So that can only mean you absolutely planned on having sex tonight.’

 

‘I... you…’ Patsy turned an even deeper shade of red as she sputtered, Valerie’s grin only growing wider, ‘it could have happened completely by accident, too!’

 

‘Uh huh, yeah,’ Valerie said smugly, not believing her one bit.

 

She happily grazed her hands down Patsy’s torso and over her breasts and hips, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against her palms.

 

‘What kind of knickers does Delia wear?’ she asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

 

‘Oh,’ Patsy started absentmindedly, her eyes closed as she was very much enjoying the feeling of Valerie's hands on her body, ‘she’s all about flowers and little bows everywhere.’

 

‘Cute,’ Valerie quipped, licking her lips as she eyed Patsy’s breasts and imagined how nice they must look without that bra on. As pretty as the fabric was, she would rather see it on the floor then on Patsy right about now.

 

‘Um, Val…’ Patsy trailed off, and the brunette looked back up at her expectantly.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Your sofa is just a little small…’ she trailed off again, hoping Valerie would catch her drift.

 

‘Ah, right,’ Valerie said, thinking that Patsy had a point. If they continued on where they were, two tall women such as themselves would either end up on the floor of her lounge or very uncomfortably and awkwardly trying to maneuver on her small sofa here.

 

Valerie disentangled herself and stood, pulling Patsy along with her.

 

The two couldn’t help but break out into smiles as they practically tripped over themselves to get to Valerie's bedroom. The two women giggled slightly as Valerie felt Patsy playfully reach out for her, her finger hooking into her belt loop to pull her towards her, and Valerie could once again feel soft lips on the back of her neck as a large, yet delicate hands found their way under her top. She sighed, leaning back into Patsy slightly as she let the woman touch her body, her hands coming to cup her small breasts as they slowed their pace, vaguely coordinating their legs to move them to the bedroom while their mouths and hands did other things.

 

Valerie turned to help Patsy shrug out of her shirt, the garment falling to the floor as Patsy pulled Valerie's top over her head, Valerie raising her arms to help.

 

Valerie opened her eyes as Patsy tisked with a playful smirk.

 

‘How am I not surprised at all that you’re a Calvin Klein girl?’

 

‘Shh,’ Valerie hushed her and cupped her face, pulling Patsy to her for another searing kiss.

 

Both women sighed, opening their mouths once more to taste one another, both faintly tasting of wine and cigarettes and their own natural tastes that both seemed to not be able to get enough of.

 

Patsy’s hands dropped to Valerie's hips, her hands making quick work on the button and zipper of her trousers as she walked the brunette backwards towards her bed, Valerie sitting down as the back of her knees hit the bed.

 

Patsy hooked her fingers under the elastic band of Valerie's bra and pulled it off, Valerie raising her arms again and biting her lip as the cold air hit her. Though, the cold didn’t last long as she felt Patsy gently push her back, urging her to lay down on the bed while the redhead half straddled her, reaching behind herself to unhook her own bra.

 

Valerie sat up on her elbows and watched as Patsy’s red hair fell over one of her eyes as she looked back down at her demurely, the thin garment sliding off her arms and tossed to the floor without a second thought.

 

There was a split second in time where Valerie was completely beside herself as this image of Patsy was seared into her brain, because for the first time in her long history of knowing the woman, she was finally seeing her in a different light.

 

Patsy was sexy. When did Patsy get so sexy?! How was she just seeing this now?!

 

‘You’re really fucking sexy,’ Valerie managed to breath out before Patsy leaned over her and captured her mouth with hers. Valerie moaned at the feeling of Patsy’s weight on her and the feeling of their naked breasts pressed together, the sensation making her breath hitch in her throat.

 

‘Thank you,’ Patsy said, raking her fingers through her hair as she broke away, her voice suddenly low and sultry as she kissed along Valerie's neck, her hands finding Valerie's arms and guiding them to rest above her head on the bunched up duvet.

 

Valerie closed her eyes and sighed, her chest heaving as she took in deep breaths of air as she felt Patsy’s lips move down her body, softly and teasingly grazing along her chest and the swell of her breasts. Patsy worked her way down, her hands roaming, feeling to Valerie as if they were encompassing her whole body as she reached under her and held her, making her back arch more into her mouth. Patsy opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around a hard nipple, pulling on it with her lips, making Valerie under her squirm and moan. She kissed her way across her chest and repeated the action with the other breast, Valerie only arching into her more for more contact. As Patsy firmly pulled on a nipple with her lips, Valerie couldn’t help but give the tiniest whimper, squirming slightly, her legs rubbing against Patsy’s thighs.

 

‘Val,’ Patsy started, pausing slightly to look up at Valerie, the brunette blinking herself back to the moment.

 

‘Hmm?’

 

‘Val, I’d really like to, um… could I…’ Patsy trailed off, but Valerie could feel a strong hand palm against her groin and she sighed.

 

‘Oh, oh, uh-huh, yes, go for it, yup,’ Valerie blathered, the back of her head falling against the bed once more.

 

Patsy giggled slightly at Valerie's enthusiasm before sliding off the bed to her knees between Valerie's legs. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of Valerie's trousers and knickers and swiftly removed them, tossing them aside forgotten in a heap before she sat back up on her knees and gave more teasing kisses along the underside of Valerie's tummy. Her tongue darted out to lick the sensitive skin of a jutting hip bone before kissing her there.

 

Valerie was finally naked, squirming, her breath leaving her mouth in hot pants and Patsy hadn’t even touched her _there_ yet! The anticipation was driving her rather mad, but her patience paid off when finally, finally, she felt Patsy hitch one of her long legs over her shoulder.

 

Valerie sighed as Patsy’s hands settled on her hips and bum, holding her firm as she felt Patsy practically nuzzle her pussy, the tip of her nose grazing along the length of her, taking in a deep breath of her most intimate scent before she felt a hot, wet tongue part her and taste her.

 

‘Oh, christ,’ Valerie muttered, her eyes drifting to the back of her head, her mouth falling open as she reached up and clutched fistfuls of her own hair.

 

The preview Patsy gave Valerie when she swirled her tongue around her ear earlier was a million times better applied between her legs, just as Valerie thought it would. Valerie and Patsy moaned in tandem as Patsy tasted Valerie, opening her mouth wide and lapping at her, teasingly and wonderfully slow. She gently sucked at Valerie's lips, taking her time and savoring the taste and feel of her.

 

Valerie, meanwhile, was still rather in a state of disbelief that this was actually really happening. She never imagined Patsy would have ever approached her to do something like this, to expand on their friendship like this, so to speak. Though, now that Valerie had Patsy’s head between her legs, her tongue making her want to speak in tongues, she was absolutely over the moon that this was where her night had turned up, and she was adamant about making sure she returned this favor to Patsy as well, seeing as the woman seemed to have thought about a night like this for some time now.

 

Patsy finally firmly swirled her tongue around Valerie's clit, the bundle of nerves hard and aching for contact. Valerie cried out, reaching down to grasp a fistful of Patsy’s hair, holding the redhead there as she continued to roll her tongue over Valerie's aching clit, over and over again. Valerie could feel her whole body tense as thoughts of what she suddenly wanted to do to Patsy flashed through her mind. Everything that had taken place that evening thus far; all the shy looks, the kissing, the touching, the way Patsy looked at her when she took off her bra, the way her head was now between her legs, her hot, wet tongue pressing against her clit, bringing her closer and closer to…

 

‘Oh… _fuck_ ,’ Valerie gasped out, feeling her whole body tense, her grip on Patsy's hair tightening, pulling her impossibly closer as her hips rose up from off the bed, then crashing down as the waves from her orgasm rocked her body, hitting her harder than she could ever remember before.

 

Valerie rolled her hips against Patsy’s face as she came, her thighs clenching around Paty’s head as her body shook from the hard orgasm. She saw stars behind her eyes as her body slowed to a quiver, her muscles relaxing and her grip on Patsy’s hair relenting.

 

Patsy’s hands gently and lovingly caressed Valerie's hips and tummy, moving to cup her breasts and trailing back down again as her mouth moved to place sweet kisses along her inner thighs.

 

Valerie completely let go of Patsy, her arm draping over her eyes as she caught her breath from such an intense orgasm. She sighed, a smile appearing across her face as she felt Patsy slowly kiss her way up her body.

 

Valerie took a deep breath when she felt Patsy over her, the woman taking her time with kissing her chest and breasts, and Valerie finally gathered up the energy to push her away, her leg rising to hook around Patsy’s hips as she pushed the redhead onto her back, her head hitting the pillows at the top of Valerie's bed as their positions switched.

 

Valerie made quick work tugging off Patsy’s trousers and knickers, tossing them to the floor forgotten before she was overcome with the urge to cover those supple breasts with her mouth and hands. Valerie held Patsy much like Patsy had held her, their bodies pressed against one another, finally feeling skin on skin as she wrapped her lips around a firm nipple and sucked, the pressure enticing a sharp gasp from Patsy.

 

‘Too much?’ Valerie asked.

 

‘Harder,’ Patsy sighed, raking her fingers through Valerie's hair to keep her where she was.

 

Valerie grinned slightly, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around Patsy’s nipple once more, tugging harder with her lips as she swirled her tongue over the hard bud. She was rewarded with Patsy letting out a satisfied sigh, arching into her. Valerie repeated the motion several more times along Patsy’s chest, both knowing she was going to leave marks but Patsy didn’t stop her so Valerie continued. Her fingernails scratched along Patsy's sides and hips as she trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her body, relishing the feeling of her friend writhing in anticipation under her. Valerie's hands reached up to grasp Patsy’s breasts one last time, tugging firmly on her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers before she trailed them down once more, spreading her legs and settling in between them as she bit and tugged as the soft skin of patsy’s underbelly.

 

‘Fingers?’ Valerie gasped, looking up to Patsy to gauge her expression.

 

‘Fingers?’ Patsy sighed, seeming almost in a daze, ‘Oh, yeah, fingers. Fingers are good.’

 

Valerie smirked before she lowered her mouth between Patsy’s legs, her tongue giving a teasing and experimental lick along her slick folds. She closed her eyes and gave another, more bold lick, loving the way Patsy was whimpering and squirming at her teasing. She took her time to allow for her tongue to become familiar with Patsy, how she felt, how she smelled, how she tasted. If the woman wasn’t wet before then she certainly was now, all the sensations only making Valerie's mouth water. She was absolutely captivated by all of it and knew if she didn’t stop soon, patsy was sure to come before she could even fuck her how she wanted. Valerie hooked one of Patsy’s legs over her shoulder and pulled away slightly to bring two fingers to her mouth, coating them with her own spit before she brought them down to mix with Patsy’s natural wetness.

 

‘Oh,’ Patsy wined, her eyes squeezed tight as she reached behind her to grasp onto the headboard in anticipation. She wiggled her hips and pushed against Valerie's fingers.

 

Valerie merely smirked and pulled away.

 

Patsy’s head hit the pillow and she let out an exasperated sigh, ‘Ugh, come on, Val.’

 

‘Oh, well you could say please,’ Valerie couldn’t help but tease as she bit down lightly on Patsy's inner thigh.

 

‘ _Please_ you cheeky bitchhhah!’ Patsy gasped as Valerie finally pushed in. It was a slow torture, Valerie's fingers stretching Patsy and filling her, and Valerie marveled at the sight of Patsy’s face, her expression changing from annoyance to one of pure pleasure as she pulled out and pushed in again.

 

‘Oh my god…’ Patsy sighed, her body completely relaxing and practically melting into the bed at Valerie's touch.

 

Alright, so Patsy liked penetration, Valerie made the mental note. She would tuck that away for later if Patsy would ever be interested in knowing just what kind of fun things she kept in the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She focused on pleasing her friend with her fingers for now, though with her pussy being so close to her face, the scent of Patsy pulled Valerie into her like a sirens call, and before she knew it, she has brought her mouth back down to the woman and was delighted to hear her tongue and fingers were making her cry out more urgently.

 

‘Oh, fuck, Val, oh my god,’ Patsy panted, her chest heaving as her fingers weaved themselves through Valerie's hair and held onto her for dear life.

 

The action did nothing to keep Valerie from changing her pace, only encouraging her to use her free hand to grasp onto Patsy’s hip and hold her steady as she continued to firmly roll her tongue over Patsy’s hard clit and hook her fingers, tugging on that spot she knew would make the red head see stars behind her eyes.

 

Patsy’s mouth opened in a silent cry, her whole body tensing as she writhed, her hips wanting to rise off the bed but Valerie was holding her down tight until she finished. Her chest heaved, her breathing seemingly ceased for several long moments before she finally came undone, coming hard around Valerie’s fingers, clenching around them so tight Valerie was unable to move them.

 

Valerie thought the subsequent cries and moans were music to her ears, her mouth seeking the soft skin of an inner thigh or tummy as Patsy shook under her. It wasn’t until several moments had passed that Patsy had relaxed her body enough for Valerie to move her fingers. Valerie slowly withdrew and both her hands came to lovingly caress Patsy’s hips and thighs, her mouth trailing kisses back up her body as Patsy caught her breath.

 

‘Hey,’ Valerie said, her hand reaching up to brush the fringe out of the redhead's eyes.

 

‘Hi,’ Patsy replied, tilting her head to meet Valerie for a lazy kiss, her eyes blinking open as she subsided from coming so hard.

 

‘Alright?’ Valerie asked.

 

‘Oh, god yes,’ Patsy laughed, ‘just been awhile since…’

 

‘What, sex?’

 

‘No… fingers.’

 

‘Really?’

 

Patsy smiled, biting her bottom lip rather bashfully, ‘Well, yeah I mean… Delia has small hands so we found out early that like… you know.’

 

‘No, I get it,’ Valerie said with a shy laugh.

 

‘I mean, she uses them in other ways that are just… magical.’

 

‘Uh huh,’ Valerie remarked absentmindedly, not able to take her eyes off Patsy’s naked breasts, thinking they were rather magical.

 

‘She’s very talented,’ Patsy implored.

 

‘I bet.’

 

‘Do you like fingers?’ Patsy asked.

 

‘I don’t know,’ Valerie said, ‘let me see your hands?’

 

Patsy raised her right hand, and Valerie raised her left to mirror her. The two pressed their palms together and laughed, noticing for the first time that they were about the same size.

 

‘They look pretty good to me,’ Valerie said, her eyes playfully turning up towards the ceiling in thought, ‘though I do wonder something…’

 

‘What’s that?’

 

‘How do they taste?’

 

Patsy let out a shaky breath, giving that fish hook smirk again as she brought her hand to press against Valerie's shoulder, gently pushing the woman down to lay on her back, Patsy rolling over to hover over her.

 

‘Would you like to find out?’

 

Valerie smiled and gave an affirming humm as Patsy lightly traced the outline of her lips with her index finger, slowly urging Valerie's mouth open. The gensure was so intimate and sexy that Valerie couldn't help but let out the tiniest of whimpers before she wrapped her lips around the length of Patsy’s two long fingers. She closed her eyes as her tongue swirled around them, her body arching into Patsy above her, moving on it’s own in anticipation of what the redhead was about to do to her.

 

When Valerie opened her eyes, she saw Patsy looking back at her, her hair covering one eye while the other looked back at her with a desire so intense Valerie thought she was going to come again right then and there under that gaze.

 

Valerie didn’t have to wait long to do just that soon after Patsy did remove her fingers.

 

She returned the favor and made the redhead come again.

 

And again. And again.

 

Valerie didn’t know when they finally exhausted themselves, all she knew was that at some point in the early hours of the morning, they fell into a heap of limbs and sheets, tangled up in one another as they finally drifted off into a deep sleep, completely spent.

 

* * *

 

The small flat was lit by the glowing white of the suns natural light. The smell of coffee brewing filled every room in the house as Valerie stretched her hands to the ceiling and gave a long, loud yawn. She had dressed that morning in a vest and boxers and lazily scrambled some eggs in a pan over the stove. She didn’t really have much else in the house except for some bread and jam, but Patsy assured her it was more than enough. She even mentioned that after the night they has, _she_ should be the one making Valerie breakfast, but Valerie declined. Instead letting Patsy have a shower before she needed to leave for the day.

 

A firm knocking on the front door startled Valerie slightly, and she quickly plated the eggs before she walked over and opened the door, even more surprised to see Delia on the other side.

 

The smaller woman stood there looking rather adorable in her yellow raincoat and navy galoshes, her hair neatly braided. She looked back at Valerie with a knowing smile with her hands on her hips.

 

‘I’ve come to collect my wife,’ she said playfully, her nose in the air as she walked right on in, strolling past Valerie and into the little kitchen.

 

Valerie scratched the back of her head nervously, not quite sure what the rules of their engagement were, actually. She had no idea what she could disclose to Delia and what not, if anything.

 

‘She’s uh, she’s having a shower,’ Valerie said with a nervous smile, shifting from one foot to another as Delia turned on her heel to face her, ‘Would you like a cup of coffee or tea or something?’

 

‘Tea would be wonderful, thanks!’

 

Delia strode over to the small two person table against the wall and sat herself down as Valerie fussed with making her some tea.

 

‘Um, I’ve got a bit of breakfast here if you’re hungry,’ Valerie offered as she set down a steaming mug of tea in front of Delia.

 

‘No bother,’ Delia said, leaning back in her seat, ‘we’re off to the farmers market this morning like we do every Sunday. We usually have a late lunch there.’

 

‘Sounds nice,’ Valerie said, making herself a cup of coffee.

 

‘Sit with me, won’t you?’

 

Valerie swallowed a lump in her throat. Was Delia about to run her through the ringer?

 

Valerie did as instructed, feeling herself grow more and more red in the face under Delia’s intense stare, a smirk on her features at Valerie's reaction.

 

‘So,’ Delia started, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands, ‘how was it?’

 

Valerie blinked and sipped her coffee, ‘How was what?’

 

‘Don’t be coy,’ Delia leaned back in her chair and picked up her tea, ‘you slept with my wife last night, you filthy thing.’

 

Valerie choked on her coffee slightly as Delia giggled.

 

‘So I ask again, how was it?’ Delia asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling behind her cup.

 

Valerie coughed, her face turning completely red, ‘It was um…’

 

‘It was great wasn’t it?’ Delia mused, leaning forward on her elbows with her tea clasped in her hands. 

 

‘Uh,’ Valerie stuttered, feeling her heart flutter nervously in her chest.

 

‘Did she do that thing with her tongue?’

 

Valerie laughed again, a hot blush on her face as she thought back to some rather hto moments from the evening before

 

‘Uh, um, well, yeah, yeah she did.’

 

‘Isn’t it just the best?’ Delia said with a wide smile, whispering as if she were sharing a juicy piece of gossip.

 

‘It was pretty great, yeah,’ Valerie shrugged bashfully from behind her coffee.

 

‘Oh, I know,’ Delia leaned back in her seat, looking rather smug.  

 

‘She’s very talented.’

 

‘Isn’t she just,’ Delia sighed dreamily, ‘that’s why I married her.’

 

‘Oh, just that?’ Valerie said, feeling comfortable enough to joke about this with Delia, ‘Nothing else then? She just won you over with the tongue thing?’

 

‘Well, she has plenty of other attributes,’ Delia mused to herself as she swirled her tea, ‘none come to mind right now, but it was mainly the tongue thing, yeah.’

 

The two women at the table shared a giggle and Valerie felt her nerves dissipate.

 

‘I can’t believe you’re, you know,’ she started, looking to Delia and feeling rather relieved, ‘that you’re _cool_ with this.’

 

‘Me?’ Delia said, sitting up in her seat, leaning forward, ‘I can’t believe _you’re_ cool with it!’

 

‘Really?’ Valerie asked surprised.

 

‘Of course!’ Delia said, placing her mug on the table, ‘I assume Patsy explained our situation?’

 

Valerie nodded.

 

‘Well, this whole open relationship stuff is tricky! We’ve all been friends for ages and didn’t want to run the risk of ruining anything by approaching you,’ Delia paused to sip her tea, ‘but Patsy had just been hemming and hawing about asking you for months now. I practically kicked her out of the house last night and told her not to come home until she asked you out.’

 

Valerie gave a feeble laugh.

 

‘I’m pleasantly surprised it turned out the way it did,’ Delia finished.

 

‘What did?’

 

Valerie and Delia both turned to see Patsy ender the small kitchen, wearing the same clothes as the night before as she pulled her wet hair back into a neat ponytail.

 

‘You’re super fantastic fun evening with our friend here last night, silly!’ Delia said enthusiastically, kicking her feet out.

 

Valerie hid her face in her hand as Patsy merely chuckled. The redhead leaned over to give her wife a sweet kiss

 

‘Don’t you embarrass her too much now, I want to keep her around,’ Patsy said as she pulled away and went to make herself a cup of coffee.

 

‘Oh, I haven’t been that bad,’ Delia said, downing her tea, ‘but sweetheart, we need to get going before it gets too crowded.’

 

‘Ah,’ Patsy said, and Valerie watched as she downed her entire cup of coffee in a few gulps.

 

Delia stood and turned to Valerie with a smile, ‘Want us to pick you up anything from the market?’

 

‘Ah, no, you don’t need to get me anything,’ Valerie insisted, but Deia waived her off.

 

‘Nonsense, we’ll get you a little treat for being so wonderful,’ she turned to Patsy and said, ‘Ready?’

 

Patsy nodded and placed her cup in the sink, stopping briefly to lean down and give Valerie a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

‘Thanks for last night…’ she trailed off, smiling slightly as a blush feathered across her cheeks.

 

Valerie blinked back to her senses and was able to mumble out, ‘...Anytime.’

 

‘Ooh, ooh, I want a kiss too!’ Delia said.

 

Patsy turned to face her, leaning down and she was stopped by a small hand pressing against her face.

 

‘No, not you, Valerie.’

 

‘What? No! She’s mine!’ Patsy said playfully.

 

‘We’re married. What’s yours is mine,’ Delia responded, turning to Valerie, ‘is that OK?’

 

Valerie blinked, not able to believe her incredible luck.

 

‘Absolutely,’ she smiled.

 

Delia leaned down and gave her a playful smooch on the lips before she and Patsy showed themselves out, leaving Valerie alone in her kitchen, the silence from the sudden stop of activity weighing heavily in the room as she merely stared at her kitchen wall with a goofy smirk on her face.

 

‘Blimey,’ she said, and sipped her coffee.

 

Her phone ringing next to her brought her back to the moment and she answered it as soon as she saw who it was.

 

‘Oi, Trix, how are ya?’ she said.

 

‘Hey Val,’ Trixie began conversationally, ‘what’d you get up to last night?’

 

‘Oh, you know,’ Valerie commented blithely, unable to help herself as she swirled her coffee in its cupp, ‘just hung out with Patsy and fucked around. You know, same old. How about you and Barbara?’

 

‘Same,’ Trixie said blithely, and Valerie stifled a laugh, ‘Say listen, I’ve had some plans fall through this evening and was wondering if you wanted to go with me to that new wine bar that opened in Spitalfields?’

 

‘Oh,’ Valerie leaned back in her seat, thinking for a moment if she had anything going on later that day. When she realized she didn't she nodded, ‘Uh, yeah, I’d love to.’

 

‘Great,’ Trixie exclaimed, ‘It’s a date!’

 

Valerie couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that, leaving Trixie thoroughly confused on the other end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, gosh this was so fun to write ♥ Thanks out there to whomever suggested it!


	12. Comes in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Delia's birthday, and after blowing out the candles, Patsy and Valerie give her exactly what she wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pupcake purists turn back now! 
> 
> This is the threesome I've been dying to write and if you can't handle it then this chapter isn't for you!
> 
> This chapter is somewhat a continuation of the last, Patsy and Valerie having a 'friends with benefits' situation, only this time Delia joins in on the fun. 
> 
> You've been warned! Enjoy your smut, ladies.

Valerie draped a simple blanket over of her friends, Barbara and Trixie, the two snoozing and cuddled on the sofa with one another after having a particularly heavy night of drinking and carrying on. Well, for them anyway. Trixie was sober but particularly tired after appearing at this party straight from a twelve hour shift at the hospital (she insisted on coming anyway as to not let down her friends), and Barbara, being quite the lightweight, had gotten particularly loopy after only two mixed drinks. Though, to be fair, Valerie did give her friend some rather heavy pours. 

Valerie and a few of her the other party goers seemed to be just fine, the party still going on around them even though it had mellowed out considerably. Other guests were still hanging about, chatting with one another while music played softly throughout the flat. 

Soon though, it was becoming increasingly late, or rather, early in the morning, and people started to filter out in ones and twos.

Delia, the birthday girl and host, began seeing people out as they left, saying her goodbyes, while her wife, Patsy, whistled a tune to herself while tidying up in the kitchen. 

Valerie was still wide awake and decided to make herself useful by helping with the cleaning. She went into the lounge and began to take down the streamers, thinking it would be a grand idea to decorate her friends on the sofa instead of throwing everything away. It would be such a waste to just toss them, after all. When Barbara and Trixie were sufficiently wrapped in colorful streamers, Valerie nodded at her handiwork and snapped a photo to show them later. She found her way through her friends flat and entered the guest bedroom that other party goers had been through, leaving behind their rubbish of empty plates that once had cake and other goodies, and empty plastic cups and napkins. 

‘Oh,’ 

Valerie heard the voice of her friend Patsy, and she looked over to see the redhead entering the room with a garbage bag that looked to be sufficiently full of other such rubbish she had been collecting throughout the flat. 

‘Hey Val,’ she smiled, entering the room, ‘you don’t have to worry about all this, I’ve got it.’ 

Valerie smiled at her friend, blushing slightly recalling the past few times they had been together since their  _ arrangement _ . They had become friends with benefits when Patsy approached her with the suggestion several weeks ago. Since then, the two had fallen into somewhat of a habit of making plans to just hang out as they would as friends, but ever since that first time they had sex, they couldn’t help themselves and would eventually fall into kissing, then sex. Not that Valerie was complaining. They were still friends, and Patsy and Delia were still very much married and happy and both Valerie and Patsy were getting what they both needed out of the arrangement, Patsy a bit of sexual relief with someone who wasn’t a complete random and Valerie her dream casual relationship that was low effort. 

Valerie thought that this evening might be different seeing as they were all together in this flat with their friends and others around. She wasn’t expecting anything, other than helping a bit with the clean up before she took off for home herself. 

‘Ah, nah, I’m happy to help,’ she said as she threw some rubbish in the bag Patsy was holding open for her, ‘You need a hand in the kitchen or anything?’ 

‘No it’s alright,’ Patsy smiled, leaning down to help clean, but Valerie could see she had a blush that could match hers in the moment. Valerie wondered if she were thinking the same things as she was right then. 

‘You and Delia have any other plans to celebrate her birthday?’ Valerie asked casually, scooping up a few more bits of rubbish. 

‘Think we might go out for a nice dinner or something like that,’ Patsy shrugged, ‘or stay in. She hasn’t decided what she wants to do. She says she might not be in the mood for anything.’ 

‘But you know better, right?’ Valerie grinned knowingly. 

‘She’s hinted at a few things,’ Patsy shrugged, ‘I’ve got a special something or other already wrapped up and in a secret hiding spot. Might have some flowers delivered to her office.’

‘Oh god knows she’d love the attention,’ Valerie joked, to which Patsy gave a knowing look but didn’t respond, thinking it best to keep her mouth shut on the matter. 

Patsy collected more rubbish as Valerie fluffed the duvet and pillows on the bed. 

‘You heading out soon?’ Patsy asked. 

Valerie smiled, turning to Patsy to find the woman tying off the bag and setting it down as she looked back at Valerie with an eyebrow raised. 

‘Yeah. Figured I’d let you and Delia get on with your evening.’ 

Valerie bit her lip as she watched Patsy take a step toward her. 

Ever since they started this little arrangement, she had always been the one to let Patsy initiate things. Valerie wanted this aspect of their relationship to be on Patsy’s terms. That wasn’t to say Valerie couldn’t opt out at any time, but as it was, she didn’t want to. She hadn’t refused Patsy all the times she had approached her and so far she didn’t want to. But she wanted to be respectful of her and Delia’s feelings, their marriage. Valerie trusted that the two of them communicated their thoughts and feelings about this with one another, and if Patsy initiated things, then Valerie felt she could move forward with a clear conscience. That she wasn’t going to hurt either of her friends one way or another. 

‘You don’t have to leave so soon,’ Patsy said as she hooked her finger through one of Valerie's belt loops and pulled her a little closer.  

‘Oh no?’ Valerie asked, mimicking Patsy’s movements. 

Patsy merely licked her lips and shook her head, her eyes honed in on Valerie's mouth as she leaned forward to press her lips against Valerie's. 

Valerie closed her eyes and hummed happily, opening her mouth to taste Patsy, to pull at her lips and press her tongue against hers. Her hands found their way under Patsy’s top and she caressed the smooth skin of her hips and lower back, pulling her closer as they kissed. 

There was one little thing nagging at her though, and she pulled away with the intention of voicing her concerns, but her mind went blank as Patsy took that as a sign to move to her neck, her tongue escaping her mouth to place firm, long licks against Valerie's neck before her lips pulled slightly at the sensitive skin. 

The sound of the door clicking shut snapped Valerie out of her erotic haze and her eyes opened. 

She looked over and saw Delia standing there watching at the two of them, and that nagging thought was suddenly at the forefront of Valerie's mind. 

Oh, right. Delia was here. There were other people here. 

Valerie took a step back from Patsy, feeling rather flustered at the thought of being caught kissing. 

‘Ah, sorry, Delia, I didn’t mean, I don’t…’ 

‘Val, it’s OK,’ Delia said demurely taking a sip of her wine before placing it down on a nearby end table. 

‘It is?’ Valerie quickly looked from Delia to Patsy to Delia again, the brunette leaning back against the door with her arms crossed, a small smile playing on her lips. 

‘She’s a good kisser, isn’t she?’ Delia asked. 

Valerie blinked several times, swallowing a lump on her throat as she looked back and forth from Delia to Patsy, feeling her heart flutter slightly with excited nerves as she noticed the two of them merely smiling back at her. 

‘Um, yeah,’ Valerie said with a small smile, nervously fidgeting and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, ‘yeah, she’s a great kisser.’ 

‘You know, Val,’ Patsy said, her fingers idly playing at the hem of Valerie's top, ‘Delia’s a good kisser, too.’ 

Valerie merely stared at Patsy with her jaw slightly slacked. 

‘Why don’t you go ahead and give her a kiss,’ Patsy said softly, gently nodding her head in the direction of her wife. 

Valerie gave a half smile and found it within her to let out the breath of air she had been holding in. 

She looked over at Delia who looked back at her, seeming a little apprehensive, waiting for her permission. 

‘Well,’ Valerie said, relaxing a little, ‘come ‘ere, birthday girl.’ 

Delia broke out into a smile and she strode across the room, placing one hand on Valerie's waist and the other behind her head as she pulled the taller woman down for a kiss. 

Both women sighed into the kiss, enjoying the new sensation of feeling a new person pressed against them so intimately. Valerie let herself close her eyes as she grew accustomed to this new person, tasting them, smelling them, feeling them in her arms. She moaned into their kiss as Delia opened her mouth and ran her tongue over the underside of Valerie’s top lip, and Valerie had to pull away to avoid falling over as her knees felt weak at the sensation. 

She sighed again, giving a bit of a laugh as she suddenly felt two pairs of lips on her neck and she couldn’t believe her damn luck, it finally clicking in her brain where this was heading. 

‘So wait, is this,’ Valerie closed her eyes and let out a sigh, ‘is this actually happening? We’re doing this?’ 

Patsy pulled away slightly to respond, ‘Only if you want to.’ 

A myriad of naughty thoughts flashed through Valerie's mind and it took everything in her not to burst out into an excited laughter. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Valerie breathed, ‘Um, yes. Yes, I... ‘ she sighed again, Patsy’s tongue in her ear sending pleasant shivers down her spine, ‘yes I want to, it’s just,’ she pulled away slightly and shook her head, coming to her senses, ‘are there any rules?’ 

Patsy and Delia shared a look, the smaller of the two shrugging, ‘No. Just… if something doesn’t feel good, say so and we’ll stop.’ 

‘That applies to all of us,’ Patsy added. 

‘Right,’ Valerie said, a smile breaking out of her face as she felt Patsy’s mouth back on her neck and and Delia’s firm, strong hands grazing under her top and up her sides. 

She sighed again, still quite feeling in a daze not believing that this was actually happening. She was about to sleep with both Patsy and Delia at the same time! One would think it was  _ her _ birthday.

A thought occurred to Valerie just as Delia snapped the button on her trousers open. 

‘Wait,’ she said, looking to Patsy. 

All hands stopped moving and she pulled away as the married couple looked at her expectantly. 

‘Pats,’ Valerie said with a smile, ‘Don’t you think we ought to let the birthday girl go first?’ 

Patsy grinned, ‘Val that’s a splendid idea.’ 

Delia giggled as Patsy moved behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her, moving to hitch her skirt up over her thighs while Valerie leaned down to kiss her, her own hands working fervently to unbutton Delia’s blouse. She kissed down Delia’s collarbone and across her chest, her hands grazing over the exposed skin of her torso as she placed sweet kisses over her breasts and lacy bra. 

Delia fell into a fit of sighs and giggles at all this attention, and she leaned back, her knees going weak from Patsy sneaking her hand beneath her knickers and dipping her fingers between the slick folds between her legs. 

‘Come here, baby,’ Patsy whispered, holding her tight as she walked backwards, slowly backing them onto the bed once the back of her knees hit the side.  

The three women situated themselves so that Patsy was on her back, Delia laying on top of her while Valerie kneeled over the two of them. 

Valerie leaned forward and kissed Patsy, Delia watching them over her with wide eyes. 

‘Fuck, that’s hot,’ she said, her head falling back against Patsy’s shoulder as she felt Valerie place the palm of her hand on her soft thighs, opening her legs. 

‘Fingers?’ Valerie asked. 

‘Oh, yes please,’ Delia sighed, her body relaxing against Patsy as she gripped onto her wifes thighs in anticipation. 

‘I don’t know,’ Patsy said, Delia gasping as she felt Patsy’s finger firmly roll over her clit, ‘you don’t feel warmed up enough to me.’ 

‘Oh, yes I am, yes I am!’ Delia whined, her hips arching into Patsy’s hand, to which the redhead pulled away teasingly. 

‘If you want Valerie's fingers you have to make them nice and wet for you,’ Patsy whispered.  

Valerie licked her lips, suppressing a groan as Delia grabbed her by the wrist and brought her hand to her mouth, taking her two fingers into her mouth and hungrily sucking. Valerie couldn't help rock her own hips for some kind of contact, the anticipation of fucking Delia getting her worked up. 

She leaned forward again and kissed Patsy, Delia moaning beneath them as she watched the two of them. Valerie pulled away gasping when she felt Patsy’s dexterous hands dip into her trousers and beneath her own knickers, her clever fingers finding her clit and rubbing her there. 

‘Hey, no fair,’ Delia whined as she released Valerie's fingers from her mouth. 

Patsy licked her ear and Valerie could feel Delia give a shiver beneath her. 

‘Just wanted to give you a little taste for later darling,’ Patsy said as she brought her own finger to Delia’s lips so she could taste Valerie's need, the taste of which made Delia moan and smile. 

‘You cheeky…’ Valerie trailed off, giving Patsy a playful warning look. 

‘Birthday girl comes first,’ Patsy said. 

‘Of course,’ Valerie said, moving to lean down and kiss Delia as her left hand pushed her legs open again, the wet fingers of her right finding her center and rubbing along her slick folds teasingly while Patsy rubbed her clit. 

Delia was panting, her eyes closed and chest heaving as she grasped at Valerie’s hair, holding the woman to her chest while Valerie opened her mouth and placed hot, wet kisses on her breasts, her teeth pulling down at the thin material of her bra so she could expose and gently suck on more skin. 

‘Oh, Val, god, please Val,’ Delia pleaded, making Valerie want to give an guttural moan, ‘please I want you inside me,’ she begged, ‘please stop teasing.’ 

‘Should I give her what she wants, Patsy?’ 

‘I don’t know,’ Patsy said, ‘it doesn’t sound like she want it bad enough.’ 

‘Ah, fuck, no, oh please, I want it,’ Delia begged, her hips wiggling to meet both their hands while she frantically clawed at Patsy’s thighs for leverage, ‘please, I want your fingers, I want you inside, I want both of you, god, please…’ 

Patsy smirked and wiggled her eyebrow at Valerie, who took it as a sign to give Delia what she wanted. 

Valerie was so incredibly turned on at the sight, the sounds of Delia as she cried out as she slowly pushed her two fingers inside of her. Delia's face contorted into something of pure pleasure, her eyes screwing shut as her mouth opened. 

Valerie continued to watch Delia’s face for a moment as she seemed to relax at the sensation of being filled, and she pulled out slowly and back in again experimentally, working to find a rhythm that had the woman squirming beneath her. 

Patsy’s hands and mouth were busy, Valerie couldn’t hear but she seemed to be whispering something in Delia’s ear, her mouth pressed against her and she watched her nip and lick at that cute little ear. The way she had Delia squirming beneath her made Valerie think she was whispering very naughty things to entice that kind of reaction out of her. 

Valerie continued her achingly slow, rhythmic thrusting while she watched Patsy’s hands at work, the fingers of her left hand finding their way into Delia’s mouth while the brunette hungrily sucked, while the other was between Delia’s legs, rubbing her clit. 

The sight of it all and the feeling of Delia wet and hot around her fingers made her want more. Valerie scooped one of Delia’s legs and hitched it over her shoulder so her hips her pushed upwards, allowing for Valerie to fill her deeper, to hit against her sensitive lips with more pressure with each thrust. Valerie watched as Delia gave a hint of a smile as she playfully kissed her knee, her free hand caressing the soft skin of her thigh. 

Delia’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her whimpering urgent, her chest heaving as she took in deep breaths, overwhelmed with all the wonderful sensations of having so many hands on her. Valerie continued her thrusting, curling her fingers and making Delia gasp. She found the scene before her so sensual and erotic as Patsy continued whispering sweet, naughty things into Delia's ear while she rubbed her clit, her other hand moving to grasp her breasts and gently pull at her nipple through the thin material off her bra. Witnessing this all made Valerie feel very privileged to be part of this, to share in something so intimate with her two friends. 

‘Oh my god…’ Delia managed to moan, her voice slightly strangled and her eyes screwing shut as her hands reached for anything to grasp onto. She clutched again at Patsy’s thighs, her wanton moans filling the room as Valerie could feel the woman tense under her. 

Valerie continued her thrusting, focusing hard on keeping her pace, only wanting to bring Delia pleasure, to make her come and hopefully have one of the most amazing orgasms of her life. 

It certainly sounded like she did, Delia gasping and crying out, her body suddenly clamping down so hard around Valerie’s fingers that she couldn’t move them any longer. Valerie held on tight as Delia rode out her orgasm, the woman grinding her hips, her whole body shaking as she pulsed around Valerie's fingers. Delia let out a series of moans as she came down, the sound one of the most erotic things Valerie had ever heard. 

‘That’s it baby,’ Patsy cooed, her hand leaving Delia’s clit to gently caress her thigh, ‘you did so good for us,’ she said softly as she placed a sweet kiss against her ear, ‘Did that feel good, baby?’ she asked. 

Delia took deep breaths, smiling slightly as she sighed and nodded and said, ‘yes,’ and she finally relaxed enough for Valerie to slowly remove her fingers. 

Valerie stroked Delia’s legs as the woman seemed to melt into Patsy. She took a moment to admire the sight before her, Delia relaxed and sighing, her arms above her head with her fingers curled around Patsy’s hair. Her blouse was splayed open, revealing her lacy bra and full breasts, her cute tummy and her skirt pushed up around her thighs and hips. She looked absolutely ravished and Valerie couldn’t help but want too put her mouth on her. 

She kissed her way up Delia’s body, smiling slightly as she felt her jump and gasp at her touches. Both her and Patsy situated themselves so that they were lying on either side of Delia and peppering her with sweet kisses, their hands giving her gentle and sweet touches over her exposed skin as she playfully twitched and giggled between them, absolutely delighting in their attention in her post orgasmic state. 

‘You two are just delightful,’ Delia sighed, her hand reaching up and tenderly stroking Valerie's cheek. 

‘What birthday girl wants, birthday girl gets,’ Valerie said simply as she nuzzled her ear. 

‘Yup,’ Patsy said before capturing her wifes lips in a kiss, ‘what else does birthday girl want, hmm?’ 

‘Hmm,’ Delia mused, squirming slightly under their continued touches, ‘As much as birthday girl is loving all this attention right now, she needs a little break.’ 

Delia wiggled out from between the two women and sat up, moving to lightly step to the other side of the room, sitting down in a small recliner that sat in the corner. She crossed her legs and grasped her glass of wine, fluffing her hair and giving a sigh. 

‘OK,’ she said, both Valerie and Patsy looking back at her with a curious eyebrow raised, ‘you two go ahead and carry on,’ she said, wiggling slightly as she settled more in her chair, ‘I can admire you lovelies so much better from here,’ she said as she sipped her wine demurely. 

Patsy and Valerie looked back at one another and shrugged. 

Valerie had been so worked up at this point that she didn’t really care that another person was watching. She just wanted to make Patsy come. 

Patsy seemed to have the same idea as her mouth came crashing down against Valerie's, kissing her hungrily as she pinned her down. 

Over the course of their friendship taking on this rather new and exciting endeavor, both Valerie and Patsy had come to realize they were both rather aggressive in bed, one usually fighting for dominance over the other, which resulted sometimes in a lot of things like hair pulling, biting, hickies, and knocked over furniture and some angry knocks on the door from Valerie's neighbors to knock it off in there. This instance was no different even with a third person in the room watching, and the two playfully pushed at one another, Valerie wrapping her legs around Patsy to force the woman onto her back, Patsy only relenting so she could rip Valerie's top over her head. 

Valerie’s position on top was soon overtaken as Patsy pushed her down on to her back, leaning over her and playfully nipping at her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there as Valerie's fingers make quick work of unbuttoning Patsy’s trousers, her hand sneaking down under her knickers to feel how wet she was. 

‘Ah!’ Patsy cried out, Valerie capturing her mouth in a heated kiss as she ran her fingers down and up Patsy’s slit, feeling how wet she was, how wanting. Valerie tugged on the redheads bottom lip realizing the woman was absolutely soaking, her own hips thrusting into the woman above her with her own need, craving any sort of touch. 

Patsy ripped Valerie's hand out of her knickers and used both her hands to pin Valerie's above her head, her mouth moving to playfully nip and suck at the skin along Valerie's neck and collarbone as she ground her hips down hard against Valerie. 

Valerie closed her eyes and moaned at the touches, rather enjoying the feeling of Patsy’s weight against her, pressing her into the soft bed. She wasn't about to let Patsy win this one, though. 

Willing herself not to give in, Valerie clamped her legs around Patsy’s hips and heaved, forcing the redhead to roll over onto her back once more. 

Patsy did not let the little setback deter her from having her way, and she reached up to push Valerie's sports bra up over her breasts and over her head, Valerie giggling slightly as she raised her arms to help Patsy yank it off, now sitting pretty for both Patsy and Delia to admire her completely topless. Valerie couldn’t help but grind her hips against Patsy as the woman under her artfully palmed her exposed breasts, sighing at her touches. 

Valerie collected herself momentarily and hastily unbuttoned Patsy’s shirt while the redhead was distracted playing with her breasts. She threw Patsy’s shirt open and hummed happily taking in the sight of Patsy laying underneath her, the soft skin of her breasts and tummy so inviting that Valerie couldn’t help herself as she bent down to taste her. 

Patsy seemed to relent momentarily, arching into Valerie's hot, open mouth kisses and touches. Valerie's fingers were splayed open wide as she palmed the exposed skin of Patsy’s chest and torso, her mouth kissing down her belly as she playfully nipped at her hips. 

Valerie gave a small grin as she realized that she had seemingly won this round, Patsy on her back and seemingly not interested in stopping Valerie with her motions one bit. 

The two women know by now that they were too tall to pleasure the other orally while on the bed, so Valerie stealthy sank to her knees on the floor, her hands pulling down Patsy;s knickers and jeans with her and pulling them off altogether, tossing them aside and forgotten. 

Not wanting to fuss with anymore foreplay, Valerie grasped Patsy under her knees and pulled the woman to the edge of the bed, Patsy gasping with a giggle at being handled so rough. 

Valerie placed her hands on both Patsy’s knees, throwing them open and leaning forward, her mouth colliding with the sweetness between her legs as she grasped Patsy’s thighs, tossing her legs over her shoulders and encompassed herself with her warmth, taking her in as much as she could. 

Patsy thighs clamped hard around Valerie's head, and even though this prevented Valerie from hearing the wonderfully musical moans that she knew were escaping Patsy's mouth right in the moment, she took solace in the face that she was doing what Patsy wanted as she felt the woman's fingers grasp her hair and clutch, holding her in place. 

Valerie hummed and hungrily lapped at Patsy, taking in her wetness and taste, She was so hot and wanting, needing to be touched, Valerie couldn't help but empathize. She pulled and sucked at those sensitive lips, teasing Patsy mercilessly before her tongue found her clit and firmly rolled over the hard bud, enticing a satisfied cry from the redhead. 

Valerie was so engrossed with making Patsy squirm that she forgot Delia as even in the room, only remembering when she felt a warm body kneel behind her. Small, yet firm hands reached around her and caressed her breasts and torso while soft lips kissed along the back of her neck and shoulders. 

Valerie moaned her pleasure into Patsy, all these sensations of tasting and smelling the scent of another woman's desire while being touched by a new and excited pair of hands and lips overwhelming her. She felt so excited, so turned on by all of this that she knew if Delia 

She couldn’t wait. She needed it, she needed someone to touch her. 

Valerie grabbed Delia’s right hand with her own and guided it down her body and into her trousers. Delia took the hint, biting down and sucking on the sensitive skin of Valerie's neck as she worked her hand into her trousers and knickers, her fingers deftly dipping between Valerie’ slick folds to feel her need. 

‘Oh,’ Valerie pulled away from Patsy gasping. 

She screwed her eyes shut as she brought her mouth back down to Patsy, not wanting to take her mouth away from the redhead. She couldn't help but lift her bum and hips off the ground slightly to allow for Delia to have better access. She was so engross, so enjoying the taste of Patsy and the feel of Delia’s fingers dipping between her legs, stroking her and firmly rolling over her clit, that she barely even registered the woman beneath her sit up from her spot on the bed to look at the two of them. 

‘Wow,’ Patsy mused, her fingers stroking through Valerie's hair almost lovingly, ‘you two,’ she gasped as Valerie continued to pleasure her with her tongue while she spoke, ‘you two look so lovely,’ Patsy was able to gasp out. 

Valerie felt a new hand grip her hair and pull her away from Patsy momentarily before she felt another pair of lips over her own. Both she and Delia moaned, both women opening their mouths to taste one another. It was wet and sloppy and neither cared. 

‘Hey,’ Patsy said, ‘don’t make her stop…’ she pleaded. 

‘Sorry cariad,’ Delia breathed when she and Valerie parted, ‘I just had to taste you…’ 

Delia trailed off as she released Valerie and let her go back to pleasing Patsy with her mouth. 

Both women on the floor took a moment to reach up, Valerie palming over Patsy’s torso, pushing her bra up over her breasts and fondling them while Delia’s hands caressed her wifes hips and thighs. 

Patsy lavished the attention, unable to keep herself sitting up in her upright position and laying back down on the bed once more, filling the room with giggles and sighs at the feeling of everyone's hands all over her. 

Delia’s hand found its way back under Valerie's knickers and Valerie signed against Patsy, her legs spreading slightly to allow Delia more access to her. 

Delia’s mouth kissed its way along Valerie's shoulders and neck, her other hand slowly scratching along Valerie back, leaving long red lines on her skin before she reached around and caressed her breasts. 

Valerie had to pull away from Patsy only for a second to let out a moan at the feeling of strong, firm fingers rolling over her clit. She couldn't help but bring her mouth back down to Patsy, her tongue mirroring to Patsy's clit what Delia was doing to hers with her fingers. 

The two women couldn't help but fill the room with their panting and their moans as they were both being brought to the edge of their own orgasms. 

Valerie's tongue moved frantically, moving in time with Delia’s fingers over her own clit. She panted and moaned at the sensation of the new pair of hands between her legs, making her feel so open and needy and hot, 

‘Oh god,’ she breathed, ‘oh, fuck,’ she said before she brought her mouth back down to Patsy, her eyes screwing shut as she felt that familiar feeling build up inside of her, her muscles grasping tighter and tighter until they unfurled and she came hard, thrusting her hips against Delia’s skillful hand and moaning against Patsy, her mouth opening wide and panting, only leaving the redhead momentarily before Patsy firmly grasped a fistful of Valerie's hair, pushing her against her indicating that she wasn’t finished with her just yet. 

Valerie’s wanton moaning as she rode out her orgasm against Delia's hand made Patsy cry out her own pleasure, but it didn’t seem like it was enough to bring Patsy over that edge. 

‘I think,’ Valerie panted, looking to Delia as she caught her breath, ‘Patsy needs a bit of help.’ 

‘What do you think we should do?’ Delia asked softly, her hands wandering over Valerie's body and caressing her gently as she came down from her orgasm. 

‘I don't think she’s had a chance to taste you yet,’ Valerie said, giving Delia a sweet peck on the lips, ‘I think she would rather enjoy it if you sat on her face and I finished her off down here…’ 

‘Hmm,’ Delia said, her eyes turning to the ceiling on thought as she contemplated the idea, ‘I think I quite like where your head’s at, Val,’ she trailed off, leaving Valerie with a kiss and crawling on top of the bed. 

‘Hey baby,’ Valerie heard Patsy say as Delia leaned down to kiss her. 

The two women shared several sweet kisses while Valerie placed several kisses of her own between Patsy’s legs, caressing her hands over the redheads thighs and hips. 

‘You want to taste me, baby?’ Delia breathed against Patsy’s lips, ‘you want to make me come again?’ she asked between kisses, ‘You want to use your mouth?’ 

Patsy moaned into their kiss, barely able to get out a, ‘Yes, please,’ before Valerie's mouth was on her again, her tongue rolling over her clit as Delia situated herself on top of her wife, hitching her skirt up once more around her thighs and facing Valerie, sighing as Patsy's mouth came into contact with her pussy. 

Valerie watched the scene playing out before her; Patsy’s head disappearing under Delia’s skirt, her hands grasping onto the smaller woman's hips. Delia threw her head back in pleasure while she ground her hips against Patsy’s face, her hands placed firmly on the redheads chest and fondling her breasts as she let out soft, breathy sighs. . 

A hint of a smile played on Delia’s mouth as she watched Valerie wet two of her fingers and slowly pushed them into Patsy, and Valerie sighed as she took her in, her body feeling so warm and hot and tight around her fingers. Valerie brought her mouth back down to Patsy’s clit while she focused on fucking her with her fingers. 

‘Ooh,’ Delia moaned, gasping and practically clawing at Patsy’s breasts, ‘Oh, she likes that,’ she sighed, ‘Val, whatever you’re doing she likes that…’ 

Valerie could only imagine how enthusiastically Patsy was pleasuring her wife in that moment while her own fingers and mouth were bringing Patsy to that brink. 

It’s didn’t take much longer to throw Patsy over that edge, the poor woman had been worked up for what seemed like all evening. 

Valerie closed her eyes and focused on rolling over the redheads clit with her tongue, keeping a steady rhythm while her fingers curled up inside of her, searching for that spot. She knew she found it when Patsy’s hips jerked and Valerie hooked her fingers, tugging on her over and over again and hearing the sounds of both Patsy and Delia cry out in pleasure as a result. 

Patsy’s grip around her wifes thighs tightened, and she gently pushed her off her face for a moment so she could cry out her orgasm, her hips rising off the bed and crashing down against around Valerie's fingers as she clamped down around them. Valerie felt her come hard, and held on tight as she rode out her orgasm with her, only pulling her mouth away when she heard Patsy’s whimpering become high pitched and urgent, her own thighs clamping hard around Valerie's head to indicate she couldn’t take any more. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Delia breathed, practically shaking on top of Patsy,’ ‘Oh fuck…’ 

Valerie slowly removed her fingers from Patsy and watched absolutely captivated as for the second time that evening she was able to watch Delia’s face contort into something absolutely beautiful as she came, her eyes shut and lips parted. Filling the room with the most beautiful sounds Valerie had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Delia rocked her hips slightly against Patsy’s face, gasping, taking in deep breaths of air as she shook. She soon lifted herself off Patsy’s face when her body became too sensitive to touch, and dismounted, sitting up on the bed and raking her fingers through her hair. 

Patsy also sighed, catching her breath as she reached up to wipe off her mouth, Delia looking down at her and giggling. 

‘You look particularly satisfied,’ she quipped, leaning down to kiss her. 

Valerie giggled from her spot on the floor, which caught Patsy’s attention. 

The redhead sat up slightly and reached out for her, ‘Come here, you.’ 

Valerie crawled up onto the bed and gave Delia a peck on the lips before Patsy reached out and scooped both women into her embrace, pulling them both down on the bed with her arms wrapped around them. Both Valerie and Delia giggled, nuzzling slightly against Patsy, their hands wondering over her body as they peppered her shoulders and cheeks with kisses. Patsy seemed particularly delighted at all the attention. 

‘You two alright?’ she asked, looking back and forth between the two women in her arms. 

Delia sat up slightly and looked back down at her, ‘How do you mean? You ready for another round already?’ 

Patsy laughed, ‘No, silly, I mean are you feeling alright about all this? No regrets?’ she turned to look at Valerie, ‘You too. You still feeling alright?’ 

‘You kidding me, Pats?’ Valerie said with a smile, ‘bloody brilliant was what it was. That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Delia wiggled her eyebrows, ‘best birthday gift ever.’

‘Just know you don’t have to wait around till your next birthday to ask for this again,’ Valerie said with a cheeky grin. 

Pats sighed happily, ‘Oh good,’ she gave the two of them a squeeze, ‘I like seeing my girls happy.’ 

Valerie and Delia giggled and snuggled up against Patsy for a moment before Delia let out a long yawn. 

‘Oh, goodness,’ she said wiping a tear away from her eye, ‘that really wore me out,’ 

‘’Yeah, I’m sleepy, too,’ Patsy sighed, ‘Why don’t we get ready for bed?’ 

The three women begrudgingly rose from their spot on the bed and removed the rest of their clothing. Patsy rifled through a chest of drawers, pulling out some fresh knickers for herself and soft t-shirts and tossing them to both to the other two. Delia put hers on and scampered under the covers, Valerie looking on amused as it looked like a mole traveling underground before Delia’s head and arms popped up near the pillows. 

The smaller woman sighed contently, looking rather adorable in the middle of that big bed all by herself. 

‘Alright,’ she said, ‘I’m ready for cuddles.’ 

Both Patsy and Valerie laughed slightly at her antics, Patsy moving to get under the covers with her. 

‘Just going to use the loo and come back,’ Valerie said, quickly slipping out of the room.

She did what she needed to do in the bathroom and washed up, scrubbing her hands and face, and giving a big yawn and stretch, only just then realizing it was well into the early hours of the morning and all that fucking had her completely knackered. 

She opened the door and was given a start by a perturbed looking Barbara standing right outside. 

‘Oh, Jesus, Babs,’ Valerie said, her hand over her heart, ‘thought you was a ghost!’ 

‘Hmph,’ Barbara said, ‘I could very well be dead having almost been strangled with a streamer.’ 

‘Oh for,’ Valerie rolled her eyes, ‘Babs, they’re made of tissue paper,’ she said as she plucked a bit of the offending paper off Barbara's shoulder, ‘you ripped right through them.’ 

Valerie slipped past Barbara, the woman still looking rather grumpy as she followed Valerie to the guest bedroom where Delia and Patsy were snuggled up under the covers. 

‘Oh,’ she said, her anger fading immediately, ‘What’s going on in here?’ 

Valerie ignored her and got into bed beside Patsy, settling in with her arms around the taller woman. 

‘We’re having a cwtch party,’ Delia said with a sweet smile. She lifted the covers and patted the empty space next to her, ‘want to join in?’

‘Cwtch party?’ another voice chimed in. 

The door to the room opened wider and a sleepy Trixie appeared, her eyes squinted. 

‘Where did you go?’ she asked Barbara, ‘the sofa is lonely.’ 

‘Well get over here you two,’ Valerie gripped as she nuzzled a bit more into Patsy, ‘not lonely over here.’

‘Ooh,’ Trixie said as she entered the room, ‘an actual bed. Yes please,’ 

The tired nurse nearly fell into the bed beside Delia and Barbara looked on longingly. 

‘Hey, I want cuddles, too,’ she said, and crawled into bed bedside Trixie. 

‘Aren’t you happy now we got the King size?’ Delia asked Patsy as she snuggled closer, taking Trixies arm and wrapping it wound her waist. 

‘Yes darling, you were right,’ Patsy sighed, defeated. 

With everyone settled in and slowly dozing off, Valerie took a moment to lean forward and sneak a kiss onto Patsy’s ear, whispering, ‘goodnight,’ 

Patsy smiled and sleepily whispered back a soft ‘goodnight,’ the two women settling in against one another and Valerie fell asleep that night happier than she had ever felt snuggled up lovingly in bed with all of her friends. 

  
  
  
  



	13. The Affair - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU pupcake. 
> 
> Patsy and Delia are teachers that are in unfulfilling marriages to men in their own right. They sign up to volunteer for the spring play and become fast friends with the chance of being something more, something that happens quite unexpectedly for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Folks. 
> 
> This little mini-series here is to fill a request that had my imagination running wild and naturally it branched off so much that I felt it needed to have multiple parts. I hope I don't throw off too many people with the two of our lovelies being married to men in this bit but just bare with me here. Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments!

Delia Busby placed the steaming mug of tea down on the bedside table next to her sleeping husband, the man curled up nice and cozy unter the thick duvet.

She gave a bit of a sigh, thinking he would look rather cute with his hair sticking out every which way, but she found herself trying very hard not to resent that his current state of unemployment allowed him to sleep in while she needed to be off, braving the harsh cold of the January weather while she worked to educate the youth of Poplar another day.

'John, I've got a meeting after school today for the spring play,’ she said softly, to which the man grunted, ‘might be home a bit late.’

Her husband sighed and rolled over, not seeming to care.

Delia took that as a sign to just go ahead and leave, but she couldn't help but give him a parting kiss on the top of his head.

'Could you tidy up a bit today, please?’ she asked.

'I'll be busy applying to jobs, Deels,’ he sighed tiredly.

'I know sweetheart but it would be a big help since you'll be home…’ she trailed off with a glint of hope in her tone.

He grunted again to which Delia took as a sign of acknowledgment.

She sighed and left the room, bundling up in her coat and scarf and left for the school.

* * *

Across town in Chelsea, one Patience Mount woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She slapped her palm down on the clock on the bedside table ceasing the offending noise, only to roll over to rest a comforting arm around her husband, though when she placed her hand down, it was over vacant space.  

She sat up and looked around, noting that the other side of the bed had remained untouched since the night before and there was no sign of life in their elaborate flat other than herself.

She reached for her phone, calling her husband.

'He-hello?’ he croaked on the other end of the line. It sounded as if he too was just waking up.

'Charles,’ Patsy chastised, 'did you spend the night in the office again?!’

'Oh, D-Darling,’ he stuttered, the sounds of a chair creaking and papers shuffling making noise in the background, 'I'm so sorry,’ he said, 'they have us all here all hours working on this proposal, I just… I must have fallen asleep at my desk…’

Patsy gave a frustrated sigh and raked her fingers through her red hair.

'This is the third time this week, sweetheart,’ she said, her voice laden with concern, 'you need to come home. You need to take breaks or you'll burn out.’

'I know Pats, and we're almost done, I promise. Our customer keeps coming back to us and changing things and everyone's hair is on fire,’ he blathered, 'you know how it is,’

'Yes well maybe next time you have a meeting you can remind your _customer_ that you're human beings with families and not robots? It would be nice to see you every once in a while. Besides, what's the point of paying for this lavish flat if you're never here to enjoy it!’

'I know darling I know,’ he said, 'just a few more weeks, I pro…’ Charles’ voice was cut off and Patsy heard the deep, docile tones of someone she suspected was the cause for her husband pulling all nighters in his office while they conversed back and forth, prattling off acronyms for god knows what Patsy didn’t know.

Patsy sighed and hung up the phone, her husband clearly more occupied with his work at six in the morning than with his actual life. It had been _a few more weeks_ for months now and she was beginning to feel more like an acquaintance to her husband than his actual wife and she was growing rather sick of him being more dedicated to his work than to her.  

Begrudgingly, she threw the covers off her and got ready for her day.

* * *

Delia slumped in her chair at the conference room table in the drama teachers office, completely knackered after spending another long day shouting over a bunch of rowdy 12 year olds, all of them much too excited to be getting out of there for the weekend. She too wished she could muster up the enthusiasm that it was Friday afternoon but the kids always sucked the energy right out of her.

Other staff members were filtering into the small office, and she managed to smile up at some familiar faces. Her friends Valerie and Lucille entered the room with a smile her way and moved to sit on either side of her. Another woman walked in who Delia recognized but didn't know. She was a tall redhead, someone she had seen around and may have shared a lunchroom monitor shift with to keep rowdy students from starting a food fight, but otherwise she didn't know the woman at all.

Two other familiar faces walked in, a blonde and brunette, both of whom seemed to know the redhead and sat next to her. Delia figured they all most work in the same department like she, Valerie, and Lucille did.  

The six women settled in and carried on hushed conversations to themselves while they waited for their ringleader to show.

'Alright you lot,’ a gruff looking woman with cropped curly hair said as she stood at the end of the table. Everyone turned to look at her.

Delia couldn’t help but notice the other strong personality in the room standing at the end of the table behind the woman, Evangelina, the assistant headmistress. A scowl adorned her features as she stubbornly crossed her arms.

‘I know it's Friday and everyone is eager to get out of here, but I just wanted a quick meeting with you all to thank you for volunteering to help out with this years spring play.’

'Whats the production?’ the blonde asked.

‘We’ve settled on Beauty and the Beast,’ Evangelina said firmly, as if there had been a debate that had been hard fought.

There was a tittering consensus that went around the room in approval between the other teachers.

Delia leaned in next to Valerie and whispered, 'Is that the one with the gay clock and the slutty lampstick?’

Both Valerie and Lucille giggled.

'He’s not gay, just snippy,’ Valerie said quietly with a grin on her face.

'What's a lampstick?’ the woman sitting across from Delia asked.

Delia looked over to her and saw the woman looking back at her with an inquiring eyebrow raised, an amused fish hook smirk gracing her features. It was the first time Delia had really ever looked the woman in the eye and she was quite taken back by just how bloody attractive she was. Delia felt suddenly very self conscious about her own appearance just then. Probably looking a little ragged after a hard days work.

Delia laughed at herself and gave her forehead a light smack, _'Candle_ stick. I meant candlestick. Gosh my brain is completely fried by the end of the week. Ignore me, I have no idea what I'm talking about.’

'Don't worry, I think we can all relate here,’ she said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. 'Slutty lampstick,’ she said to herself with a chuckle, as of it were the silliest thing she had heard all day. Delia was quite relieved to know her silly little comment made the woman laugh.

'Quiet please,’ the woman at the front interjected, ‘Now I've just gathered you all here today so we can quick go around and make introductions since I don't think everyone knows everyone else just yet.’

She looked to the woman next to her and addressed her.

‘Shelagh, why don’t you start and we’ll go around the room?’

‘Oh, alright,’ the small woman said, looking rather shy as she pushed her glasses up her nose and looked around the room, ‘Shelagh Turner. Orchestra and Choir director and music teacher.’

'I’m Fred Buckle,’ and elderly gentleman standing behind Shelagh chimed in giving a two finger salute, ‘I'll be working with the tech crew in the back, working the sound effects and lights and all that.’

The woman at the front looked down at a piece of paper in front of her and squinted through the glasses perched on her nose.  

‘Sorry, which one of you is on the hair and makeup team?’ she asked.

'Oh, that'll be us!’ the blonde interjected, sitting up straight in her seat.

'Trixie Franklin, from the art department. Babs here will be working with me,’ she finished and linked her arms with the quiet brunette next to her.

'Barbara Gilbert,’ she said looking around the table shyly, ‘I teach history and political sciences.’

'Where are my costume designers?’ the woman asked.

'I believe I'm one of them,’ Delia piped up, 'Delia Busby, science and biology and girls football coach.’

'I’m working costumes as well,’ the redhead raised her hand, ‘Patsy Mount, English and literature and I also teach French and Latin.’

'What about you two?’ the woman asked, looking to Valerie and Lucille who gave a shrug, ‘I don’t have you on my list here…’

'Sorry we didn't formally sign up, we just heard about their from Delia this afternoon. Figured we'd help out where you need us most?’ Valerie said, looking to Valerie who have an affirming nod.

'Names?’

'Valerie Dyer, I teach Earth and space sciences,’ she said.

‘Lucille Anderson, Maths and computer science,’ Lucille chimed in.

'Very good,’ the woman said marking down their names.

She placed the paper down and stood up straight, looking as if she were about to go into a monologue, ‘And I, Phyllis Crane, run the drama and theatre department and will be directing this show.’

'With!’ the cantankerous looking woman next to Phyllis interjected, 'me, Evangelina, whom you should all know by now I hope,’ she said looking around the room and giving the stink eye, ‘We will be _co_ -directing.’

Phyllis turned to Evangeline with a scoff, 'Julienne made it very clear that you would be my _assistant_ ,’ Phyllis said firmly, narrowing her eyes spitefully.

'Hogwash, you can find a student to grab your lattes for you,’ Evangelina waived her off, ‘she said we are co directing and that's that.’

Phyllis opened her mouth to retaliate when a modest voice interrupted,

'Phyllis,’ Sheilagh spoke up, 'I'd like to discuss with you… and Evangelina, of course, the musical pieces you've picked for the play, if you don't mind.’

'Ah yes, how likely will it be for us to get the school orchestra involved in this production?’ Phyllis asked.

'Oh thank God,’ Evangelina, 'thought we were going to have to listen to 'Tale as old as time’ by a  symphony of recorders.’

The three women huddled together to discuss musical numbers while the other women at the table looked at one another.

'I imagine we all should exchange numbers,’ Trixie suggested, pulling out her phone, 'we can all do a group chat to discuss the details of whatever it is we're working on.’

'Sounds good to me,’ Valerie chimed in, and one by one all the women pulled out their phones and gave one another their personal phone numbers.

'Trixie, I was thinking you could recruit one of the art students who know how to work an actual camera to photograph some of the actors once we have costumes ready?’ Patsy asked.

'Oh!’ Valerie chimed in, looking to Lucille, ‘Perhaps we can use one of your computer science students to put together some posters maybe? Possibly flyers we could send home with the kids to let their parents know what’s going on,’ Valerie suggested.

'I think that’s a good idea. I have a few in mind already who are rather gifted in the graphic arts,’ Lucille said.

'Phyllis, what kind of funding are we looking at?’ Patsy asked, 'perhaps we should go around and see if we can round up anyone who is willing to sponsor our play.’

'Sponsor?’ Delia asked.

'Sure,’ Patsy shrugged, 'plenty of the kids come from families who own little shops and businesses around here. If we can get them to donate a few hundred here and there it would greatly increase our budget for what I'm assuming will be a rather large cast of characters. Or would you rather the costumes we put together come out of our own pockets?’ she asked with a smirk.  

Delia blinked, 'Blimey,’ she said, 'I didn't realize this was going to be quite the production.’

'This is your first foray into grade school musicals, isn't it Delia,’ Trixie asked knowingly.

'Guess I didn't know what I was signing up for,’ Delia shrugged and made a face, to which the others laughed.

'Alright, Patsy,’ Phyllis said, ‘send me a list of potential sponsors by the end of next week. The sooner we can lock in some funding the better. The rest of you are dismissed. Evangelina and I need to meet with Julienne to clear up some things it seems.’

She gave a rather spiteful glare to Evangelina who glared right back.

Everyone bundled up and shuffled out the door, saying their goodbyes before they parted and went their separate ways.

* * *

Delia was on the tube home when she pulled her phone out of her pocket to entertain herself. She saw that there were several messages in the group chat already, herself not realizing all the chatting going back and forth since she had her phone on silent.

She took her thumb and scrolled through several messages, musing as this Trixie person seemed to be particularly excited with being involved in the production. She read the several messages back and forth between Trixie and Barbara discussing hair and makeup very much like the characters in the Disney film. Valerie and Lucille also seemed to be chiming in with ideas, and the four of them prattled off with several messages brainstorming

No messages from Patsy about costumes, though.

Delia didn’t think much of it as she hadn’t contributed to the chat either, her mind on getting home and relaxing on the sofa with a glass of wine.

She tucked her phone away as she came to her stop, and headed to her flat, her mind drifting back to the redhead and just wondering about her. English, French, and Latin, hmm? She seemed like the type to be gifted in languages, Delia only knowing English and Welsh, herself, but that was only because she _was_ Welsh. The womans RP and even the way she carried herself made Delia think she was too good the be a public school teacher to 12 year olds no less. It made her wonder why she chose the profession, and if she wanted to teach, why not teach for some prestigious uni?

Before she knew it, Delia had arrived at her flat and gave a sigh, looking forward to that glass of wine. She opened the door and was immediately hit with the pungent smell of body odor and Indian takeaway.

Delia blinked back the tears that came to her eyes from the smell and looked around, taking in the state of the flat she shared with her husband.

The request that she had made earlier that morning for him to tidy up had absolutely gone ignored as she looked out upon the mess in the lounge. Clutter was everywhere, shoes and other bits of miscellaneous clothing scattered about. She had a sinking feeling that the rubbish in the kitchen was still overflowing from the bin and the dishes were piled high in the sink, not to mention from the state of things that the dirty laundry probably remained untouched. She didn’t even want to think of the state of the bathroom.

‘Bloody cocksucker. Bellend doesn’t even know what he’s doing.’

Delia glanced over to the sofa where she saw her husband sitting with headphones on, his gaze focused on his laptop while he played a video game Delia had no interest in learning the name of, all she knew was that it occupied way too much of his time.

She slammed the door behind her.

‘Oh, you’re home early,’ John said, not bothering to even look up at her from his video game. Delia clenched her jaw as she observed her husband, shirtless and in boxers, looking as scraggly with messy hair and stubble. He looked as if he hadn’t bothered to shower at all that day. He at least had the decency to wipe the orange Dorito dust off his chest hair as she looked around.

‘Thought you said you had a meeting,’ he said, ‘I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.’

A hot anger was rising in Delia’s chest. She took a deep breath and tried not to let the state of her flat and her husband raise her blood pressure too much.

‘Oh,’ she started, her tone laden with displeasure, ‘you remember that bit about our conversation this morning but not the part where I asked you to tidy up?’

He finally glanced up at her but seemed unwilling to take his eyes off his computer screen, ‘I was going to get to it. I was busy applying to jobs.’

‘Doesn’t look like it to me.’

‘I was taking a break,’ he said.

‘John, you know how much energy the kids sap out of me every day,' she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, 'You know how much it stresses me out to come home when the flat is in a state like this,’ she pleaded, ‘You couldn’t manage to run the dishwasher or throw a load of laundry in at all today during one of your breaks, then?’ she asked, her anger rising as she fought off the urge to twitch her eye.

‘Delia looking for a job _is_ a full time job. I’m just as knackered as you are. Besides, you’re home now, why don’t you do it if it bothers you so much,’ he said, returning to his video game.

In her mind's eye, she had the most pleasant fantasy just then. One where she slammed that bloody laptop closed and tossed it out the window. One where she was able to run a bulldozer though this small flat to collect all the rubbish and throw her useless husband out with it. One where she could happily enjoy a glass of wine alone in a spotless flat that smelled clean.

‘Would it be too optimistic of me to ask if you’ve left me any takeaway?’ she sighed.

‘Huh?’ he asked, glancing up at her briefly before turning his gaze back to his game, ‘Ah, no, love, didn’t know you would want anything. I think there’s pasta in there if you want to whip yourself up something.’

Delia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She opened the door and stepped out, closing it again behind her as she found herself back out into the cold and dark January evening.

She pulled out her phone and clicked on Valerie's name, needing to send a message to someone she knew she could possibly coax out of their flat for the evening and vent to.

**_I need a drink._ **

She texted and pressed the send button.

Delia began walking, just to get away from her flat and her husband, feeling a mix of anger and resentment and sorrow for the current state of things. This certainly wasn’t the first time she had come home to find their flat in that state. Not the first time he had ignored her wishes. Not the first time it seemed like pulling teeth to get him to lift a bloody finger around the house. The man was 28 years of age for Christs sake and he didn’t even care enough to bathe himself before she even mentioned something. Selfish. He was selfish and Delia was too giving. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she just walked away. If she just disappeared from this marriage and his life. Would he even notice or would he remain sitting on that sofa wallowing in his own filth before his mother came to clean up after him? Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Delia thought he would grow up, that she could change him to be some semblance of an independent person who didn’t need to be begged to wash a dish but it seemed to her that she had become a replacement for his mother. A wonderful woman by all means, but she completely doted on her son and was always there to swoop in and save him from ever having to do anything for himself in life. Delia realized too late that John was merely looking for a replacement for his mother, a role Delia had never had any interest in filling.

Perhaps she was the stupid one for falling for his charm all those years ago when they started dating in Uni. She should have seen the writing on the wall when they were engaged and moved in together and the fighting over the laundry and the dishes began. He was a slob and a mummy’s boy but Delia chose to look past it, thinking it would change.

She was tired of giving him chances. Her sanity wouldn’t be able to take much more of it.

She found herself heading towards the pub which she knew was owned by Valerie's family when she heard her phone chime in her pocket.

**_I need a drink too!_ **

Delia squinted at the screen and saw that the text wasn’t from Valerie, but from Patsy!

She groaned with a sinking realization that she hadn’t texted Valerie, but messaged everyone in the group chat! And Patsy had been the one to reply!

Delia had started texting some sort of apology to the group, something about it being a mistake, when Patsy sent another message to just her this time.

**_Want to meet up?_ **

**_We should talk costumes anyway._ **

**_I’m still at the school if you’re around and want to grab a drink._ **

Delia couldn’t believe her eyes, feeling rather elated and she didn’t quite understand why. All she knew was that grabbing a drink with Patsy, or anyone for that matter, seemed to be a terribly wonderful idea. Really anything to take her mind off the current state of things anyway.

**_Sounds grand!_ **

**_I was headed to The Black Sail - are you familiar?_ **

**_I’m fine with meeting somewhere else if you prefer._ **

**_I have nothing else going on this evening._ **

 

Delia pressed send before she had a chance to think about what she just said, cringing, wondering why she had to mention she had nothing else going on. Patsy was going to think she didn’t have friends or a social life. She looked back down at her phone as it chimed once more.

**_Black Sail it is!_ **

**_I’ll head over and snag us a table if I can._ **

**_See you there!_ **

 

Delia blinked, finding her mood to improve dramatically at the thought of sharing a drink with Patsy, hoping to at least get something productive done with her evening even if it was just to talk over costumes for the spring play.

* * *

Delia was a little surprised to see Patsy already in the pub when she arrived. The redhead waived her over to a small table in the corner and she was a little confused to see three glasses of wine on the table.

‘Is someone else joining us?’ Delia asked as she removed her coat. The warmth of the pub hit her immediately and she was filled with a sense of comfort and warmth as she took her seat next to her new acquaintance.

‘Um, no,’ Patsy said rather bashfully, ‘they had a red and a white on happy hour and I didn't know which kind you liked, so I got one of each for you and a red for myself,’ she smiled over at Delia, ‘I’ll certainly drink whichever one you don’t like, though.’

Without thinking Delia reached over and pulled both glasses of wine towards her, making Patsy laugh heartily.

‘That kind of day, hmm?’ she said.

Delia took a moment to swirl and breathe in the scent of the red wine before taking a savory sip.

She leaned back in her seat as she felt the alcohol flow to the tips of her fingers and toes before she opened her eyes and looked back at Patsy.

‘You have no idea how bad I needed this,’ she said as she took another sip, ‘I’ve been craving a glass of wine since I got home.’

‘Oh, did you not have any at home?’ Patsy asked with a sly smile, ‘Is that the underlying reason you were able to be lured out this evening?’

Delia took a deep breath of air and tried not to think about what she had come home to earlier that evening.

‘Not at all,’ she said, ‘I’m quite glad you invited me out. I was actually hoping to have a chance to talk with you about this project one on one outside of school.’

This was a half truth, really. Sure, she wanted to talk with Patsy about this upcoming play, but she also found Patsy rather alluring and mysterious, and she wanted to get to know her as a person, too, for reasons which she couldn’t quite figure out herself. Perhaps it was the feeling of just meeting someone new who also happened to seem very kind. Speaking of which…

Delia reached over and placed her hand over Patsy’s, ‘Also, thank you so much for the wine, that was very thoughtful of you.’

Delia mustered a smile, albeit a sad one, hoping to convey how she truly appreciated the kind gesture, even if it was a small one. She certainly didn’t feel like she had anyone in her life at the moment who thought of her and her feelings.

‘I insist on buying the next round,’ Delia said as she let go of Patsy’s hand.

She wasn’t quite sure but she could have sworn the woman sitting across from her was blushing, though that certainly could have been the wine and the warmth of the pub.

Patsy waived her off, ‘It’s no trouble, Delia,’ she took a sip of her own wine and her tone changed, all business, ‘Now, what are your ideas on costumes? I imagine we will first need to raid the wardrobe behind the stage to see what we can work with and what we may need to put together ourselves.’

Delia gave a nod in agreement, ‘I think we should take a moment to look over all the characters Phyllis wants to include. I can imagine we should get the more intricate outfits out of the way before we throw together the simpler ones like the 18th century townsfolk from the first scene.’

* * *

Patsy’s heart was fluttering pleasantly, the skin on her hand still tingling from where Delia had touched her. She wasn’t quite sure why the woman was having such an effect on her, but she sw no reason why she couldn’t keep making her smile. Those dimples that appeared when she laughed were rather adorable on her.

Patsy drank her wine and allowed for the conversation to flow into other topics such as venting on the stressors of their job, their troublesome students, their theories on the drama between Evangelina and Phyllis and so on.

‘I personally think they used to be lovers,’ Delia leaned in, whispering as if she were sharing a conspiracy theory.

Patsy gasped, faking astonishment, ‘ _No_.’

‘Oh, I can see it,’ Delia closed one eye as she swirled her wine, ‘both trapped in loveless marriages, they sought solace with one another and things turned sour because their love was forbidden.’

‘No wonder they both seem so grumpy all the time,’ Patsy chuckled.

Both women shared a brief laugh at the thought, but neither noticed the other slightly sink into their seat and silently sip their wine as they gazed into space with a blank stare, lost to their own thoughts.

The smile fell from Patsy’s face when she thought of her own marriage briefly and how unsatisfying it seemed at the moment. Except it wasn’t just a moment, was it? Charles’ work always seemed to take precedence over their marriage. It wasn’t like this four years ago when they married at 26. He had been much more loving and attentive and Patsy knew she still loved him, but she could feel it fading day by day as he didn’t make the effort to at the very least check in on her. To at least tell her he wouldn’t be home sometimes or send a bloody text message that he loved her. That is, of course, perhaps he didn't love her anymore. Perhaps he was volunteering to work such long hours because he simply didn’t want to be home and around her any longer. And if that were true then what the ever loving fuck was she doing still married to him?

‘You’re married?’ Delia asked, pulling Patsy from her impending existential crisis.

‘Oh, yes,’ Patsy forced a smile, ‘Charles.’

‘I’m not keeping you from him, am I?’ Delia said, checking the time on her phone. Patsy was suddenly overcome with dread that Delia was looking for an out and Patsy so desperately wanted their evening to continue. She was having more fun than she could remember just chatting with Delia and spending time with someone new that she couldn’t quite face going home to that big empty flat just yet.

‘Oh, no, not at all,’ she said quickly, ‘unless you need to go. I don’t want to keep you.’

Patsy tried not to look desperate for company as she held her breath waiting for an answer.

To Patsy’s relief, Delia smiled.

‘You’re not keeping me,’ she said, ‘I’m rather having a good time chatting with you,’ she said as she drank the last of her red and pulled the white closer to her.

Patsy beamed.

‘Doesn’t seem fair that I have another glass and you don’t,’ Delia said, raising her hand to flag for a server, ‘would you like another red?’ she asked.

‘Yes please,’ she said.

A server came by and took their order, Delia handing them her card to pay as she turned to Patsy, ‘I assume you know Trixie and Barbara since their departments are so similar to yours. I was wondering if you knew if they were _together_?’ she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow, ‘Or is Trixie just overly chummy?’

‘You seem to be in a gossiping mood this evening,’ Patsy teased.

‘Hey, I’m just curious!’

‘Excuse me, Miss?’ the server said.

Both Patsy and Delia looked up at him.

‘I’m sorry, do you have another card? This one was declined.’

Patsy’s eyes darted to Delia and saw that the woman looked particularly petrified just then. She blinked and stuttered, her hands shaking slightly as she looked through her wallet for something else and not seeming to find anything.

‘I, um… gosh, I’m sorry. I don't think I have another card or any cash either…’

Patsy noticed Delia looked on the verge of tears and she quickly jumped in, reaching for her own wallet.

‘I’ve got it,’ she said firmly, leaving no room for argument. She paid the server for her wine, her heart breaking slightly as Delia seemed to sit there looking ashamed.

‘Patsy, I’m so sorry,’ Delia said, looking perplexed as the server turned to go and fetch more wine, ‘this is really embarrassing…’

‘Delia, really, it’s no bother at all,’ Patsy insisted.  

‘It’s just been… finances have been a little tight since John lost his job…’ she said, nervously unable to meet Patsy’s eye.

‘Your husband?’ Patsy asked. Delia nodded.

It finally clicked with Patsy why Delia seemed so stressed out all the time.

‘It’s now occurring to me where he got the money for the Indian takeaway he treated himself to for lunch today,’ she grimaced quietly to herself, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she seemed to fight off the urge to let out a feral scream.

Patsy raised an eyebrow.

He was an asshole too!

The server came back with Patsy’s glass of wine and left, leaving the two women to sit in a tense silence.

Patsy so ached to reach over to Delia and comfort her, to let her know that she shared some sense of empathy for having a husband that just wasn’t quite up to par with expectations.

Her desires, albeit unconventional, came to fruition almost instantly as Delia brought her hand to her face and seemed to suppress a sob.

‘Sorry,’ she said, hiding her eyes behind her hand, ‘I’m so sorry, it’s the wine,’ she said, pushing her glass away.

Patsy watched as Delia’s face grew even more red and tears began to stream down her cheeks and drip off her chin.

Patsy grabbed her napkin from her lap and scooted closer to Delia, wrapping her arm around her shoulders as she dabbed her tears.

‘There, there,’ she said softly, ‘it’s alright,’

‘I’m sorry,’ Delia said through gritted teeth, ‘it’s the wine,’ she said again.  

Patsy hugged her tight as Delia took the napkin from Patsy and pressed it against her eyes, drying her tears.

‘Delia you go ahead and cry. I don't mind in the slightest,’ Patsy insisted, relieved to feel Delia relax in her arms as she rested her head on her shoulder.

‘Why are you so wonderful? I’ve just met you.’

Patsy bit her lip, not quite sure why her saying that had such an effect on her.

‘No more talk of husbands this evening,’ she said, placing her hand over Delia’s and giving a kind smile, ‘we can finish our wine and do something else if you like. Are you hungry?’

Delia pulled away and smirked slightly, wiping the last of her tears as she squeezed Patsy’s hand, ‘Now that you mention it, yeah. It’s just occurred to me I haven’t eaten since lunch and I’m rather famished.’

‘Well, I’ve heard of this Pho place that’s just opened around the corner,’ she said with a mischievous smirk that made Delia smile, ‘the service is absolute rubbish but the food is so good it makes up for it.’

‘Some Pho seems just like what it would take to make this evening rather perfect, I think.’

‘My thoughts exactly,’ Patsy said, ‘And if you’re going to cry I would rather you do it over a hot bowl of spicy noodles than…’ she trailed off.

‘Than a useless husband?’ Delia added with a smile.

Patsy merely shrugged with a knowing smirk.

The two finished their wine in rather jovial spirits, eventually moving on to said Pho where Patsy was crying along with Delia over spicy noodle soup that had them red faced and laughing.

It was all too soon that they would need to part for the evening and Patsy didn’t want to give in to how much she wanted Delia to come over just to have some company, but she didn't think it would be right with them just having really met for the first time that day. They parted amicably at the station as they needed to take separate tubes home. She tried not to let the feeling of overwhelming loneliness hit her as she came home to an empty flat, calling out a feeble ‘Hello?’ and receiving no reply in return. She simply swallowed her sadness and changed into her pyjamas and tucked into bed, noting that the side her husband usually slept on remained completely untouched.

She tried to read her book but ended up staring a the same page for several minutes, unable to concentrate and stop thinking about the evening she had just spent with Delia, a woman so wonderful and charming and so full of joy and pain, it seemed.

When Patsy’s eyes grew heavy and her vision blurry, she closed her book with a sigh and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, falling asleep to thoughts of Delia.

* * *

When Delia approached the door to her modest flat, she took a deep breath and promised herself that she wouldn't be angry if the place was still in a state of disarray. She would resolve to go in and get some sleep and then spend the next day happily listening to a podcast or catching up on an audio book she had been putting off while she cleaned the flat and did the dishes and laundry. She wanted to give her husband the benefit of the doubt that he really had been busy applying for jobs all day and that one of them would call at any moment to ask for an interview, or even better, hire him on the spot!

She didn't want to get her hopes up, though.

Delia opened the door, bracing herself for that awful scent she had come home to earlier but was pleasantly surprised to smell mint.

She flicked on the light and saw that the lounge had been tidied, the carpets vacuumed and she even heard the pleasant sound of the dishwasher and laundry humming away from the kitchen.

With a sigh of relief, she made her way to the bathroom, silently praising the gods that were out there that this room had been wiped down as well and looked better than it did when she left earlier that morning. She undressed and changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth, sneaking into their bedroom and crawling into bed along side her sleeping husband wanting nothing more than to go to sleep after the emotional roller coaster of an evening she had had.

Her good mood was soon abated when John turned over and wrapped his arm around her, his erection rather evidently pressed against the back of her thigh.

‘Not now,’ she said, batting him away, ‘I’m exhausted.’

‘Oh, come on, Deels,’ he said, kissing the back of her neck, ‘I did what you asked.’

‘What, tidied up?’ she asked annoyed.

‘Yeah,’ he said, sounding rather offended, ‘I think that should be worth putting out for, yeah?’

Delia hastily turned on her lamp and rolled over, looking at her husband incredulously.

‘You really think sex should be a reward for doing something like the fucking dishes?!’

‘Well yeah!’ John exclaimed, ‘what on earth is the point in doing housework if I don’t get something out of it?’

‘Are you fucking joking?!’ Delia exclaimed, removing herself entirely from the bed and standing over him, ‘You honestly expect sex to be a reward for something any functional adult should do when living with a partner!? You want a blow job every time you pick up your fucking socks!?’

John shrugged indifferently, ‘Well, that would be nice, yeah.’

Delia took a pillow and beat him over the head several times with it until she exhausted herself.

‘Oi, Deels, you’re acting crazy!’ John said when she finally subsided.

‘ _Well you’re driving me crazy_ !’ Delia cried shrilly, feeling exhausted and at the end of her rope, ‘you want rewards for doing the _bare fucking minimum_ around here, well it's not fucking good enough!’ she screamed, feeling on the verge of tears again.  

‘Delia! What the fuck is going on with ya?’ John asked, looking at Delia as if she had gone insane.

‘What’s going on is that I’m working sometimes 12 to 14 hour days at that bloody school and come home to find the fucking house in shambles, is what. How many times have we had this fight, hmm? How many times have I told you coming home to a messy house stresses me the fuck out?!

‘You know, a good fucking would help you,’ he said hopefully.

Delia seethed and saw red, ‘Well why don't you work on making yourself _fuckable_ , eh? Have you even showered today? Brushed your teeth?’ she asked, to which John scowled.

Delia brought her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

‘John, try to sympathize with me here,’ she asked calmly, ‘and imagine yourself sucking on the cock of a man who hasn't showered in several days.’

‘Fucking hell,’ he said, giving Delia a look of disgust.

‘Yeah, not a pleasant thought, is it?’ she seethed.

‘I’m more disgusted by the thought of actually sucking off another bloke,’ he gagged.

‘Well how you feel right now is how I feel about you!’ Delia exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and blanket and stomping out of their bedroom.

‘Oi, where you going!?’ John exclaimed, though not caring enough to hop out of bed,.

‘Sleeping on the sofa, that’s where,’ Delia said as she moved through their flat, ‘I don't want anything to do with you right now!’

Delia situated her makeshift bed on the sofa in the lounge and made herself comfortable. She was glad that John hadn’t seemed to rise from their bed to confront her, because at this point she was too tired to give a damn any more, resolving to just straight up ignore him if he did come out to try and have the last word.

The moment never came, and Delia situated herself in the warm cocoon of her blanket, relieved that her spat with her husband was over and her thoughts happily turned to the evening she had had with Patsy.

Gosh, what a sweet woman. Even though she couldn't pay for one measly happy hour wine and she cried like a baby over her stupid husband, Patsy seemed to take everything in stride.

Patsy was so fucking cool and Delia was a wreck.

She didn’t imagine Patsy would ever want anything to do with her again outside of costumes for the bloody spring play.

But then her phone chimed on the coffee table next to her.

Delia picked up her phone, her eyes narrowing and adjusting to the bright light of the screen.

**_Hey, let me know you made it home alright._ **

Patsy had texted. Patsy had texted to check in on her! Delia’s heart soared. This woman was too good to be true!

**_I did! Thank you!_ **

**_I assume you made it home OK?_ **

 

**_Yes I did. Thanks for the lovely evening._ **

**_I had a lot of fun!_ **

 

**_We should absolutely do it again sometime soon._ **

**_I’ll treat for drinks and dinner I promise!_ **

 

**_Delia, don’t worry about that._ **

**_I had a wonderful time. Let’s make plans to hang out again soon?_ **

 

**_Absolutely. Have a good night._ **

**_Good night._ **

Delia put her phone down after that last message and felt immensely better. Patsy seemed like a genuine person, obviously the type of person to do something for others without asking for anything in return, unlike her husband.

She rolled over on the sofa and fell asleep thinking about the evening they shared. The warmth and comfort she had felt as she was comforted by the warm embrace of Patsy’s arms while she cried over something as embarrassing and trivial as her debit card not working when she tried to buy her a measly £5 glass of wine.

She fell asleep thinking of that woman, feeling more relaxed and at ease, and most importantly, _cared for_ ,than she had felt in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! They met and like each other! Can't wait to see how this pans out. Get your popcorn ready, ladies.


	14. The Affair - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines day and Patsy and Delia have some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little silly in the middle.

Patsy lay in bed staring at the ceiling, finding herself awake long before her alarm went off. She couldn't find it within herself to get out of bed just yet, what with all being under the covers rather warm and cozy and she wasn't quite ready to expose herself to the elements to get ready for work.

Light snoring next to her caught her attention and Patsy tiredly rolled her head to the side, looking over to see the back of her husband's head, the man breathing heavily in a deep slumber. He had snuck in late the night before after Patsy had retired to bed.

He seemed to do that a lot these days.

She couldn't remember the last time she had a conversation with him. She couldn't remember the last time they did something together as a couple that was completely normal and domestic, something as simple as sit down at the table across from one another and share a meal.

Her thoughts turned to the other person in her life who had been happy to share meals with her, one Delia Busby. Patsy smiled slightly recalling the first time the woman wandered over to her side of the building, completely turned around as she never really spent any time on the first floor and had gotten hopelessly lost once or twice looking for her. They realized they shared the same lunch break and spent it alone in their classrooms catching up on grading assignments or speaking with students who needed extra help. They had lunch together that day in Patsy's classroom, falling onto a rhythm of conversation that had Patsy marveling at just how naturally it came to her, how comfortable she felt around Delia.

The happiness she felt when she saw Delia appear at her classroom door again the next day to share lunch overwhelmed her. She found herself turning away from Delia merely to keep her from seeing the silly grin that appeared on her face. She had to bite down hard on her lip to keep a giddy laugh from escaping.

Patsy slowly began looking forward to her lunch breaks now, not minding one bit that she was sacrificing her grading time, but she always made it up later in the day. She thought it worth it to stay a little later in the evening if it meant that she could see Delia. She found it rather endearing that the brunette was the one to seek Patsy out that first day.

It made Patsy feel wanted. Which was something she hadn't felt from her own husband in a long time.

Patsy blinked and reached for her phone on the end table to check the time

05:45

The date flashed underneath the time and caught her attention.

14 February. Valentine's day.

She gulped down the lump in her throat as she looked back at her husband. She had honestly been dreading this day, wondering if Charles even remembered.

Patsy could forgive her husband for being busy. She could forgive him for the late nights and sleeping in the office. She knew he was working tirelessly on some big important proposal and could forgive him for not being affectionate when he came home exhausted.

But today, she didn't want a gift. She didn't want any chocolates or jewelry or flowers. All she wanted, especially today of all the days, was for her husband to look her in the eye and tell her he loved her.

She looked back at her phone and turned off her alarm.

Patsy reasoned that _she_ could make an effort to convey how much she cared for him. If she wanted to have him sit down with her to share a meal she could at the very least make the meal.

Who knows, she might even get her wish if she acted like a good wife and sent her man out the door after a hearty breakfast.

Patsy got out of bed quietly and headed for the kitchen.

Within the hour, the flat was filled with the smells of coffee brewing and bacon simmering in the pan. Patsy casually whisked some eggs to dip the toast in while she listened to the news on the radio.

She was so preoccupied and starting to look forward to feeding her husband one of his favorite meals, she didn't even notice that he had walked up behind her, fully dressed and clean shaven.

Patsy whipped around to check the clock.

'You're early!’ she said, 'you don't usually get out of bed until 7!’

'I know darling,’ he said, rushing through the kitchen and collecting his things while fixing his tie, ‘but I need to go in early today to make a conference call with our client in Singapore.’

He reached around Patsy to grab a thermos from the cupboard, huffing slightly, sounding annoyed.

'Im sorry, am I in your way?’ Patsy asked incredulously.

'Pats,’ he grumbled, 'I’m sorry but I have to catch the tube. I absolutely can not be late today.’

'I was hoping we could sit down and have some breakfast,’ Patsy said as she watched him move around her.

'Darling, I really need to make this call,’ Charles pleaded.

Patsy stood there silently and watched as he filled you thermos with coffee and threw on his coat and hitched his satchel over his shoulder.

He threw open the front door and was about to leave without so much as a goodbye kiss to his wife.

Feeling as though she had nothing to lose she threw out her hands and shouted to his retreating form.

'I love you!’

'Love you too!’ he called before slamming the door shut, leaving Patsy standing alone in the kitchen.

'No you don't,’ she mumbled to herself, looking spitefully at the French toast frying in the pan.

So much for that idea.

She had half a mind to chuck it all in the bin, but couldn't bare to let this good food just go to waste. If her husband wouldn't appreciate it she could surely pass it off to someone she knew would.

* * *

Patsy knew she would be a tad later than usual and didn't mind at all having to hold onto her things while she monitored the front lot before the first bell rang. Most of the students opted to go inside and out of the frigid air anyway, but Patsy relieved Barbara of her morning monitor duty to give her a break from the cold when she arrived.

Soon after the bell rang Patsy was ushering the last of the students in through the door so they could all warm up and make it to their first class. She followed the last student in and was about to close the door behind her when a figure trotting down the walk caught her attention.

The figure was small and so bundled up in layers their arms were sticking out funny. For a moment Patsy thought it was a student who had missed the bus, but upon further observation she realized it was Delia, the woman wrapped up in a hat and scarf and mittens scuttling through the snow, looking as if she were trying to hurry and watch her step at the same time. She looked particularly adorable, more so than usual, and Patsy couldn't help but smile as she approached.

Patsy held open the door for her.

'I see you're running a bit late too,’ Patsy said.

This caused Delia to look up at her, and even though she had a scarf covering her mouth, Patsy could see Delia was smiling.

'Oh, Pat's! Thank goodness I'm not the only one running laaAaah!’

Delia's arms flailed as she slid the rest of the way to the door on a patch of ice that Patsy had failed to notice before.

'Whoa!’ Patsy said, instinctively lunging forward to catch Delia before she fell and hurt herself.

‘Delia, are you alright?’ Patsy asked as the woman in her arms clutched desperately to her as she regained her footing.

'Oh, god in heaven,’ Delia sighed, 'that's the second time today I nearly busted my ass.’

‘Goodness, what happened?’ Patsy asked when they were both safely inside.

‘Oh,’ Delia bristled, finally unwrapping her scarf from around her face, ‘John tried making me breakfast this morning but the oaf only knows how to make oatmeal. Didn’t help it was piping hot and he’s as clumsy as a newborn giraffe.’

‘I’m guessing he spilled it everywhere?’

‘Good guess,’ Delia said with a tight smile, ‘nearly gave me third degree burns and ruined the bed.’

‘He tried to serve you breakfast in bed?’

 _‘Tried_ , yes.’

Patsy sighed, thinking that even Delia’s poor excuse of a husband at least made an effort. The sight of her own husband slamming the door behind him as he barely even acknowledged her that morning flashed into the forefront of her mind, and she blinked back the tears that stung behind her eyes.

‘But now I’m late and starving as I had to rush out after cleaning up,’ Delia sighed miserably, reminding Patsy that she was able to relieve the woman's woes just then.

‘Well, you’re in luck Delia,’ she smiled, pulling a bit of Tupperware out of her satchel.

The brunette looked down curiously as Patsy pulled open the top and displayed the bacon and French toast she had whipped together earlier. She had tried to church it up with a bit of powdered sugar and chopped strawberries, a tiny container of syrup enclosed inside.

‘You’re giving this to me?’ Delia asked with hope in her eyes.

‘If you’d like. We were… things were a bit hectic for me as well, and I didn’t want this to go to waste. It’d be a shame if at least one of us didn't have a proper breakfast this morning.’

Patsy handed the container over to Delia.

‘Anyway, you were the first person who came to mind who I thought would enjoy it. It's all good and cold now so no chance you'll get burned by this. Happy Valentines day,’ she said, not able to contain her smile as Delia seemed completely gobsmacked by the gesture.

‘Patsy,’ Delia said softly, looking her right in the eye, ‘I love you.’

Patsy’s eyebrows shot to the top of her head and she gave a lopsided smirk, her chest suddenly feeling as though it were about to burst with butterflies.

Delia smiled and she looked down at the simple meal as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Alright, now Patsy really wanted to cry.

The sound of a bell interrupted their moment and both women blustered slightly. Delia quickly took a moment to pull Patsy down and give her a quick peck on the cheek, leaving the taller woman standing there rather smitten and dumbfounded.

Delia closed the lid on the container and tucked it into her bag, turning slightly as she headed for the stairwell to the second floor.

‘Thanks so much Pats!’ she said as she broke into a run, ‘You an angel!’

‘No running in the hall, Ms. Busby!’ a voice echoed through the halls that Patsy recognized immediately as headmistress Julienne.

‘Ah!’ Delia said, halting in her tracks, ‘Sorry Julienne,’ she said, and Patsy had to hold back a laugh as Delia's run turned into a brisk power walk, the sound of her parka swishing noisily as she moved her arms filled the hallway.

Patsy marveled wondering how she had never noticed someone so wonderful and adorable before.

She brought her hand to her face, touching her cheek where Delia had kissed her.

A kiss on the cheek. Being looked in the eye and told she was loved by someone she cared about. Genuine gratitude for such a little thing like making breakfast…

Without even realizing it, Delia had done everything Patsy had wished for that day, all in a matter of seconds, too. She had done more for her in those few seconds than her own husband had done in the past… what. 12? 18 months? Whenever that bloody _proposal_ took over his life.

Patsy turned and headed to her classroom resolving to push her feelings down for now and have a good long think later about her relationship with Charles… and possibly try to figure out just what the hell she was feeling for Delia.

* * *

Delia sat in the lounge of her flat, the TV on and turned down low as she looked upon the several stacks of papers scattered around her coffee table. She sat on the floor with her red pens and hovered over the papers with a cup of tea.

These were all the assignments she needed to catch up on grading since she had been using her lunch break to spend time with Patsy. It was no bother to her at all though, as she much rather preferred to enjoy a meal with the redhead than do what she was doing now.

She had grown rather fond of her over the past several weeks, not ever remembering just clicking with another person so easily, feeling as if they had always been meant to know each other and be friends. She had been hesitant to sign up for the spring play, honestly, thinking that her schedule was going to get quite busy helping with the play and staying on as the football coach while preparing the students for their exams come the beginning of May, but she was so terribly glad she did now.

Patsy was just so kind and attentive and thoughtful. Not to mention quite an attractive woman in her own right. Always seemed so put together and her appearance and organized way of life was quite in contrast to Delia's constant state of disarray, but she never seemed to judge her for it. From the moment she sat down and had wine with her at that happy hour that first time, she seemed to like Delia just how she was and never expected anything in return.

Unlike the hairy loaf currently occupying the sofa.

Delia narrowed her eyes at John, the man asleep and sprawled out on the sofa, snoring loudly with one hand down his tracksuit bottoms.

He had attempted to finish out this Valentine's day by pawing at her as soon as she walked through the door, hoping for some sex but Delia quickly made some excuse that she was starving. She made them a big pasta dinner knowing full well that he would have too many carbohydrates and too much wine and fall asleep on the sofa just like this, giving her some semblance of peace so she wouldn't have to put out for a man who she was growing entirely disgusted with.

Avoiding sex with her husband, the mere thought of him touching her making her want to wretch.

If that wasn't the fucking canary in the coalmine about the near end of their marriage than she didn't know what was.

She would never avoid sex with someone like Patsy.  

Delia’s posture straightened up a bit at the thought.

She laughed at herself and shook her head.

What a silly thought. Sex with Patsy.

Patsy was a woman. A woman who was not only straight but also very much married to another man.

Besides, Delia wasn't gay. No, no. Never really thought about it, come to think, but then again since she started teaching she hadn't really had the mental capacity to think of anything other than her students.

Also she and John had started dating during their first year of uni. She had had boyfriends before in school and snuck kisses during dances and the like, but her only sexual experience was with John, the one man who at some point long ago she had some semblance of physical attraction to.

Delia thought back for a moment on her romantic life, which barely existed at all, and realized she hadn't ever really dated. She had never really had to think about just what it was about other people that she found attractive because for so many years John had just… been there.

She had gotten comfortable with him. She had checked the box that said 'Find a partner and settle down.’ There. Done. She could move on to other things and have the security of him being there for her when times were tough or she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She looked over to him once more, thinking that there was someone much better to fill that role for her than he ever did, and she had really only gotten to know that person recently.

With a tired sigh, thinking she may have had a bit too much wine herself, Delia raked her fingers through her long hair and carried on with her work. Several moments passed where the only noise in the room was Johns snoring, the television lightly playing something or other in the background, and the scratching of Delia’s pen.

The television buzzed suddenly, catching Delia's attention. She looked up from her papers and watched the screen curiously as it looked like an old film reel was looping, moving faster and faster until the screen focused and shoddy out of tune music played.

'This is a Public Service Announcement brought to you by the Ministry of Sexual Integrity,’ the proper British voice stated.

'Uhh…’ Delia said, looking disturbed.

The screen changed and a familiar looking face appeared, a woman wearing a pair of stylish glasses, leisurely clothing, and casually strutting around a golf pitch.

'Hi, I’m Sue Perkins, here to talk to you about about something rather important that could potentially save your life!’

The camera panned out to reveal that she was carrying a golf club over her shoulder.

‘Do you ever have those _more than friendly_ feelings for your mates?’ she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow, ‘The ones that seem to come from out of nowhere and make you question everything about your life? I know I certainly have.’

'What the fuck.’ Delia deadpanned.

‘Don’t panic!’ Sue exclaimed, 'all completely normal things to think when your trapped in a loveless, travesty of a marriage with… well, whatever _that_ is behind you,’ she gave a knowing nod of her head towards Delia’s sofa.

Delia looked into her tea mug wondering just what the hell she had been drinking.

‘Oh yes,’ Sue continued as she walked along the golf pitch, ‘what you’re experiencing right now is the beginnings of your new life. One without the pesky constraints of society's pressure to spend your life with someone just because it may be socially convenient.’

She pulled something out of her pocket, a tee and a golf ball. Delia watched as she bent down to set up her tee and place her ball on top.

‘Men, Women,’ Sue mused rather blithely as she brought her club down and geared up to take a swing, ‘Supposedly go together like peas and carrots, but we all know your preference has been for pie as of late.’

Delia gasped, her mouth making an exaggerated 'O’ as she looked on offended.

'What on Earth is that supposed to mean?!’ she exclaimed.

‘Oh, you poor, dense little thing,’ Sue said, shaking her head and tutting, 'it really hasn't dawned on you yet that you were never sexually attracted to your husband? Or any man at all for that matter!’

Delia merely looked on and sputtered.

'You would think the closet full of plaid flannel shirts would be a dead giveaway.’

Delia gasped, 'Flannel shirts are very warm and fashionable!’

‘How many times have you seen the Indigo Girls in concert?’

She pounded her fists on the table, 'They are talented artists!’

'The football?’

'Just because I'm athletic doesn't mean-!’

'Lets not forget the VHS you found in your Auntie Blods attic that summer she looked after you and your brothers…’

Delia paused, her eyes darting back and forth as she racked her brain remembering that summer 15 years ago.

'Personal Best?’ she asked.

'Oh yes,’ Sue gave a resounding nod, ‘You watched it so many times the film disintegrated.’

'That means nothing,...’ Delia said, though upon reflection some of the more salacious scenes from that film flashed to the forefront of her mind, and she suddenly remembered quite vividly questioning a lot of things about herself that summer that were pushed down into her subconscious once the school term began again in the autumn. Much like how her hormones raged at age 13, she felt a similar sort of tingle all over that seemed to be awakening within her the more she thought about it. The possibility that she… that she might be…

Delia blinked.

'No,’ she said with a laugh, 'Sue Perkins is not talking to me through my television to try and convince me I'm gay.’

‘Convince you of what now?’ Sue asked, leaning towards Delia as if she hadn't heard.

'That I'm gay,’ Delia said more firm.

'Come again?’ Sue asked, cupping her hand around her ear.

'Gay!’ Delia shouted throwing her hands out.

'Whose gay?’

'Me!’

' _No_!’ Sue said, looking shocked.

'Yes!’

'You're gay?’

‘Yes! I'm gay!’

‘She said it! She said it!’ Sue exclaimed, pulling a kazoo out of nowhere, ‘We did it lads! Hit the button!’ she shouted, and suddenly behind her was a series of noisy fireworks, confetti falling all around her while she ran around making noise and waving around little rainbow flags she pulled from her pockets.

Delia blinked, watching all this chaos unfold on her television screen and she realized she had so much adrenaline coursing through her that she had risen to a standing position with her fists clenched against her chest.

'I'm gay,’ she said again to herself, softer this time, though the statement seemed to fill her with a sense of resolve, as if the missing piece to a lot of separate puzzles she had in her mind finally interlocked them all together into one big picture.

'Yes and what a lucky little gay you are, Delia Busby!!’ Sue said as the fireworks subsided.

'Lucky?’

'Oh, of course! All lesbians who come out get this absolutely fabulous gift basket!’ she exclaimed, pulling a wicker basket out of nowhere filled with things to which she pointed, 'There's an Olivia Cruises brochure,’ she looked at the camera with a grin, 'Whale watching!’ she turned back to the basket, ‘you've got here a gift card to L.L.Bean, the all female volunteer firefighter calendar, a copy of love letters written by Virginia Woolf, some fancy soaps, a really nice pair of nail clippers…’

'Nail clippers?’ Delia asked thoroughly confused.

'Oh sure,’ Sue nodded, 'every lezzie’s got to have a decent pair.’

‘Um… why?’

Sue tisked  'Really? Just think about it for like 2 seconds,’ she put a hand on her hip, ‘Go on then. I'll wait.’

Delia looked down at her own fingers and felt her face turn violently red as she caught on.

'There it is,’ Sue said, throwing the basket off camera somewhere.

The thought made Delia desperately hoped there was a 'How to’ guide on sex in there somewhere.

'So you're gay!’ Sue exclaimed, looking rather proud, 'Yay! Congrats on coming out!’ her tone turned all business, 'so what are you going to do about _you know who_?’

Delia looked back at John who was still fast asleep on the sofa.

'No, not him,’ Sue insisted, ‘the other one.’

'Who?’

'You know,’ Sue said with a knowing wiggle of her eyebrow.

She sighed, exasperated as Delia only continued to stare blankly at her.

'Oh, bloody hell, I suppose it's too much of me to ask you to have two life altering revelations this evening, is it,’ she sighed again, ‘come on, love, think about it for a moment,’ Sue said, picking up her wedge again, 'who do you know in your life that you've actually woken up in the morning thinking about. Who you're excited to see every day? Someone you've sought out and talked to every day since you've met whether you've realized it or not…’

'Patsy?’

'Oh, yeah,’ Sue said, casually inspecting her wedge, ‘I reckon you fancy her quite a bit.’

Delia felt very shy all of a sudden, not quite wanting to accept or admit that she could possibly, slightly, have an infinitesimally small amount of feelings for Patsy that were a bit more than friendly.  

'No I don't…’ she said, her tone laden with denial.

'Yes you do,’ Sue chastised.

Delia shyly shook her head.

'Oh, come off it, you're mad for her!’ Sue exclaimed ‘You think she's the bee's knees or whatever it is you kids say these days.’

Delia grimaced, not wanting to admit Sue had a point.

'Think about it, Delia, just imagine for a moment that she was your girl. How nice it would be to wrap her up in your arms and give her some sweet little kisses.’

Sue emphasized her point by wrapping her arms around herself and making kissing noises with her pursed lips.

Delia sighed wistfully. The thought of holding Patsy on her arms and kissing her did seem rather appealing.

'Yeah, but I mean… Patsy's not… she's not gay,’ Delia said.

'How do you know?’ Sue asked.

'She's married to a man, for one.’

'So are you.’

Delia opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

'Alright but that doesn't mean she would fancy me back.’

'Again I ask, how do you know?’

Delia scoffed, 'Oh, well I can't just go right up and ask her can I?’

'Of course you can! Delia you've got to be proactive! Take chances! Make mistakes!’

'You stole that from Ms. Frizzle.’

'Shes gay too!’

Delia rolled her eyes, thinking to herself that she wouldn't just go up to Patsy and ask her if she fancies her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a bit more… observant.

'So go on Delia, take your shot!’

Sue finally gripped the wedge she had been holding, gracefully swinging it down and hitting the golf ball nice and clean. The camera panned to watch as the ball made the perfect arch through the air before plunking cleanly into the hole.

'Who knows. You might score,’ she finished with a wink.

The television went black and suddenly everything around Delia went black too.

She gasped and felt herself sit up. She opened her eyes and looked around but everything was still dark! Where was she?!

Her moment of panic soon subsided when she realized that a piece of paper was just stuck to her face.

She plucked the paper off her forehead and blinked.

She was still in her lounge, sitting on the floor with stacks of papers scattered about her coffee table. John was still sleeping soundly on the sofa next to her. The television on the other side of the room was showing a golf game, the quiet sounds of people lightly applauding the golfers swing.

Did Sue Perkins really just come to her on a dream to make her realize that she was gay and fancied Patsy?

Delia swallowed a lump in her throat as she repeated those words to herself in her head again.

She was gay and she fancied Patsy.

What the bloody hell was she supposed to do with that?

She recalled Dream Sue Perkins telling her to take a chance. Take a chance? And possibly ruin a good thing? She couldn’t bring herself to come right out and say anything at all to Patsy, thinking she would need some time to… adjust. Figure out how one… exists while gay, if that made any sense.

Her phone vibrating from somewhere caught her attention. She looked around searching for it, frantically lifting papers and other things before she found it. She saw it was a message from Patsy.

**Hope dinner didn’t almost kill you like breakfast did!**

Delia gave a bit of a laugh, her spirits lifting immensely just from the woman reaching out to her.

On Valentine's day of all days. What on earth was she doing texting her on an evening like this when she should very well be sharing a bubble bath and a glass of champagne with her husband or whatever it was posh people do?

A hot jealousy creeped into Delia’s chest at the thought, but she shrugged it away.

There just seemed to be something off about Patsy texting her this evening that left a sinking feeling in Delia’s stomach and she was overwhelmed with the urge to call and talk to her.

* * *

Patsy set her phone down and went back to her book, rolling over in her large bed as she didn’t expect Delia to reply, thinking she was probably busy with her husband, feeding each other chocolates and making love on a bed of rose petals or whatever it was typical couples in loving marriages did.

The thought of Delia making love to someone else made Patsy’s lip curl before she could stop herself.

Just then her phone began to ring. When Patsy picked up up he expected to see her husbands name but was pleasantly surprised to see Delia’s.

‘Hey,’ she said.

‘Hi!’ Came an enthusiastic reply, ‘just wanted to report that I was the one to cook dinner tonight so everyone made it out alive.’

‘Well that’s good,’ Patsy couldn't help but smile at the sound of Delia’s voice, ‘what did you make? Anything special?’

‘Oh, no, not at all. Filled him up with some pasta and he’s passed out on the sofa like a baby. Don’t worry, I prefer him that way.’

Patsy chuckled, feeling a little relieved.

‘Have… did you and Charles do anything special today?’

‘Oh, um, no, actually,’ Patsy said, feeling rather pathetic, ‘he left early for work this morning and hasn’t come home. Hasn’t called… I’m positive he’s gone and plum forgotten what day it is.’

‘Oh, wow,’ Delia said

Patsy smirked, ‘Yeah.’

‘So you’ve been alone all evening?’

Patsy sighed, ‘Unfortunately so, though on the plus side I’ve wrapped up all the grading I’ve been behind on and caught up on my book.’

‘Oh, Pats, that’s boring!’ Delia said, causing Patsy to smile, ‘It’s Valentine's day. You deserve to be doted on.’

‘Yes, well… haven’t got anyone around to do that now, have I?’

‘Oh that’s not true,’ Delia said, causing Patsy’s heart to flutter.

‘Yes it is,’ she laughed a little nervously, ‘what, are you going to do it?’

‘Well, sure, if you let me,’ was Delia’s reply.

‘Really?’ Patsy’s heart was beating frantically now. What on earth did Delia mean by that?

‘Yes,’ Delia said, and Patsy listened as she took a deep breath of air, ‘Pats, I have a very important question to ask you.’

‘You do now, do you?’ Patsy said, knowing Delia well enough by now to know she was about to ask her something that was not serious at all, ‘What is it?’

‘Will you be my Valentine?’

Patsy bit her lip, finding the sincerity in Delia’s voice to be terribly endearing.

‘You are too cute, you know that?’ she said, loving that her comment seemed to make Delia laugh bashfully on the other end of the line.

‘What, me? Nah, I’m just being my usual awkward self over here patiently waiting for an answer.’

‘Your husband won’t mind?’ Patsy asked, unable to contain her grin.

‘What?! Who cares what he thinks, he’s terrible!’ Delia said, making Patsy give a hearty laugh, ‘I want _you_.’

Oh.

Somebody out there wants her.

She had forgotten how nice that felt.

‘OK, Delia,’ Patsy said, ‘I would love to be your Valentine,’ she said sincerely, ‘would you be mine?’

‘Absolutely,’ Delia said, sounding shy.

‘So as official Valentines to one another, what shall we do to celebrate, hmm?’ Patsy asked, ‘I can’t imagine there's a restaurant in the city that isn’t booked full on this evening.

‘Restaurant!’ Delia said incredulously, ‘Oh, listen to miss fancy posh spice over here talking about going to s restaurant.’

Patsy gave another hearty laugh, ‘What would you suggest then?’

‘Hmm,’ Delia hummed quietly to herself for a few moments, ‘I may have an idea for something fun if you’re up to being outside.’

* * *

Patsy found herself within the hour bundled up in her warmest clothing, knitted hat and scarf and mittens and all, standing outside their agreed meeting place in a spot that was midway between both their flats. She looked around the busy London street, the pavement filled with couples walking about arm in arm to wherever they were going. The smell of spices and baked goods filled the air, and the lighting emanating from the windows of the little shops and cafes made the dreadfully cold and dark evening actually feel warm and romantic.  

A familiar shuffling noise reached Patsy’s ears, although it was muffled slightly by her hat. The shuffling grew more urgent and loud and she turned her head to see a small woman bundled in an oversized parka, wrapped up in what looked like several layers of things that made it look like they were going for a walk on the moon rather than around the town.

Patsy broke out into a laugh, realizing Delia wasn’t going to stop at all. She opened her arms and caught the woman, the two of them falling into giggles as they held on tight to one another and regained their footing.

‘Hi!’ Delia exclaimed, her eyes full of mirth.

Her scarf was covering her mouth, but Patsy could tell she was smiling.

‘Hello there,’ Patsy smiled down at her, ‘did you take a little jog to warm up?

‘Wha? Oh, no, I was happy to see you I just didn't want to keep you waiting.’

Patsy’s heart melted at her words.

‘So what do you have us doing this evening, Valentine?’ she asked.

Even through that thick scarf, Patsy could sense that Delia was pink in the cheeks, and not from the cold.

‘Are you hungry?’ Delia asked.

Patsy gave her a strange look, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, ‘Are you? Didn’t you tell me you already had dinner this evening?’

‘Yes, but now it’s time for second supper,’ Delia said excitedly, taking Patsy’s hand and leading her across the road to the other side.

‘Well what are we having?’ Patsy asked as she was was pulled along.

‘A little bit of everything,’ Delia said, ‘you’ll see.’

Patsy was pleasantly surprised to have been led to a very large outdoor food market, looking like a rather recent addition to the city block. Bustling with people even in this late hour, the low lighting gave an ambiance of romance and it clicked why Delia thought this would be a good place to go.

‘Over here,’ Delia said, and squeezed her hand tight.

Patsy let Delia lead her through the crowds, pushing her gently up against glass panes that showcased artisan breads, little meat pies, and highly decorated confectioneries. They walked around more and tried little samples of prosciutto and olives and cheeses, bought delicious hot cider and shared a plate of roasted mussels and oysters.

When they were stuffed beyond capacity, they walked around some more hand in hand, stopping only to examine the fresh vegetables, smell some deliciously fresh ground coffees and teas, and ended their evening with a small cup of chocolate ice cream that had Delia dancing in her seat on the bench they shared, looking very happy.

‘I can’t believe you’re eating that in this cold and after all the food we’ve just had,’ Patsy marveled at the woman's appetite, wondering just where she put it all.

Delia merely shrugged, ‘I’ll make up for it by running ten miles next time I go to the gym.’

Patsy nodded, her question being answered.

‘Here, try a bit,’ Delia said, putting a dollop of ice cream on her spoon and feeding it to Patsy.

Before she could stop to think, Patsy acted on instinct and honed her mouth, wrapping her lips around the spoon and allowing Delia to slowly pull it out.

They way it happened so naturally really caught her off guard.

It also felt like one of the most intimate moments she had experienced with another person in months.

Delia’s big blue eyes were looking back up at her curiously, and Patsy wondered if Delia had any idea what she was doing to her.

‘’S good,’ she managed to get out after she realized she had been silent for a moment too long.

Delia smiled happily and gave Patsy another bite, both women growing pink in the cheeks from the simple act. She finished off her ice cream and sighed contently, leaning against Patsy and resting her head on her shoulder.

Patsy was too terrified to move, despite finding herself secretly thrilled Delia was being so affectionate with her.

They sat for several moments in a comfortable silence, watching people go by as their breath left their mouths in white puffs that floated above their heads.

Delia reached over and grasped Patsy’s hand, holding it tenderly in her lap.

‘I think we had a good Valentines day, don’t you?’ she asked.

Patsy looked up at the night sky and took a moment to think back on her day. It started horribly, but got progressively better, all thanks to Delia, starting when she slid on the ice patch and right into her arms.

‘Seeing you light up when I brought you my leftover breakfast was my favorite part,’ Patsy said, being quite honest about that.

‘This is my favorite part,’ Delia said quietly, nuzzling in a bit more against Patsy’s shoulder, ‘being with you, right here.’

Patsy thought back on the kiss Delia gave her earlier, chaste and friendly even though it had a lasting effect on the woman that had her thinking a myriad of things throughout the day about Delia. Knowing that Delia seemed so comfortable with kisses, Patsy took a chance in this moment to lean over and affectionately give her a peck on the top of her head, hoping it seemed platonic and friendly enough as it was quick and over her hat.

To her relief, Delia merely smiled.

They fell back into their comfortable silence as they leaned against one another, their thoughts drifting off and wondering if the other knew how much they appreciated them in that moment.

The two sat on that bench until it became much too late in the evening and much too cold for either of them to stay out any longer. They decided to head home and Patsy was overjoyed when Delia took her hand and didn’t let go until they reached the station.

They hugged one last time as Delia was going one way and Patsy another, but Delia didn’t part until she had asked Patsy if she had ever had a dream about Sue Perkins, to which Patsy replied no.

Delia seemed disappointed and Patsy spent the rest of the ride home on the tube wondering why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck - I started RLS to be a real smutfest, what's with all this fluff? Need to fix that quick next chapter.


	15. The Affair - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 and very NSFW

~~~~Several weeks had flown by.

The harsh winter weather was subsiding, the snow was melting and flowers were beginning to bloom.

Delia felt like she was finally starting to bloom, herself.

After her rather peculiar dream where Sue Perkins tricked Delia into realizing she was gay, it dawned on her that the signs have always been there, though she had never before given them much thought. Her intense friendships with her friends at school were really crushes, and she was rather indifferent when dating other men, and definitely did not wish to be in a relationship with a man at all anymore. Especially John.

Delia spent several nights tossing and turning in bed, laying awake and staring at the ceiling thinking about John as he lay sleeping soundly next to her. She fretted over finding a way out of their marriage. She had little savings, her income and Johns unemployment benefits covering little more than the bills and maybe a little extra for something extravagant like a sit down dinner out every once in a while or some clothing that wasn't from a second hand shop.

She would figure it out. Switch to eating rice and beans for every meal if she had to to save the £550 needed pay the court fee and file for divorce.

And then there was the little matter of _telling_ him she wanted a divorce. And kicking him out. Delia had no qualms with this as the lease to the flat as in her name, and she knew at the very least he had his mother in Wembly to go back to if he didn't crash on a mates sofa.

She resolved that when that moment came, when he inevitably put up a fight, she would remain strong and not put up with any pleading. Not fall prey to any kind of manipulation or whatever tricks he may use to garner sympathy for his sorry state. She had had enough and he needed to go.

She would need to wait until she had all her ducks in a row, first. Soon.

While she pondered all that, and slowly drifted to sleep, her mind would turn to Patsy.

It happened almost every night after their Valentines day together. The memory of being close to her and holding her hand had her wanting more. She wanted to hold Patsy’s hand when she wasn’t wearing some thick glove. She thought about having her alone in her flat, slowly unzipping her coat, peeling away the layers of her winter garb until she saw skin. She wanted to press her lips against Patsy. She wanted to taste lips, her neck, her ears, her hands and fingers... she wanted to run her fingers through her hair and smell her subtle perfume.

She couldn’t ever remember ever having fantasies before, not of anyone.

Then again, she had never met anyone she actually yearned for. Craved. Never in her life had she felt the overwhelming need to be touched by someone.

She felt like for the first time in her life she understood what _desire_ felt like.

Pure, unadulterated wanting. Lust.

It was wonderful and she was miserable because she couldn’t have what she craved.

It made her feel guilty.

* * *

Patsy hadn’t been sleeping terribly well the days following her Valentines outing with Delia.

That spring evening was no different as she lay in bed alone, attempting to read her book when all she did was stare at the same page for several minutes, not actually reading anything at all.

She sighed, putting her book aside as she rolled over onto her stomach and clutched her pillow, looking bitterly at the dark, cold and untouched corner that was her husband's side of the bed.

Patsy was coming to find that she loved the man less and less and resented him more and more. He wasn't thoughtful or caring. Wasn't affectionate. Patsy wondered why they were married at all when it seemed he clearly didn't even like her.

Her phone chimed on the bedside table and she picked it up, smiling as she saw Delia’s name appear on her screen.

**_Sweet dreams_ **

It was simple and sweet. It always was.

Ever since their evening together at the food market, Delia had been very diligent in checking in on Patsy like this during the evening when she knew she would be alone.

Just to know that someone out there was thinking about her made Patsy smile.

Delia cared.

She seemed to care a whole lot, in fact.

It made Patsy wonder about her quite a bit. Made her wonder about all those touches from Delia that she knew were merely friendly on the outside but felt like something more. A comforting hand on her back, a friendly hug goodbye, a gentle squeeze of the shoulder.

The thought about how her simple touches made her skin pleasantly burn had Patsy sighing at the thought of the smaller brunette.

Patsy closed her eyes and bit her lip, imagining how pleasant it would be to lean down and kiss Delia.

She blushed, bringing a hand to her face as she thought back to the girlfriends she had during her Uni days.

She was immature and awkward back then, no one really knowing just what they were doing.

None of them ever made her feel like this.

Patsy knew she and Delia both had their own set of baggage. Mainly their terrible husbands and their unfulfilling marriages. There were several other excuses why pursuing something with Delia was a bad idea.

They worked together. They just met. She didn’t even know if Delia was into women.

But Patsy wasn’t dense.

The way she sometimes caught Delia looking at her. It made her wonder if she should just throw away all her cares and scoop her up in her arms.

Patsy rolled over onto her stomach again, imagining doing just that, thinking of those big blue eyes filled with happiness. That sweet smile, and those cute dimples.

Without even realizing she was doing so, Patsy’s hand found its way underneath her pyjama bottoms and she was touching herself in a way that had her sighing and nuzzling against her pillow.

Oh, Patsy thought, how she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to hold her face in her hands and kiss those lips, taste her. She wanted to leave Delia breathless and wanting more.

Wanting more.

Patsy would give her more. Delia was special, she deserved everything she wanted, anything she asked for.  She deserved to have her body worshiped, to be kissed all over and touched over those sensitive places that Patsy knew would make her gasp and shake.

Patsy wondered a lot of things just then.

She wondered what Delia sounded like when she came. She wondered how it would feel to have her arms wrapped around her, making her give that aching cry while Patsy pleased her with her fingers. Or her mouth. Maybe both? Maybe as she ground her hips against her thigh, or maybe no touching at all? What if she could make Delia come with just her words, over the phone? Better yet while she was standing there whispering naughty things into her ear, her breath hot against her neck, making her moan and whine and ache for her to touch her. So much that she wouldn’t be able to take it and pounce on her, practically claw at her, pull at her clothes, force her hand between her legs and beg her to give her more.

Patsy's left hand clutched at her pillow as she moaned into her sheets, her body quivering as the thought of bringing Delia over the edge repeatedly brought her to the most delightful orgasm she had had in a long time.

The lustful fog she had fallen into had lifted, and she spent a moment thinking about what she had just thought. What she had just done.

Her doubts crept up into her mind again.

They worked together. They were both married. They were friends. Just friends.

Patsy groaned, not at all pleased with what she had just done.

It made her feel guilty.

* * *

It was a nice day sometime in April, and both Delia and Patsy found themselves with several hours of downtime, as Valerie had taken most of the second year students on a field trip to the Air and Space museum, leaving many of the teachers with some time to themselves to catch up on whatever it was they needed to work on.  

Just like any other day, Delia wandered into Patsy's classroom to see her. She spent whatever time she could with the woman, slowly growing more and more comfortable with the idea that she did indeed fancy her quite a bit. She was still much too shy to let her know that, but she reasoned she would rather see more of Patsy than try to avoid her.

When she was alone or having the rare quiet moment while yet students were busy with some assignment or another, Delia allowed her mind to drift off and think about Patsy. No matter what had been stressing her out seemed to vanish just thinking about that woman pretty smile.

And that's exactly why she had come to Patsy, needing to be around her, be in her comforting presence as she came out with what was stressing her out most of all.

'I think I've finally decided to do it,’ Delia sighed, slumping in her chair as they sat in Patsy's empty classroom.

Patsy gave her an inquiring look as she took a biscuit from the pack is her desk.

'I'm going to ask John for a divorce,’ Delia said, and looked over at Patsy's wide eyed expression, the woman looking particularly adorable as she stared back at Delia with a biscuit halfway in her mouth.

‘Really?’ Patsy marveled.

Delia gave a somber nod.

‘It's something that's been weighing on my mind for the past few months, actually. Finally pulling the trigger. I'm miserable, Pat's,’ she sighed and crossed her arms, ‘I'm coming to think I never really loved the man and he just makes it so difficult for that to even be a possibility. I don't want him near me. I don't want him to touch me. I'm just… done.’

She shrugged and looked back at Patsy.

'That's… Delia that's wonderful,’ Patsy said.

'Really?’ Delia asked.

'Well, yes!’ she said, 'Delia I've got to be honest, I've secretly been rooting for you to leave John since I met you.’

'You have?!’ Delia exclaimed, her heart jumping into her throat.

'Deels,’ she said, ‘you've been a stressed out wreck ever since I've met you,’

'Oh, thanks,’ Delia laughed, any excitement she felt abated.

'and in the time I've known you I don't recall you ever mentioning any redeeming quality about him. You look after enough children during the day only to go home to another one that you didn't sign up for, it seemed.’

'Yeah, one that's a lot more smelly and hairy,’ Delia shivered, looking disgusted, 'and handsy,’ she made a face to face retching that made Patsy chuckle.

'You're really not attracted to him at all in the slightest, are you?’

'Pats I'm not attracted to any man at all.’

She said it before she could stop herself, working to shrug and huff and pass it off as a comment that any unsatisfied woman would make, even though she felt her face flush a hot red under Patsy's inquiring eyebrow.

'So have you… have you told him?’ Patsy asked shyly, and Delia was thankful she didn't press on her previous comment, ‘Have you filled yet?’

'Ah, no.’ Delia said, 'not yet…,’ she trailed off, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, 'I still need a few weeks to get some things in order, but I'll do it soon.’

Delia looked down slightly, fiddling with her hands in her lap, feeling a little ashamed that it was the court fees holding her back from filing it right away.

She was surprised to see Patsy place her hand over hers in her lap, giving a comforting grasp.

Delia looked up to see Patsy looking back at her, her gaze serious and full of sincerity.

'Deels, you know… I just want you to know that when you tell him… if… if things don't go as planned or you're scared, I just… I want you to know you can come and stay with me.’

‘Stay with you?’ Delia gulped.

‘In case he loses his temper or tries to hurt you… I just want you to be safe if he doesn't handle it well...’

Delia was so moved by the genuine sincerity of Patsy's gesture that she felt like she would cry.

She placed her other hand over Patsy's.

‘Pats, I'm absolutely not worried at all he would do anything to hurt me, but I really appreciate the offer, thank you,’ she said, bringing Patsy's hand to her lips for a sweet kiss over the tops of her fingers. She grazed her thumb over Patsy's knuckles and continued to cradle her hand in her lap, rather enjoying the bashful smile she was receiving in return.

'At any rate, it may not be for a few more weeks,’ she sighed, ‘I've found from my research that the papers are only available at the courthouse, and I haven't had a moment to take some time off to go and collect everything.’

'Oh…’ Patsy trailed off, looking as if the gears were turning in her head, 'wait, when do you have your next class?’

'I think I'm free until 2 o'clock, actually,’ Delia mused, remembering many of her students were at the museum today.

'So am I,’ Patsy said with a grin, 'Delia, you know, I think if we left now we could make it to the courthouse and back before 2.’

‘What, really?’

'Sure!’

Delia felt panicked. She couldn't file now! All her credit cards were maxed out!

'But… I… I need my marriage certificate and other paperwork, I can't…,’

'You don't need to _file_ today, silly, we can merely go and collect the papers you need,’ she said, rising from her seat and collected her coat, 'besides, if we leave now we may have time for a spot of lunch before everyone gets back.’

Delia was stunned. Not only that Patsy was so supportive of her going through this, but she was also downright enthusiastic for her to move forward as fast as possible, it seemed.

'Well?’ Patsy asked, looking to Delia expectantly.

With a grin, Delia jumped from her seat and raced to the biology lab on the second floor to grab her things, meeting Patsy at the front of the school where they walked to the courthouse together with a happy kick in their step.

When they arrived, Delia collected the papers she needed from a rack on the wall that held multiple documents available for people to take to save time. She approached the counter to ask the clerk a few questions she had, not noticing that while her back was turned, Patsy grabbed and tucked away in her purse a few of those divorce papers for herself.

* * *

There was an organized chaos around Patsy, a state that she wasn't quite used to but she figured this was what theater was.

Fred, Valerie, and a few other student stage hands and volunteer parents noisily hammered together some stage prop or another, the banging echoing loudly through the auditorium accompanied by Phyllis straining her voice to be heard over it all.

'I need Belle and all the furniture stage left please!’

'No no no, stage right!’ Evangelina said.

'No, left!’

'Right!’

Several students wearing large tags with character names scrambled back and forth not sure where to go.

'Evangelina, the Be Our Guest number starts stage _left_ , look here in the notes!’ Phyllis demanded, waiving several papers in front of Evangelina, to which the woman squinted at the small writing, looking as if she were struggling to read.

‘Are we going to have real champagne for the show?’ a student asked, their question met with several giggles from the others.

'No!’ Phyllis shouted.

'I'll certainly need something a lot harder than that once this is all done with,’ Patsy heard Valerie mumble under her breath.

Patsy gave a sympathetic hum.

The student playing Belle ran out onto stage wearing stage makeup. She was soon followed out from backstage by Trixie.

‘Phyllis, how does she look?’

'Oh,’ Phyllis turned to Barbara who was chatting with Shelagh, ‘Barbara, could you please go to the back and let Trixie know how the makeup looks from there? I need to get this sorted,’ she turned back to Evangelina, who stubbornly huffed.

'How do I look?’ Belle asked Patsy.

Patsy crossed her arms and looked down at her student, smirking and giving a stern look.

‘Um, I mean, _A quoi je ressemble?_ ’ she asked in French.

Patsy relaxed her look and smiled, _‘Magnifique_ ,’ she said.

Belle beamed and rushed off to join the other students on stage.

Her stomach growled violently, enough to be heard by several people in the vicinity.

'Blimey, Pat's, you eat at all today?’

'Doesn't sound like it, no!’ she laughed, 'suppose I forgot to take some time for supper.’

'You know my Vi made the group some chocolates if you fancy yourself a snack,’ Fred said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow, 'left them in the dressing room in the back, though I can't promise they're not all gone by now.’

'Oh, that was very kind of her Fred, give her my thanks,’ Patsy said as she moved past him and towards the back of the stage, figuring she could take a little bit of a break since all of the students were now on stage and didn't need anyone looking over them to make sure they stayed well behaved.

She worked her way through the low lighting and long black curtains that hung from the ceilings, following a ray of light from a room she knew to be where all the costumes were kept.

She opened the door to see Delia the woman turning around where she stood so quickly her skirt fluttered around her knees. She was holding her hands cover her mouth, looking very guilty.

'Caught you red handed Busby!’ Patsy teased.

'Mo you innt’ Delia said, her mouth obviously full of the home made sweets.

'Oh yes I did,’ Patsy stepped forward observing the plate of crumbs,’ you've got the evidence all over your face, cheeky girl.’

They fell into a series of giggles as Delia turned away from Patsy, the taller woman wrapping her arms around her from behind and playfully trying to bat the last of the chocolates out of her hands.

‘Alright, alright!’ Delia conceded through her laughter, and Patsy let go, both women taking a step back from one another as their giggling subsided.

‘Oh, here, I saved you one,’ Delia said begrudgingly, holding up a  chocolate for Patsy to bite with a slight blush and smile on her features.

The two had grown comfortable with feeding one another food after their evening out together on Valentines day, so Patsy didn’t think anything of it when she leaned down and allowed for Delia to feed her the delicious sweet.

She was caught a little off guard as Delia seemed to let her fingers linger for a moment longer than usual, Patsy’s lips just barely wrapping around the tip of her finger.

Her eyes darted to Delia who looked right back at her mystified.

Patsy’s heart jumped. Her cheeks and ears growing hot and she was sure Delia could sense she was having a more than friendly reaction, but the way Delia was looking back at her made her think that was her intent.

'Good right?’ Delia asked softly.

Patsy nodded as she swallowed her bite, looking shyly at her shoes for a moment while she worked to calm her hormones, ignoring the heat that was rising in her body.

When she found the nerve to look back up at Delia, she couldn’t help but think how cute she looked, her eyes heavy, her cheeks pink, and the smallest smudge of chocolate that was on the corner of her mouth.

Before she could stop herself, Patsy brought her hand up and gently cupped Delia’s face.

‘You’ve got a bit here…’ she said, taking her thumb and gently rubbing it around the corner of Delia’s mouth.

It was deliberately slow. It was a test that she didn’t even know she was giving until it was happening, watching Delia, gauging her reaction to see how she would react to being touched like this, touched in a way that on the surface would seem light hearted and friendly, but the spark that flared between the two women seemed to bring the both of them to life. It seemed to have awakened a part of themselves that had lay dormant for some time.

Patsy was lost in herself, her gaze honed in on her thumb on Delia’s lip.

That plump, red, bottom lip that she ached to taste for herself. That she longed to bite down on and pull.

Her thumb slowly grazed along that bottom lip, pulling at it gently.

She couldn’t stop the shaky breath that left her own mouth as she watched Delia close her eyes and part her lips just the slightest bit more, her cute pink tongue coming out to slowly lick the pad of her thumb, her lips wrapping around the tip for a second that seemed like a torturous eternity to Patsy.

Arousal shot almost painfully throughout her body as she watched Delia slowly release her thumb, watching as her eyes slowly opened to look back at her with a demure gaze that had Patsy weak in the knees.

Delia’s face, her warm skin, the way she was looking at her right now. It brought back the fantasy Patsy had of Delia, imagining what she looked while completely overcome by the pleasure of lovemaking, how she would sound when she came, how she would feel. It all came to the forefront of Patsy’s mind and she couldn’t stop the smallest whimper from escaping her mouth at the thought, wanting nothing more in that moment than to bring her fantasies to life right then and there.

Footsteps approaching caused the the lustful fog that encapsulated the two women to dissipate. They quickly jump apart, and soon Trixie appeared, looking around the small dressing room rather flustered.

‘Do you have Belle’s dress?’ Trixie asked, looking to the rack of clothing and hastily shuffling through the costumes, the metal hangers scraping noisily as she shuffled through.

Both Patsy and Delia stood as far apart from one another as they could in the small dressing room, Delia nervously fluffing out her skirt while Patsy looked anywhere but in her direction, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to ignore the spit on her thumb that was still warm.

‘Belle’s… dress?’ Delia said, managing to collect herself enough to shuffle through the rack that was beside her.

Trixie nodded, ‘Barbara suggested we see what her makeup looks like against the shiny yellow. You now, to see if they look alright together.’

Delia pulled the dress from the rack and handed it to Trixie, the woman beaming at her.

'Ah, thank you sweetie!’

She turned to leave, but stopped for a moment to look back at the two of them.

‘Hey, since you two don’t seem to be busy,’ she started, reaching into her pocket, ‘could one of you go up to the art room and grab the paint in the storage closet?’

Both Patsy and Delia looked at her like a deer in headlights, but this seemed to go home noticed by Trixie.

'Fred says they're ready by now to start painting the backdrop but they didn't bring enough to cover it all.’

'I'll go -,’

'I'll get it -,’

Both Patsy and Delia spoke at the same time and stopped, looking at one another.

‘Oh sorry, you can-’

'Why don't you-’

They started and stopped again, looking at one another and feeling quite awkward.

'Look why don't you both go!’ Trixie said, seemingly growing impatient, 'may as well bring down the whole lot of what we have anyway and it’ll take two people to do it. It's a pretty big backdrop they need to paint. Here.’

She tossed the keys to Patsy who caught them with both hands.

Trixie finally walked over to the of the room with the yellow dress, calling back as she disappeared between the black curtain be, 'And be sure to grab the cheap stuff on the bottom shelf!’

Patsy and Delia stood still as statues and remained completely silent as Trixie's footsteps faded away. Neither had seemed eager to talk about what had just transpired before Trixie interrupted their moment.

Patsy wondered how far she would have let it go on if Trixie hadn’t appeared.

'Well, shall we?’ Delia offered, giving a friendly, yet shy smile.

Patsy swallowed a lump in her throat and managed to silently nod.

'After you,’ she said quietly.

Delia tucked her head shyly and lead the way out of the room, and Patsy figured she was feeling very similar to how she was feeling right about now. Wondering what happened just then. Wondering what came over them. Wondering if she was feeling the same way.

The two remained silent as they walked together down the long, empty, hallways of the school, their footsteps echoing around them, making the school seen so hollow. Their surrounding emptiness only seemed to amplify the awkwardness of their situating, each passing second making it harder for either to gather the courage to so much as speak to one another, let alone mention what just happened.

Patsy felt relief when they finally reached the art room. Delia entered first, looking around slightly at all the artwork on the walls from the students. Patsy thought that maybe this was her first time seeing it all, since she worked on the second floor where the science labs were.

She watched as Delia silently made her way through the large wooden art tables and headed to the only other door in the room that was the supply closet. Patsy stayed at the front of the room watching her go, admiring the flow of her hair over her shoulders, the swish of her skirt.

She was thinking of the way Delia had touched her only minutes ago. Where had that come from? Delia seemed to sweet and shy, did she have a sultry side, too? If so Patsy wanted to see more of it.

Delia placed her hand on the knob of the storage closet and looked back to Patsy.

‘You have the key?’

Her question brought Patsy back down to the moment, ‘Hmm? Oh, yes.’

She moved quickly through the room, working to steady her breathing so she didn’t let on that she was a nervous wreck. She felt her hand want to shake as she place the key through the hole and opened the door.

This was so unlike her. Why was she so nervous? Why was it Delia that did this to her? She loved it and she hated it. She hated being in such a state of uncertainty.

She needed to know. She needed to ask Delia about it instead of ignoring what just happened like they were.

Patsy turned around after she entered the room.

‘Delia can we-,’

She cut herself off as she watched Delia close the door behind her.

It happened quickly in that moment. One second Patsy was looking at Delia in the low lighting of that tiny art room storage closet, the next she was pressed up against the wall, Delia’s fists clenching at her shirt as she pulled her down for a searing kiss.

Patsy was completely taken back, her mind racing, feeling as though all the questions that were just answered were replaced by several new ones, but as they kissed, as she relaxed, Patsy put all those questions aside and let her mind only think one thing.

Delia Busby was kissing her.

She was kissing her.

Patsy moaned as she felt Delia open her mouth and tug on her bottom lip.

Delia Busby was a great kisser.

She pulled away slightly to catch her breath.

‘Sorry,’ Delia said, loosening her grip ‘too hard?’

‘No,’ Patsy breathed, ‘come here.’

Patsy placed her hands on Delia’s hips, her mouth back on hers as she walked her backwards to the other side of the closet.

Delia groaned as she was pressed against the shelves, cans of things and wooden brushes clattering to the floor around them, the noise and the mess going unnoticed by both who were kissing fervently, lost in one another.

The small room was filled with the sounds of their kissing, hands frantically feeling bodies over clothing and the heavy breathing and sighs that accompanied a kiss on the neck or a touch in the right spot.

Patsy loved the sound of Delia breathing heavily in her ear. She loved that she was getting the woman worked up, turned on. It made her feel wanted, desired. It made her want more of Delia.

Patsy felt Delia wrap her arms around her shoulders and hold her close as they kissed, loving how Delia felt pressed impossibly close to her. The feeling could only be surpassed if they were naked, if they didn’t have this pesky barrier of clothing.

Clothing.

While a nuisance in the moment, Patsy remembered one redeeming fact.  

She was wearing a skirt. Thank god she was wearing a skirt.

Patsy’s right hand came between the two, sneaking up Delia’s skirt and grazing teasingly along her thighs and stopping just before she reached the apex between her legs, much to Delia’s annoyance.

Delia was whimpering,  practically clawing at Patsy, her hands balled into fists, clutching Patsy's shirt and pulling the taller woman toward her, bucking her hips in a desperate attempt for some contact, anything.

Patsy relented only for a moment, her fingers pulling Delia’s knickers to the side so she could feel the wetness between her legs.

Not that she didn’t believe that it was there, more so that she needed to feel it there for herself.

'You want it.’

It was more of a statement. A fact. The evidence of which she could clearly feel coating her two fingers. She pulled away slightly and stroked Delia’s inner thigh, smirking as the woman whimpered from the loss of her touch.  

Delia fervently nodded, clutching at Patsy's shirt.

Patsy brought her mouth down and nipped at her neck while her other hand teased at her over her knickers.

'Tell me you want it,’ she said, licking the shell of Delia's ear and smirking at the shaky gasp she received in reply.

'I want it,’ Delia pleaded, her hands reaching up to intertwine in Patsy's hair, clutching at her, pulling her closer, 'Oh, Patsy I want it, oh fuck I need you please,’ she said desperately.  

Patsy bit back the possessive growl she felt bubble up in her throat at her words.

Fuck, finally, someone wanted her.

She kissed Delia once more, biting down on her own lip as her fingers pushed her knickers aside.

Both women let out a satisfied groan as Patsy slipped her fingers between the soft, wet folds of Delia’s pussy, coating her fingers with the smaller woman's desire before she slowly sunk her fingers inside.

Patsy nearly broke skin as she bit down on Delia’s shoulder, the feeling of her fingers being wrapped in her hot, wet warmth making something click in her brain, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She wanted to _fuck_ Delia. She wanted to make her come. She wanted to bite her and mark her and make Delia _hers_.

* * *

Delia’s fingers dug into the back of Patsy's scalp, her teeth clenched as she help back a groan at the feeling of Patsy biting down onto her shoulder.

Who knew that a pair of fingers could fill her so deliciously? That a thumb bumping up against her clit over and over again could drive her so crazy.

Delia’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure overcame her, wondering why she hadn’t ever thought to do something like this before.

Everything about this was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She had never felt like she wanted a single person so badly, never been so daring as to do something as put their thumb in her mouth in a moment driven by pure lust. And to push someone up against the wall and kiss them?

Whatever had come over her, she was happy she went through with it because never in a million years would she have imagined it could have gone this far.

 _Patsy_ was fucking her. Patsy was fucking _her_ . Patsy was _fucking_ her.

Oh, god, was she happy that Patsy was fucking her, standing over her with her whole body pressed against her, her fingers pulling out of her and plunging back in over and over again hitting just the right spot to make her want to cry out. Delia wouldn’t have had any idea what to do with her beyond kissing and she was quite thrilled the redhead took the lead on this.

And fuck, did the woman know what she was doing.

If Delia wasn't so lost in the throes of passion she would have given a thought to why and how Patsy knew what she was doing and doing it so fucking well, but she was so close to coming that she didn’t care at all in the moment.

Patsy must have sensed something. It could have been how Delia found herself gripping even tighter onto the woman's shirt, her leg wrapped around her thigh clenching even more for leverage, her breathing becoming short pants in her ear as her mouth opened to let out a silent cry.

'Come on, baby, let it out, there's no one around,’ Patsy pleaded, her voice soft and hot against Delia’s ear, 'come on, I need to hear you, come on…’

Patsy was fucking her so good she wouldn't have been able to hold back anyway. Her voice so sweet in her ear, her gentle coaxing made Delia want to give her what she wanted.

‘Oh, Pats,’ she breathed, panting heavily as she ground her hips to meet Patsy’s thrusts. She was so close, almost there.

‘That’s it, baby girl,’ Patsy whispered, her mouth pressed against Delia’s ear, making a shiver go down her back, ‘that’s it…’

‘Oh Pats,’ Delia cried, practically pleading, ‘you’re gonna make me,’ she gasped, ‘Oh, god, you’re gonna make me… _oh_!’  

Delia slammed her eyes shut and saw stars behind them, dropping all inhibitions and crying out as she felt herself convulse around a pair of long, wonderful fingers. She filled the small room with a series of gasps and moans unlike any she had heard herself make before while Patsy slowed her thrusting, holding onto her just as tight while Delia thought she heard her give a satisfied purr of her own.

She was thankful Patsy was there for her to grasp onto, to steady herself while she shook and came down from having such a powerful orgasm. Delia finally managed to open her eyes, catching the sight of Patsy looking at her with a look of wonder. Delia could only give a silly, sleepy smirk back up at her that had the redhead smiling.

Delia closed her eyes again and hissed a sharp breath through her teeth as she felt Patsy slowly pull out from her.

To Delia’s delight, Patsy gently caressed her inner thigh as she wrapped her other arm around her, holding her. She placed sweet kisses along her neck while Delia caught her breath and worked on regaining strength back in her legs.

Patsy’s mouth found Delia’s and the two shared several sweet kisses as Delia slowly felt more like herself again. Once she had her energy back, Delia deepened their kissing, moaning as the feeling of Patsy’s soft lips and tongue pressed against hers had her wanting to continue, wanting to please Patsy too in some way.

‘We should get back,’ Patsy said softly as she pulled away.

‘Wha,’ Delia started, rather confused, ‘but what about… what about you? Don’t you need…?’ she asked, not quite sure herself what she was trying to offer, all she knew was that she wanted to make Patsy feel as good as she did just then.

‘I’m fine,’ Patsy said softly with a reassuring smile, ‘Besides, it might be a bit suspicious if we take too much longer getting this paint back to the stage, hmm?’

She took a step back and adjusted Delia’s skirt so the hem was around her knees again. Delia stood there remaining a little perplexed, watching as Patsy bent down to clean up a bit of the things that had fallen to the floor in her haste.

Delia didn’t know what to do. She was still feeling like she was in this post orgasmic bliss but was quickly coming back down to reality. The reality that they had hastily fucked in the damn art room storage closet and Patsy was acting like nothing just happened between them. They were still friends, right? Or something more? Or nothing at all? Was that it? Had that been all Patsy wanted out of her this while time?

‘Deels?’ Patsy asked, looking up at Delia from her crouched position on the floor.

Delia felt a stinging sensation in her heart as she tried to pretend everything was normal.

She crouched down and collected paints along with Patsy, not meeting her eye as she was working to hold back tears.

The two collected all the paints and headed out of the room, and by the time Patsy had locked the door behind her, Delia was already back out in the hallway.

‘Hey,’

Delia turned around at the sound of Patsy’s voice, willing herself not to show any emotions on her face.

‘Are you OK?’ she asked.

Delia forced a smile, ‘Yes, thank you,’ she lied, swallowing a lump in her throat and made a show of shifting the large paint bottles in her arms, ‘these are heavy and I’d just like to get back quickly.’

Patsy didn’t respond, and Delia couldn’t really bare to spend the second to read her reaction to her statement.

They headed back to the auditorium in silence, and for the rest of the evening pretended that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me there will be a Part 4.


	16. The Affair - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into the thoughts of both Patsy and Delia as they deal with the aftermath of their little foray in the art room storage closet.

Delia stood in line and waited to be called for her tea and breakfast sandwich. 

In an effort to save a little bit of money, Delia had gone ahead and cut the internet from their little flat. This was something John at the time was not at all happy with, complaining that he needed the internet to apply to jobs, but Delia very well knew he was more grief stricken at the loss of his online gaming outlet, something she was secretly happy about. She told him to get his arse out of the flat and apply to jobs at the library. While she was happy that this actually worked and got him out of the flat for most of the day, cutting the internet also had the unintended consequence of leaving Delia with very much the same conundrum. She didn’t realize how much they used the internet when it was gone! All the television they watched was online, movies and shows. She read books downloaded on her kindle and streamed music and podcasts when she was cooking or cleaning or grading papers. 

It was this that had gotten her into the habit of taking her work most mornings to the coffee shop down the road from the school, sitting there at 6am on her laptop with a cup of hot tea, using the free wifi to scroll through the days news and her social media, getting her fill of it all before for the long day ahead of her. 

Only on this Friday morning it was a tad different. Delia sat in her usual spot with her tea and sandwich, but along with her usual bag she brought with her to the school, she also carried with her an overnight bag. 

She breathed a sigh of relief in that moment, feeling as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders because… well, she did it, hadn't she. She sat John down the night before and told him she wanted a divorce. 

He took it about as good as she suspected. There was a discernible amount of pleading as he was coming to terms that he was going to be thrown out of his comfort zone and would actually need to fend for himself after having other women take care of him his whole life. 

He of course asked why, and Delia mentioned a myriad of things like his long term unemployment, his general terrible personality, how they had grown apart, the waning of her sexual attraction to him, how she felt like they needed to have broken up ages ago, and so on. 

Delia did not mention she was gay, nor that she had slept with someone else. 

She didn't want to give him any semblance that he had no part to play in n this. That he wasn’t a lousy partner and didn’t need to work on making himself a better person so whomever he moved onto next wouldn’t have to put up with his shit. 

She agreed to sleep on the sofa that night and stay away for the weekend to give him the space to pack up his things and move out. It came to no surprise to her that when they were done talking he picked up the phone and called his mother, who promised to come to the rescue and let him stay with her. 

Delia didn’t really care at this point. She had gotten him to sign the papers and had saved the filing fee and come Monday she would go and file her paperwork. They would officially be separated by then, and then it was only a matter of time before she was legally a free woman again in her own right. 

While this thought would have caused her the utmost happiness, she was still riddled with a nagging anxiety over one Patience Mount. 

It had been a few days since she and Patsy had their little tryst in the art room storage closet. Since the moment they parted afterwards, Delia waffled back and forth between regretting it and not regretting it. Thinking that it should have never happened, or thinking that she should try and see it as a fun, one off thing. She had to admit, it had been exciting, the thrill of not only being caught doing something naughty, but with her first time with another woman being  _ with  _ Patsy, a gorgeous, wonderful, friendly woman who Delia stubbornly couldn’t stop thinking about. 

It had been passionate. 

Delia eventually had to admit to herself that it was the best sex she had ever had.

There was still this uncertainty, questions that had been left unanswered by Patsy’s reaction. Sure, the woman had a point that they should have gone back before anyone suspected anything, came looking after them. She pretended like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and Delia played along, though it hurt to have to force a smile for the remainder of the evening. She had no idea how Patsy was thinking about the incident, if anything. Was there another reason she didn’t want Delia to do anything to her? Did she feel the same way about Delia as Delia felt about her? She certainly didn’t seem like it the remainder of that night, and if she was feeling the same, then she was a terribly good actor at hiding it. 

It didn’t help matters that exams were looming, the play was about to premier in a few weeks, and she needed to start preparing to coach the girls football team, which would occupy most of her evenings and weekends for the remainder of the spring until school let out for the summer. She and Patsy, all the other teachers come to think, were maxed out for energy and time, and the two women could barely get in a moment to give a friendly wave in the halls no less have a chat about what happened. 

_ If  _ Patsy wanted to chat about it at all. 

Delia sat there in the coffee shop fretting, overthinking and destroying her thumbnail as a result.

Their evening in the closet had occupied every free moment her mind had, and the one thing that bugged her most of all after the fact was that she wouldn’t have had any idea of what to do even if Patsy had wanted her to do anything. 

It left her sitting there in that coffee shop looking around surreptitiously, making sure no one was nearby or looking over her shoulder as she opened her laptop. 

She was  _ gay  _ now, after all. Ever since her little revelation, she had been looking at women in a whole new light, that was for sure. She was  _ noticing  _ other women in a way she hadn’t before. All women seemed to be glowing to her, beautiful. She had been cut loose from the dead weight that was her husband, her marriage and her misdiagnosed heterosexuality and now she wanted to explore. 

Well, ideally she wanted to explore Patsy, but if she couldn't have her then she would venture out to other women. Eventually. Once she got over the inevitable heartbreak. 

For now though, Patsy or no Patsy, Delia still had research to do. She was good at it, too, being an educator and a scientist, after all. 

So without hesitation, she opened her web browser and googled the one thing she had been dying to learn how to do since Sue Perkins came to her in a dream. 

‘How to eat pussy’

Probably not the most elaborate way to phrase it, but damn it she was dying to know! 

She knew it was pointless to click on lesbian porn, knowing full well even well before she had come out to herself that most of it was rubbish and not at all representative of how women in real life had sex with one another. 

Thankfully the search led her to several articles, step by step tips, and top 10 lists, which she clicked on and studied them all. Delia read through everything, her face hot and her cheeks a permanent shade of pink. She was so engrossed that she hadn't even realized that her tea had gone stone cold, and it was only from the alarm on her phone did she look up from her laptop, realizing she had about five minutes to pack her things and rush off less she be late for class. 

* * *

Patsy was not a happy woman. 

No Ma’am. Not one bit. 

She leaned back in her chair at her desk, having just done a lap around the classroom looking over her students shoulders as they took their weekly vocabulary quiz. All of her students dreaded her Friday quizzes, but at this late in the term, they should know by now to expect them so she didn't feel the least bit sorry for them. 

She was glad to have this quiet moment to herself, holding a pencil between her two fingers and lightly tapping it against her lips. It gave her a moment to let her mind wonder, to think about the things that were causing her to feel so unhappy. 

Mainly one Delia Busby. 

She could feel her face grow hot at the thought of her last encounter with the woman. It made her happy that her desk was in the back of the room, all the students facing forward with their heads down, some scratching the back of their neck with their pencil as they pondered over the right answers. 

She had not seen nor heard from Delia in the days that passed after their encounter in that storage room, and it made her think that Delia was avoiding her. 

The reasonable side of Patsy knew that they were both busy women, hell, everyone was at this time of year, but she was worried Delia was regretting what had happened. She was worried that perhaps she had taken things a step too far. Yes, Delia had kissed her, yes, she had made Delia give verbal consent before she went any further than kissing. But still… should she have put a stop to it? Should she had made sure that Delia was absolutely certain? Or was this something Delia couldn't have possibly known how she would have felt afterwards until it had happened? 

All these thoughts raced through Patsy’s brain over and over again the last few days. She had asked if Delia was OK after the fact, and she did say so, but she didn't seem interested in talking about it at all with her. And after three days she was growing suspicious that the woman was outright avoiding her. She hadn’t reached out to Patsy at all. No visits in her classroom, no text messages in the evenings. 

Patsy was stricken with a sort of grief that she was unfamiliar with. She  _ missed  _ Delia. She missed her friend. She felt as though she had caused some sort of infraction against the woman and she really had no idea of how to go about fixing it. 

It seemed she would need to be proactive and take matters into her own hands. 

She decided right then and there to do something about it. She was going to confront Delia… well, as much as she could while at school, just for a chance to see her. To read her. To see if… to see if there was a chance she would want to talk about what happened. 

Later in the day during the time Delia would usually stop by her classroom for lunch, Patsy had been the one to venture out for the first time and make her way to the science labs on the second floor. 

Patsy walked along the halls slowly, peering through the glass windows in the classroom doors looking to see the Welsh brunette. She saw other teachers reviewing labs, discussing things like physics and chemistry with their students, all things that were well out of Patsy’s realm of expertise but she admired nonetheless. 

She peered through an open door and finally found the woman she had been looking for. 

Delia’s classroom had stations along the walls for examining things underneath microscopes, rows of desks and chairs for the students in the middle. The walls were decorated with storage cabinets and the odd poster here and there of the evolutionary tree, species of plants and butterflies, the cardiovascular system.

The classroom had been completely empty save for two women who sat by Delia’s desk. 

‘Oi, Alright Pats?’ Valerie said with a smile. 

Patsy straightened her posture, not planning for Delia to have company. 

Though her plans on confronting the woman were thwarted for now, she saw no reason to not at least be friendly and pleasant. 

‘Hi Val,’ she said, taking a step in. 

‘What brings you up to out part of the school then? Come to talk costumes with Deels here?’ she said, completely ignorant to ‘Deels here’ looking stiff and uncomfortable in her seat. 

‘Oh, no,’ Patsy said, shifting from one foot to the other and feeling rather awkward, ‘just thought I’d pop in and say ‘hi’. Don’t let me interrupt you from your lunch.’

‘Ah, nah,’ Valerie waived her hand dismissively, ‘you’re more than welcome to join us,’ she said looking to Delia, ‘Deels was just telling me how she finally left her good for nothing husband.’ 

Delia straightened up in her seat and looked as if she wanted to kick Valerie in the shin. 

‘You did?’ Patsy said, her heart sinking in her chest. She felt a mixture of happiness that Delia had finally left the man but she also stung with jealousy as she hadn’t bothered to mention it to her. 

Patsy noticed a duffel bag sitting beside Delia’s desk that wasn’t part of the usual inventory of things she took with her to and from school every day. 

‘Did he… did he kick you out?’ she asked growing worried. 

‘No he didn’t,’ Valerie answered for Delia, ‘she’s just getting out of there for the weekend to let him pack up his things in peace,’ she said with a smile, reaching over and giving Delia a friendly pat on the back, ‘trying to convince her to come out this evening and have a celebratory drink but she’s having none of it. Hey,’ she said looking to Patsy, ‘maybe if you come along with we might be able to scrounge up a group and get her in the mood to come out?’ 

Patsy watched as Delia turned red in the face and gave an awkward cough, seemingly embarrassed at Valerie's choice of words. As much as she would love to spend time with Delia, she just didn't have it in her to put on a smile in front of the others and pretend that nothing had happened between them much longer. 

‘I’ll have to pass, Valerie, but thanks for the invitation,’ Patsy gave a feeble smile and glance towards the woman who gave a shrug while happily biting into her sandwich. 

‘Shame. Maybe next weekend?’ she asked, looking to both Patsy and Delia hopefully. 

‘We’ll see,’ Delia finally managed to eke out. 

Patsy’s heart weighed heavily in her chest at the thought of Delia not reaching out to her, not telling her she finally left John, and to top it all off she was staying somewhere for the weekend… why? To avoid her? Maybe she really did regret what had happened. Maybe she really did want nothing to do with her anymore. Maybe it was all a mistake and Patsy shouldn't have gone along with it. She should have stopped Delia from making this mistake. If she had, then she and Delia would still be friends and she would be staying with her this weekend instead of somewhere else. 

Her heart ached with a hopelessness that she would never feel fulfilled. She couldn’t be a good wife or even a good friend, it seemed. She was forever destined to fuck things up and remain alone and unwanted. 

Patsy blinked out of her thoughts before they brought her to tears, thinking she needed to take a few deep breaths before she succumbed to her anxieties. She knew it wasn’t the truth but she just couldn’t stop these awful thoughts from creeping in from time to time. 

‘I won’t keep you two from your lunch any longer. See you at rehearsal,’ she said, hoping she sounded friendly enough, turning on her heel and walking out of the classroom and down the hall towards the stairs. 

She was in the stairwell, halfway back down to the first floor when she heard Delia call her name. 

‘Pats!’ 

Patsy stopped in her tracks, her feet on two separate steps with her hand on the railing. She looked up the see Delia looking down at her, her expression one of distress. 

‘Pats,’ Delia said softer, ‘you’ve never come to see me before.’ 

‘Never had the feeling you were avoiding me before,’ she said daringly. 

Patsy watched as Delia's eyes darkened slightly, her lips forming a tense line across her features. 

‘Likewise,’ she simply said. 

Alright, that was fair. 

‘You’re right,’ Patsy said quietly, her expression softening to convey she was serious, ‘it was wrong of me to not reach out to you sooner. I’m sorry for that.’ 

Delia seemed to relax at her words. 

‘You’re not really going to...  to stay at some motel over the weekend while John clears out, are you?’ Patsy asked. 

Delia shrugged, looking as if she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. 

‘I really meant it when I said you could stay with me,’ Patsy looked at her pleadingly, hoping she didn't sound too desperate. 

‘I didn’t think it appropriate to ask after…’ Delia trailed off. 

‘The invitation still stands,’ Patsy said firmly. 

Delia merely looked at her, seeming unsure. 

‘I have a guest bedroom,’ she said, ‘you’re more than welcome to stay, just so you’re somewhere safe and don;t have to be alone. Nothing more...’ Patsy trailed off, fiddling with a cuticle on her thumb and unable to meet Delia’s eyes. 

Delia still didn’t respond, merely looking down at Patsy as if she were touched by the offer. 

‘If anything I just want…,’ Patsy paused slightly, searching for the words, ‘you’re under no obligation for anything with me, Delia, I just was hoping we could… talk about…’ 

Patsy was interrupted by the bell, and the sound of an impending stampede of students leaving the cafeteria could be heard approaching the stairwell. 

‘Not here,’ Delia whispered, ‘just.. let me think about it?’ 

Patsy gulped as the first of the students began to enter the stairwell with them. 

‘Of course.’ 

Without another word, the two turned, Delia going up towards the second floor while Patsy went down towards the first. 

Later that evening, long after the students had gone home for the weekend and the sun was setting low in the sky, Patsy finally finished grading the quizzes she had divided out during the day, resolving to get any work out of the way so she could have her weekend free. 

Patsy had to admit to herself, she didn't think she would hear from Delia the rest of the day. 

Throughout the afternoon, she had the sinking feeling that the woman would skip out and leave without telling her. The pessimistic side of Patsy told herself to just accept it and not expect to find her after school let out. 

So at the very end of the day when Delia appeared at her classroom door with all her bags, Patsy’s heart soared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next for the final installment of 'The Affair': More Drama! Some Closure! Smut! Middle School musicals! Maybe happy endings?! 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	17. The Affair - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to this mini series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies (and any non ladies out there enjoying this) Please do have a nice long smutty conclusion to _The Affair_ , all nice and finished for you before I go on my annual 10 hour car ride migration to the exotic state of... *sigh*... Indiana. The good thing about going on such a long and boring drive is that I use the time staring at the vast soybean fields to think up lots more smutty smut to write out for you all :D
> 
> Side note, _ahem_ , LuvPDinCA - you go head and get your fan ready for this one, girl. You might need it.

‘Wow.’ 

Delia marveled, looking around the large Chelsea flat with wide eyes. The place was big enough to fit at least four of her measly one bedroom flats in there. The furniture looked expensive, and in pristine condition, very much unlike the second hand garb she had. Great works of art decorated the walls, beyond the furniture in the lounge was a glass wall the overlooked the twinkling lights of the city, and there was a bouquet of flowers on an end table bringing the room a pop of color. Beyond that was the wide open kitchen, which Delia could see a myriad of pots and pans hanging from the ceiling from her spot in the foyer. She could only imagine the bathrooms and bedrooms looked just as nice. 

And it was clean. So immaculately clean, and it smelled so wonderful, like bleach and lemon. Very much unlike her own place that usually smelled of… well, she didn't want to think about that right now.  

‘This place is marvelous,’ she mused. 

‘I hate it,’ Patsy said, walking in and throwing her keys into a bowl that was next to the door, ‘it’s cold and empty,’ she said, turning towards Delia and holding her hands out, ‘it’s never felt like a  _ ‘home’  _ to me, merely a place I occupy. I’m tempted to punch a hole through the wall to give it some character.’ 

Delia blinked, thinking that Patsy seemed to be in a delicate mood that evening. 

‘Sorry,’ Patsy said, giving a tired sigh and throwing her school bags to the floor against the wall, ‘it’s been a week.’ 

‘I get it,’ Delia gave a smile, thinking the woman could use some compassion, ‘how about you tell me where I can drop these things off and we can sit down and relax for a bit?’ 

‘Oh gosh, sorry,’ Patsy said, giving her head a light smack, ‘where are my manners?’ 

Patsy took one of Delia’s bags and led her down a hallway to the spare bedroom that had a lovely little ensuite. 

Delia listened as Patsy blathered on rather awkwardly about how she had spare blankets in the closet if she got cold and the intricacies of jiggling the handle on the toilet just right to get it to flush. 

Delia found it all rather endearing. 

‘Pats,’ Delia said, halting the woman’s prattling. 

‘Oh… Yes?’ Patsy asked softy. 

‘Can I cook you dinner?’ 

‘Um,’ Patsy said, looking rather confused, ‘that seems… I mean, you're a guest here, I can certainly make dinner for the two of us….’ 

‘Nonsense,’ Delia said, dropping her bags and making her way past Patsy and back towards the seemingly professional kitchen, ‘just think of it as my way of saying thank you for inviting me to stay with you this weekend,’ she smiled back at the uncertain look Patsy was giving her, ‘it would really be my pleasure.’ 

Patsy still seemed unsure. 

Delia took a step forward and took her hand. 

She looked down at that hand and smiled, thinking about how Patsy had tentatively reached out for hers on the tube ride here and held it for the duration. Delia had looked up at her in that moment and saw just how petrified she seemed, unable to meet her eye. Delia took it as a silent gesture of affection, or reaching out when she didn’t know of any other way. It made Delia relax, knowing that Patsy might just care about her after all, if the invitation to stay with her the weekend hadn't been enough. Delia silently replied by squeezing her hand back, interlocking their fingers and resting her head on her shoulder as the train shifted and swayed and they remained close and silent until they finally reached her stop in Chelsea. 

She took that lovely hand between the two of hers now and squeezed, giving a kind smile up at Patsy that seemed to have the woman relaxing. 

‘Really, I insist.’ 

Without further resistance, Patsy showed Delia around her kitchen and eventually Delia shooed her away, insisting she have a relaxing shower while she took a moment to scrounge together the fixings to make a simple stew with a bit of soda bread and butter. 

Delia had baked the bread first while she cooked the broth and vegetables. By the time she pulled the bread out of the oven to cool, Patsy appeared in the kitchen, looking rather dashing in her frayed t-shirt and boxer shorts, her wet hair falling in loose tendrils around her shoulders. Quite a contrast to how she usually saw the woman at school with her hair pinned back and nary a strand out of place. 

Patsy suggested she also take a shower while she kept an eye on the stew, for which Delia was thankful as she found her long legs much too distracting. 

After Delia had emerged from taking a nice hot shower, wearing a simple vest and pyjama bottoms, she was pleasantly surprised to see Patsy had thrown together a simple arugula salad to go along with their meal, and a bottle of nice red wine had been popped open. 

‘Thought it would go well with dinner, if that’s alright,’ she said bringing the bottle to her nose and giving it a smell, ‘what do you think?’ 

She pointed the top of the bottle towards Delia's nose, and she took a deep breath, allowing for her eyes to close and the aroma to fill her senses. 

‘I think it’s perfect. Will you pour me a glass?’ she asked, opening her eyes and catching Patsy looking back down at her with a hint of desire in her eyes. 

It was almost how she looked the other evening when she made Delia...  

Delia blinked and shook her head. She couldn’t be thinking of that right now. Not before they talked at least. 

But she figured it would happen soon. They were about to sit down and have dinner together. It seemed to be on both their minds. Delia reasoned that she should allow for things to naturally take their course and wait for the right moment to bring it up. 

And things did happen naturally. The two fell into a rhythm of conversation and jokes as they ate, and they were starting to feel like their old selves again. They had nearly finished their supper as they moved to sipping their wine, sharing tales of their terrible students and venting on all the obligations they had, but of course taking a moment to share a toast to Delia leaving John for good. 

‘I’m happy for you, truly,’ Patsy said as she took a sip of her wine. 

‘Thanks,’ Delia sighed, taking a sip of her own drink, ‘I finally feel… right? I suppose? At least more so than I did 24 hours ago…’ she trailed off, looking at her glass and trying to think of a way to broach the subject she had wanted to talk about deep down. 

Patsy remained silent as well and Delia wondered if she were thinking the same thing. 

‘Pats, I was wondering-,’

‘Delia I wanted to-,’ 

The two started and stopped at the same time, looking to one another with a growing blush on their cheeks. 

‘We have a terrible habit of doing that, don’t we,’ Delia said with a small smile. 

‘Why don’t you go ahead,’ Patsy offered, holding out her hand in a giving gesture. 

Delia took a deep breath and swirled her wine in the glass, thinking about what she wanted to say, what she wanted to ask. 

‘I want to talk about the other night.’ 

‘Me too,’ Patsy said immediately, much to Delia’s relief. It gave her the courage to go on. 

‘Um…,’ Delia started shyly, looking at Patsy’s inquiring gaze, ‘I just…,’ she trailed off, finding her mind blank in this moment of all moments when she finally had a chance to talk to Patsy about this! 

She felt Patsy reach over and rest a reassuring hand over hers on the table, her smile kind and patient. 

‘Delia, I just need to know if… if you feel I forced…’ Patsy stopped, seemingly too scared to continue. 

‘Oh, Patsy, no!’ Delia pleaded, ‘I swear in the moment I wanted nothing more than,’ she awkwardly cleared her throat as her cheeks turned pink, ‘well, you know.’ 

Patsy gave a shy smile as she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Delia took a deep breath and found her words. 

‘I think I was confused… hurt? When you left right after. I’ve just never done anything like that before and you seemed so unfazed by it. It had me thinking you… um…’ 

‘Had you thinking it was something I do often?’ Patsy finished for her with an eyebrow raised. 

Delia shyly nodded, ‘Not that there's anything wrong with that,’ she said, working to ignore the pang of jealousy that pierced through her chest at the thought of her sleeping with someone else, ‘it’s just… I’ve liked you from the moment I met you, Pats.’

Delia closed her eyes and took solace in feeling Patsy squeeze her hand tighter at her confession, a silent gesture too let her know she felt the same, hopefully. 

‘I just need to know if you regret doing it or not, because… well quite honestly I don’t want to lose you as a friend… but I fancy you. Quite a bit, actually. I don’t think I’ve ever felt the way I do about you for anyone else ever in my life, but… but I have no idea how you feel...’ 

Delia was on the precipice of tears, no matter what Patsy did or said in that moment. If she fancied her back it would be tears of joy, if not, sorrow. She was tortuously held in a state of suspense as Patsy looked back at her. 

‘Delia, I-,’ 

She stopped herself and the both of them looked towards the front door at the sound of keys jangling by the doorknob. 

Patsy squeezed Delia’s hand, causing her to look back at the redhead. 

‘Don’t you move,’ Patsy said, ‘you stay right here, alright?’ 

Patsy rose from her seat and Delia watched as she approached the man who entered the flat. 

‘Charles, you’re here,’ she said with a sigh and a shrug. 

‘I’m leaving,’ he said simply. 

‘What?’ Patsy asked, confused. 

‘The customer is threatening to let the proposal fall through so the team is catching the red eye to Singapore to try and get them to see reason. Two years of constant negotiations almost down the drain,’ he grumbled to himself as he stalked down the hallway, leaving Patsy in the foyer. 

The man was too preoccupied to even notice another person sitting in his kitchen. 

Delia looked over the back of her chair towards Patsy who raised her finger, a silent plea to give her a moment as she followed him down the hallway, to their bedroom, Delia presumed. 

She remained in her spot in the kitchen and listened to the muffled conversation, much of it she couldn't make out, but she didn't think any of it sounded rather pleasant. 

Several minutes passed where Delia could only hear muffled talking between the two, and Charles re emerged from the bedroom, freshly shaven with a new suit and tie, pulling a small carry-on alongside him. Patsy followed close behind. 

‘I just can’t believe they’re making you up and go all the way to Singapore at a moments notice like this,’ she said, ‘even rapid deployment teams in the  _ fucking  _ army get more notice than you do!’

‘Yes, darling I know, but we really need to make sure this proposal goes through before the end of the fiscal year.’ 

‘I hope it’s all worth it to you,’ she grumbled resentfully. 

He opened the front door, turning around only to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

‘Love you darling. Call you when I land,’ he said as he absentmindedly answered his chiming phone, ‘Yes, Barry, I’m on my way now. I’ll meet you in the terminal-,’ 

His voice faded away as the door shut and he rushed off down the hall towards the lifts. 

Patsy remained standing there in the foyer facing the door, her head down with her hands on her hips. 

Delia rose from her seat and slowly moved towards her, stopping within a few feet of her. 

Patsy turned, looking like she wished Delia hadn’t seen that. 

‘My marriage,’ she said spitefully forcing a smile and holding out her hand, ‘what you just witnessed the most intimate he’s been with me in the last year and a half.’ 

Patsy gave a sniff and raked her fingers through her hair, giving a nervous scratch of her nose. 

‘It feels more like we’re brother and sister rather than husband and wife,’ she mumbled.  

A realization dawned over Delia after witnessing what she had just seen, Patsy’s interaction with her husband and the way the woman was struggling to keep it together. She finally felt like she understood what encompassed all of which was Patsy’s marriage. It was hardly a marriage at all, it seemed. A relationship that may have started in love but had become one of loneliness and neglect. One that had become loveless, a hollow shell of what it once was, perhaps. In any event, it was one that had left Patsy in pain standing before her, and Delia couldn’t bare to see her in such a state. 

Without a word, Delia closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Patsy, to which she was met with Patsy throwing her arms around her, holding her tight. 

The two women stood there for some time, Patsy wiping away a few tears as Delia gently rubbed her back.

‘Sorry,’ Patsy said pulling away, ‘you probably don’t want to see me get worked up over him. He’s not worth it.’

‘It’s alright Pats,’ Delia said, grasping her hand gently, ‘It doesn’t appear as though your marriage had turned out to be what you expected,’ she shrugged, ‘same way for me, as you know. Why don’t we go and sit down?’ she asked with a smile, ‘we can fill up on our wine and just have a cwtch.’ 

Delia smiled and pulled Patsy by the hand back towards the kitchen.

'Have a what?’ 

'A cwtch,’ Delia repeated, topping off their wine and handing Patsy her glass, 'it's this ancient Welsh cure-all for when you're feeling blue.’ 

Delia made her way to the lounge and sat on the floor leaning against the sofa her gaze towards the twinkling skyline of the city 

‘How does it work?’ Patsy asked, looking rather amused that Delia chose the floor rather than the sofa. She made her way over and mimicked Delia after the woman looked back up at her and patted the spot on the floor next to her. 

'You sit right here and let me hold you, that's how,’ Delia said, wrapping her arm around Patsy's shoulder and pulling her close so that her head was tucking into her shoulder. 

'A cwtch is a cuddle, isn't it?’ Patsy asked, moving to get more comfortable and snuggle in. 

'Oh, you're a quick one,’ Delia smiled, taking a sip of her wine. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Delia stroking Patsy's hair and kissing the top of her head, listening as Patsy's breathing slowed. She could feel her relax more in her arms with each passing minute, figuring eventually she would open up and talk in her own time. Delia hoped that she would continue the thought she started before Charles walked in, but she didn't want to pressure her, thinking that the conversation would take its own natural course back to it eventually. 

‘My mum died when I was a little kid,’ Patsy said softly. 

Delia felt as if her heart stopped, absolutely not expecting for her to drop a bomb like that, but she remained silent and willed herself to remain relaxed while holding Patsy, wanting for her to feel safe. Wanting for her to feel she share anything with her without judgement. 

‘My father didn't know what else to do with me other than put me in boarding schools,’ Patsy continued, ‘He completely ignored me up until he was about to die. Only then did he seem keen on reaching out to me and getting to know me, but by then I was completely jaded and turned on to having any kind of relationship with him,’

Patsy sighed and swirled her wine in her glass.

‘My husband is no better, making me seem like a complete nagging nuisance, just something there that gets in the way of him being one hundred percent dedicated to his work. Then again I suppose I was raised to expect this kind of behaviour from men, wasn’t I? Probably why I haven’t left him yet.’

Delia put down her glass of wine and wrapped her other arm around Patsy. 

This woman. 

This strong, beautiful woman. Dealing with something like losing her mother so young and then having the men in her life leave her starving for love and affection when she was clearly so deserving of it. It made Delia want to protect her and shower her with all the love and attention she felt for her on the moment.

‘Delia, I want you to know that I don’t regret that evening one bit,’ Patsy said, leaning back slightly so she could look Delia in the eyes, ‘I’ve never been good at talking about my emotions or feelings and I suppose… well I put it on you to be the one to reach out and talk to me afterwards and... I shouldn't have. It was just as much my responsibility to reach out to you, and I didn’t. I’m sorry for that.’ 

Patsy took Delia's hand and brought it to her mouth, gently kissing her palm. 

‘Delia, I fancy you, too,’ she said softly, 'I think I was just scared because we’re both married,’ 

‘My heart isn’t with him,’ Delia interjected, pleading.

‘I know,’ Patsy replied quickly, ‘nor is mine with Charles…’ she took a deep breath and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Delia’s ear, ‘I just feel I haven't been in a proper relationship for so long, my husband being so distant in every way possible. I know I’m ready to move on and be with someone else, but I just… I don't want to pressure you…’ 

‘Pats, I feel like I’ve been left alone in the same way,’ Delia said reassuringly, giving her a smile, 'I'm ready to move on, too.’ 

‘So you want to… try this with me? To be… more than friends?’ Patsy asked, looking up at Delia hopefully. 

Delia grinned, laughing slightly at how bashful Patsy was being, ‘You mean your girlfriend? I would love to… so long as you don't mind that I’ve never been with another woman before.’ 

‘I don’t mind in the slightest,’ Patsy said with a smile, pulling Delia close and finally giving her a sweet kiss. 

The two pulled away and smiled at one another, closing their eyes and meeting once more for a more tender kiss. 

‘I don't want you to think you need to… you know,’ Patsy said shyly, ‘I don't expect anything from you. We can go as slow as you want…’

‘Why don't you just let me kiss you and we can see what happens?’ Delia suggested with a smile, and Patsy happily nodded. 

The two met for another sweet kiss, all smiles as things seemed to have fallen into place for the two of them right here and now. 

Delia cradled Patsy head in her hand, kissing her slow and sweet, thinking that she was so lucky. Lucky be kissing her, lucky that Patsy fancied her back. She felt so relieved and full of love for the woman in her arms, her chest filling with a feeling of hope that things were going to work out. They were going to be OK and they were going to be happy. 

Though Delia could hardly remember a time she ever felt so happy with another person. It was as if she were in a dream. 

And like a dream, she felt weightless, content. Everything was perfect and all was right with the world with Patsy in her arms. She wanted to show this woman how special she was to her. She wanted to take her time and show her the attention she thought she deserved. 

Delia kissed along Patsy’s strong jawline, her nose grazing along the soft skin of her cheek while she breathed her in, feeling her warmth, listening to her sighs and shy giggles in her ear. 

'Lay down,’ Delia whispered, overcome by the need to be closer to Patsy. 

Delia was rewarded when the taller woman followed direction, laying down on her back and pulling Delia to lay on top of her. Delia settled in between her long legs, her body pressed delightfully on top of her as they continued their kissing. 

Patsy ran her fingers through Delia's hair, holding the long locks out of her face as she sweetly peppered her with kisses over her cheeks and nose. 

‘You know, I feel like our last encounter was a little rushed,’ Delia said softly, closing her eyes as her mouth kissed along Patsy's neck. She couldn't help smiling when she gently licked the skin there, causing Patsy to squirm underneath her. She thought to herself that she rather liked getting a reaction out of the redhead. It made her feel more confident to keep going.  

'Deels, you don't… I mean it's alright if…’ Patsy struggled to get out through her little gasps and sighs as Delia kept kissing her. 

'No, no,’ Delia said, her hand slowly finding its way underneath Patsy's top and pushing the soft fabric up her torso, ‘I want to keep going if you do…’

Delia trailed off, pausing her motions and giving Patsy an inquisitive look with a raised eyebrow. 

She was met with an enthusiastic nod that had her biting back a laugh. 

'I want to take my time with you, Patsy,’ Delia said softly as she pushed Patsy's top over her chest, exposing the most gorgeous pair of breasts she had ever seen. 

Another reason she wasn't convinced this wasn't all a dream. 

Delia took her hand and gently ran her fingertips over the contours of Patsy's breasts, watching with a sense of wonder as the little bumps in her skin rose. She marveled at the response Patsy's body was having to her touch. 

_ Her _ touch. It was  _ her  _ touch that was making Patsy react this way, squirming underneith her, her back arching to meet her fingers and her body. 

She wanted to keep going. She wanted to keep exploring. She wanted to give Patsy the attention she knew she wanted. That she deserved. 

And what was the rush? They had all weekend, didn't they? 

* * *

Torture. 

Absolute torture. 

Patsy looked down in time to catch Delia licking her bottom lip, the woman gazing over her naked chest almost hungrily as she palmed over her breasts. Patsy's head fell back against the floor, an aching groan coming from somewhere within her as she felt Delia wrap her lips around her right nipple and firmly tug. 

She arched her body into the woman above her, her breathing growing heavy, practically panting. Delia opened her mouth and sucked again, and again, her mouth so warm and wet and her hands seeming to be everywhere Patsy wanted them to be, with one major exception, of course.

How was she doing this? Delia was barely touching her and her body felt so good pressed against here, even with the  _ once again _ pesky barrier of clothing between them. 

She was so turned on by Delia doing very little. 

It was infuriating. 

Oh, God, was she going this slow on purpose? 

Patsy squirmed under Delia, gasping and wanting. All these slow, aching touches were reminding her that it had been months...  _ months _ since she last had sex. Since anyone else had touched her like this. 

Patsy was growing restless. Mad with impatience, she couldn't take any more of this teasing, of these slow, agonizing touches that were making her pulse pound as if she were running. She could hardly hear Delia's pleasant humming and sighs from the pounding in her ears. 

She couldn't wait. Not one second longer. If Delia wasn't going to hurry along then she would have to take matters into her own hands. 

Patsy moved to sit up, her legs wrapping around Delia's hips and she moved to roll her over onto her back, to top her, hover over her and tear her clothes off. She wanted to see her body. She wanted to thrust her hand down her trousers and make her come and moan in her ear like she did the other night, over and over again. Oh, God did she want to hear her make those sweet sounds all night long. 

Patsy gasped when a strong hand grasped her wrist and pinned it firmly above her head. The wind was knocked out of her as she was pushed back down to the floor, Delia hovering over her, looking down at her mischievously and a sly smirk gracing her features. She looked rather proud of herself as Patsy tried to wriggle herself free but found herself unable to. Patsy didn’t want to admit being pinned down playfully like this was only making her more turned on. 

'Down girl,’ Delia grinned. 

_ 'Delia _ ,’ Patsy whined, squirming and only making things worse as Delia had her strong thigh pressed wonderfully firm between her legs, 'Deels, please…’ 

Patsy wasn't often reduced to begging. Men were so easy, typically. A little teasing and they got right to it, didn't they? Delia was obviously not going to be easy. She was going to take a bit more time. Patsy went back and forth between loving it and hating it. Loving it because she would do anything for Delia in this moment. If Delia wanted to take her time time by all means she would let the woman take as long as she want. At the same time though, Patsy really wanted it. She hadn’t had it in such a long time and she was aching to the point where it was painful, almost embarrassing knowing full well that as soon as Delia got on with whatever it was she was going to do, it would take no time for her to come undone. 

Patsy wiggled to get out of Delia's grasp, to maintain some semblance of control, but the woman wasn't going to budge.  How was Delia so strong?! 

'Relax,’ Delia said, gently taking Patsy's other wrist and placing it above her head, ‘I just want to give you some much deserved attention for being so lovely.’ 

She looked back down at Patsy with heavy eyes, her hair falling over her strong shoulders like a beautiful black curtain. 

Delia took advantage of her position, having Patsy pinned down, she used the opportunity to grind her whole body against Patsy, the woman hissing a breath of air through her teeth as her skin was so sensitive, all her nerve endings on fire. 

With a seemingly arrogant smirk from enticing such a reaction, Delia leaned down to kiss Patsy, letting go of her wrists. Patsy used the opportunity to at the very least try and take off Delia's vest.

'Ah-ah,’ Delia said, pinning Patsy's hands above her head again, 'these stay right here until I'm done with you.’

Oh, she was  _ giving  _ orders now?! 

Patsy saw no use in fighting back as the woman seemed to have an iron grip and a determined look in her eye. She reasoned she would get what she wanted if she cooperated and keep her hands put. 

Patsy silently relented, interlocking her fingers and placing her hands behind her head, much to Delia's pleasure. 

Still, what was Delia going to do to her? She said she'd never been with another woman before, leaving Patsy pinned under her rather confused yet quite worked up and turned on. 

'I thought you hadn’t been with another woman before?’ Patsy asked almost incredulously, very perplexed as Delia seemed like a complete natural. 

'That doesn't mean I don't know  _ what  _ to do,’ Delia said smartly, her hands and mouth working their way over Patsy's breasts and torso again, much to Patsy's delight. 

'How…?’ Patsy trailed off, the back of her head bumping against the floor once more as Delia's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot where her hip bone jutted, leaving Patsy forever squirming and whimpering. 

'My preference for women came to me through… unconventional means, I would say,’

Patsy raised a confused eyebrow at this but kept quiet as she didn't want to interrupt the motions of Delia's hands caressing her hips and thighs so wonderfully. 

'and since Valentine's day, I've been doing a lot of research…,’ Delia trailed off, experimentally nipping at Patsy’s hips with her teeth while firmly grasping her breasts. 

'Research?’ Patsy asked, her breathing deepening again as Delia worked her way down her body. 

'You know, for science,’ Delia seemed to say playfully even though Patsy could feel her hook her fingers underneath the elastic waistband of her boxers and slowly pull them down. 

'Oh, you do like science, don't you,’ Patsy said, as if she had forgotten Delia taught biology. 

'Mmhmm,’ Delia hummed as she settled in-between her legs, 'Do you want me to show you what I've learned?’ 

Patsy was gasping for air, her head rocking back and forth against her hands as she felt Delia place lazy kisses along her inner thigh. 

‘Yes. Yes, oh please, yes, anything,’ Patsy pleaded, pushing her hips forward. 

She gasped. 

Oh god. Torture. Absolute tortue.

* * *

Delia wondered if this was what it felt like when instincts took over. 

Her experience with John always felt a bit… off. Left her wanting, as if she were missing something. It was as if being between the legs of another woman was what her own body and mind had called for all this time without her knowing it. 

She remembered all those articles she read the last few days;  _ Top 10 tricks and tips!  _ Was the theme of many of them when it was about women pleasing other women, some of which Delia found rather informative, made her realize how lacking and unfulfilled her own sex life had been all this time. 

This was the first time she was putting all that information and advice into practice, though, the first time she was actively experimenting. 

However, unlike one of her biology labs, she didn’t want to treat this like some kind of project. She wanted to treat this like the act it was; portraying an act of utmost care an intimacy for a woman she liked quite a bit. More than liked, really, and she wanted to show her just how much. 

As she greedily pressed her nose and mouth to the thin layer of Patsy's knickers and took a deep breath, she couldn't stop her own moan from escaping her throat, her own painful ache of desire that shot between her legs. 

The scent of Patsy made something in her mind click, made something in her mind turn over. 

She became bold in her moments with every wiggle and sigh from the woman under her as she grazed her nose teasingly along the outside of Patsy’s knickers, knowing full well just what she was doing to the poor woman. 

Delia brought her tongue out to lazily lick her through the thin material, thinking it felt rather rough and warm, and knowing the pressure was driving Patsy crazy by her reaction. She licked that spot again and again, feeling rather satisfied as she watched that wet spot between her legs grow, leaving Patsy writhing and whining for more. 

As much as she was enjoying driving Patsy crazy, Delia got to a point where she couldn't stand this thin barrier between them any longer. She needed to taste her for real. 

Delia pulled away, sitting on her knees only to take Patsy’s knickers off, dragging them down her long legs and tossing them forgotten on the floor. 

Delia took a moment to look at the woman laying before her, and her mouth watered. 

Hands behind her head, her top pushed up around her neck exposing her gorgeous breasts and tummy, her soft hips and thighs and what lay between them. 

She looked so beautiful, so wanting of her touch. 

Delia had never wanted her mouth on another person so badly, and without hesitation she brought her lips back down between those soft thighs, grazing her nose and her mouth over that sensitive skin before she finally opened her mouth and tasted Patsy. 

Both women let out a relieved sigh, Patsy seemingly letting go of all the tension she was holding onto as Delia finally touched her where she wanted most.

Delia moaned, sighing as she pressed her face more into Patsy, feeling like she wasn't getting enough of her, feeling like she  _ couldn't  _ get enough. She experimented. She pulled away and came back again, used her tongue to explore her, to taste her. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before, something that was entirely unique and completely Patsy, and it was all hers to enjoy. 

She brought her hands up to hold down Patsy's squirming hips to hold her steady, not wanting anything to break the contact she had with her. Delia lapped at her greedily, moaning in tandem with Patsy's aching cries, growing louder by the second as Delia pulled at her lips, teased her. 

Delia finally rolled her tongue over a hard little nub that had Patsy gasping, her thighs clamping on Delia's head to hold her in place. Delia couldn't help but smirk at how her touches were making Patsy react, the taller woman seemingly working to hook her leg over Delia's shoulders to roll them on their sides. 

'Hey you,’ Delia said warningly, taking a more firm hold of Patsy's hips. 

'Oh, no, Deels, please don't stop,’ Patsy cried, her eyes screwed shut as she pleaded.  

While Delia found this angle a bit more challenging, she had to admit to herself that Patsy thigh made a good pillow. 

She pushed Patsy's other thigh off her face and did what she could to hold the squirming woman steady as she brought her mouth back down to her. 

Delia focused her attention on finding Patsy's clit again, rolling her tongue over the sensitive bud and experimenting with this new angle, thinking the position of her head and the pressure she was applying was making Patsy make the most marvelous sounds. She didn't want her to stop.  _ She  _ didn't want to stop. Delia thought it would be quite wonderful if they could go on like this all evening.

It was like a slow roll, Delia watching Patsy's body build up to have a powerful orgasm. Her head was thrown back, which saddened Delia slightly as she couldn't see her face, but she knew her mouth was open. She could hear her breathing and taking in large breaths of air, watching as her chest heaved down and up. A slow roll. Like the water being lured to the shore by the moon.  

'Deels,’ Patsy pleaded, unable to say anything else as she became very tense, her hips leaving the floor and crashing back down again. She was crying out, quivering in Delia's arms, her hips rolling against her mouth as her thighs had her head pinned. 

Delia couldn't help but give a cheeky smile, deciding right then and there making Patsy have orgasms was her new favorite hobby. 

Patsy finally relented her grip on her head, her breathing still heavy as she was coming down. Delia took the chance to give her more kisses along her inner thighs while her hands caressed her hips and tummy. 

Delia kissed her way back up Patsy's body, taking the time to tenderly kiss her breasts and collarbone before laying down on top of the woman as their lips connected for a sweet kiss. 

'You know, I don't believe you that you've never done that before,’ Patsy said as they parted, her chest still having slightly as she worked to bring her breathing under control again.  

Delia giggled, ‘I swear I haven't.’ 

'Well you're a natural.’

Delia gave a satisfied hum, mumbling a thanks against Patsy's lips as she kissed yet again. 

They kissed for several long moments, Delia noting that Patsy seemed more calm now that she had come. Perhaps she was a lot like Delia and thought more rationally after a good orgasm, but Delia was the one feeling pent up now. The taste of Patsy still lingering on her lips, the smell of her, the feeling of her body pressed tightly against hers. It made her kissing grow more fervent. She wanted Patsy now. She wanted the woman to touch her again. She wanted her to take off her clothes, make her come. She didn't care how, she just wanted it. 

She wanted her. 

She wanted Patsy. 

* * *

Patsy was still in a post orgasmic haze when a harsh nip on her bottom lip made her groan and open her eyes to see the woman above her. 

She could hear Delia’s breathing grow heavy and quick, her legs parting enough for Patsy to fit hers inbetween and hoist Delia above her. The motion had Delia gasping and sitting up straight. 

Patsy watched in awe as Delia planted her hands on her chest and ground her hips against her thigh.

'Pats,’ she sighed, ‘oh Pat's, please…’

'Please what?’ 

'I don't know I just… I need more of you. Anything. Please...’

The soft pleading was music to Patsy's ears, the tone of her voice making something click in Patsy's brain that turned on the possessive needy side of her that wanted to make Delia come over and over again until she begged her to stop. 

Patsy sat up and removed the last of her clothing, Delia mimicking her and crossing her arms in front of her, pulling her vest over her head before frantically coming back to Patsy to meet her for a kiss. 

Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia, holding her close as she rolled the two of them over, laying Delia on her back and laying on top of her. She let out a groan when Delia pulled her down and kissed her, the feeling of their warm skin pressed against one another making her nerve endings come alive once more. 

Delia reached down to wiggle out of her pyjama bottoms, and Patsy placed a hand over hers to stop her. 

‘No, not yet,’ she said, ignoring Delia’s confused look and kissing her once more, taking Delia’s hands and holding them above her head, pinned down to the floor. It was a lot more gentle than how Delia had handled her, but Delia seemed to have a lot more patience. 

Patsy was enjoying feeling Delia’s warm body pressed against hers, the smell of her hair, her soft breasts. 

She took a deep breath in, sinking her leg between Delia’s, making her sigh, making her arch her hips and rock against her thigh. 

Delia's whimpering was getting her worked up again, but Patsy was determined to see that Delia got hat she needed before she allowed her to touch her again, for as many times as Delia could stand it. 

‘What’s the matter, baby?’ she whispered, her voice low and her lips pressed against Delia’s ear, ‘did eating me out get you all worked up?’

_ ‘Oh _ ,’ Delia sighed while she tried to wiggle from her grasp again, the hands pinned above her head closing into fists and opening.

Patsy knew she was growing frustrated but she needed to hear her. 

‘Did you like it?’ 

Patsy snaked her hand down between them and underneath the hem of Delia’s pyjama bottoms, dipping a finger between the slick folds of her labia and finding her drenched. 

‘Hmm,’ she hummed happily as Delia arched to meet her touch, a satisfied sigh leaving her mouth, ‘you certainly feel like you did. Did you, baby girl?’ 

‘Yes,’ Delia sighed, her hips rising to press against Patsy’s fingers. 

‘Do you like how my pussy tastes?’ she asked, her fingers stroking her achingly slow. 

‘Oh, yes,’ Delia sighed. 

‘Tell me,’ Patsy asked, ‘was it how you imagined? Hmm?’ 

Delia could only manage an ‘Uh-huh,’ at this point while fervently nodding. 

‘What did you like about it baby?’ 

‘Soft,’ Delia choked out, swallowing a lump in her throat, ‘you were so soft and warm, and… oh, god, I love how you taste,’ she sighed, her chest heaving.

‘Is that what you want me to do to you?’ Patsy asked, closing her eyes and nuzzling her nose against Delia’s neck. 

Patsy slowed her motions with her fingers as she felt Delia tense, grasping onto her and panting. She was about to come and she couldn't let that happen. 

‘Not yet,’ she said pulling her hand away, much to Delia’s annoyance. 

Patsy gently pinned Delia’s hands above her head again and used her weight to press down on her, her thigh coming between her legs and she let Delia grind on her. 

‘Tell me,’ she whispered again, ‘you want me to do that to you?’ she asked, ‘you want to see my head between your legs, hmm?’ 

Delia’s legs clasped around Patsy’s thigh with an iron grip, frantically grinding as she moaned, arching her body against Patsy’s. 

'Yes,’ she panted, 'yes, I wanna see you, Pat's...’ 

Patsy was thankful her head was tucked into Delia's hair, otherwise the woman would have seen her grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

‘You want me to make you come, baby?’ she asked, kissing Delia’s neck, ‘you want me to make you come with my mouth?’ 

'Mm!’ Delia whined, her whole body growing  tense as Patsy pressed her thigh more firmly between her legs, 'Oh yes! Yes yes yes,’ she said, clutching onto Patsy for dear life. 

The sneaking suspicion that Delia was going to come had Patsy pulling away again, Delia groaning beneath her as she was the one squirming now, writhing and begging to be touched. 

Frustrated, she rolled away from Patsy and slammed her palm down on the carpeted floor of the lounge, much to Patsy’s delight. 

‘What’s the matter, baby girl,’ Patsy asked as she leaned down and kissed Delia’s back, her hands coming to pull her trousers down just enough to show off that cute little bum of hers. 

‘Pats,’ Delia practically growled, ‘you know what’s the matter!’ 

Patsy was preoccupied with tugging the remainder of Delia’s pyjama bottoms off to really notice her umbridge. She tossed them aside, happy to finally have Delia completely naked, laying in front of her, bum in the air and in a state of wanting. 

Patsy couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she lay back down on top of Delia, covering her body with hers and pressing her into the floor, her leg coming between Delia's and nudging them apart. 

* * *

Delia’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Patsy’s warm body on top of hers, pressing her into the wonderfully soft carpet that felt surprisingly good against the bare skin of her breasts, her tummy, her thighs. Everything felt electrified in this moment and the feeling of Patsy’s soft, warm skin on hers only amplified her desire for her.  

Patsy’s breathing in her ear had her writhing, wanting her touch so bad. She had been so close to coming that she feared Patsy merely breathing on her neck would have her coming undone, though it seemed Patsy wanted to bring her to that edge and back again over and over again. Not knowing how her evening was going to end made it all the more thrilling for Delia as she sensed all Patsy wanted to do was please her and make her come. 

She  _ hoped  _ she would make her come, fuck. 

Delia had no shame at this point, she needed it so bad, to be touched by Patsy again, to feel her mouth, her fingers inside of her again, anything, she didn't care. 

She whimpered, pleading, thrusting her bum up against Patsy’s hips and enticing a groan from the woman on top of her. 

‘You wanna come, baby girl?’ 

Delia grit her teeth and swallowed a lump in her throat. 

Baby girl. God, this woman calling her that. She had never been called that before, she had never known what being called something like that would do to her, how turned on it would make her feel.  

She would be her baby girl. She would be anything she wanted so long as she fucked her. 

‘Yes,’ she gasped out, ‘Yes, god, please, I need to Pats, please,’ 

Delia sighed as she felt Patsy’s hands rubbing her inner thighs and parting her legs before grazing her fingers teasingly over her, coating them with the wetness between her legs. 

‘Oh, Pats, I need you to fuck me,’ Delia whined, ‘I need you, I need you,’ she pushed her head into the carpet and whined, ‘fuck I need you,  _ please...’  _

Delia was surprising herself this evening, not ever finding herself whining this much before, pleading. John had never made her want it like this, never got her worked up to the point where she felt like she was dripping down her thighs, feeling as if nothing would ever be right in the world until she… 

Delia’s hands frantically grasped at air, her nails scraping against the short tendrils of the carpet as Patsy sank her middle and ring finger slowly into her, hooking onto that spot within her that made her see sparks behind her eyes. 

‘Oh  _ fuck _ , ohmygod,’ Delia cried, her eyes slamming shut as Patsy held onto her tight with one hand and tugged with the other, over and over and over and over again. Each thrust of her fingers making Delia cry out in a way she had never heard before, not even by herself. 

‘Oh, Pats, oh, god I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me,’ Delia grit her teeth once more as a strong orgasm made her go stiff, her fingers and toes curl, her whole body becoming more and more tense with each wonderful thrust, until finally her body let go, letting her come undone. She pressed her head against the hard carpet for leverage, wiping the sweat off her brow as she came, her mouth opening to let out a silent cry as her hips thrusted, grinding against Patsy's fingers and against the floor for any kind of contact to ride this out. 

After several moments, Delia was spent, never having come so hard and so quick in her life. She followed Patsy’s motions as the woman removed her fingers and rolled her over on her back. She found herself lazily humming, her eyes closed as she caught her breath, feeling Patsy above her kissing her, kissing her cheeks and her neck and her collarbone. 

She felt the woman kiss her sweetly down her body, over her chest and her breasts, her breathing accelerating the lower she went, over her ribcage and her tummy, over her hips and then she was spreading her legs. 

‘Oh... god,’ Delia moaned as she rolled her head to the side. 

Could she take another one right now? After one of the best orgasms she had ever had? Her body was still sensitive, still quivering. She was half wishing Patsy had left her fingers in her because her body was still clutching at nothing after coming so hard and she felt empty. 

Delia felt Patsy tease along her opening with her nose. She felt her open her mouth and give a long graze of her tongue between her legs that had Delia moaning 

Delia couldn't help but rock her head back and forth as Patsy gave those agonizingly slow, teasing licks. Low, soft moans leaving her mouth with each stroke of her tongue. 

Her hands seemed to be everywhere, too. Stroking her breasts and hips, grasping onto her and pulling her tight, forcing her to stay put even though Patsy’s tongue made it so that she wanted to lift her hips off the ground. 

Delia’s hands eventually found their way through Patsy's hair, grasping onto the red locks tight and holding her head steady as she seemed to find a particularly wonderful spot and Delia did not want her to move one bit. 

‘Oh, fuck Pats,’ Delia breathed, her chest heaving, ‘Oh, fuck. Oh, Patsy… mmm, Patsy.’ she pleaded, thankful that the woman between her legs seemed to know just what she was asking for. Patsy kept up whatever it was she was doing with her tongue. 

* * *

Patsy was in heaven, in a dream. She couldn't believe this was real, this woman. This cute, soft, adorable woman who was making the most lovely sounds as she pleased her with her mouth. Patsy thought she tasted unlike anything she had ever tasted before, so natural and uniquely  _ her _ . She knew she was a goner the moment she opened her mouth and tasted her for the first time, she knew she would be addicted to the sweetness here between her legs. Patsy knew this would become her new favorite spot if Delia would let it be. 

Delia had come much too quickly for Patsy’s liking with her fingers a few minutes ago. It was hot, she would admit, but she wanted to show Delia she was interested in more than just fucking. She wanted to take her time and show Delia that she cared about  _ her _ pleasure, too. 

‘Oh, Patsy…’ Delia said, her voice strained as she rocked her head back and forth.

Patsy didn’t stop what she was doing, Delia’s pleading music to her ears, only motivating to keep going at the pace she was at. She sighed against her, loving everything about this. She loved the fingers through her hair holding onto her, she loved the way Delia sounded, she loved the feeling of her soft thighs pressed against her ears and cheeks. 

‘Ooh,’ Delia whined, Patsy feeling her grip on her head tighten, ‘oh, Pats… Oh fuck, Pats!’ 

Patsy was tempted to pull away again, not wanting her to come, not yet, but she seemed to be past the point of no return. They had all weekend, after all, Patsy reasoned. She grasped onto Delia’s hips as the womans back arched upwards, giving Patsy a delightfully full view of her breasts. Her whole body seemed to stiffen as her eyes closed and mouth opened, then finally she came crashing back down. Patsy held on tight as Delia shook, listening to her cries and promising herself she would hear them again, make her come again before they needed to get back on with their normal lives. 

As Delia’s shaking subsided and her moans turned to soft sighs, Patsy kissed her way up her body and laughed as Delia wrapped her arms around her, pulling her down to lay by her side as she hooked her legs around her, grasping her tight. 

‘You’re not getting away this time,’ Delia said sternly.

‘Oh, is that so?’ Patsy giggled as she scooped her up in her arms. 

‘We never finished our cwtch,’ Delia added. 

‘Not true… I’d say we  _ enhanced _ it,’ Patsy replied.  

‘Hmm,’ Delia smiled sleepily as she leaned forward and gave Patsy a kiss. 

The two lay there for some time holding one another, hands wandering over strong arms and hips and thighs as they shared sweet kisses. 

Soon they came to a consensus to move to the guest bedroom where they snuggled in under the covers and wrapped up in one another again, getting warm, enjoying the feeling of warm skin on skin. Delia lay on top of Patsy while Patsy stroked her hair, placing sweet kisses on the top of her head.

‘I wish I had known about this sooner.’ 

‘What’s that?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Being gay.’ 

‘You’re gay?’ 

‘Figured it out not too long after you came into my life, Pats’ she pulled away and looked back at Patsy with an eyebrow raised, ‘What, you’re not?’ 

Patsy looked up in thought for a moment. 

‘You know, I suppose I am.’ 

‘You  _ suppose _ ,’ Delia tutted and laid her head back down, ‘suppose you had a bunch of girlfriends in boarding school, hmm? No wonder you’re so good at all this.’ 

Patsy laughed, ‘I will admit that’s when it began. Had girlfriends in Uni, too, but… everyone eventually married men, so I followed suit, not really thinking anything of it. Besides, I did love Charles. Still do, though not in the same way.’ 

Delia harrumphed. 

'Not as much as I'm loving being in this moment with you right now, for instance,’ Patsy said with a smile, tenderly stroking Delia's hair once more. 

This seemed to be the right thing to say as Delia moved to lean over her, cradling her head in her arms and kissing her sweetly on the lips. 

‘I don't mind so much you talking about Charles or your past girlfriends… just so long as you don’t go around calling anyone else baby girl…’

Patsy smiled and rolled her over onto her back, leaning down for a kiss, 'No, Deels, you're the only one who is worthy of the title.’ 

She peppered a giggling Delia with kisses all over her cheeks and nose and chin, happy to see those dimples, happy to be holding her in her arms, happy that for once she wouldn't he going to sleep alone tonight. She was happier than she had been in a long time ago time, and she fell asleep wrapped up in the arms of the woman who made it all happen. 

* * *

An alarmed gasp caught Patsy's attention, and she whipped around to see Trixie standing in the doorway to the dressing room, her arms full of garments to return from the quick costume changes. 

'You didn't!’ 

Patsy looked back at the blonde with wide eyes, thoroughly confused. 

‘Trixie, what on Earth are you talking about?’ she asked incredulously. 

The children were running around behind Trixie, treading softly and giggling in hushed whispers as they rushed to change costume or touch up makeup. It was the first Friday in May and the musical was halfway through it's premier evening with three more shows to go. 

'Patience Mount, you dark horse!’ she said, looking as though she were going to throw the material in her hands to the ground in anger, ‘Your hand is bare is what!’ Trixie whispered harshly, 'Your wedding ring is gone!’ 

Patsy tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, looking guilty as she looked down at her bare finger. 

She had meant to tell Trixie that she had finally done it, that she had finally left Charles, sitting him down the night before and explaining herself after he had returned from his week in Singapore. The insufferable workaholic was completely gobsmacked, not realizing what he had done wrong or that there was any issue to their marriage at all. Patsy tried not to roll her eyes and she kindly explained that  _ that _ was the problem. His inattentiveness. 

She did not mention that she had an affair, nor that she had feelings for another person now. Asking for a divorce would be enough of a blow to his ego, and she wanted to part on good terms with the man. Patsy made it clear that she did not want anything that they owned together, merely a bit of money from their savings for a security deposit for a new flat, to which he made no argument. Patsy knew that she had enough money in her trust to provide a healthy supplemental income in conjunction with what she made teaching if she needed it.  

He signed the papers in a daze, and that morning he was off again, busy with work as if nothing had happened. Patsy was relieved to have a bit of space to sort her things. 

She took that day off from work, stating she needed to take care of some personal things (but would be there for the premier of the show that night, much to Phyllis' relief) and arranged for a substitute to come in and dole out her Friday quizzes. She used her day to file the papers at the courthouse in person. She boxed up her things and packed her clothing, arranging for movers to come and collect the boxes and place them in storage. 

She packed a week's worth of essentials into a bag and tried not to eyeball it sitting in the corner of that small dressing room as Trixie stood there in front of her now, waiting for an explanation. 

'Trix!’ 

Both women looked over to see Lucille standing in the doorway, looking frazzled. 

‘Could use your assistance,’ she said, 'they're about to start the pub scene with Gaston's song and LeFou's mustache won't stay on!’ 

'Oh, bloody hell,’ Trixie turned back to Patsy looking annoyed, 'I'm not done with you yet!’ she said, pointing a stern finger.  

Patsy smiled and wiggled her fingers at her retreating form as she left the room, thankful for the interruption. 

* * *

'Hold still now,’ Delia said as she tightened the strings on a characters corset. 

The second year student grimaced, 'Ugh, how did 18th century women wear these things?’ 

'I think the French had a revolution about it,’ Delia quipped as she tied her off. 

'Delia!’ Barbara the history professor chastised, looking up from applying makeup to the girl, ‘if you don't know the answer, just say so.’

'Why  _ did _ they have a revolution?’ the student asked, 'I've heard of it but I don't think we've studied it yet Ms Gilbert.’

'Have you ever been hungry?’ Valerie chimed in from her spot against the wall. 

'Yes?’ the girl said. 

'Imagine feeling that way all the time. You'd want to chop off a few heads, too.’ Barbara said, 'go on now, you don't have to worry about the details of it until third year anyway.’

The student ran off on stage as Trixie appeared, all smiles and wide eyed. 

'Guys!’ she whispered excitedly looking to them all, 'I I think she's done it! I think Patsy's left her husband!’ 

There were surprised gasps from the others except for Delia who merely smirked. 

'Did she finally tell you?’ Delia asked. 

‘No! But she's not wearing her ring!’ Trixie looked offended suddenly, 'Wait, did you know?! She told you but not me? What the hell!’

'Have you talked to her?’ Barbara asked, looking to Delia, 'is she alright?’ 

'Yeah, is she safe?’ Valerie asked, ‘Do you know if she's staying at her flat or…?’ 

‘Oh, don't worry about that. She's staying at mine until she finds her own place,’ Delia said reassuringly.  

Barbara breathed a sigh of relief, 'Oh thank goodness.’

'How dare she keep this from me, I'm her best friend!’ Trixie turned to run back to the dressing room, Barbara following suit saying she needed to make sure Trixie didn't get carried away. 

'Blimey,’ Valerie said, scratching the back of her head, 'must be something in the water, eh?’ 

Delia looked over at her friend with an inquiring eyebrow raised, 'How do you mean?’ 

'You two leaving your husband's around the same time. Now she's staying at your place. Ah, not surprised by that as you two have gotten rather chummy these past few Oh my God!’

Valerie turned wide eyed to Delia who felt her face turn boiling hot, her heart beating frantically in her chest with a mild panic as she saw everything click in Valerie's brain. 

'Did you…’

'Val,’ Delia pleaded. 

‘Are you two…’

'Valerie,’ she said more stern. 

'Oh my God!’ 

Delia clasped her hands over Valerie's mouth and pushed the woman up against the wall. 

‘Valerie, I would appreciate your discretion here  _ please _ !’ Delia harshly whispered through clenched teeth. 

'No way! I want to tell everyone! Ow!’ Valerie whispered and winced in pain as Delia pinched her. 

'Valerie, come on,’ Delia pleaded, ‘this is still really new, alright?

‘Yeah and she’s staying with you already? Jesus Deels that's even fast for lesbians!’ 

'Its temporary!’ Delia whispered, looking around, ‘Besides we already work together and we don't want to live together as well. We don't want to be on top of each other all the time.’

Valerie stifled a laugh at her phrasing. 

'You know what I mean!’ Delia chastised, ‘Speaking of work, we don't want to do anything to jeopardize our jobs do keep your bloody mouth shut, won't you?!’

'Oh, Delia,’ Valerie waived her off, 'you're not going to get fired for dating another teacher. People do that all the time! The Turner's are married!’ Valerie suggested, referring to Shelagh the choir director and Patrick, Delia's fellow science professor. 

Delia harrumphed, 'I'm more worried about the other students finding out. You know how nosy they are, and I don't even want to deal with all their questions with us being two women and everything. Besides, you know how much of a private person Patsy is...’

'Alright, alright,’ Valerie relented. 

Several tech hands dressed in all black ran past them while costumed students ran the other way, the stage going black for a set change. Valerie began to run over to help.

'I want details about this later!’ she said as she ran off, and Delia went the other direction to the costume closet, happy for the distraction. 

* * *

'Um, it's not as lavish as your place,’ Delia said as she opened the door, her keys jangling in her hand nervously, 'its smaller… a lot smaller.’

'Deels,’ Patsy said compassionately, trying to convey that she didn't mind in the slightest whatever size Delia's flat was. 

She opened the door all the way and the two stepped in. 

Patsy looked around to see a simple, one bedroom flat that was small, admittedly, but there was something about it that made her feel comfortable. The lamps from the lounge gave a soft, golden glow, making the room feel warm and cozy. Decorations on the walls seemed to be handmade with love and care and unique expression. Even the blanket draped over the sofa was crocheted and Patsy wondered if Delia had made it herself. Potted plants and flowers dotted the countertops along with spice racks and baskets of eggs and vegetables in the kitchen. 

_ This _ felt like a home to Patsy. 

She was pulled out of her observation as she felt Delia take her bag from her. 

'I know it's probably not as nice as you're used to…’ Delia trailed off, seemingly shy as she closed the door behind Patsy and fussed slightly with some of the flowers sitting nearby. 

Patsy didn't know why Delia didn't think this flat was gorgeous. 

'Deels,’ Patsy said, causing the woman to look up at her. 

She took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, her hands coming to grasp her arms in a comforting gesture. 

‘You have the most beautiful home. I'm really happy to be staying here with you.’

'Really?’ Delia asked with a hopeful smile. 

'Yes, really,’ Patsy said, taking her finger and tilting Delia's chin upwards so she could give her a sweet kiss, 'It was very kind of you to invite me here.’ 

'You can stay as long as you need,’ she said rather dreamily, making Patsy giggle. 

Delia collected herself and showed Patsy the only other rooms in the flat, the bedroom and bathroom, to which Patsy gushed as it all seemed as cute as the kitchen and lounge. The two got ready for bed, wanting nothing more than to change into their pyjamas after their long day. They unwound by sharing a glass of wine and cuddling on the sofa, chatting about the play and Patsy's next steps. When their eyelids grew heavy, Delia insisted that she could give Patsy all the space she needed by giving her the bed and sleeping on the sofa, but Patsy practically wrapped her arms around her with an iron grip and dragged a giggling Delia to the bedroom, stating that she had had enough nights to herself alone in bed and couldn't bare to suffer through any more. She insisted Delia sleep with her wrapped up and n her arms, to which Delia obliged rather happily. 

The rest of the weekend zipped by with the two being rather busy assisting with three more performances of Beauty and the Beast that weekend. On Sunday afternoon after the last showing, Phyllis treated all the kids to pizza and the adults snuck off for a quickly celebratory drink for a job well done. Trixie gave an extra toast with a wink and a nod to Patsy and Delia for leaving their good for nothing husband's, Valerie grinning like mad having figured them out and practically vibrating with excitement to blurt it all out until Delia subtly stomped on her foot under the table, the action thankfully subduing the woman. 

As the days went on, both Patsy and Delia realized that their living arrangement wasn't as cramped as they feared it would be. While the flat was small, work kept them busy and out of their tiny dwelling most of the time. Exams were in full swing, and Delia was busy coaching the girls football team in the evenings and weekends while Patsy kept her nights busy with Barbara planning the annual spring trip to Paris with the third year students. 

Late in the evenings though, when Delia would finally come home, she was consistently met with a clean flat and supper on the table. At first she found this rather alarming, insisting that Patsy didn't need to do anything of the sort while she was a guest there, but it made Patsy happy to do it. Over time, Delia came to realize how relaxed it made her feel coming home and seeing the place nice and clean. No clutter and mess stacked up somewhere ignored and stressing her out. She realized it made her look forward to coming home now, unlike when she was living with John and she avoided it at all costs. 

To Patsy's delight, every evening after Delia returned home and had a shower, they would sit together at the dinner table and share the meal she prepared, actually looking at one another and having a conversation just like she had always imagined it with a partner. She had no idea how much she missed it and was over the moon when Delia said how much she enjoyed it, too. 

After dinner the two would do something quiet. They would lay on the sofa and chat or cuddle and read books. The time spent just simply doing nothing at the end of the day helped Delia to unwind and relax, and when they finally went to bed she would give Patsy all the special attention the woman wanted and so very much deserved. 

This routine went on for several weeks with both women feeling completely happy and in no rush to change anything about their arrangement, even if it seemed cliche they had just started dating and already living together. 

There may have been one feeble attempt where Patsy spent a day looking for her own flat with Delia's help, but everything just seemed too big and cold and empty without her in it. Delia didn't mind this in the slightest, deep down not wanting Patsy to leave either, but there was still the nagging little annoyance of the flat they currently shared having been her and John's old home. It just didn't quite feel like  _ theirs.  _

Also Patsy's things still remained in storage, and that just wasn't fair. 

Before they knew it, school was out for the summer and the two women had a lot more time on their hands. 

After a lovely little trip for just the two of them to a resort on the Isle of Wight, they returned to Poplar refreshed and ready for a change, and together they found the perfect little two bedroom flat in a small neighborhood within walking distance of the school. It was the perfect price, size, and location for the two of them, and they were both quite happy signing the lease together. 

They moved in a week before the new term started with all of Patsy's things out of storage and filling the place quite sufficiently with furniture that was nice and not secondhand or from ikea, which Delia liked very much and thought gave their flat a touch of class, and to their surprise, did not seem to conflict at all with Delia's hand made decorations, which Patsy proudly adorned on the walls. Their evening before the chaos of the new term began again was spent sharing a bottle of champagne to not only celebrate moving in successfully with one another, but also the appropriate amount of time had passed for the both of them to be officially, without a doubt, 100% divorced from their ex's, leaving them completely free and happy to be with one another, to which they both clinked their glasses and cheered to their future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. Aww ~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> Hope you all liked it! Feel like this wasn't much of an 'affair', but I just couldn't stand the thought of the two of them being with other men! Needed to end those marriages right quick so they could be together like they should be.


	18. The Good Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I spent the next few nights after that wondering what I was doing wrong when I realized what was missing,’ Lucille said softly.
> 
> ‘Oh?’ Valerie asked, her heart leaping to her throat and she tried desperately to swallow it back down, ‘and what was that?’
> 
> Lucille sighed and licked her lips, unable to meet Valerie's gaze.
> 
> ‘You.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringing in the new year with some LucnVal smut for you. Enjoy!

Valerie leaned against the bathroom wall with her arms crossed, the steam from the shower making her clothes stick to her, but she wasn’t uncomfortable as the heat was a pleasant contrast to the drafty halls outside the small bathroom. 

She looked at herself in the mirror, biting her lip. She watched her figure slowly disappear as the steam billowed from the top to the bottom of the reflective glass, obscuring her view. She turned her gaze to the floor instead, unable to control the grin that spread across her face. 

‘Alright, now what?’ came Lucille's voice from the other side of the shower curtain, shy and modest as ever given the circumstance. 

Valerie licked her lips and thought back briefly on the conversation that led them here, to this moment together in the bathroom of Nonnatus house. She had to admit she was rather surprised when her friend admitted to have never having one this in the 24 years she had been alive. Her conservative upbringing was to blame, Valerie figured, and the woman seemed to be turning a new leaf with her time here in London. All out on her own for the first time in her life, educated as best she could be in the workings of other women's bodies and starting to realize she had never given much thought to her own. Lucille confessed to Valerie after a few glasses of wine that evening that it wasn’t that she didn’t have the  _ desire  _ to pleasure herself, it was that she just didn’t know  _ how.  _

Valerie, well… Valerie knew enough about herself to know that she had a preference for the fairer sex. She knew that she had a preference for one nurse in particular, so when that nurse confided to her something as intimate as this, Valerie knew she wanted to do right by her friend and teach her all that she knew about pleasing herself. If she couldn’t outright give Lucille the sexual pleasure she had fantasized about several times now, then she could certainly settle for this. 

After another glass of wine and some giggly instructions followed the initial shock when Lucille outright asked her what to do, she managed to convince Lucille to give it a go in the shower right then, with her there to instruct upon Lucille's request, to which Valerie happily agreed. 

‘Take the shower head off the wall,’ Valerie said. 

Valerie tried to remain confident, having done this very thing several times herself so she knew just what to do, but she had never before  _ told  _ anyone else how to do this and wanted to do right by her friend. 

‘Put your foot up on the edge of the tub.’ 

Valerie raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk as she saw a cute little foot appear out of the corner of her eye, the tawny skin a stark contrast against the porcelain white.  

‘I…,’ Lucille said shyly, ‘I don’t know if this will work, Val. I already do… something like this as part of my shower routine to… you know, clean… and it doesn’t do anything for me…’ 

‘You just wait a minute now,’ Valerie said calmly, ‘you see the setting on the shower head that says  _ Pulse _ ?’ 

There was a moment of silence as Valerie waited. Lucille was examining the contraption, she presumed, and then there was the sound of a ‘click’ and the beat of the water against skin changed to a ‘thump thump thump’. 

‘Ah,’ Lucille said in understanding. 

‘Right now you just-,’

‘Ah!’ Lucille gasped. 

Valerie stopped herself as she saw that foot slip slightly on the tub 

‘Wow, um...,’ Lucille cleared her throat, ‘well this is certainly different.’ 

‘Good different or bad different?’ Valerie asked, looking towards the steam billowing towards the ceiling as she listened. 

‘It’s… I haven’t decided yet.’ 

Valerie chuckled, ‘Well you just keep it there for a few minutes while you-,’

‘Val, I don’t want to waste water now…’ 

Valerie rolled her eyes and was glad Lucille couldn't see her through the curtain. 

‘Don’t worry about that right now,’ she said, ‘I’ll try and help you speed up the process, just hold it there for now.’ 

A strangled ‘alright,’ could be heard from the other side of the curtain as Valerie thought of ways to help Lucille move along. 

‘You know your kegel muscles?’ she asked. 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Clench them,’ Valerie said, feeling a hot blush rise in her cheeks, ‘and if you need something more, try slipping a finger inside…’ she trailed off, realizing she had never spoken like this outloud and wondering where she gathered the gumption to speak so casually about it. She figured it was the wine. 

‘Valerie, that’s distasteful,’ Lucille chided. 

Valerie smacked her forehead, cursing Lucille's conservative views on all this. Though, she figured doing what they were doing was a step in the right direction. Baby steps. She patiently got back to instructing. 

‘Alright, just… hold it to where the water is hitting you just right. Then clench your kegels and close your eyes.’ 

After a moment, Lucile quietly said, ‘OK.’ 

‘Now try to think about the things that you fantasize about…’ 

‘Val!’ Lucille said frustrated, ‘the whole point of this is that I don’t know… I mean, I’ve never really thought about-,’ 

‘Alright, alright,’ Valerie said, sensing her friends distress at her cluelessness, ‘just keep your eyes closed and…’ Valerie trailed off, wondering just what she was supposed to say. She had no idea what turned the woman on, so she went to her default, ‘think about… think about someone you think is attractive. A famous actor or musician you fancy.’ 

‘I don’t fancy any famous people though…’ Lucille said almost shyly. 

‘It’s alright if you don’t. Try making someone up or thinking of someone you fancy in real life,’ Valerie said, her heart stinging in her chest slightly, not really wanting to think about Lucille fancying other people. 

‘A-alright,’ Lucille said quietly, and Valerie heard her swallow a lump in her throat, ‘and then what?’ 

‘And then…’ Valerie paused, ‘think of that person smiling at you. Maybe holding you close while you dance or hug and… and then maybe they lean in and kiss you. They kiss your lips, and your cheeks and your neck. Maybe think about how their hands would feel along your back or your hips. They’re just making you feel so good and so happy and you kiss them back and they moan in your ear and pull you closer.’

Valerie wanted to get much more explicit, but she wasn’t quite sure just how far Lucille wanted to go even in her fantasies. She gently pressed on though, wanting her friend to get the most out of this experience so she would know just what to do with herself he next time this situation arose. 

‘Everything just feels so right when you’re with this person. They make you feel good, they make you laugh and smile, they know just what to say and where to touch you to turn you on.’ 

Valerie took a chance to get a little more raunchy when she wasn’t hearing the desired results from her friend. 

‘They make you feel so good, you think nothing of sitting back and letting them slip a hand up your skirt and touch you where that water is hitting you now-,’

‘Oh!’ 

Valerie's eyes widened as she watched Lucille's foot slip from the side of the tub, the shower curtain pulling to the side slightly as Lucille gripped onto it. 

Valerie braced herself to help Lucille if she did fall, but that moment never came. Instead, Valerie heard Lucille give a strangled groan and she wasn't sure if it was one of pleasure or pain. 

‘Lou, you alright?’ she asked tentatively, waiting silently for an answer. 

Valerie heard Lucille take a few deep breaths, her breathing sounded muffled as if she were biting down on her lip. 

‘ _ Oh _ … Lord help me,’ she finally breathed, ‘never felt anything quite like that before.’ 

Valerie clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at her friend, feeling a hot blush spread across her cheeks to the tips of her ears. 

‘All good?’ she finally asked. 

‘Oh, um, mmhmm, yup,’ Lucille managed to say. 

‘I’ll just… let you get tidied up then,’ Valerie said, unable to contain her grin. 

She quietly slipped out of the bathroom, feeling happy for Lucille as she had helped the woman accomplish what she had set out to do. No though, she felt the need to take care of some pent up frustration of her own.

* * *

The following weekend, Valerie was happily spending some much deserved time alone in her room, enjoying a cigarette while she listened to records and flipped through a magazine when there was a tentative knock on her door.

‘Come in!’

The door creaked open and Lucille appeared, wearing a green cardigan and yellow skirt that fit her curves just right. She gave a smile but looked nervous as she stepped inside. 

‘Alright Lou?’ Valerie greeted with a happy smile as she flicked the ash off her cigarette in the tray on the bedside table. 

Lucille gave a shy smile, ‘Alright, Val. Just wanted to pop in and see you. Is Trixie around?’ 

‘Nah, she’s out doing her rounds this evening. Reckon she won’t be back until early in the morning. Winnie is manning the phones so I was just kicking my feet up for a bit,’ she waved her friend inside, ‘come on in, close the door. God knows we can’t let the others see us being idle or they’ll put us right to work,’ she said, earning herself a laugh from Lucille.

Valerie rolled her a cigarette as the Jamaican woman sat on Trixies bed beside her.

‘Go on and take your shoes off and stay awhile,’ Valerie said, noting Lucille's odd discomfort. 

She passed the cigarette to Lucille and lit it for her, noticing a slight blush on the woman's cheeks as she pulled in the smoke. 

Lucille exhaled and seemed to visibly relax as the nicotine hit her system. She crossed her legs and leaned back casually. 

Valerie tossed her magazine aside and turned her attention towards her friend, ‘Haven’t seen you all day. What’d you get up to, then?’  

Lucille smiled and smoked her cigarette as she prattled off on the details of her day, and Valerie was pleased to see she was growing more relaxed by the moment, sharing stories and laughing at the days misfortunes or sharing something funny that Fred had said. 

The two women leaned back in their respective beds and finished off their cigarettes, snubbing them out in the ashtray on the table between them. 

‘Val,’ Lucille eventually said after a moment of relaxed silence, ‘I was wondering if I could talk to you about the the other night... ‘ she trailed off shyly. 

‘The other night?’ Valerie raised an eyebrow, knowing full well which night Lucille was talking about, but wanted to be sure. 

‘Um, you know, in the shower…’ 

‘Oh, of course,’ Valerie said, sitting up slightly, ‘what do you want to talk about?’ 

‘Well, it’s just… I’m grateful that you… you know, that you helped me with my little problem.’ 

Valerie shrugged, ‘It’s alright. I know it probably wasn't easy for you to ask but I’m happy to have helped.’ 

Lucille looked over at her with a grateful look, though gave a sigh. 

‘I… um… well, I think I might need to ask for your help again in that regard.’ 

‘That so?’ Valerie blinked, her heart thumping slightly faster in her chest. 

Lucille nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap, ‘I went back to try again the next night. I did everything you said. I used the same setting on the shower head and thought of the same things and when that didn’t work I made sure I had my foot propped up in the same place and even tried making sure the water was the same temperature!’ 

Valerie needed to being a hand over her mouth to hide her smile at her friends adorable antics, ‘And none of that worked, hmm?’ 

Lucille shyly shook her head, ‘I tried a few nights in a row with no success. It’s frustrating!’ 

‘I can imagine!’ 

‘And I spent the next few nights after that wondering what I was doing wrong when I realized what was missing,’ Lucille said softly. 

‘Oh?’ Valerie asked, her heart leaping to her throat and she tried desperately to swallow it back down, ‘and what was that?’ 

Lucille sighed and licked her lips, unable to meet Valerie's gaze. 

‘You,’ she eventually said, ‘specifically, your voice.’ 

‘Oh,’ Valerie said again, her fingers gripping onto the bed sheets as she felt a hot blush creep up her face. 

‘I was wondering if…’ Lucille trailed off, struggling to find her words, ‘I mean, never mind,’ she waived her hands frantically, ‘You’ve helped me enough, I couldn’t…’ she trailed off again and moved to sit up. 

‘No!’ Valerie said a little too earnestly, reaching out to stop Lucille. She blinked and lowered her voice, ‘Just… tell me, what do you need?’ 

Lucille looked down at Valerie's hand on her arm and Valerie quickly let go, clearing her throat. 

‘Er, well,’ Lucille continued, relaxing slightly though she still seemed rather nervous, ‘I quite liked how you helped me the one time and I… well, I didn’t know if you would be willing to do something like that again…’ 

Valerie merely blinked, unable to believe just what she was hearing. 

‘You talked about someone kissing me and talking to me, touching me and… I… I always wondered what that felt like honestly because… no one has ever… no quite like how you described it…’

Valerie waived her hand to silence Lucille, not needing her to explain any further. She was flattered, really, the thought that Lucille couldn’t bring herself the utmost pleasure without her assistance, her  _ voice _ , no less.  _ Her  _ voice. It made Valerie feel special. Lucille didn’t know it, but she already had Valerie wrapped around her little finger, and an admission like this merely solidified that fact. 

‘Lou, come here,’ Valerie said, patting the space between her legs, ‘sit right here and lean against me, alright?’ 

Lucille did as instructed and the two situated himself comfortably, Lucille leaning against Valerie while Valerie bent one leg and rested her elbow on her knee. 

‘You just try and relax. Lean your head back on my shoulder and breathe,’ she said softly in Lucille's ear. 

Lucille took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled. Valerie stayed silent while Lucille repeated this several times. 

‘Tell me,’ Valerie asked eventually, ‘who was it that you thought about last time, hmm?’ 

Lucille smiled shyly with a hint of a blush feathering across her cheeks. 

‘Um… Audrey Hepburn.’ 

‘Really?’ Valerie asked amused, ‘I thought you said you didn’t fancy anyone famous.’ 

‘I don’t,’ Lucille bit her lip and rocked her head to the side so Valerie couldn’t see, ‘It was… someone who looked like Audrey.’

‘Someone who  _ looked  _ like her, hmm?’ Valerie asked. 

Her eyes darted to the vanity where she caught a quick glimpse of herself. Short brown hair, angular eyebrows and cheekbones that could cut glass. If she didn’t know any better she would say  _ she _ looked like the actress, but did that mean Lucille had been thinking of her last time?

‘So not a man then? You were thinking about another woman, hmm?’ she asked, a rush of hope rising in her chest that Lucille might actually fancy women. 

‘I couldn’t help it,’ Lucille said, ‘It’s just what my imagination conjured up.’ 

‘Don’t be embarrassed,’ Valerie said softly, ‘no shame in having a preference for other women, Lou. Lord knows I do.’ 

‘I know,’ Lucille said with a hint of a chuckle, ‘that’s why I came to you about this. I… figured you would know how… you would know what to do.’ 

Valerie tried to hide a smug smirk, ‘So what did you imagine this woman doing to you last time, hmm?’

‘Everything you mentioned,’ Lucille sighed and Valerie felt her relax against her, ‘the kissing and the touching…’ she trailed off with a shrug, ‘I just imagined it feeling so nice.’ 

‘It does feel nice when you have someone else kissing on you,’ Valerie said, taking a deep breath and imagining how good it would feel to touch Lucille right about now, but she resisted the urge, ‘how about you work yourself out of those tights and knickers, hmm?’

Lucille hesitated, swallowing a lump in her throat. 

‘Keep your skirt on,’ Valerie said assuringly, ‘I can’t see anything from here, don’t worry.’ 

Another moment passed and Lucille took another deep breath. She slowly reached under her skirt and wiggled out of the garments, tossing them to the end of the bed and settling back against Valerie, who gazed longingly at her naked legs. Her fingers itched to run along the smooth skin, but she held back and settled for lightly grazing her nose along Lucille's jawline and gently pressing her lips against the shell of her ear. 

‘Do you remember how you imagined this woman feeling?’ she asked, her voice soft and low. 

Lucille let out a shaky breath, ‘Um, soft… warm…’ 

‘Hmm,’ Valerie closed her eyes and nuzzled the tip of her nose along Lucille's skin, taking in her lavender scent, ‘all women are soft and warm, Lou, it’s so nice. Especially in one place in particular. I bet you’re soft and warm there, too,’ she sighed, ‘why don’t you hitch your skirt up a little and feel for yourself…’

Lucille nodded, doing as she was asked. Her right hand slowly grazed up her thigh, and Valerie watched with heavy eyes as it slowly disappeared under her skirt between her legs. She didn’t look at their reflection in the mirror and she didn’t crane her neck to see anything more as she wanted to respect Lucille's privacy. She had to admit to herself that leaving that bit of Lucille's body to her imagination was having her pulse race with anticipation than if she were looking there without any barriers. 

‘ _ Oh _ ,’ Lucille sighed, her lips parting and making Valerie’s throat dry with want. 

‘Feel good?’ she asked softly.

Lucille nodded, ‘Yes, I just… I don’t know where…’ 

‘I’m sure you’ve seen enough vagina’s by now to know where the clitoris is?’ Valerie said, ‘You remember that spot the water hit just right to make you shake all over?’ 

‘A-ah,’ Lucille gasped clamped her thighs, and Valerie smiled. 

‘Not too hard now,’ Valerie said, ‘Like Goldilocks and the three bears, you’ve got to find the pressure that’s just right.’ 

Lucille gave a bit of a laugh at the analogy and Valerie could see the motions of her hand under her skirt slow slightly. 

‘Try slow circles, now,’ she suggested, ‘Not too fast unless you’re close. There’s no rush.’ 

‘OK,’ Lucille breathed, and soon Valerie could feel her relax more against her, her breathing becoming more steady and deep. 

Valerie rested her head against her hand as her other hand grazed along the length of Lucille's arm. A comforting touch, but a daring one as she had no idea if Lucille wanted to be touched at all, but when the woman made no qualms about it, Valerie continued. 

‘So this woman you were thinking about,’ Valerie started, her gaze turning towards the teasing amount of cleavage visible from underneath Lucille's green cardigan, ‘I bet she was a great kisser, hmm?’ 

Lucille nodded, giving a small hum in affirmation. 

‘Did you think about her giving you sweet kisses?’ Valerie asked, her lips softly feathering over Lucille's ear, ‘Tasting her mouth? Maybe feeling those lips against your cheeks? Maybe your neck?’ Valerie paused to breathe, daring to graze her lips against the sensitive skin of Lucille's neck and smiling as she felt the little bumps on her skin rise to her touch. 

Lucille responded in kind, licking her lips and nodding. 

Sensing that Lucille had been very receptive thus far to everything Valerie was doing, she decided to go ahead and relay her own fantasies of just what she wanted to do to the woman. 

‘This woman, I can tell you that she very much likes being close to you. She likes making you feel good, Lou,’ 

Valerie paused, taking a breath while Lucille swallowed a lump in her throat. 

‘She wants to hold you in her arms and kiss you down your body. She wants to slowly undo your pretty cardigan, button by button, and leave hot, fat kisses down your body, over your breasts.’ 

Valerie smiled as Lucille seemed to only be able to arch her back, possibly imagining having her breasts adored. Valerie decided to elaborate. 

‘Hmm,’ Valerie hummed, ‘have you ever thought of how a pair of lips would feel wrapped around your nipples? Gently tugging while a soft pair of hands grasped your breasts and caressed them? It feels  _ so  _ good, Lou,’ she whispered.  

Valerie took another deep breath in Lucille's ear as the woman seemed to squirm slightly. Valerie wondered if she was close given her hitch in breathing. 

‘Oh, and then that woman would keep kissing you once she got her fill of your gorgeous, perfect breasts. She would kiss you down your soft tummy and over your hips, hmm, and she would most certainly give you some special attention along your thighs.’ 

‘My thighs?’ Lucille asked. 

‘Mmmhmm,’ Valerie hummed, nuzzling her nose against Lucille's ear. 

‘Will you…,’ Lucille paused, licking her lips, ‘will you show me?’ 

Valerie blinked, needing a moment to bring herself to believe that Lucille had just asked her what she thought she had just asked her. Letting out a shaky breath of her own, she slowly reached down, lightly grazing her fingers over Lucille's thigh and hitching up her skirt until her fingers grazed over the desired area of her inner thigh. 

‘Right. Here,’ she whispered, her fingers teasingly circling over the sensitive skin there. 

Lucille clamped her eyes and mouth shut, a small whimper escaping her as her breathing grew deep, her chest rising and falling dramatically to take in all the oxygen she could get. 

As much as Valerie wanted to hear her just then, she knew they needed to stay quiet. 

‘Shh,’ she said softly, her right hand coming to rest against Lucille's mouth, ‘bite down on my fingers if you need to.’ 

Valerie's left hand continued to rub gently against Lucille's inner thigh as the womans mouth opened and took her two fingers in, her breathing heavy but her voice silent as she hungrily sucked. Valerie had to bite back a strangled moan of her own as the woman quivered.

Lucille's thighs clamped shut, trapping Valerie's hand as she came, her whole body seemingly going tense as she shook in her arms and bit down on her fingers. Valerie struggled to remain silent herself, but kept still and held Lucille tight in her arms as she shook, her hips rising and falling over and over again against her hand as she rode out her orgasm. 

She finally stilled in Valerie's arms, relaxing, parting her legs to release Valerie's hand and allowing her to remove her fingers from her mouth as she caught her breath. 

‘... _ mercy _ ,’ was all Lucille managed to breath out. 

Valerie hugged her friend and gave a bit of a giggle, feeling happy that she had helped relieve her of the stress that had been building up all week.  

‘I didn’t even get to the good part,’ she mused as Lucille began to open her eyes again. 

‘I know,’ Lucille breathed, sitting up and turning around in Valerie's arms, looking at her with a sly smirk. 

‘You know?’ Valerie asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. 

Lucille nodded shyly, her hand coming to graze along Valerie's thigh over her trousers. 

Valerie looked back at Lucille with wide eyes, stunned into stillness as she watched her friend lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips. 

‘That was one thing I was hoping you wouldn’t let me leave to my imagination this evening.’ 

Valerie blinked back to her senses, anticipation and excitement rising in her chest as a pulse of arousal shot between her legs almost painfully at the thought of just what Lucille was asking her to do. 

As if to quell any thought that Valerie might be mistaken with her intentions, Lucille reached over and grasped Valerie by the back of the neck, pulling the woman towards her and giving her a passionate kiss that left both woman breathless and wanting. 

They broke away slowly, and without another word, Valerie sank to her knees and showed Lucille the good part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Hope you have a good new year and that everyone drinks responsibly and gets home safe! Can't wait to contribute more to this smutfest in 2019! Woo!


	19. Thank You, Next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy is struggling to come out of the post breakup blues when she joins her pals Barbara and Trixie at the gym to try and help get her out of her funk. She isn't really feeling it until the option of being tossed around a bit by a gorgeous brunette personal trainer comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt that took me ages to get to for reasons:
> 
> "modern AU where patsy decides to get fit to get over breaking up with someone (may be Val or Trixie or no one we know) then regrets it when she starts to fall for her personal trainer. Who just happens to be one Delia Busby. Then she definitely doesn’t regret it when she has the best post workout sex of her life. Cos Delia is obviously super fit and gorgeous."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Patsy pressed her nose against her knee, reaching her hands and fingers as far as they would go to grasp onto her foot.

‘Don’t forget to breathe,’ her friend Trixie said, the woman slowly walking around the room to make sure everyone was doing the cool-down stretch appropriately.

Patsy had only agreed to attend this class so Trixie would stop pestering her to get out of her flat for the first time in weeks. She had to admit that she was finally ready to see the light of day after wallowing on her own despair for the last eight weeks or so after _the breakup_. Patsy’s girlfriend Janet had up and broken her heart, saying that after a year of dating, she had met someone else. Someone who made her laugh, someone who was extroverted like she was and wanted to travel the world and made her see sparks when they kissed.

Patsy wasn’t so upset with Janet kissing another person as she was the thought of her not wanting to be extroverted and trying new things. She just wanted to do new things in her own time. Specifically after she had enough alone time on the sofa after a long shift at The London tending to the needs of others. She was here at the gym, for instance, trying something new. She was out of her comfort zone for crying out loud! Working out in a class with other people when she would rather be curled up in a blanket on the sofa and doing nothing.

Granted this was only after much incessant pleading from her friends Trixie and Barbara, the latter of whom was stretching next to her, barefooted and in spandex bottoms and a loose vest that came down just below her bum.

It was time to move on, they said, other fish in the sea and all that.

Humbug, Patsy thought to it all. Did they have no idea how hard dating was? Granted they were nurses full time alongside her and knew how exhausting caring for others all day was. They had boyfriends though, Barbra with Tom and Trixie with Chris. They were all straight! The men practically appearing in their lives and just able to be with them with little effort!

Patsy didn’t have that privilege, being a gay woman and all, with what, three percent of the population being gay, half of that being women, and lucky you if you find someone in that niche who is not only sexually attracted to you, but you are sexually attracted to them _and_ compatible? Patsy’s chances were slim to none with finding another girl like Janet within a reasonable geographic distance.

She sighed as she sat up, feeling despondent.

Her friends had dragged her out this evening in an attempt to make help her feel better, but this class did nothing to distract her of her thoughts.

She looked around and could see why. She was surrounded by people who were at least thirty years her senior, this class having been directed towards the more mature adults of the small London neighborhood. Patsy did not find it challenging in the slightest and she wondered why she even bothered.

‘Very good everyone! That’s a wrap for this evening!’ Trixie clapped her hands happily and was joined by some of the others who gave an enthusiastic whoop! for a workout well done.

The people around her began collecting their things, rolling up their mats and talking amongst themselves while they sipped from their water bottles.

‘So?’

Patsy looked to the left of her and saw Barbara looking at her expectantly.

‘What did you think?’

Patsy sighed and gave a bit of a half hearted smile.

Barbara facefaulted, ‘You didn’t like it did you?’

‘No, no!’ Patsy held out a hand and tried to save herself, but Trixie interjected.

‘Pats, it’s alright,’ she lowered her voice and looked to her two friends knowingly, ‘it’s rather geriatric, I’ll admit, but I am rather happy to finally see you out of your flat.’

‘Yeah,’ Patsy said, standing, ‘it was alright Trix. Just don’t think something like this is for me…’

Trixie waived her off knowingly as some of the attendees of the class came up to chat with her about the workout.

Patsy and Barbara collected their things and walked out to the main part of the gym, chatting about nothing in particular.

‘So a friend of mine was talking to me about her cousin Natalie, do you know her?’

Patsy gave Barbara a weird look.

‘Natalie’s gay,’ Barbara elaborated hopefully, and Patsy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

‘Babs, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I know every other lesbian in the UK.’

‘Natalie Mortimer,’ Barbara went on, not listening, ‘She went to Oxford around the same time you did, if I recall. Said she was a member of the Classics Society, same club you were in.’  

Patsy had to bite her tongue and suppress the embarrassed blush that spread across her face and resist the urge to tell Barbara that she and Natalie had dated for two years while at Uni and were practically engaged before they split before graduation.

This was not a good night at all for Patsy, nothing she was doing taking her mind off all her failed romantic endeavors.

‘Barbara, as much as I love your company, I think I’m just going to head home for now,’ Patsy sighed, spending the next few moments to reassure Barbara that she was alright before the woman was satisfied and trotted off to be with Trixie again, leaving Patsy alone finally.

She had planned to walk right to the locker room to change into her street clothing before heading home, until she walked by a window that showcased another room with mats on the floor, and saw a familiar face.

Except to her horror this familiar face was being flipped around and thrown to the ground on her back with a loud _thump_ on the mats that echoed loudly throughout the room.

To her relief, the two women in the room merely laughed it off.

The smaller one helped the other to her feet again, and for the next several minutes, Patsy watched as the two took boxers stances and swatted at one another, punching and ducking, hopping from side to side until the smaller woman kicked a leg out, hooking their foot behind the others knee and making them crash to the mat once more.

Patsy got a good look at her for the first time.

She was on the small side, but the way she carried herself made her look taller than she was. She had Long brunette hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, strong arms and a tight bum that was neatly showcased in a pair of spandex bottoms that showed off every curve of her lower half. She was glistening in a sheen of sweat that made her look all the more appealing and Patsy had to resist the urge to gape at the woman.

‘Oi, Patsy!’

Patsy blushed, feeling embarrassed by being thoroughly called out by her coworker Valerie after having watched for several minutes, the woman looking at her from her spot on the ground.

She decided to go ahead and step into the room, giving a feeble wave.

‘Hi, Val.’

‘Friend of yours?’ the other women in the room asked, raising her arm and wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

‘Yeah, we work together at the hospital,’ Valerie said as the woman grasped her by the hand and helped her stand, ‘Pats, I didn't know you attended this gym!’

‘Just trying it out, is all, haven’t decided if I want to join yet.’

‘Well I hope you do. You interested in a bit of physical contact?’ the woman asked with a cheeky smile.

Patsy blinked, her heart racing at the sight of a pair of beautiful blue eyes and cute dimples, ‘Beg your pardon?’

‘She’s talking about the class she teaches, aren't you Delia?’ Valerie elaborated, ‘ It’s sort of a mix between MMA fighting and kickboxing. Really high intense stuff but _man_ is it fun.’

‘Ah,’ Patsy laughed a little awkwardly, ‘sounds interesting but I may need to work my up to something as intense as that.’

‘It’s alright,’ Delia shrugged, approaching her, ‘Patsy, is it?’

‘Um yes,’ Patsy said, looking down as Delia extended her hand.

‘Delia Busby, nice to meet you.’

‘Patience Mount, pleasure,’ she smiled, giving a polite shake of her hand before letting go

‘I’m actually a personal trainer in conjunction with teaching classes,’ she said, lifting her vest to wipe more sweat from her brow, exposing a washboard stomach that had Patsy blushing and short of breath.

‘I can certainly attest to her skills, Pats,’ Valerie chimed in as she took a sip of water from her bottle, ‘she whipped me into shape right quick after the holidays, didn’t ya?’

‘I think we can do a little better with you,’ Delia said playfully as she swatted at Valerie's belly, looking back to Patsy, ‘but I work with people at all fitness levels, you know. People recovering from injuries or who are just getting into working out for the first time. Don’t want you to think I’d ever make you do anything I didn’t know you could already do.’

Patsy smiled and rubbed the back of her neck shyly, ‘I… honestly came here to attend a friends class. I’m not sure if I want to jump into working out regularly just yet,’ she said, though she thought for a moment if she were working with someone like Delia she might just make the effort, ‘I’ll have to think about it.’

‘Well you can think about it over drink, yeah?’ Valerie said with a grin, ‘What say you, Pats? You want to come with us to the pub for a nightcap?’

Patsy’s social tolerance already felt expired after her workout with Trixie and her class. All she wanted to do was go home until she gave a look to Delia who looked back at her with a shy smile.

‘Ah, there she is!’ Valerie said suddenly, and Patsy whirled around to see another familiar face, Lucille, walking into the room looking as if she she had just come from the pool.

‘Hey!’ she said, using the towel draped around her shoulders to dab a bit of water from her ear, ‘just finished up in the showers. Sorry if I still smell like bleach!’ she whined as Valerie walked over to give her a peck on the cheek.

‘It’s no worries, love, we’re just going to the pub for a quick one anyway. No one will care how we smell.’

‘Alright Patsy?’ Lucille asked, looking to her expectantly.

‘Um, yeah,’ Patsy blinked, ‘Sorry, I just didn’t know you two were together.’

‘No worries. We like to keep our relationship to ourselves to those at work,’ Valerie said as she gently squeezed Lucille a little tighter against her, 'you know how those biddies in reception like to gossip and all that.’

‘Ah, sorry,’

‘You’re alright, Pats. We trust you not to blab. Been happily dating for the last six months though.’

The two women leaned towards one another and gave the other a sweet kiss and were lost in themselves for the moment.

Patsy resisted an eye roll, thinking if she wasn't being reminded of all her romantic failures she was having others romantic happiness shoved in her face.

She turned to look at Delia next to her as she heard her make a gagging noise and watched as she playfully rolled her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth. She laughed as Delia was doing exactly what she was thinking.

‘Please save all that cheesiness from those of us who are chronically single,’ she said with a smile and the other two gave a laugh.

Patsy raised an eyebrow, wondering how on earth someone as attractive as Delia could be single.

‘Alright, alright,’ Valerie said, reaching for her bag on the ground and hitching it over her shoulder, ‘you lot ready to go?’

There was a chorus of affirmative answers and the four of them headed to the locker rooms to change before they collected their things and walked out of the gym.

Patsy felt inclined to talk to Delia as Valerie and Lucille seemed distracted for the time being with one another as they all walked down the street and towards the pub. Thankfully her upbringing made her a master of small talk, and Delia seemed like someone she genuinely wanted to get to know, so she found talking with the woman came rather naturally.

‘So is personal training your full time profession?’ she asked.

‘No, I’m actually a nurse myself of sorts?’

‘Oh really?’ Patsy asked with a smile, feeling a little more at ease seeing Delia feel a bit nervous and shy.

‘Yeah, I’m a veterinary technician as my day job. I’ve always been very passionate about animals, and am studying to be a veterinarian myself.’

‘So I take it you love animals then?’

“Oh yes, started when I was a kid growing up out on a farm in Pembrokeshire, but I couldn’t see myself living that life. Decided to come to the city and try my hand here. I prefer dogs and cats to sheep and horses.’

‘Do you have any of your own?’ Patsy asked.

‘Dogs and cats?’

‘No, sheep and horses,’ Patsy said, and Delia laughed, making Patsy feel happy, ‘why on earth would you have dogs and cats? I fully expect you to adopt all the needy sheep and horses in London and have them stashed away in your flat living a nice and cosy life.’

‘Cozy would be right in my one bedroom, that’s for sure,’ she laughed with a shrug, ‘someone has to look after all the horses in London, I suppose. They can’t all be pulling around carriages in the park for someones romantic night out.’

‘Naturally,’ Patsy shrugged.

‘I do have one cat and one dog though,’ Delia said seriously, ‘they’re both old girls who had been in the shelter for longer than any animal ought to be.’

‘Ah,’ Patsy nodded, ‘any desire to adopt more?’

'Oh, of course I do! I wish I could adopt them all, but I have a very strict rule about how many animals one should have.’

'And what's that?’

'The number of adults in the house can match the number of pets, plus one. So a two adult house can have three pets.’

'I think that's a very reasonable, rule. Makes it so everyone is getting the proper care and attention,’ Patsy replied with a nod.

‘How about you? Have any pets?’ Delia asked.

‘Sadly no. Not that I’m adverse to the idea, but my schedule is rather unpredictable and I would feel bad having a dog cooped up in an apartment for most of the day you know? Doesn't seem fair,’ she shrugged, ‘I did have a goldfish once though. Won her at a carnival. Named her Bubbles. She only lived for three days before she turned upside down and mum had to flush her down the toilet.’

‘Ah yes, those carnival fish either last three days or 20 years, no in between,’ Delia laughed.

‘So I learned.’

‘So anything outside the realm of pets then? Since you’re no good at it.’ she asked, playfully nudging Patsy on the arm, ‘you do anything outside of nursing?’

Patsy shrugged, feeling rather shy, ‘Ah, well, not really. I do a bit of volunteer work here and there when I can, but mostly I’m preoccupied with work.’

She did not want to elaborate for fear that she would give away that she had recently been broken up with and didn't want Delia knowing the truth; that she was an emotional wreck right now.

‘What kind of volunteer work?’ Delia asked.

‘Um, I’ll do half a day or so on Saturdays doing medical checkups for the kids who've just come over.’

‘Just come over? Like refugees?’ Delia asked, her eyes wide.

Patsy nodded, ‘Yeah, I feel bad I can’t do much else than donate money to the organization, but I donate time when I can to make sure they’ve all got their vaccinations and are seen about any other medical issues. I had a rather rocky childhood myself,’ Patsy shrugged as nonchalantly as she could, not thinking it the appropriate time to elaborate, ‘so I do what I can to help the others who've just come here seeking a better life. Especially the kids, as a lot of the hardship they’re suffering is through no fault of their own.’

The two stopped as Valerie and Lucille walked into a pub, and Patsy grabbed the door, holding it open.

‘After you,’ she said, looking over to Delia who was looking right back at her with an emotion she couldn’t quite place. All she knew was she looked touched.

The four of them entered the noisy pub and it was much too loud to carry on any sort of intimate or meaningful conversation, so Valerie grabbed the four of them a drink while they huddled close in the crowded pub. They chatted amongst themselves and drank, sharing jokes and funny stories of patients who wouldn’t cooperate or of when working out at the gym when horribly wrong.

Patsy got to know Valerie and Lucille a little better, learning their stories and how they got together. She learned a bit more about Delia and how she came to London and how much she was enjoying it and what she hoped for herself for the future other than becoming a vet.

Before she knew it, she was exchanging numbers with the group and making plans to work out with everyone the following weekend, something she didn’t know if she would come to love or regret.

* * *

‘Alright,’ Valerie clapped her hands and she rocked from one foot to the other and bounced around with a stupid grin on her face, ‘Come on, Pats, let’s see whatcha got.’

It was Friday evening once again and Patsy found herself in the gym, feeling rather worn out from spending the last 45 minutes or so doing warm up exercises and running around. Delia ran a tight ship when it came to her class and they had been moving nearly every minute with few breaks. It was this last 15 minutes where Patsy finally felt like she had a moment to catch her breath.

She had been feeling better about the breakup after last weekend when they had all gone out for drinks, that was until a mutual friend on her social media feed posted a photo with her ex in it, and that triggered all those painful feelings and memories again and she had therefore spent most of the week privately wallowing in her own self pity again. She would sneak into bathrooms and storage closets to have a good cry while she was on shift, thankfully collecting herself enough to get on with her day like nothing wasn't matter.

This was awful, Patsy caught herself thinking. She had never felt so alone in her life, such an empty shell of what she once was. She was a wreck and hated it. When it came to Friday night all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa in a blanket and watch something, anything, to help her get her mind off how she was feeling but her stupid queue was full of silly romantic comedies and she wanted to steer clear of those.

It was one text from Delia that finally pulled her out of her flat that night, her name appearing on that screen having Patsy reminded of her pretty eyes and smile.

_‘Will I be seeing you in class tonight?’_

That was all it took for Patsy to change and get her arse over to the gym, where she now found herself standing across from Valerie who was playfully goading her while she stood there like a numpty not knowing what to do.

‘Come on, Pats, just gimme one good shot, come on.’

Patsy shrugged, and with the reflexes of a rubber band snapping, she pulled her arm back and punched Valerie clear on the nose.

There was a collective gasp from everyone else in the room as Valerie’s head snapped back and she took a few steps back.

‘Whoa!’ Delia shouted.

Patsy was suddenly terrified, her expression changing from indifference to horror as she realized what she had done.  

‘Oh, Jesus, Val!’ she said, ‘I’m so sorry!’

‘Blimey Pat's, yeah you really got me!’ Valerie said, blinking back tears through her laughter.

‘Wow, Pats, you really got a loose cannon there,’ Delia laughed as she walked over to Valerie to check on the woman.

Patsy clutched her face, feeling terrible, ‘God, seriously, I’m so sorry Val.’

‘You’re alright!’ Valerie sniffed, blinking her eyes again and wiggling her nose around like a rabbit, ‘phew, Deels, we got a real Ronda Rousey here in the gym with us this evening, cor blimey.’

‘Alright, Valerie, I think poor Patsy here feels bad enough, so could do without the teasing,’ Lucille said as she held Valerie’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and examined her girlfriend.

‘OK, come here Patsy,’ Delia said, taking a stance in front of Patsy who still felt terrible at what she had done, ‘I’ll go up against you instead.’

‘What?’ Patsy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

‘It’s alright, Patsy, I’ve seen what you can do,’ she smirked, ‘I think I can Dodge a hit from you. Or take one.’

‘Yes but isn’t there a bit of a discernible height difference or…?’

‘It’s more about weight, really, and I reckon we’re in the same range. Now come on, come at me.’

Patsy licked her lips as she watched Delia take her stance, and braced herself to get her butt kicked by the smaller woman.

Patsy reached out a hand to test and Delia batted it away.

‘Seriously, now, you won’t break me,’ Delia said with a smile.

Patsy shrugged and took a nervous breath before she lunged at the woman using the move she showed earlier in the class.

With the grace of a ballerina, Delia grasped the back of Patsy's neck and moved out of the way, pulling her forward and flipping her on her back in what seemed like a split second, having the taller woman land on the mat with a loud _thump_!

Patsy coughed, having the wind knocked out her her. She blinked her eyes open to see Delia’s sweet, dimpled smile hovering over her and upside down.

‘Alright?’

Patsy managed a nod.

‘Come on up then and try again.’

Delia helped Patsy rise and once more they got into position.

‘I want you to do that with me this time,’ Delia said, grasping Patsy’s wrist and placing her hand on the back of her neck, ‘place your hand here and pull me forward, yeah? Just like I did with you.’

Patsy nodded and they parted again, Delia reaching her hand out and Patsy batting her away as they circled on the mats. After a few false starts and a few deep breaths, Patsy finally made her move and lunged at Delia, grasping her on the back of her neck and pulling her forward.

The woman flipped like she was supposed to, but Patsy lacked the reflexes to get out of the way, and was thusly kicked square in the eye by a rogue foot.

Both woman fell to the mat in a mess of groans and limbs, Valerie in the background cackling like a madwoman at the scene while Lucille jumped up to help.

Was Patsy in pain? Yes. Though after the initial shock of getting kicked in the eye, she couldn't help but lay there on her back once more and think about how exhilarating it felt, the shock of being hit and her body’s adrenaline coursing through her in response. Her heart was still pounding in her chest over it as she breathed, and she was reminded that this feeling was the first she had felt since the breakup. Something other than heartache. Something other than the emptiness and pain and loneliness that had been her constant these past few weeks.

She couldn’t resist the urge to just laugh at it all. Even with Lucille and Delia hovering over her, her shoulders shook from laughing, finding the release rather cathartic even though the area around her eye was throbbing and she was sure to have a shiner when she woke up the next morning.

'Seems our Pat's here is a masochist,’ Valerie quipped.

'Patsy, are you alright?’ Delia asked concerned.

'Think we should call it a night,’ Lucille said, 'seems she's gone mad.’

Patsy's laughter finally subsided and she wiped a joyful tear from her other eye.

'I'm alright,’ she said, 'I knew I should have ducked but leave it to me to learn things the hard way, eh?’

Delia and Lucille each took a hand and hoisted Patsy to her feet.

‘If it makes you feel any better, you've got quite a hard head,’ Delia said, feigning a wince and hopping on one foot, causing Patsy to laugh and feel relieved instead of embarrassed.

The four women decided to end their workout a few minutes early so everyone could head to the showers and go home.

* * *

Patsy had scrubbed up in one of the private stalls and sat on the bench in front of her locker wrapped in only a towel, rubbing her arms and legs with lotion before she dressed.

Her mind drifted back to being tossed around on the mat, how fun it was. She initially wasn’t very gung-ho about leaving her flat and going to the gym on a Friday night. Not that she didn't have other plans, but she was still very much in a funk after this whole breakup with Janet. Patsy thought to herself that she was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. The thought of coming back more regularly to work out again, to be engaged in something that used her whole body to the point of exhaustion made her happy. She was thinking of Janet less and less and not feeling the pain associated with losing her. In fact, the more she thought of the last several months, she was a fool to not have seen it coming. Not that she was chastising herself, but Patsy recognized her faults in ignoring the signs that they should have ended things long ago.

‘Hey you.’

Patsy was broken from her thoughts as one Delia Busby, which of whom was in an equal state of undress, wrapped only in a fluffy white towel, her wet hair freshly combed and draping over her shoulders, appeared at the end of the row of lockers and gracing a rather endearing half smile.

Patsy remained silent as she watched Delia walk over and sit down beside her, her body facing the lockers behind Patsy.

Delia gently grabbed Patsy's chin between her forefinger and thumb, turning her head slightly so she could look at her eye.

She tisked, ‘Oh dear, it’s already starting to bruise.’

‘It’s alright, I can ice it when I get home,’ Patsy said, feeling rather relaxed despite their lack of dress and that she had only met the woman last week. It felt oddly natural being this close to Delia for some reason and she didn’t see any cause to scoot away or look in another direction, especially when Delia was the one to come here into her space. Patsy’s heart jumped with hope, wondering if perhaps Delia felt the same way.

Delia still looked rather remorseful, ‘I’m still so sorry it happened, even if it was an accident. I wish there was something I could do...’

She had no idea what had come over her. Perhaps it was the post-workout euphoric feeling of endorphins being released from her sore muscles that had her feeling so calm and relaxed. It was also likely that having Delia sitting so close to her in only a towel was so very intoxicating, and she very well wasn’t think nor did she care what she said next.

‘Maybe you can give it a kiss to help make it better.’

Delia laughed, ‘Is that your expert medical advice, nurse?’

‘Always,’ Patsy shrugged, not caring that she was giving a goofy smile.

Still giggling, Delia pressed her naked arm against Patsy's and leaned forward.

‘Come here,’ she said softly, and Patsy closed her eyes and tilted her head down, allowing for Delia to gently press her lips against her eye.

It had occurred to Patsy just then that this was the most intimate anyone had been with her in months, even long before her breakup with Janet they went through a period of several weeks where they hardly touched or held one another, let alone have sex. At that time, Patsy brushed it off as them being adults and having busy lives outside one another, and she didn’t quite know just how much she missed this until it was happening.

Patsy fluttered her eyes open and caught Delia looking at her lips for a split second before their eyes met. She could feel her face grow hot and was sure she was turning pink in the cheeks but she didn’t back away, managing a small smirk as it appeared their close proximity was getting a bit of a rise out of Delia.

She found herself leaning forward and was only motivated to keep going as Delia appeared to match her movements. Patsy could feel Delia’s warm breath on her lips before a rather abrupt noise had them jumping apart.

‘Oi!’

Patsy and Delia both gasped, startled as they looked down the row of lockers to see Valerie with her arm around Lucille, the two of them giving a little wave.

‘See you two next week?’ Lucille said.

‘Oh, of course!’ Delia said, her posture straightening as Patsy looked away and cleared her throat.

‘See you Monday Pats,’ Valerie called out before Lucille pulled her away and out of sight.

There was a rather tense moment of silence as Patsy and Delia listened to the retreating footsteps of their friends, not daring to even breathe until they heard the heavy door to the locker room open and slowly close again on it’s squeaky hinge.

The two women looked at one another and both let out a breath of air at the same time, accompanied by a shy giggle.

Delia was the first to stand, playing with her hair and bringing the long dark locks over her shoulder which absolutely hypnotized Patsy.

‘I was going to finish up in the sauna for a bit,’ Delia said, throwing her thumb over her shoulder and pointing behind her, ‘Would you like to join me?’

Patsy was nodding her head before she even realized what she was agreeing to, thinking that she would do anything Delia wanted right about now if it just meant spending time with her and being close to her.

Delia turned with a smile and Patsy stood to walk behind her, following her into the small room with slatted wooden benches and a basin of hot stones in the middle that emanated steam when Delia slowly poured a bit of water over them.

The two women settled in on one bench next to one another, Delia leaning back and closing her eyes as she seemed to let the heat in the room relax her sore muscles.

Patsy followed suit and made herself comfortable, working to relax herself as she brought her elbows up to rest on the top of the bench. She closed her eyes and breathed, letting the sounds of the dripping water soothe her senses.

After several moments of silence, Patsy couldn’t help but crack an eye open and look at Delia’s lips, thinking of how close she had been to kissing them until Valerie rudely interrupted.

‘How is your hand?’

Delia’s question made Patsy look at her right hand and flex it into a fist before letting it go again.

‘It feels alright, if not a bit stiff from bopping Valerie on the nose.’

‘I’m sorry to hear,’ Delia said, taking Patsy's hand in her own and holding it between her two hands, ‘do you think giving it a kiss will make it feel better?’  

Patsy’s heart jumped in her throat again with excited nerves, her brain clicking with just where Delia was going with this.

‘I think so, yeah,’ she said softly.

Patsy watched, rather delighted as Delia gave a tired smile, her eyes growing heavy as she leaned forward and kiss her hand.

The simple, yet intimate act made all the nerve endings in Patsy's skin come alive, and a pulse of desire shot painfully between her legs as Delia slowly turned her hand over and kissed the sensitive skin of her wrist.

Her breathing had grown embarrassingly heavy and Patsy looked away, forcing herself to control it, and she was grateful that Delia didn’t seem to notice at all. She was rather embarrassed these small touches were turning her on so much. She felt like a teenager all over again with no control over her feelings and hormones.

Despite her nerves, Patsy shifted in her seat, inadvertently turning towards Delia and spreading her legs slightly.

Patsy caught Delia watching her and she wondered if she knew what she was doing, wondered if this was precisely the reaction Delia was hoping for.

‘Where else does it hurt?’

Delia's voice was so soft that Patsy barely heard the question.

So. This was really happening. Patsy wondered how far Delia was willing to go. She wanted Delia to kiss her all over, quite frankly, but she reasoned she would sound less desperate if she took it slow for now.

‘My shoulder,’ she said softly, her breath hitching in anticipation as Delia smirked against her wrist.

Patsy’s breathing turned to full blown panting and she had to bite down hard on her lip as Delia gently lifted her arm and slowly feathered her soft lips across the skin on her forearm and bicep, finally resting her lips on her freckled shoulder after several agonizing seconds of finding her way there.

Delia placed Patsy's hand in her lap as she placed sweet kisses over her shoulder, and Patsy daringly traced her fingers along the soft cotton of Delia’s towel before she felt soft skin. Her finger precariously traced over a smooth thigh that was hard and soft at the same time. Patsy bit back a moan wondering what that thigh would feel like between her own legs.

‘And here?’

Delia’s hand reached up to cup Patsy’s head, her thumb on her chin gently tilting her head back as her soft lips feathered  along her shoulder to her neck.

‘Mmm, yes, my neck is definitely sore…,’ Patsy gulped, letting out a strangled breath as she felt Delia’s hot tongue lick a rather sensitive point on her neck before her lips gently tugged on the skin there.

In retaliation, Patsy’s hand trailed even more dangerously up Delia’s thigh, her fingers circling over that soft, sensitive skin. Patsy couldn't help but smirk, feeling Delia part her legs as she whimpered in her ear. When was the last time she had gotten a rise out of someone? When was the last time she had been with someone who seemed to want her as much as Delia wanted her right now?

Without thinking, the tip of Patsy's ring finger on her right hand grazed over the sensitive folds between Delia’s legs, causing the smaller woman to gasp and clutch onto a fistful of Patsy’s hair.

Patsy’s eyes shot open, and a feeling of dread coursed through her, wondering if she had taken it a step too far.

‘Sorry,’ she said hurriedly, moving her hand way, ‘I shouldn't have.’

‘No,’ Delia breathed, clamping her hand over Patsy's wrist and holding her still, ‘no, please, I want you to…’

Patsy looked at her, astounded.

‘Only... I mean, if you want to?’ Delia asked, looking to her pleadingly.

Patsy couldn't speak, only able to nod. Thankfully that was enough for Delia to take over, gently moving to push Patsy down on the bench while she climbed on top of her and thrust her hand between her legs. Patsy's fingers found soft folds again and she gently parted them her fingers, coating themselves in Delia’s need as her other hand skillfully unhitched Delia’s towel from around her chest and it fell open, revealing a beautiful pair of breasts and a toned body that had Patsy licking her lips, dying to taste her.

 _‘Ohmygod_ , yes,’ Delia hissed as she rocked her hips against Patsy's fingers.

Patsy was short of breath as she watched the woman above her,

‘Inside?’ she asked, her voice strained.

Delia gulped down a lump on her throat, only managing a fervent nod as she lifted herself over Patsy, straddling her hips and resting on her knees on the hard bench.

Patsy was delighted to find that this position left Delia’s breasts hovering right in front of her face, and she took the opportunity to place sweet kisses along her chest while she closed her eyes and slowly sunk her fingers into her.

Delia closed her eyes and let out a sigh as Patsy slowly filled her. She grasped a fistful of Patsy's hair as she lowered herself onto Patsy’s fingers, biting her lip and suppressing a whine.

Patsy was in awe of Delia's’ euphoric features as she situated herself, positioning her hand in a way that was comfortable for the both of them between their bodies, sighing as her fingers were enveloped in that slick, hot heat that she didn't realize how much she missed feeling until now.

With her hair falling round her, the sheen of sweat over her flushed cheeks and rolling down her forehead and the valley between her breasts, Patsy didn't think she had ever seen a vision more desirable, more wanting. It left her feeling undeserving of pleasing a woman as beautiful as Delia.

She was feeling a wide range of emotions just then, desire and raw lust only just barely overcome by the need to know that this was something more to Delia. That she wasn't just being used in the moment to satisfy some kind of need that Delia had, that Delia honestly cared for her in some way.

‘Delia, please kiss me,’ she breathed, pleading.

Delia opened her eyes and nodded, incapable of forming words. She leaned down and finally kissed Patsy on the lips, slow yet urgently at first, then passionately. It was as if her lips were slowly healing Patsy's aching heart with all the feeling she was pouring into their kisses.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Delia choked out through gritted teeth as she ground down against the palm of Patsy’s hand while she rocked her hips against the long fingers that were inside of her, ‘Oh fuck Pats, oh, god, you’re so… you feel so good.’

‘Yeah?’ Patsy asked, feeling her confidence rise immensely.  

‘Yes,’ she breathed, crying out as Patsy pulled her fingers all the way out and sunk them back in again, making her hiss through her teeth again, ‘Oh, yes, baby, yes...’

Patsy hummed, feeling a smug satisfaction that she was fucking Delia so good she seemed to diminish her vocabulary to those two simple words, not that Patsy was complaining.

She gasped when she felt a hand reached between her own legs and part her.

‘Please, can I?’

‘You don’t have to.’

‘I need to, Patsy, god, I fucking need to touch you.’

Delia leaned down and kissed Patsy once again, both women closing their eyes as they let their hands explore the other, touching, feeling, finding what pleased the other and made them moan.

Patsy felt Delia’s fingers gently massage her between her legs, parting her, coating her fingers with her own natural need that made Patsy’s eyes roll to the back of her head and sigh. She was touching her everywhere and it was an excruciating tease but she wouldn't have her do anything else.

She shifted, hoisting Delia just a bit higher above her so her thigh could come between them and hold her hand steady giving the woman plenty of leverage to rock against her hand.

‘Oh fuck,’ Delia whispered, tucking her head into the crook of Patsy's shoulder and pressing her body against hers. Patsy wrapped her arm around her body as she felt Delia finally roll her fingers over her hard clit, the sensation having her let out a breathy cry before she bit her lip, suppressing the need to cry out for fear they would be heard.

‘No, no, let me hear you, please,’ Delia pleaded as her fingers found a rhythm that was making Patsy’s body react just right, her abdomen clenching and feeling that familiar tense pleasure build up and up.

She ran her fingers through Delia’s hair, holding her head steady while she breathed in her ear, Delia rewarding her with delightful noises in her ear of her own.

It was the experience of sharing this intimate moment with this beautiful woman, bringing her pleasure with her fingers, feeling her body pressed against her, slick with sweat from the steam and hot from the raw lust she emanated, hearing her breath and moan in her ear; it was all sensory overload for Patsy who hadn’t experienced another person like this in months. With Delia’s fingers working magic between her legs, Patsy felt on the precipice of falling over that edge.

Both women fell into a series of babbling as they approached that edge together.

‘Oh, Deels, I’m gonna,’

‘Fuck, Patsy, keep going,’

‘You’re going to make me,’

‘Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…’

Delia gasped, and Patsy felt the woman clamp down so hard around her fingers she was incapable of moving them. She watched as Delia’s eyes screwed shut, her mouth parting in a silent cry as she felt her body shake above her. The visual was enough for Patsy to meet her there, and her hips rose from the bench and came crashing down again, rolling against Delia’s fingers as she rode out her orgasm against her hand.

The thought of someone on the other side of the door could be listening in was still in the back of Patsy's mind. She managed a strangled moan that became long, labored breaths, her face contorting into something that resembled pain but was the exact opposite.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Delia looking back at her, her eyes heavy and cheeks flushed.

‘Fuck, you’re gorgeous when you come,’ Delia breathed, placing a few sweet kisses along Patsy’s cheeks and nose as she smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention she receiving.

Patsy gingerly cupped Delia’s head in her hand and brought her lips to hers, sharing with the woman one last kiss, sweet and slow, before they parted.

Delia sat up as Patsy slowly removed her fingers from inside her, causing Delia to let out a little gasp. The two women sat up and situated their towels, tugging them snug around their bodies once more.

Patsy held her right wrist in her left hand and flexed it, the joint cracking from having been held at such an awkward angle for the last several minutes.

‘Sorry,’ Delia said through a giggle, bringing the wrist to her lips and placing a kiss there.

‘Feels better already,’ Patsy smiled.

She leaned forward, intending to place another sweet kiss on those pretty lips when the loud clack of a door opening on a squeaky hinge made them jump apart.

Two elderly women shuffled into the room wearing flip flops and a towel, though the towel was draped around their shoulders with the rest of their bodies in full glory for all to see.

‘That Winnie is a real slave driver, eh,’ the one quipped, squinting as if she were trying to see without the use of her glasses.

‘Never thought I’d get my heart rate up as I did just by jumping around in a pool, oh,’ the other one stopped when she noticed others in the room with them.

The two women looked over to Patsy and Delia who were desperately trying not to look back at them anywhere below the neck.

‘Don’t mind us girls, just need to rest our old bones here for a moment,’ the one said as she unashamedly bent over to place her towel on the bench opposite Patsy and Delia.

'Rooms all yours, ladies!’ Delia said abruptly as she stood, sounding a mix of petrified and embarrassed, 'think I'm about ready to call it a night before I turn into any more of a prune. Patsy?’

‘Quite,’ was all Patsy managed before she too rose and followed Delia out of the sauna.

The two walked quickly back towards their lockers, waiting until they heard the door to the sauna shut tight behind them before they looked at one another and gave a bit of a laugh.

‘Can you imagine if they had walked in just a moment before they did?’ Delia asked.

‘Would have gotten a bit of a show I reckon.’

'I would have been mortified!’

The two shared another laugh before they settled down, both falling into a bit of an awkward silence as neither were sure of what to say in a moment like this.

'Um,’ Delia started, moving back and forth as if she didn't know whether or not she wanted to turn around, 'I'm just going to go and get dressed right quick.’

'Oh, um, sure, me too.’

Delia gave a shy smile and a curt nod before turning on her heel and making her way back to her things.

Patsy blinked, still in a bit of a daze that everything that just occurred had actually happened, but there was no mistaking the lovely post coital thrum in her loins, even if the feeling in her chest felt less than lovely.

She dressed in a state of uncertainty, wondering if she should go over and talk to Delia about what just happened. She wondered if Delia did this often, sleeping with women in locker room and saunas and other public places. Delia said she was chronically single when they first met. Perhaps she only did casual things like this? Random acts of consensual sex? Maybe she wasn't a relationship person.

Patsy closed her eyes shut tight and willed herself to let go of the painful throb in her chest. She wanted to tell Delia she liked her. She wanted to do more than just fuck but she had no idea if Delia even wanted more than what she had just done! What if she was able to just walk away from this like nothing had happened?

Oh God, what an idiot, Patsy thought to herself. Why couldn't she have asked Delia out for a drink to find out all about this stuff like a normal person would before she let her hands and body get carried away like that.

As Patsy fretted, she hardly noticed Delia had walked up behind her until she closed her locker and hitched her bag over her shoulder.

'Hey, would you like to walk out together?’

Patsy blinked and was able to compose herself, feeling a bit relieved that Delia thought enough of her to invite her to walk together to the station.

'Of course. Let's get out of here before we run into those two again.’

'I will never be able to unsee that!’ Delia whispered, laughing as though she was relieved Patsy had accepted her invitation.

Patsy relaxed a little, thinking that Delia was probably as nervous as she was right now.

'Hey now,’ she said, 'that's going to happen to the both of us someday.’

Delia made a face that seemed to convey that Patsy hadn’t needed to reminded her of that fact, causing Patsy to laugh.

The two walked out onto the street in a comfortable silence, though Patsy was growing more and more anxious for every second that went on where they didn’t discuss what had happened just minutes ago. She thought for a moment that she would need to shove down her feelings and just try to move on.

Catching the sight of Delia rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly had her looking over to the woman, and she saw that Delia looked rather nervous.

Patsy smiled, feeling thankful that Delia appeared to be someone who wore their feelings on their face so obviously.

‘What’s the matter?’ Patsy asked, though she very well knew what it might be.

‘Sorry, it’s just… I’ve never done anything like that before,’ Delia said softly, crossing her arms over her chest, ‘Ugh, sorry. I’m being weird.’

‘No you’re not. You’re alright,’ Patsy said, taking Delia’s hand in her own, ‘tell me how you’re feeling?’

She tried to give a sympathetic smile to comfort the woman, thinking that if she heard Delia first it would give her the courage to tell her how she was feeling, too.

‘Um, I just…’ Delia started, placing her hand in her pocket so she wouldn't fidget, ‘it’s been a while for me with anyone and… I don’t know what came over me. I like you and think you’re so… so…’ she took a deep breath and exhaled, ‘so very attractive.’

Patsy blinked, resisting the urge to laugh as she felt precisely the same way about her in that moment.

‘I just… I’m not the type to do something like that. I’m not into casual sex or anything and…’ Delia took a deep breath and continued rather quickly, ‘and I’m just now remembering how much I need a good cuddle after sex but I’m much too nervous to ask you because _that_ seems so much more intimate than _fucking_ for some reason and I have no idea if-,’

Patsy pulled Delia into her arms and wrapped her arms around her tight, smiling as Delia embraced her right back.

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to cut you off,’ she said into her hair.

‘’S ok,’ Delia mumbled into her neck.

Patsy smiled against her, closing her eyes and smelling the flowery perfume of her shampoo and enjoying the feeling of holding someone close to her and being held right back.

She couldn’t resist the urge to nuzzle her nose against Delia’s temple, placing soft kisses on her ear and listening to the woman sigh.

‘Delia, I’m not into casual things either.’

‘You’re not?’

‘No. I’ve never done anything like ... _that_ before,’ Patsy said with a blush, ‘Not that it wasn’t… some of the best sex I’ve ever had.’

Delia giggled and tucked her face back into her neck.

‘But I do prefer sleeping with one person at a time. Particularly someone whom I’m dating at least.’

‘Me too,’ Delia said softly.

‘Sorry if I’ve seemed a bit, um, reserved,’ Patsy said, her heart fluttering with nerves again, ‘I’m terrible at talking about my feelings, just to give you a warning if you think you might want to… you know, date me.’

‘Noted.’

‘My other deep dark secret that I’m nervous to tell you about is that I was recently dumped by someone I loved very much,’

At this Delia looked up at Patsy to gauge her reaction but the woman did not pull away from their embrace.

'Erm, if being dumped eight weeks ago counts as recent. I’m just starting to come out of it, feeling like shit all the time. I got rid of all their things and no longer see them socially or online. I’m just still a little… emotionally sensitive, I suppose,’ Patsy looked yet in the eye with a half-hearted smile, ‘I like you but I don't want to latch or have you think I’m only using you as a rebound.’

Delia fiddled with the drawstring on Patsy's jumper slightly, looking as if she were mulling over her words

'So you're saying you wouldn't be emotionally _available_ right now or…?’ she trailed off, looking concerned.

'What I'm saying is I'm emotionally _tentative_. I've just had a heartbreak and don't think I would be able to take another big one so soon,’ she elaborated, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Delia's ear, 'I just need to take this slow, alright?’

'I can do slow,’ Delia smiled.

'Good,’ Patsy said softly, trailing a finger over Delia's cheek and over her cute dimples.

She was finding this woman rather hard to resist.

'May I kiss you?’ she asked.

Delia nodded.

'You don't have to ask,’ she breathed.

Patsy cupped her head in her hand and pressed her lips against Delia's once more. She closed her eyes and breathed her in and let her fill her senses. If she wasn't careful she would stay there in that spot all night kissing her.

Patsy let out a breath of air as she pulled away, feeling rather light headed from being so thoroughly kissed.

‘We might need to go slower than that,’ she said with a bit of a laugh.

Delia playfully pushed her away, her hands reaching down to hold onto Patsy’s.

'How about a drink?’ she asked.

'What about your fur babies?’ Patsy said with a smirk, ‘Surely they need to be checked in on?’

'Everyone was sufficiently walked, fed, cuddled, and walked again when I returned home from my shift this evening,’ Delia said matter of factly as she swung their hands between them back and forth, ‘They're fine for a few more hours.’

‘Oh, well I suppose I shouldn’t deny such a pretty lady when asked out for a drink.’

‘No, you shouldn’t,’ Delia smiled as she pulled Patsy towards her, throwing Patsy’s arm over her shoulder while her own wrapped around Patsy’s hips.

Patsy smiled and held her firm against her side as they took off to wherever it was Delia wanted to go.

The two fell in step with one another, settling into a conversation that flowed between them naturally as they walked. Patsy silently marveled at how well Delia seemed to fit in her arms. It was so easy talking with Delia, just being with her. She wondered what her life would have been like if she were still with Janet. Sure, the woman broke her heart, and Patsy was still upset about it, but one must suffer to grow, shouldn't they? Patsy was a different person eight weeks ago when she _thought_ everything was fine. Perhaps she needed the experience to change and become the person she was now. If it hadn’t been for Janet, Patsy would have never met Delia. She wouldn’t be holding this beautiful woman in her arms and radiating happiness and gratuity that the universe brought her into her life.  

As Patsy looked Delia, the woman smiling and carrying on while she talked about her day, she made a mental note that if she and Janet were to ever cross paths again she would thank her for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that special time of month for me where I want all the smut _and_ the feels. Hope I provided a bit of both with this.


	20. Domestic Bliss - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia are living the good life; married with kids and everyone is happy and healthy. Only, they struggle to reconnect with one another intimately after the birth of their second child. Patsy is apprehensive about making the first move, thinking Delia isn't ready. Delia had been patient with her after she had given birth to their first child, waiting until she was comfortable enough in her body again to be with her like that - so she can be patient and wait for Delia to make the first move, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another multi-chapter for you all. A prompt brought to you by another pupcake contributor who has provided the fandom with much loved and appreciated works of art, so I hope I do well by her and her prompt here.

Patsy approached her Chelsea town home with heavy feet and heavy eyes, tired from working another seemingly endless shift at the London where she was the head nurse on a team with other midwives. She felt she was on the cusp of being promoted to their manager, haven been putting in extra hours the last several months and showing she was up to the task. Patsy felt a glimmer of hope as there were whispers and rumors of the current manager, Phyllis, talking of finally retiring and traveling the world like she had always wanted. It made Patsy all the more confident when Phyllis pulled her aside that very afternoon to tell her thy were to have her annual review just a bit earlier than usual. It made Patsy think Phyllis would want to give her a test run and she was going to absolutely smash it if offered. 

Now though, as she shut the metal gate behind her with the squeaky hinge, she wanted nothing more than to go inside and kick up her feet. 

She gave a bit of a chuckle at the thought, thinking something like relaxing at the end of a long day was something she knew would be a long shot knowing the chaos that usually lay behind that door. 

It was all worth it to her though, and she shuffled the bag of groceries she carried from one arm to the other, fishing through her pockets for a set of keys she couldn’t seem to find. She did however feel a lump that resembled something like keys, but when she pulled it out of her pocket, it was revealed to have been a colorful, plastic set of keys that were undoubtedly cute but did not actually open any doors. 

Thankfully the door opened anyway revealing one Delia Busby, loving wife to the tired redhead standing out in the cold. 

‘Looking for these?’ Delia said, twirling Patsy’s very real, adult keys around her finger.  

Patsy smiled and gave a tired sigh, handing over the groceries as Delia reached for them. 

‘Thanks,’ Patsy said, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She smiled as Delia gave her a quick kiss before rushing off to the kitchen with the groceries. Patsy’s cheeks stung from being out in the cold and coming into the warm house, which smelled of spices and sauce that Patsy knew was bubbling in a pot from the kitchen. 

She kicked off her shoes and took off her scarf and coat while she spoke, ‘Must have grabbed them by mistake on my way out this morning.’ 

‘You’re very fortunate Peter didn’t notice his favorite toy missing,’ Delia called from the kitchen. 

‘I’ll give him my apologies,’ Patsy said, poking her head into the living area to see if anyone was in there, but the room was empty. She retreated to the kitchen where Delia was pulling out the contents of the grocery bag; fresh bread and extra tomato sauce, garlic and fresh herbs, everything Delia needed to finish their meal. 

‘Speaking of Peter, where is he?’ Patsy asked, looking around, ‘Are he and Helen still napping?’ 

‘Ooh, wine!’ Delia said, pulling out the bottle from the bag, giving it a once over, ‘Is this for us?’ 

Patsy crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, giving her wife a smirk, ‘No, figured we could spike the kids bottles with the stuff and make it so they sleep through the whole night for a change.’ 

Delia gave a bit of a laugh, taking the flannel she had draped over her shoulder and flicking it playfully at Patsy. 

The woman turned back around to stir the bubbling sauce before it burned, having a taste of it with the wooden spoon. 

Patsy couldn't help but let her eyes linger on her wife's figure, her ample hips and that bottom that filled out those jeans just right. 

Delia had long ago gotten her figure back in the 7 months since she gave birth to Peter. Certainly her body had changed, what Delia had allowed her to see of it as she still felt rather shy about being completely naked in front of her. Her breasts were larger, her hips were a little wider. She had stretch marks on her belly and thighs, but so what? Patsy’s body had changed too, after giving birth to Helen some three and a half years ago. 

The look and shape of Delia’s body made Patsy’s intrinsic desire flair up in her system, and it took everything in her to not just walk over and do as she pleased, which right now would be something along the lines of hugging her from behind, maybe reaching her hands up her shirt to feel those hips and breasts and kissing her neck. 

She missed that intimate part of their relationship. She craved it. 

Patsy thought back on that time just after Helens birth. It certainly wasn’t an easy labor and she felt so uncomfortable in her body for quite some time. She didn't feel attractive at all and honestly hated looking at herself in the mirror, feeling rather jealous of Delia at the time who was still rather fit. 

Patsy wondered just then what Delia must have been feeling after Helens birth. It was quite some time before Patsy’s body felt truly healed and she felt confident enough in her appearance again to be naked in front of her own wife again. Delia must have had the patience of a saint, if she were able to put up with however long it took for Patsy to get back to feeling like herself again and wanting to be with her in that way. 

She just hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. She almost cringed thinking at how long it had been since the last time they had sex. 

Eight months and… 15 days, if Patsy recalled correctly. Not that she was counting. 

Patsy took a deep breath and sighed, pushing those thoughts away for now. She watched as her wife casually threw the flannel over her shoulder and wiped her hands dry with it. Patsy just couldn’t get over how beautiful Delia looked to her just then, the woman focused on cooking, standing there with her hand on her hip while she brought the wooden spoon she was stirring the pasta sauce with to her mouth for another taste. 

With a determined sigh, Patsy thought to herself that if Delia had waited for her to be ready, then so could she. She would wait for Delia to approach her and let her know she was ready to be intimate with her again.

‘The kids should be awake by now,’ Delia said, pulling Patsy from her thoughts, ‘Will you go and wake them for dinner? Don’t want them sleeping too late or they’ll never go down later.’

‘Of course, darling.’ Patsy smiled, and headed for the stairs. 

She approached a room with colorful decorations on the door, pictures of crayon scribbles that were just one of many of Helen’s masterpieces, along with construction paper stars and moons and little letters spelling out Helen and Peters names. 

Patsy opened the door to see her two kids in their cribs, wide awake it seemed and perfectly content, Helen sitting up and playing quietly to herself with her dolls while Peter rolled around on his back and happily sucked on his fist. 

‘Everyone awake?’ 

‘Hi mummy!’ Helen said, rising from her spot and jumping excitedly in her crib. Her long red hair bounced on her shoulders and she gave a toothy grin as Patsy approached. 

‘Were you a good girl for Mama today?’ she asked. 

‘Yeah,’ she said grasping onto her railing and nibbling on it slightly, the wooden crib having many bite marks on it already. 

‘Well you seem like you’re ready for supper,’ Patsy smiled, ‘Do you need to use the potty?’ Patsy asked as she lowered the gate.

‘Yes, I can do it!’ Helen said enthusiastically as she jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. 

Patsy turned her attention to her son Peter, the boy having scruffy black hair and endearing dimples just like his mother. He rolled around and was happily babbling as he looked up at Patsy with wide eyes as she scooped him up in her arms. 

‘Phew, you definitely need a fresh nappy,’ Patsy remarked as she gave him a motherly kiss on his chubby cheek before laying him down on the changing table. 

She finished up with him just in time to hear the toilet flushing before Helen ran back into the bedroom excitedly with a few garments of clothing missing. 

‘I did it mummy! I did it all by myself!’ 

‘That’s wonderful sweetie, maybe next time you can remember to put your trousers back on when you’re done?’ 

‘Oh. I forgot!’ 

Patsy picked up Peter and held him, grasping Helen by the shoulder and guiding her back to the bathroom. 

‘Well we can’t very well sit down and have supper half naked, come on, put your trousers on and we’ll sit down and have a yummy supper, yeah?’ 

When Helen was fully dressed, Patsy walked her to the kitchen where Delia was finishing up, and she and Helen set the table while Patsy prepared a bottle for Peter. 

Helen climbed into her booster seat and happily drank down the sippy cup of milk that was placed in front of her while Delia set down plates of steaming spaghetti and meat sauce in front of everyone, accompanied with a glass of wine for her and Patsy. 

Patsy had her hands full holding Peter and feeding him, so Delia endearingly fed Patsy forkfuls of dinner while also making sure Helen didn’t make too much of a mess with her meal. 

After everyone was well fed, Patsy took the kids into the lounge and kept them occupied while Delia cleaned up in the kitchen. She took great pleasure in watching Peter get to his hands and knees and rock back and forth, the boy on the precipice of taking off and crawling everywhere. Helen kept herself busy by pulling out each and every book she had on her shelf and tossing them to the floor before she finally found the one about elmo and brought it over to Patsy to read. 

‘Put the rest of the books back where they belong and I’ll read this to you after you’ve brushed your teeth,’ Patsy said firmly, and while Helen pouted, she did as she was told.  

Delia soon joined in and the four played for a little bit more into the evening, but it wasn’t long before both their babies were rubbing their eyes and yawning, the tell tale sign that everyone was ready for bed, and Patsy included herself in that. She and Delia soon ushered the kids to their room to change their nappies and get them into their pyjamas before Patsy settled into the rocker in their room between their cribs and read to them the elmo book. 

When Patsy deemed the children sufficiently subdued, she turned on the nightlight and quietly crept out of the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the lounge where she found Delia sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine, watching television. 

Patsy playfully collapsed on the sofa, her head landing in Delia’s lap as the woman merely giggled. The two shifted until they were comfortable in the others arms, Patsy’s head resting on Delia’s chest while Delia ran her fingers through Patsy’s hair. 

‘How was your day, cariad?’ Delia asked, gently stroking Patsy’s hair and making her hum affectionately. 

Patsy settled in a little more, wrapping her arms around Delia’s waist and situating the rest of her herself between her thighs. 

‘Oh, you know, the usual,’ Patsy sighed, nuzzling her head a bit more on Delia’s chest, ‘Phyllis wants to talk to me in the morning.’ 

‘Ooh, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?’ Delia asked teasingly, taking a sip of her wine as she continued to run her fingers through Patsy's hair. 

‘I hope I’m not in trouble. I’m rather expecting she’ll give me a good review. Hopefully pull me in for that promotion I’ve been wanting.’ 

‘Oh, that would be wonderful wouldn't it? I know how hard you’ve been working towards it, cariad, you deserve it,’ Delia said lovingly, stroking Patsy’s red hair while she sipped her wine. 

‘It certainly wouldn't have been without your help though,’ Patsy added, ‘you’ve been working hard, too, looking after the kids while I put in the hours.’ 

‘ _ Looking after them _ ,’ Delia smiled with a bit of an eye roll, ‘Pats, I’m parenting.’ 

‘Oh, I know that,’ Patsy huffed, ‘I’m just saying I don’t want you to feel like I’m putting the bulk of it on you because of work. I want to be home more to help, it’s just…’ 

‘I know that Pats,’ Delia said, taking another sip of her wine, ‘I understand. Truly, I do. I felt the same way when you stayed home with Helen.’ 

‘You did?’ Patsy raised her head to look back at Delia. 

Delia laughed and kissed the top of Patsy’s head, ‘Sweetheart, I wanted to be home to help you take care of our baby girl just as much as you want to be home now, but I know you’ve got your career to worry about, too. If you working a few extra hours here and there helps you move up then I’ll be right there with you. I don’t mind it at all.’ 

‘You’re OK though? Really?’ Patsy asked, looking unsure. 

‘Of course,’ Delia smiled reassuringly, ‘Though I will say I’m looking forward to going back to work.’ 

‘I bet you’ll be a sobbing mess the morning we drop them off at daycare,’ Patsy teased. 

‘Oh, I don’t want to think about that,’ Delia gave a dramatic sigh as she tilted her head back, ‘I think I just might have you take the both of them while I say my goodbyes here.’ 

The way in which Delia had leaned back had left her neck rather exposed, and Patsy couldn’t help but lick her lips as her eyes landed on the tan skin she knew to be soft with just a hint of salt and a taste what was uniquely Delia’s. Her mouth watered at the thought of pressing her lips against her skin, but she was too far down to gracefully lean over and kiss her neck. Patsy’s eyes traveled down the dip of her neck and collarbone, landing on the bit of skin of her chest that was exposed under her frayed t-shirt. 

Patsy placed a sweet kiss there, and several more along the collar of her top, enjoying the sounds of her wife giving a shy giggle and sighing contently at her antics. Her reaction gave Patsy the gumption to let her hands wander along her hips and thighs. 

Patsy sat up, grasping Delia under her knees and pulling her slowly until she was laying down on her back, Delia giggling at her antics as she tried not to spill her wine. 

‘What are you doing, silly?’ she asked through her giggling. 

‘Nothing,’ Patsy shrugged, hovering over Delia until they were face to face. She lowered herself down and pressed her body over top of Delia’s gently, closing the gap between their bodies and their lips as she leaned down for a kiss. 

‘Hmm,’ Delia hummed happily into the kiss, her free hand entangling itself in Patsy’s hair while she parted her lips slightly and tasted her. Patsy sighed into the kiss and could feel her body begin to react. She felt the nerve endings ignite under her skin and come alive, wanting more. 

Patsy mirrored her actions, playfully tugging on her lips with her own. 

She felt nervous all of a sudden because it had been so long and she still wasn’t sure if Delia was ready to be intimate again. Patsy hid her emotions as she pulled away. 

‘Is this OK?’ she asked, moving to kiss Delia along her soft jawline. 

‘Mmmhmm,’ Delia hummed, her body arching into Patsy’s, ‘you haven’t kissed me like this in a while…’ 

‘I know,’ Patsy sighed, bringing her hand up to cup Delia’s face. 

She gently pressed her thumb against Delia’s chin, tilting her head back slightly to expose that skin on her neck again that had captured her attention before. 

‘I’m sorry, it’s just…,’ she trailed off, leaning down and running the tip of her nose softly against the sensitive skin of Delia’s neck before she continued, ‘I think I’ve just been waiting for…’ 

‘For what?’ 

There was a shout from the other room that stilled the motions of the two women on the sofa. 

Patsy raised her head and listened as it had grown uncomfortably silent. 

‘Was that Peter?’ she asked softly. 

Delia nodded, ‘I can’t tell if that was an _ I’m hungry _ scream or an  _ I’m hurt _ scream or  _ I’m scared  _ scream.’ 

The two remained silent as they listened, waiting for any other kind of noise but none came. 

‘I think it was just a fluke?’ Patsy said as she focused her attention on Delia once more. 

Delia smiled, ‘Perhaps we’ve finally gone crazy and we’re hearing things.’ 

Patsy smiled, and was about to lean down for another kiss when a blood curdling scream ripped through the house. 

‘OK, that was definitely an  _ I’m hurt  _ scream,’ Delia said frantically. 

Patsy moved to get up and placed a hand on Delia’s chest, stilling the woman. Delia looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised, her left hand still holding onto that glass of wine.  

‘I’ll see to it, alright?’ she said firmly over the screaming, ‘You’ve been with the kids all day, try and relax alright? I’ll be right back.’ 

Patsy raced up the stairs to the kids bedroom and turned on the light, finding Helen completely passed out and snoring lightly while on the other side of the room was a floating, chubby little baby leg wedged between the wooden crib bars. 

‘Oh for the love of,’ Patsy scoffed over her sons panicked screaming,  _ ‘again _ , Peter?’ 

She quickly retrieved the tub of vaseline from under the bathroom sink and rushed back to the bedroom, spreading it all over his chubby little thigh before she was able to wiggle him out with a small ‘pop’. 

Patsy picked up her crying son and placed him on the changing table, talking calmly to him while she wiped him down. 

‘Suppose these are the growing pains one must endure when sleep training, hmm,’ she remarked to Peter, who was still blubbering, rather upset as tears rolled down the sides of his face. 

Patsy picked him up, laying him over her shoulder and rocked him, rubbing his back as his crying eventually subsided. Patsy gave him one last kiss on the head before laying him down on his back and placing his dummy in his mouth. She snuck out of the room once more when she was confident he would fall asleep again and turned off the light, shutting the door behind her. 

She tiptoed back down the stairs, rather excited to pick up where she had left off with Delia, but as she rounded the corner to the lounge, she spotted Delia sitting up where she had let her. Only her head was tilted back, her chest rising and falling as the glass of wine dangled precariously in her hand, a light snore sounding from her slightly agape mouth. 

Patsy sighed, slumping her shoulders and feeling rather defeated. Seems she would have to find it within herself to push her desires away for another night. She walked over to Delia and took the glass of wine from her hand, placing it on the coffee table. She leaned down, gently waking the woman with a kiss on her forehead. 

‘Oh, sorry,’ Delia blinked herself awake and looked around, suddenly remembering where she was, ‘everything alright? Do we need to go to hospital?’

‘No sweetie,’ Patsy said with a bit of a laugh, ‘Peter just got his chubby little sausage leg stuck in the crib again.’ 

Delia sighed and fell back onto the sofa again, looking a mix of amused and relieved. 

‘Come on,’ Patsy said softly as she reached out for her wife. 

‘Oh, you’re putting  _ me _ to bed now, hmm?’ Delia said with an amused smirk. 

‘Of course I am, I’m an expert by now, don’t you know?’ Patsy smiled as she helped Delia stand. 

Delia smiled and tiredly swatted at her before raising her arms above her head in a long stretch. Patsy too gave a long yawn as she followed her wife up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little disappointed in myself that this isn't longer, but writing has been a challenge this week. 
> 
> Work has been hell, I've been sick as a dog, and some important news I've been waiting on just does _not_ seem to want to get here. 
> 
> Ah well, writing about pupcake and babies has cheered me up at least. Next part will come soon.


	21. Domestic Bliss - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is _not_ nsfw - sorry if you came here for the smut! Promise to deliver the goods next time :)

Delia sat on the park bench with her foot on Peters pram, rolling it back and forth slowly as he snoozed comfortably wrapped up in his little coat and knitted cap that had been a Christmas gift from her mother. Accompanying her was her friend Chummy, who rocked her own toddler in her arms as the boy sniffled and rubbed his eye, calming himself down after taking a nasty fall to the knee. Ever the prepared mum and nurse, Chummy had an exceptionally impressive assortment of plasters with a cast of characters from Disney to superheros to other random cartoons. Her son Freddie opted for Peppa the Pig while Helen ran over and demanded Batman, even though she had no injury to speak of that would warrant a plaster. The girl soon returned to Patsy by the swing set, the woman not bothering to hide her eye roll as her daughter returned to her with batman blasters on either hand. 

‘It’s alright now, chin up Freddie,’ Chummy said soothingly to her sniffling son as she gave him a pat on the bum, ‘You go on and play with Helen and Ms. Patsy, yeah? I’ll be right here watching you.’ 

Freddie gave a bit of a nod and slid from his mother's lap, running off to join the other two by the tyre swing. 

Chummy stretched out and placed her hands in the pockets of her coat, giving a tired sigh. 

‘You sure he’s alright?’ Delia asked, ‘Doesn’t seem to be enjoying himself today.’ 

‘Oh, he’s just startled after having a bit of a fall, is all,’ Chummy shrugged, ‘I’ll take him home soon when he’s ready to be put down. If I tucker him out now he’ll be out light a light all afternoon

‘Hoping to get some time to yourself in?’ 

‘Hoping to ambush my husband and try to give Freddie here a little brother or sister,’ Chummy said with a wiggle of her eyebrow, causing Delia to laugh. 

‘Well there’s certainly that,’ Delia said with a smile, feeling a little shy that the conversation had turned there. Though a question popped into Delia’s head while they were on the subject. 

She made sure Patsy wasn’t within hearing distance before she turned to her friend. 

‘Chummy, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?’ she asked quietly. 

‘Not at all, old thing, so long as it’s not about my mother. Afraid she and I had yet another fight over the phone that put me in a right state this morning,’ she crossed her arms over her chest and harrumphed, ‘found out the other day she voted leave, and well, I’m not surprised but she and I got into a nasty row over politics. I was in a fit that had my blood pressure boiling, that’s for sure.’ 

‘It’s not about your mother,’ Delia cut in, halting Chummy’s blathering. 

‘Oh, well carry on then,’ Chummy replied, looking more relaxed at once. 

‘Well, I was wondering,’ Delia began, feeling rather shy and wondering if this subject had ever come up between her and her friend before. Delia continued to push Peter’s pram back and forth with her foot as she looked back quietly over at Chummy, ‘I was just wanting to know if you remember how long it took for you to be… well,you know, intimate with your husband after Freddie was born?’ 

‘Oh, gosh,’ Chummy said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she pushed her glasses up her nose, ‘well, I really can’t recall for sure, but I feel like it wasn’t any time at all!’ 

‘Really?’ Delia asked, raising an eyebrow. 

‘Well sure! The man can barely keep his hands off me as it is!’ Chummy said with a grin, her voice low and her eyes looking around to make sure no one could overhear, ‘I was a right bear during the last month of pregnancy and then settling in with a newborn Freddie, well, that presented its own challenges,’ Chummy said quietly before turning to Delia with more enthusiasm, ‘But once things settled we got right back into it, didn’t we? Had kept the man waiting nearly three months until I was ready, poor thing.’ 

Delia suppressed a frown, not at all happy to hear that her friend was having quite regular sex with her husband while it had already been… how long had it been? Well, it was certainly more than three months between her and Patsy. She decided to try and steer the conversation away from sex and onto body image. 

‘But your body,’ Delia started, ‘I mean, did you feel back to normal by then? Attractive?’ 

‘Well that’s the thing, isn’t it? Sure my body changed, but Peter never paid it any mind. Always made me feel beautiful and wanted no matter what.’ 

Delia couldn’t suppress her frown any longer, trying to think over the course of the months since her Peter had been born. She was  _ so  _ ready to be intimate with her wife again and had been waiting for Patsy to feel the same way. Though she couldn’t recall Patsy showing much interest, the two sharing the occasional snog here and here and cuddling; wonderful signs of affection for sure. She didn’t doubt Patsy’s love for her and her children, but was Patsy still  _ attracted  _ to her? Delia didn’t want to spend her marriage in a dead bedroom! What an absolute nightmare that would be! 

‘You alright?’ Chummy asked, pulling Delia from her thoughts and causing the woman to look over at her friend. 

‘What?’ Delia blinked. 

‘You just look like you were a million miles away, is all. Everything alright?’ 

Delia gave a smile and a nod, but before she could answer, she felt a drop of water land on her cheek. 

Both her and Chummy looked up towards the sky as more little droplets of rain came down.

‘Oh dear, best we call it a day then, hmm?’ Chummy said as she rose to her feet, ‘Freddie! Come to mummy darling, it’s time to go!’ 

Freddie broke down, putting up a fight as Chummy tried to reason with the four year old. It took all Patsy had to pry his little fingers one by one from the monkey bars and hand over the screaming boy, his crying echoing throughout the small park as Chummy waived Patsy and Delia goodbye and walked off with her son. 

‘How about you then?’ Patsy said, looking to Helen as Delia covered Peters pram, ‘ready to go home and have some milk and biscuits?’ 

Helen gave an enthusiastic nod before running over to Delia who scooped the girl up in her arms. 

‘All set?’ Delia said, smiling at her daughter who looked increasingly sleepy. The look on Patsy’s face alleviated Delia of her worries for a split second, thinking that there was absolutely no way she didn’t love her and their family. 

Though being  _ attracted  _ to her was another matter. 

She thought back on her and Chummys conversation, wondering if Patsy had really gone off her. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves while they were dating and before the kids came along. She thought their lives were great, both in a better position financially and professionally than when they were first together and starting out in their careers. They had everything they had always wanted, the only thing really changing was their bodies. 

Delia had a sinking feeling that maybe Patsy really  _ had _ gone off her, and a feeling of dread washed over her. 

She swallowed back her worries and smiled at her daughter, who gave a rather long yawn. The girl wrapped her arms around Delia, resting her head on her shoulder as Patsy took over the pram, and together they all walked home. 

* * *

Once home, it didn’t take much to put the kids down for a nap, Peter already comfortably snoozing on the way home and Helen tiredly helping Delia take her out of her play clothes and into a flannel onesie.  The girl was dead asleep before Delia even closed the door to their room, and she breathed a sigh of relief thinking now would be a good time to possibly talk to Patsy about everything that had been on her mind. 

She went to their bedroom and found Patsy in bed with her shoes kicked off, her nose buried in a medical journal.

Delia gave a determined sigh, thinking that she could take the initiative. If she wanted to have a conversation about being intimate with her wife they could at least have it over doing something relaxing, romantic, and intimate. Couldn’t they? 

‘I’m a little chilly from the walk,’ Delia started, causing Patsy to look up at her, ‘I was thinking I’d run myself a bath. Want to join me?’ she asked, giving a hopeful smile. 

Patsy straightened up in her spot, looking delighted at the prospect for a moment, until a look of concern crossed her features. 

‘Oh, gosh, darling, that sounds wonderful, but I’d just worry about the kids. What if one of them needs us while we’re in the bath together?’ 

Delia continued to smile, hoping to mask her disappointment as she moved to turn towards their attached bathroom. 

She merely nodded in agreement and said a simple, ‘OK,’ before closing the bathroom door behind her. 

Delia leaned her back against the door and brought her hands to cover her face. She shut her eyes tight and tried not to let the feeling of dread wash over her once more. 

The rational side of her brain argued that Patsy’s response was perfectly reasonable, one adult needing to be available to jump up at a moment's notice to tend to the kids if they indeed did have an emergency. 

Then again, as Delia ran the water and caught the sight of herself in the mirror as she undressed, her breasts larger than before, her tummy a bit more full, her hips and thighs more curvy, and those stretch marks… she couldn't help but wonder if she was in for a lifetime of excuses from her wife, wondering if Patsy was avoiding her because she couldn’t stand the sight of her.  

Delia tried rather unsuccessfully to hold back tears of frustration as she sunk into the bath, the hot water doing nothing to alleviate her anxiety. 

* * *

Patsy stared at the bathroom door that clicked shut and continued to stare at it as the sound of water rushing on the other side could be heard. 

She gulped, thinking that she had unintentionally made a huge mistake, judging by the look her wife gave just before she shut the door. 

Patsy’s heart sank in her chest, wondering what on earth was going on in Delia’s mind. She  _ had  _ been right, hadn’t she? Thinking it reasonable to stay here in case one of the kids woke up? Then why did Delia look so disappointed? Did she fib and only run the bath thinking they could bathe together? Was this a sign of her reaching out, a subtle signal to Patsy that she wanted to be close to her? 

The phone ringing on the bed table beside her brought Patsy back to the moment. She scrambled to pick up her cell phone and saw that it was her co-worker and friend Valerie Dyer ringing her. 

‘Hey,’ Patsy said as she answered. 

‘Oi Pats,’ Valerie said in a friendly manner, ‘sorry to bug you on a weekend but I was wondering if you had the email that Phyllis sent out yesterday about the conference next month? Wanted to know the details and see if we could be reimbursed for booking a room in the hotel that weekend.’ 

‘The… email?’ 

‘Yeah, Babs told me she sent something out to you all yesterday? Wasn’t there since I’ve been out sick and didn't know if you could forward me whatever it was she sent out to the rest of you. Would have asked Babs to send it to me but she never takes her phone home with her. Don’t know why they even gave her one if she’s not even going to use it, honestly.’ 

‘Oh, right,’ Patsy said, shaking her head and working hard to focus. She rose from her spot on the bed and picked up another smartphone, her work phone. She opened the email and sent it off to Valerie, ‘Just sent it to your work account, Val, should show up in a moment.’ 

‘Alright, cheers,’ Valerie responded, ‘much appreciated. So how are you doing? Any big plans this weekend?’ 

Patsy gave a sigh, closing her eyes, ‘Oh, um, no, not really, quiet weekend at home, just hanging out with the kids and Delia.’ 

‘Everything alright? You don’t sound terribly excited. You and Delia have a row or what?’ 

Patsy clenched her teeth, somewhat hating how observant her friend seemed to be even over the phone. She sighed, figuring she would tell Valerie what was troubling her as the woman would eventually force it out of her anyway. 

Patsy looked towards the bathroom , hearing the water shut off. She didn’t want Delia to take the chance of hearing her talk to Valerie, so she sulked into their walk-in closet, shutting the door behind her. 

‘We didn’t have a row,’ Patsy started quietly, feeling her cheeks flush slightly, ‘It’s… we just haven’t… you know, In a while,’ Patsy paused hoping Valerie would get the gist of what she was talking about. When her friend remained silent, she carried on, ‘I think Delia was trying to tell me she was ready but I… I don’t know, I think I fucked it up and she might be upset with me.’ 

‘Wait, you’re talking about sex?’ Valerie asked, clearly sounding as if she had an unlit cigarette between her lips now. 

Patsy gave a frustrated sigh, ‘Yes, Val. We haven’t done anything since before Peter was born.’ 

‘You fucking kidding me? That kids like five years old!’ 

‘He’s 7 months!’ 

‘Whatever,’ Valerie said nonchalant as Patsy could hear the flick of a lighter on the other end of the line, ‘Still, blimey Pats how on earth are you handling such a dry spell?’ 

Patsy pulled the phone away from her ear and hissed into the receiver, ‘Not all of us are complete hormonal hoe-bags like yourself,’ she put the phone back to her ear to hear Valerie laughing, ‘besides, having kids keeps us busy. We hardly have a moment to ourselves as it is, let alone time to… you know.’ 

‘To  _ fuck _ , yes I know,’ Valerie said blithely as Patsy heard her light up a cigarette, ‘and you’re saying she tried to do something just now and you turned her down?’ 

‘I did  _ not  _ turn her down! Though I can see how she might have thought I did…,’ Patsy gave a frustrated sigh, ‘Oh, Val, I don’t know what happened. I’ve just been waiting for her to be ready. Getting back into sex after having a baby is tricky, you know?’

‘Nope.’ 

Patsy growled, wishing she had more gay friends with kids. 

‘Look, obviously you know her bodies changed, right? I don’t know  _ how  _ she feels. I don’t know if she wants sex or not, or if she’s even ready.’ 

‘Have you tried just asking her?’ 

Patsy opened her mouth to reply but came up short. Had she? 

‘I supposed I was just waiting for  _ her  _ to bring it up,’ Patsy said. 

‘Seems like she's trying to by the sound of it.’ 

‘Oh,’ Patsy groaned, thinking back on the disappointed look on Delia’s face only minutes ago, ‘bloody hell. Feel like I’ve just made a mess of things by not taking her up on her offer to have a bath together.’

‘Look, Pats,’ Valerie started, and patsy could hear her exhale on the other end, likely blowing out a line of smoke, ‘why not just try doting on her a little bit, yeah? Put the kids to bed and sweet talk her until she’s pulling her knickers down for you.’ 

‘The kids  _ are  _ in bed,’ Patsy said, blushing at the alluring thought of her wife slowly pulling down her own knickers. 

‘Then what the fuck are you talking to  _ me  _ for you numpty? Go and take care of your wife!’

Patsy heard the phone beep, signaling Valerie had disconnected the call. She glared at the picture of her friend on the screen before it went black, Patsy mumbling to herself the entire time about how annoying she found the woman sometimes. 

Patsy turned around and threw open the closet door, stifling a shout as she was met with the curious face of Delia looking right back at her, donning only her fluffy teal dressing gown Patsy had gotten for her birthday the year prior. 

Her phone clattered to the floor as she looked unblinking back at her wife, who raised a curious eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

‘Patsy, don’t look so shocked. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you come out of the closet.’ 

‘How much of that did you hear?’ Patsy said, ignoring her wifes joke. 

‘Enough to know you’re more comfortable talking to your mates about the more intimate private details about our marriage instead of just coming to me and asking,’ Delia said, a tone of anger more prevalent in her vice with each word she said.  

‘I’m not… well… I didn’t mean to,’ Patsy gulped, feeling rather small under Delia’s glare. 

‘Patsy,  _ what  _ is going on?’ Delia asked, a hint of frustration in her tone as she placed her hands on her hips, ‘Does this all have to do with why you haven’t touched me in months?’ 

Patsy felt her heart sink at the sound of her wife's voice nearly cracking at the question, though Delia maintained a firm composure as she silently awaited an answer.

‘I just… I just remember how I felt after giving birth to Helen, getting used to a new body and having a baby in the house and...  and I just thought you might feel the same way. I wanted to wait to be intimate with you again until you were ready.’ 

‘ _ 7 months, _ though?’ Delia asked, ‘Patsy, that’s such a long time. I can’t believe you’ve been waiting that long for me to say something.’ 

‘8 months and 15 days actually,’ Patsy mumbled. 

‘You’ve been keeping track!?’ Delia shouted incredulously. 

‘Gah, no!’ Patsy said, smacking her hand to her forehead before she continued, desperate to try and deescalate the situation, ‘Deels, I just wanted to wait until  _ you _ knew  _ you  _ were ready. Until you felt more like yourself again…,’ Patsy trailed off, giving a nervous look to her wife who looked as if steam would be coming out of her ears any second, ‘do you?’ 

Delia gave a frustrated sigh, ‘Pats, of course I don’t feel like myself! Not since Peter was born, but I know I still love you and want to be with you in that way. I wish you would just come and talk to me when you’re feeling like this!’ 

Patsy couldn’t help but give a stubborn huff.

‘Well you’re not being the easiest person to talk to right now! Feel like I’m quite literally backed in a corner,’ Patsy said, looking around at the small closet she felt was closing in on her. 

Delia closed her eyes and took a step back, holding up her hands in a silent surrender. 

‘Patsy,’ Delia said, her voice much more calm after taking a deep breath, ‘I  _ want  _ to have sex with you.’ 

‘I want to have sex with you too!’ Patsy stage whispered, feeling oddly relieved that she had just come out and said it. 

‘Great! Then why haven’t we-’

Delia was cut off when the faint sounds of a small boy crying from down the hallway was heard, and both Patsy and Delia slumped their shoulders, Delia’s unsaid question being answered for them. 

‘We are continuing this conversation later,’ Delia said, pointing a stern finger at Patsy. 

Before the redhead could respond, Delia turned on her heel and slammed the closet door in her face.

Left alone in the dark, Patsy rested her head against the door with a  _ thunk  _ and sighed despondently, hoping that when they  _ did  _ revisit the conversation later it would go a lot better than this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requester of this fic wanted a bit of realism so I provided you a married with kids couple fighting about sex! Thrilling conclusion to come soon :D


	22. Domestic Bliss - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Deli finally resolve their little marital hiccup. Several times over.

Helen bounced happily on her parents bed, the naked three year old letting out whatever pent up energy she had leftover after her evening bath with her brother, Peter. 

Delia sat on the other side of the bed in her dressing gown with Peter in her lap, the seven month old boy wrapped loosely in a towel while Delia clipped his toenails. 

Patsy folded laundry on the other side of the bed, the pile of clothing bouncing along with Helen every time the girl landed firmly on her feet. 

‘Mummy am I bouncing like a kangaroo?’ Helen asked, her breathing ragged from exertion. 

‘Just like a kangaroo,’ Patsy replied blithely, not deterring from her chore. 

Helen continued to jump around while she spoke.

‘Mummy?’ 

‘Yes, Helen?’

‘What sound does a kangaroo make?’ 

‘Um,’ Patsy stopped her folding, caught quite off guard by this question as she had never before stopped to think if kangaroos actually made noise. 

She looked past her bouncing daughter to her wife on the other side of the bed. 

‘Mama, do you know what noise a kangaroo makes?’ 

Delia looked over her shoulder and shrugged. 

‘G’day Mate?’ 

‘G’day Mate, G’day Mate, G’day Mate,’ Helen chanted as she continued to bounce on the bed. Patsy chuckled and went back to folding laundry while Delia let a naked Peter loose on the bed. He rolled around with his foot in his mouth while Helen bounced and hummed a tune to her own making. 

Delia returned with a fresh nappy for Peter and held out Helen’s toddler pull-up’s for her to take. 

‘Helen, put your pull-ups on and get dressed for bed,’ she said. 

‘No thanks!’ Helen offered, continuing to jump around. 

‘Helen,’ Delia said, her voice more stern, ‘now, please.’  

Helen ignored Delia and continued to jump. 

Patsy put down the laundry and grabbed Helen with a growl, tossing her onto the bed. Helen exploded with giggles as she landed on the fluffy pillows and duvet. 

‘If you don’t put your pull-ups on mummy is gonna get that bum!’ Patsy snarled playfully, lifting her screaming and wiggling child to her mouth and placing a raspberry on her hip. 

She tossed a shrieking Helen back onto the bed and the girl was finally subdued enough for Patsy to get her pullups through her kicking legs while Delia smiled at their antics, wrapping Peter up into his own nappy. 

‘Alright little roo,’ Patsy said as she held up a fresh pair of footie pyjamas, ‘why don’t you hop into your PJ’s here and we ‘ll go in and read a story, hmm?’ 

Helen was a bit more agreeable to dress after all that and she picked out her dinosaur footie pyjamas, ignoring the unicorn ones that Patsy was holding up, and put them on herself. 

Delia dressed a cooing Peter in his own flannel footie pyjamas and scooped him up into her arms. 

‘Why don’t you go ahead and have a shower, cariad,’ Delia offered, looking over to Patsy, ‘I’ll put them down tonight, alright?’ 

Patsy smiled appreciatively before she pulled Helen into her arms to give her a goodnight kiss, rounding the bed to do the same with Peter. 

‘I’ll have some kisses for you later,’ she told Delia with a wink. 

Delia smiled back as she took Helen by the hand, ‘You better,’ she said quietly, and took the kids down the hall and into their room. 

Patsy scratched the back of her head as she watched the three of them disappear around the door frame, feeling somewhat relieved. While she and Delia had not yet really had a chance to continue the conversation they started a few hours earlier, it seemed enough time had passed to where they had both cooled off and would be able to talk about their feelings without losing their patience and breaking out into a fight again. 

Delia flirting with her seemed to be a great sign, anyway. 

Patsy wasted no more time, closing the door and stripping before she turned on the hot water. 

* * *

Patsy was just about done when she heard Delia come into the bathroom. 

‘Everyone go down alright?’ Patsy asked conversationally as she washed the last of the shampoo out of her hair. 

‘All sound asleep,’ Delia replied, and the next thing Patsy heard was the sound of an electric toothbrush. 

Patsy washed off all the excess soap and shut off the water just as Delia finished up, reaching out from behind the curtain to grab a fresh towel. 

‘Pats, can we talk about earlier?’ Delia asked tentatively. 

Patsy took a deep breath and tried not to grow anxious. She had all afternoon and evening to prepare for this conversation after all. 

‘Of course sweetheart,’ she said, toweling off and waiting for Delia to reply. 

‘Patsy…’ Delia sighed, ‘I don’t want us to fall into lesbian bed death.’

Patsy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, not expecting Delia to open with that. 

‘Darling,’ Patsy threw back the curtain to reveal herself wrapped snug in her fluffy white towel, ‘you don’t need to whisper the word  _ lesbian _ . We’re not at your mother's house.’

‘Well it’s a terrible stereotype and I don’t want it happening to us,’ Delia crossed her arms stubbornly as she leaned against the counter. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy started, sounding very much like she was about to scold her wife. 

‘Pats,’ Delia pouted, ‘I’m serious. I’ll be going back to work in a few months and with the kids and everything else we have going on we’re just going to be more tired and unfocused on one another and I just…’ 

‘Delia, sweetheart,’ Patsy stepped forward and placed her hands on Delia’s arms in a comforting gesture, ‘we’re not the only people going through this and we’re going to work it out, alright? I’ll talk to Chummy and Shelagh, see if they can recommend a babysitter, yeah? That way we’ll have a night to ourselves every once in awhile?’ 

‘You will?’ 

‘Of course,’ Patsy smiled, ‘we can have a date night a few times a month, do whatever we like.’ 

‘Can we stay in a fancy hotel with a spa and get room service?’ Delia asked with a gleam of hope in her eye. 

‘Especially that,’ Patsy laughed, ‘sounds like a dream.’ 

Delia smiled and shyly fiddled with the hem of Patsy’s towel, looking down slightly at the exposed skin Patsy was showing off. Patsy watched as Delia’s smile faded and she gave a bit of a sigh. 

‘You’re… you’re still attracted to me, right?’ Delia asked. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy sighed, giving her signature fishhook smirk, ‘of course I am. I’m attracted to you because you’re you. I’m in love with you, and I’m in love with your body because it’s yours.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Delia looked up at her, giving Patsy a smile that made her heart melt. 

‘Mmhmm,’ Patsy leaned down and kissed Delia’s temple, and Patsy could feel Delia lovingly run her fingers down and up the length of her naked arm. The sensation had the bumps rising on her skin and Patsy felt rather affectionate right then. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Delia continued, ‘I suppose I just thought…’ she trailed off with a shrug, ‘since it’s been so long....’

‘I know, Deels, I’m sorry, too,’ Patsy said softly, kissing her ear, ‘I truly was only waiting for you to be ready and for you to tell me when you were ready. I need to be better about checking in and asking for things I want, and asking what you want, too.’ 

‘Me too,’ Delia sighed and leaned in, placing sweet kisses along Patsy’s shoulder and up her neck. 

Patsy closed her eyes and hummed happily, enjoying the feeling of having her wife so close and being so affectionate with her. 

‘I like that,’ she sighed as she felt herself lean into Delia, wrapping her arms around her while Delia smiled against her. 

Their lips finally met, tentatively and soft at first, the two pulling away and meeting again and again, each subsequent kiss lingering just a little longer than the last. 

Patsy began to feel Delia’s hands wonder along her body, feeling particularly delightful against the soft fabric of the towel against her skin, her fingertips just feathering over her curves. Daringly, Patsy returned the touches in kind, placing her hands under Delia’s bum to lift her onto the bathroom counter. The two giggled as they continued to kiss, Delia wrapping her legs around Patsy and locking her ankles so she could hold onto her nice and firm. 

‘I like  _ that _ ,’ Delia grinned, peppering Patsy’s lips and chin with kisses. 

Patsy grasped Delia’s bum in both her hands, taking a firm grip as she pulled Delia towards her, grinding into her and enticing a gasp from the smaller woman. Patsy couldn’t help the smug smirk, enjoying the reaction she was getting out of her wife. 

‘Like that?’ she whispered. 

Delia simply nodded, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s shoulders and pulling her in for a deep, long kiss. 

Patsy hoisted Delia off the counter, the two of them sharing a giggle as Delia held on and Patsy walked the both of them to their bed, where she let Delia fall to the bed as she positioned herself over her. 

Delia gasped when Patsy placed a strong thigh between her legs, and promptly unfurled the towel from around Patsy and let it fall to the floor. With a determined look and bite of her lip, Delia hooked her leg around Patsy's hip, pushing the woman so that she rolled over onto her back. Patsy let her guide her with a surprised gasp, though she was not about to stop her wife who seemed to have a goal in mind. 

As Delia straddled Patsy, the redhead sat up and made quick work of helping Delia shed her dressing gown, the garment falling to the floor forgotten and Patsy took in the sight of her wife left wearing only a vest and simple pair of black cotton knickers. 

Delia gasped when she felt Patsy trail her fingers under her top, palming the curve of her hips and back. Patsy could feel Delia tense above her at her touch, and she looked up at Delia to see her looking back with worry in her eyes. 

‘Let me see you,’ she pleaded quietly, ‘please, I want to see you.’

Delia bit her lip and nodded, allowing for Patsy to raise her vest over her breasts and head, raising her arms to help her wife remove the garment. 

Patsy smiled, licking her lips as she took Delia’s full breasts into her hands and gave a tender squeeze. 

Delia smiled and leaned down to kiss her, gasping once more as Patsy wrapped her arms around her and rolled her over so that she was on her back, landing with a  _ thump _ on the soft duvet. 

Patsy pressed her naked body against Delia’s, pushing her gently into the bed as she took Delia’s hands and rested them above her head on the pillows. She kissed her, her mouth traveling down her neck and collarbone, exploring her with fat, wet kisses that had her wife sighing and squirming underneath her. 

Patsy reveled the feeling of her naked skin pressed against Delia’s. Her softness and her warmth were igniting the nerve endings under Patsy’s skin, the woman needing more of what she had been so deprived of for all these many months. 

She kissed down Delia’s body, her hands working in tandem with her mouth as she kissed and sucked hungrily at Delia’s breasts while her hands cupped her hips and bum. Patsy pulled away for only a moment so she could peel off Delia's knickers, tossing them aside without a second thought.. 

Delia’s hands entangled themselves in her hair as Patsy began to kiss and nip down her body. She smiled, feeling the urgency in Delia’s grasp as she guided her head down, Patsy knowing exactly what she wanted, and to be honest, it was what Patsy wanted too. It had been a constant occupant in her mind for quite some time. 

More kisses followed, Patsy’s teeth grazing along a jutting hip bone before pulling into her mouth a bit of skin there, enticing a gasp from Delia. The woman squirming underneath Patsy's grasp. 

Finally, Patsy found herself between the legs of her wife, smelling her, grasping her with a steady hand and parting her as she licked her lips hungrily and teased her, kissing her inner thighs and listening to the sweet sounds of her wife sighing and moaning, gearing up in anticipation of the touch of her mouth against her.  

Patsy opened her mouth, her tongue reaching out to explore Delia’s pussy, part her folds and familiarize herself with a part of her she felt she felt had been neglected for much too long. Both women sighed in relief. Patsy wanted to make up for lost time right then and there and began to swirl her tongue around Delias clit urgently, unable to control herself. 

‘Baby, ‘Delia gasped, ‘baby, no,’ she panted, her fingers grasping at Patsys red locks and pulling her away. 

Patsy looked up, blinking confused as if she had just been pulled from a trance. 

‘Sweetie, slow,’ Delia breathed, ‘I know it’s been a while but please go slow, OK?’ 

Patsy nodded, understanding at once. She took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes and letting her nose and her lips trail slowly over the sensitive skin of Delia’s inner thigh, giving her teasing kisses there. 

When Delia’s breathing seemed to grow heavier, her squirming more impatient, that’s when Patsy tried again and opened her mouth, slowly parting her again with her tongue. 

It wasn't that she tasted different, it was that she  _ felt  _ different, and it was in a way that Patsy could only describe as better. 

She personally had no idea how giving birth to their daughter had changed her body for Delia, but in this instance, with the tables turned, Patsy thought that the way Delia’s body had changed was to  _ her  _ pleasure. 

Beneath her tongue, Delia felt more full, plump. Delia filled her mouth in a way she hadn’t before Peter was born . It was all so intoxicating to Patsy, her wife, the woman she loved for so many years, feeling just the slightest bit different than she was use to. It actually made Patsy crave her more. 

It was almost like sleeping with a entirely different woman. 

The thought of it felt forbidden to Patsy, but that only heightened her excitement as she slowly took in her familiar taste, lapping at her greedily. She hadn’t any idea how much she missed this until now. 

Patsy was in heaven, the palms of her hands wandering all over her wifes body as she hummed her pleasure between her legs. The pulling of her hair captured Patsy’s attention, the familiar motion a sign that Delia did to her unknowingly when she was almost  _ there _ . Patsy rolled her tongue over and over Delia’s clit, keeping her pace, keeping her pressure, by the sounds Delia was making it was the right thing to do. 

Patsy was unable to enjoy those sounds for long as Delia’s thighs gripped her head so tight it rendered her momentarily deaf. She felt Delia convulse against her mouth, her body jerking and lifting from the bed momentarily before Patsy felt her quake in her hands and against her mouth. She only stopped once Delia gently pushed her away, breathing heavily, moaning. Patsy kissed her way back up Delia’s body, leaning over her and holding her as she shivered and curled up in Patsy’s arms. 

Patsy placed several kisses over Delias face and chest and shoulders, the woman in her arms giggling at her antics and catching her breath. 

Delia eventually gathered her strength, raking her fingers through her hair as she rolled the two of them over so that Patsy was on her back. 

‘Fuck I missed that,’ Delia breathed, capturing Patsy’s mouth in a heated kiss that had her biting at her bottom lip, enticing a moan from patsy as her body arched and pressed into her. 

‘Me too,’ Patsy breathed, ‘baby I want to,’ she paused as the two met for a kiss again, ‘I want to do that again, make you come. Please..’. She trailed off, barely able to keep her eyes open as Delia situated herself between her legs and hitched one of her knees over her shoulder. 

‘I love your enthusiasm, cariad,’ Delia hummed as she slipped down lower, Patsy’s breathing becoming heavy in anticipation as to what she was about to do, ‘I want you, I just… let me just…’ 

Delia trailed off as she parted Patsy with her finger, the woman beneath her arching into her touch and moaning, gasping as if she couldn't take in enough air. 

‘Oh, fuck, Deels, please,’ Patsy begged, squirming underneath her wifes touches now. Her entire body felt hot, needing to be touched, waiting for that sought after release that she so badly wanted. 

‘Just a moment, Pats,’ Delia grinned, ‘I just needed to feel how turned on eating me out made you…’ 

Delia trailed off, running a finger along the length of Patsy's torso and enjoying how her muscles flexed underneath her touch. She palmed over Patsy’s skin, slowly grazing up the length of her body, grasping her breasts and lightly pulling at her nipples. 

‘Baby,’ Patsy whined, ‘god, Deels, please.’ 

The woman between Patsy’s legs finally relented, giving in to her pleading. Delia parted Patsy’s legs, bringing her mouth down between them and gave a teasingly long lick between her slick folds. 

‘Ah!’ Patsy cried out, squirming and entangling her fingers in Delia’s hair, ‘Oh, fuck, baby, please,’ she begged, her legs quivering. 

Patsy almost felt embarrassed with how sensitive she felt underneath Delia’s touches, but she had wanted this for so long that she barely cared and let her body react how it wanted. 

Patsy let out a sigh of relief, Delia’s fingers slowly pushing into her and filling her while her tongue rolled lazily over her clit. 

‘Oh,’ she breathed, her eyes closed and head back on the pillows, ‘oh, fuck, yes.’ 

Delia pulled her fingers out and pushed back in again slowly, over and over again, keeping a steady rhythm while her tongue explored Patsy, lazily grazing down and up her folds and working to keep in tandem with Patsy grinding her hips against her face. 

Patsy didn't need much time before she was grasping Delia’s head by both hands, entwining her fingers in her dark hair and pushing the woman against her firmly for more pressure, begging her to go faster, harder. Delia happily obliged, her fingers pulling out and pounding back into Patsy again and again, making the woman tense up and cry out until she finally convulsed around he fingers so hard that Delia was incapable of moving them for several moments. 

It wasn’t until Patsy’s legs were shaking and her whole body was quivering that she relinquished her grip on Delia's fingers, gently taking her hand and pushing her mouth away from her as she worked fervently to catch her breath. 

Delia caressed Patsy, palming her hands over her thighs and hips while her mouth placed fat, wet kisses along her hips and tummy and she worked her way back up Patsy’s body, the woman thoroughly spent for the time being. Patsy had her arms over her eyes as her chest heaved, her mouth open as she took in deep breaths of air. 

‘Oh, fuck, I needed that,’ Patsy sighed, squirming underneath Delia’s mouth as the woman kissed her way back up her body. 

Their lips met once more, both women breathing heavily as their hands wondered, caressing over hips and thighs, Patsy’s pulling Delia’s body closer, forcing her to straddle her and grind her hips into her, 

‘Oh,’ Delia sighed, ‘Patsy,’ she breathed, placing a firm hand on Patsy’s chest for leverage as she ground her hips down on Patsy. 

‘That feel good?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Yeah,’ Delia nodded, her eyes closed and mouth open as Patsy ran her hands over her thighs. 

‘You want more, baby?’ Patsy cooed, raking her fingernails down Delia’s back, causing the woman to sign out an enthusiastic ‘yes!’ 

Patsy sat up, her fingers finding their way between Delia’s legs and feeling her, her fingers instantly becoming slick with Delia’s need. 

‘Mmm,’ she moaned against Delia’s ear, ‘oh, fuck, I love how wet you are.’ 

Delia’s arms were wrapped around Patsy’s head, her fingers entangling themselves in her hair once more as she nodded, almost whimpering out as she rocked her hips against Patsy’s probing fingers. 

‘Do you want my fingers, baby?’ Patsy asked, teasingly running the tip of her middle finger along the length of Delia’s most intimate area. 

‘Oh, yes, baby, please,’ Delia sighed, pressing her mouth against Patsy’s ear, the sensation causing a shiver to run down Patsy’s spine, ‘Please, I need, you. God, do I need you.’ 

Patsy opened her mouth and gently bit down on Delia’s shoulder as she slowly pushed her long fingers into her. Delia slowly tossed her head back, her mouth open and giving a silent cry as she felt her wife fill her. She finally sighed when Patsy’s fingers reached the hilt, pulling back out and slowly pushing back in again. 

There was a series of breathing in Patsy’s ear, several whispered Welsh swear words that she had grown to know that Delia only murmured when she was in the most absolute throws of passion, her mind on little else but how good the sex was in the moment. 

Patsy held her wife close, her free hand grasping onto Delia's bum and guiding the woman to rock against her fingers, the flat of her palm rubbing against her clit and driving Delia crazy by the sound of it. 

Delia pushed Patsy away, forcing her to lie down on her back while she ground her hips against her fingers and her palm. Patsy had her eyes half open, taking in the sight of how beautiful her wife looking in that moment, her hair a mess, her shoulders and chest covered in a sheen of sweat, a bead of perspiration rolling down the valley between her breasts. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to please Delia, make her come, show her through her actions just how beautiful she thought she was. How she always thought of her, quite frankly. 

‘Ooh, Pats,’ Delia whined, her voice several octaves higher than usual. Patsy didn’t dare stop, keeping her fingers and hand firm while she let Delia use her body, rocking against her as she pushed herself close and closer to her climax. 

Patsy gave a sigh when she felt Delia clench around her fingers, Delia’s hands gasping fistfuls of sheets around Patsy’s head as she let out a wanton moan, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging open. When Delia finally collapsed on top of Patsy, the redhead wrapped her up in her arms and rolled her over onto her back, slowly removing her fingers and enticing a gasp from the smaller woman in doing so. 

‘Oh…  _ fuck _ ,’ Delia breathed. 

Patsy hummed in agreement as she placed sweet kisses along Delia's chest, her hand grasping Delia’s leg under the knee and wrapping it around her hips as she settled in between her legs. 

Delia broke away only for a moment to grab the duvet that had been kicked aside in their haste and threw it around the both of them. Underneath the heavy blanket, the two women wrapped their arms and legs around one another, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against one another as they tenderly kissed and let their hands wander. 

‘Oh, god, Pats,’ Delia sighed, humming happily at the feeling of Patsy’s weight on top of her, pressing her into the bed, ‘fuck, I had no idea how much I needed that.’ 

She grasped Patsy's head between her hands and pulled the woman down for a deep kiss. 

‘Thank you,’ she breathed as she pulled away, ‘thank you, baby.’ 

‘Delia, I love you,’ Patsy breathed, unable to control the radiant smile on her face from finally making love to her wife after such a long time, ‘I love everything about you. Your smile, your body, the way you could when you come, fuck,’ Patsy paused to kiss Delia, her hands wandering over the woman's body as Delia giggled against her kisses. 

Several moments passed where the two women conveyed their affection for one another without words. Hands caressed hips and thighs, fingers lightly trailed over the curves of soft bellies and breasts. One hot mouth met another and explored, pulling on lips and placing soft, loving kisses along a slender neck or strong jawline. 

The two stopped their motions at once, almost as if frozen in place, when they heard the soft cry of a child coming from down the hall. 

‘Who was that?’ Delia asked. 

‘I don’t know,’ Patsy said, craning her neck so her ear was poised to hear any further noises. 

The two women remained silent for several moments before the small cry of a little girl could be heard calling out, ‘Mummy!’ 

Patsy gave a sigh and pressed her forehead against Delia's shoulder, Delia giggling as she kissed Patsy’s temple. 

‘I suppose I better go and tend to it,’ Patsy sighed as she disentangled herself from Delia.

‘I’ll be here for cuddles when you get back,’ Delia said, pulling the duvet up around her arms in a way that almost made Patsy jealous of the thing. 

Patsy pulled on some fresh knickers and pyjamas before she made her way down the hallway to the kids room, the nightlight showing Helen sitting up in her bed and looking worried. 

‘What’s the matter, sweetheart?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Mummy, I heard a ghost,’ Helen said, her voice sounding on the verge of tears. 

‘No you didn't,’ Patsy said quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and feeling thankful that her daughter was too young to know what had really been happening down the hall.

‘But…’ Helen started nervously. 

Patsy walked over and scooped her daughter up in her arms, holding her tight as she soothingly rubbed her back. 

‘Helen sweetie, it was just the wind, alright? It sounds like that sometimes,’ Patsy said, hoping the three year old would believe her. 

Helen sniffed and tucked her head into Patsy’s shoulder, and Patsy spent the next several minutes rubbing the girls back, shifting from one foot to the other until Helen felt like dead weight in her arms and she knew the child was finally asleep. 

Patsy placed her gently back in her bed and shut the door behind her, creeping down the hallway and hoping that Delia had not fallen asleep. 

She was thankful to find her wife still awake, though dressed in her pyjamas now and comfortably snuggled under the fluffy duvet.

Delia looked up at her attentive when Patsy shut the door with an affirmative  _ click _ . 

‘We are definitely taking you up on your hotel idea,’ Patsy quipped.

Delia looked back at her rather confused. 

‘Helen thought there was a poltergeist in the house and I very well suspect it wasn't a noisy ghost she was hearing,’ Patsy said, looking pointedly at Delia with her hands on her hips. 

Delia pulled the duvet up to her chin, giving a cheeky grin and looking not at all guilty for disturbing her daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the person who requested this prompt - hope it has just the right amount of fluff and smut for your liking :)
> 
> Also if there is anyone out there who can truly tell me what the hell kind of noise kangaroos actually make in real like that would be wonderful. I'm stumped here.


	23. In good company - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia embarks on new and exciting things when she accidentally sees two of the prettiest women in her nursing class together in the courtyard kissing as if they were _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-ish. 
> 
> Set in the 50's, nursing school. 
> 
> Another threesome ahead, beware pupcake purists.

The bell rang and the hord of young women snapped their nursing books shut and collected their pencils and papers, shoving everything into bags and draping them over their shoulders. Chairs scraped against linoleum floors and a flurry of chattering grew louder and louder as the group of women ushered themselves out of the classrooms and into the hallways, many heading for the cafeteria, others to the grounds where they lay about in the green grass and enjoyed the nice weather.

The class of women were only a few weeks into their term, some young and doe eyed country girls in the big city and out on their own for the first time, others in their last year and just about ready to leave behind the dorm life and exams and get out into the medical field.

On the other side of the courtyard was a wall of trees and shrubs, arranged ever so to make the most perfect hiding spot for some who needed to sneak away from the crowds and have a quick fag or engage with their friends in the latest gossip or gripe about examinations or stuffy and unfair professors.

One woman found herself feeling like she needed a bit of alone time this Friday afternoon after a particularly challenging morning, and sneak out before the others to situate herself a seat in a particularly sturdy tree, the leaves thick and green and lush enough to hide her from any others who would come looking for her to have a chat.

Besides, climbing trees reminded her of home in Wales.

Delia Busby, first year nursing student and current tree occupier, took a deep breath of air and tried to relax, letting go of all the nervous jitters in her body that seemed to accumulate throughout the day, these courses she found particularly challenging and a constant reminder of all she did not know. When she was ready, she happily opened her small lunch pail and bit into her delicious cucumber sandwich.

She hitched up her skirt and let her legs dangle as she watched a green caterpillar inch its way and nibble on a leaf. She was rather amused by the creature until the smell of cigarettes reached her nose.

Delia scrunched her nose and waved her hand in front of her face to dispel the wafting smoke rising from beneath her. She swallowed her bite of sandwich and prepared herself to have words with whomever had the audacity to light up under her and ruin her lunch with the foul scent, but when she looked down she saw the two women leaning against the tree.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look through the leaves, thinking she had seen them around the school before. They looked older. More mature, rather. Delia thought she recognized them as third year students, a posh redhead and short haired brunette. Both women looking impossibly tall and beautiful that made Delia seethe a little with jealousy, though she recalled rather liking being able to admire their long legs from under the skirts of their uniform.

‘Absolute rubbish, these marks,’ the redhead said disappointingly, all but crumbling up the piece of paper in her hand.

‘Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself, Patsy,’ the other chided with an accent that made it apparent she was from the east end of London, ‘Still only the beginning of term.’

Patsy huffed.

‘Valerie, this is our future careers we’re talking about here. It’s kind of important,’ Patsy grumbled and shoved her poorly marked exam paper into her bag, ‘What did _you_ get anyway?’

The other shrugged indifferently as she puffed on her cigarette, ‘Can’t be bothered to look.’

‘Well I know I bloody well do better next time,’ Patsy said and pointedly looked to her friend as she puffed anxiously at her own cigarette, ‘and you’d do well to start putting your nose to the books too. Did you even sit for the test this morning? I didn’t see you in the classroom.’

Valerie leaned close with a wide smile, ‘Why, you want another study date like last night?’

Still hiding silently in the tree above them, Delia’s eyes widened at the remark, and her heart thumped in her chest at the transpiring interaction.

‘Val!,’ Patsy whisper shouted as she playfully pushed her friend away, ‘not here, are you mad? Someone will see.’

‘No they won’t, you know no one comes to this part of the campus,’ Valerie insisted, reaching out to pull Patsy close to her, ‘the others know better by now than to come to our tree.’

Delia tried not to audibly gulp, thinking that she never got the memo.

Patsy seemed to relax a little, relenting into Valerie's embrace and letting the brunette bring her in for a sweet peck on the lips that turned into a deep, smouldering kiss, something shared only between lovers.

Delia continued to watch silently with wide eyes, watching the couple embrace beneath her. Her brain seemed to cease functioning and it was all she could do to not make a sound or fall out of the tree from shock.

‘Maybe I ought to do a little less _studying_ with you,’ Patsy said as she broke away and playfully swatted at Valerie, ‘I might get some actual studying done!’

‘Aw come on, love, we study all the important things,’ Valerie playfully grinned as she ran her hand up Patsy’s skirt and along her inner thigh, causing Patsy to look around excitedly and giggle.

‘Val! We’ve our first important exam in two weeks!’ she whispered.

‘Yeah, two weeks is plenty of time to cram,’ Valerie replied as she kissed Patsy on the neck.

‘Val!’

Valerie sighed, seeming rather annoyed, ‘Look, Pats, it’s Friday.’

‘So?’

‘Let just have one last night out. One last bit of fun before we really hit the books and study for this exam.’

Patsy looked skeptical, and Valerie tisked.

‘I mean it! Let’s go to Gateways...’

‘I hate Gateways,’ Patsy grumped.

‘... and have a drink and a bit of dancing before we confine ourselves to being hunched over books in the library at all hours of the evening for the next two weeks.’

Patsy wiggled her nose like a rabbit, a mannerism that Delia, still sitting in the tree, found rather endearing, before the redhead finally relented and relaxed her shoulders.

The sound of a bell ringing captured the attention of all three women, and they turned their gazes back to the school building before Patsy and Valerie

‘Let me think about it.’

‘No,’ Valerie said, grasping onto Patsy’s shoulders so they faced one another, ‘just say yes, Pats. You need to loosen up a bit or you’ll stress like you did last year.’

‘I did not stress!’ Patsy replied.

‘Then why did you feel the need to go and change your hair, eh?’

‘I did not!’

‘It’s a completely different colour! You’re not fooling me, I know you’re just trying to cover up your grays,’ Valerie remarked as she chucked her cigarette aside and flicked at some of Patsy’s red locks.

Patsy looked petrified as she batted Valerie's hand away, huffing and puffing noises of denial but never forming actual words.

‘Come on chick-a-dee, best not be late,’ Valerie said with a wink, ‘Wouldn’t want the professor to think you’re terrible at tests _and_ being punctual!’

Patsy gave a frustrated grumble and collected her bag before running after Valerie, the woman laughing jovially as she trotted back to the school building.

In the tree, Delia remained completely silent until she was sure the two women were well away and back inside the building. She did not care herself if she were late to her next class as she needed time to process what she had just witnessed with her own eyes.

Two women flirting with one another. Kissing. Kissing like an actual couple.

Delia had heard of men and women like this, but never really seen any with her own eyes.

The slamming of the door as the last girl entered the building brought Delia back from her thoughts, and she forced herself to jump down from the tree and land back down on the ground with her lunch pail in her hand.

Delia brushed herself off and plucked the leaves out of her hair and she slowly made her way back to the building.

She snuck into the back of the room, almost letting out a breath of relief when she spotted an empty chair to slip into by the window. But her relief was short lived.

‘Ah, Miss Busby,’ came the sharp tone of a stern woman at the front of the room, ‘So happy you found the time to join us.’

Delia stood stiff as a board, feeling herself break out into a cold sweat as all persons in the room turned to look right at her.

To her horror, on the other side of the room were the two women who she had seen kissing under the tree, Patsy and Valerie.

Patsy looked at her rather curiously while Valerie looked indifferent, snapping a bit of bubblegum between her teeth.

‘I’m sorry professor,’ Delia eked out, ‘I was… well, I was…’

Delia trailed off not knowing how to explain herself. She couldn’t very well say that she was spending her lunch break in a tree eavesdropping on the romantic endeavors of a couple that happened to both be women. Who happened to be… what did they call them? Lesbians? If they were, then she couldn't very well just say that out loud now, could she?

‘It is no concern of mine as to why you are tardy, Miss busby,’ the professor said with her nose in the air, ‘you are now wasting everyone's time just standing there. Come,’ she pointed to a chair in the front of the room, ‘sit here and we shall move on with the lesson.’

Delia looked to the floor and tried to ignore all the eyes on her as she made her way to the front of the room, quickly taking her seat.

She took one last peek over her shoulder to see Patsy and Valerie looking right at her.

The professor cleared their throat and turned back to the board, moving on with the lesson as Delia quickly turned back to the front of the class and sat straight in her seat, hands clasped together on her desk as the professor carried on.

Delia tried to concentrate on the lesson but found her mind wandering back to those few precious moments at the tree, the kiss between them replaying over and over again in her head.

Patsy and Valerie. They were a couple like a boy and girl were? They certainly kissed like they were.

For the first time in her life it dawned on Delia that two women together was actually an option. Perhaps not one deemed acceptable by society, but _she_ certainly had no qualms with it.

She thought for a moment what it would be like to kiss another woman like how Patsy and Valerie kissed. Soon, she wondered what it would be like to actually kiss _Patsy_. Or Valerie! The thought of kissing either of them seemed very pleasing to Delia and she struggled to contain a dreamy smile that threatened to play on her lips. She was determined to look as if she were paying attention to the lesson as she imagined what it would feel like to have her lips pressed against Patsy’s, or to feel Valerie's hand on her thigh like she had done with Patsy earlier.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts that were making her squirm in her seat. She did have an exam in two weeks like the rest of them, and she needed to focus.

Though she couldn't help but wonder about one last thing.

What was Gateways?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a little one-shot like this, you can do so anonymously via my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samanthais).


End file.
